


Heart of a Berserker: Love

by pedepaulie



Series: Heart of a Berserker [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), School of Dragons (Video Game)
Genre: Berserker - Freeform, F/M, Hidden World, Night Lights, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 101,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedepaulie/pseuds/pedepaulie
Summary: "Maybe most people would choose the darker path after what I've been through, but it's not inevitable. Circumstances may push us in a certain direction, but we can always choose take the opposite path." - Brennda Axel, Heart of a Berserker: FaithBrennda and Harald struggle to find a way to be together despite the the conflict between their respective sides. The return of Harald's nemesis escalates the situation. An ancient map at the heart of an old legend may be the key to finally finding peace in the archipelago and proving to everyone that some ideas are worth fighting for.Part 4 of a four part series following the School of Dragons expansions.
Relationships: Harald Forkbeard/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heart of a Berserker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620973





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the final installment of Heart of a Berserker! The plot here is almost entirely my own. I did extrapolate from what little we know of the connection between Stormheart and the Luminous Krayfin and certain aspects of the Hidden World. The only content left from the actual game includes the three events, and I may include some of those quests. Enjoy the ride!

" _I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home  
I'm on my way_

_Oh, I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire  
A flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you I will always return_" 

\- "I Will Always Return" by Bryan Adams

Chapter 1

Everyone cheered as Hiccup and Astrid kissed for the first time as husband and wife. After years of obviously being in love, the two finally held a union ceremony on the island Berk designated for such occasions. Everyone came out to support them. Stormheart even allowed Harald to attend on her behalf.

It was a beautiful day at the end of the first half of the summer. The past few months had been relatively peaceful. Stormheart had backed off for now, and Grimmel was nowhere to be seen. For once, we enjoyed a time of interrupted peace. 

Harald and I were able to meet at either New Berk or the School with no suspicions raised on his end. He and Elska had grown close, and they worked really well together. I loved seeing him learn what it was like to be a dragon rider. Now, if only he would share with me what his life was like...

Food, music, and dancing followed the ceremony. Harald seemed a bit out of place among the cheerful Vikings, so I grabbed his hand and started dancing with him. "What did you think?" I asked.

"It was very lovely," Harald replied. "Perhaps marriage will help Astrid ease up a bit."

I laughed. "If by that you mean she'll hate you less, that will only happen when you actually make an effort to get her to like you."

Harald smirked. "But teasing her is much more fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." We took a break from dancing, and my eyes wandered to Hiccup and Astrid. They looked so happy...

"I'm sorry," Harald said suddenly, causing my to look at him in surprise. He had followed my gaze, and now he looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I can't give you this. If you want to be married-"

"Harald..." I flung my arms around his neck. "I would rather be with you unmarried than married to someone else. I told you before, didn't I? Marriage only means something if it's with the person I love."

Harald smiled at me. "Ah, the truth game. Remember the question I would not answer?"

I had to think back. Had it already been a year? "I wanted to know your greatest desire." My eyes widened in realization. "Wait-"

Harald grinned. "It's you. It's always been you." He wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest. "If you want to marry, I will find a way to make it happen. I promise."

I pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you."

Harald brought his hand to my cheek. "I love you too." He kissed me, sending electricity through me body. I could never get tired of this feeling.

A scream made us abruptly break apart. I whirled on my feet, gasping when I saw armed men advancing on the party. Many of them wore red bandannas and sported the same symbol as-

"They're after me!" Cason cried. He ran to me and hid behind me.

"Maybe if we give you to them, they'll leave us alone," Harald said in annoyance.

I shot him a look. "Help me protect him."

Harald sighed. "If I must." He withdrew his sword and took on a fighting stance.

"Riders, too your dragons!" Hiccup called over the noise.

I did not want to leave Cason, so I let out my Skrill call. Bolt bounded over to us, growling. "We've got to help protect him," I said, nodding at the teenager.

Bolt's eyes seemed to glint in understanding. He shot lightning bolts at any pirate that got close to us while Harald and I fought back those that managed to slip by. I noticed Hiccup and Toothless leading the charge, followed by the Light Fury and Astrid with Stormfly.

Eventually, we beat back the pirates to the edge of the island. Their leader sounded the retreat, and they fled to their ships. Cason let out a sigh of relief and flopped on the ground. Harald and I followed the pirates to the edge. I knew we were thinking the same thing. Their captain and their main ship were nowhere in sight. What was their objective here?

"Come on," Harald said. He took my hand and led me back to Cason. "Alright, fess up. What was that?"

Cason appeared confused as he stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try that with me. You told them about the wedding. How else could they have known where to find us?"

Cason glared at him. "Maybe _you_ told them. You're the pirate. And their captain is-"

Harald grabbed his arm tightly, earning a yelp from the boy. "-someone who would not hesitate to torture or kill me. Do no think I would _ever_ have anything to do with him."

I disliked his threatening tone, but I understood the reason for it. "Cason, you need to back off," I said as I gently rubbed Harald's arm to soothe him.

Cason's eyes widened. "Me? But-"

"Please?" I said more firmly.

Cason frowned. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Harald let go of him and turned away. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He responded by gripping my hand tightly.

"Cason, do you have any idea what prompted the attack?" Hiccup asked, approaching with Astrid.

"They want to capture me!" Cason insisted.

"That's one possibility," Harald said. "Assuming you're not the one who planned the attack."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're a spy."

"I am not a spy!"

"Can we not do this right now?" I said to Harald. "Maybe you have an idea about what they were thinking?"

Harald relaxed slightly as he went into thinking mode. "They were too chaotic to be looking for a particular person. In fact, chaos seemed to be their goal. I would say it was a warning."

"A warning about _what_?" Astrid said.

"A warning to give me back?" Cason suggested.

"Everything is not about you," Harald said.

"You're one to talk," Astrid said, causing me to laugh.

Harald rolled his eyes. "We can stand here all day speculating, but I am going to confront their captain and find out."

"Alright, then I'm going with you," I said.

Harald let go of my hand and took a step back. "No, you're not. This is pirate business. Let me deal with it."

"They attacked _my_ union ceremony," Hiccup said. "That makes it Berk's business as well."

"And how exactly do you plan on finding their ship alone?" I said. "You came over here with me on Bolt, and you are _not_ riding my dragon alone."

"If you think it's too dangerous, Toothless and I will go with you."

Harald looked from Hiccup to Astrid to me and back to Hiccup. "No, Brennda and I will take care of this. I wouldn't want to take you away your lovely wife. And that's not the reason I didn't want her to go..." He said the last part so quietly that I may have been the only one who heard.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Meet us back at New Berk," Hiccup said. "I want to know what happens."

Harald nodded. "We'll be back soon." He followed me to Bolt and climbed on behind me.

I flew the Skrill high above the clouds so we would not be seen. Occasionally we dipped down to make sure we were on course. We followed the smaller boats to a large, imposing ship. I shivered at the sight of the weapons and pirates on board.

"Let's get this over with as quickly as we can," Harald whispered in my ear. "Just follow my lead."

"Alright," I whispered back. I did worry for his safety. Did these pirates still want to kill him? At least Bolt was with us for protection. Once we were in sight, the pirates started attacking with the ship's weapons. Classic. Bolt dodged the strikes and moved in closer. "Stop! We wish to speak to the captain!"

"Why should we let you?" a pirate sneered. "You're no pirate." Bolt landed before them, and they aimed their weapons.

"But I am," Harald said as he dismounted. I climbed off Bolt and stood beside him. The pirates murmured to each other. I wondered if the recognized him.

"And who might you be?" a second pirate said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Harald. Harald Forkbeard."

Silence permeated the ship. Then I heard the sound of heavy footsteps. A tall, imposing man pushed past the pirates and stopped in front of us. He was dressed in red and wore a silver chain around his neck. He had tied his brown hair back in a messy bun. He bore as little resemblance to Harald as Stoick did to Hiccup... except for his eyes. His cold, emerald eyes were the same as his son's. I wondered if they were capable of showing just as much emotion.

" _You_ ," the captain said in deep, low voice. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here, boy." His eyes flickered to me, and his expression lightened slightly. "My apologies, lass. Captain Randel at your service."

My eyes were tight as I stared right back at him. "Brennda," I said curtly.

"Brennda. A lovely name." Randel glanced at Bolt. "You must be one of Berk's dragon riders. I apologize for interrupting your chief's wedding. It was nothing personal; I simply needed to relay a message to my son."

I stared at him. He was Harald's father alright. Somehow, I didn't think I snarky comment would go over too well with him though. I looked to Harald to see what he wanted to do.

"If you wanted me, why involve them at all?" Harald said, fixing a steel gaze on Randel.

"I know we had misunderstandings in the past, and I did not feel safe approaching your home directly," Randel said. "I heard you were sent as a representative to the wedding, so I made my move there. There was no harm done. You're not actually _friends_ with them, are you?"

Harald did not respond. His fists were clenched, and his whole body was tense. I wanted to move closer to him to comfort him, but I understood the risks. Instead, I latched onto something Randel said. "Wait, you're _not_ after Cason?"

Randel appeared puzzled. "Cason? No, I have better things to do than worry about traitors... present or past." His cold expression returned as he looked at Harald. "I'm after something _else_. Something _you_ have."

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," Harald said.

Randel's eyes tightened. "The map. I know you have my map."

Harald looked at him with a perfectly controlled expression. "You mean _my_ map."

Glaring at him, Randel grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to his face. "Where is it?!"

Harald did not even flinch. "I do not know. You had it last."

"I tracked it all the way to the archipelago. You must have it!"

"Even if I did, I would not give it to you."

Randel clasped his free hand around the side of Harald's neck. Harald made no move to stop him, and it was all I could do to prevent myself from going to his aid. If either of us attacked the captain, we would have the whole crew against us. Bolt, however, had no such reservation. He let out a low, threatening growl.

Randel glared first at Bolt and then at me. "Keep your beast under control! I will not be threatened on my ship."

I held back an angry retort. "Get away from Harald." I spoke calmly yet firmly.

Randel appeared surprised at the demand, and his grip loosened slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Bolt will always defend those he cares about. As will I."

"Him?" Randel said incredulously. "You care about _him_?" His hands moved to Harald's shoulders and dug in. "He's-"

"-an incredible Viking it is my privilege to know. If you can't see that by now, it's your loss." I placed my hand on Bolt's back to calm him. " _Please_ let go of him. He's important to me."

Randel gave me a long stare, and at first I thought he would refuse. Then his eyes flickered to the necklace I wore - the one Harald had given me - and something changed in them. He let go of Harald and took a step back. "The map."

Harald came to my side and took my hand in his. I smiled when he entwined our fingers. "You do not have the ability to form the alliances necessary to activate the map," he said.

Randel eyed us curiously. "But it seems _you_ do."

"I am _not_ helping you. I do not have that authority."

"Ah, of course not. Hiding behind your captain, are you? Very well. I will have to pay her a visit personally. Tell her to expect me." Randel turned away and waved us off.

I did not like the sound of that at all. When nothing more was side, Harald and I climbed onto Bolt. Thankfully, no one attempted to interfere in our departure.

We flew silently to New Berk. When we landed, we were surrounded by a group that included Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Viggo, and Cason. "How did it go?" Hiccup asked.

"Did Randel demand to get me back?" Cason said, his eyes wide in fear.

"He doesn't care about you," Harald snapped. "Or me, for that matter. He only cares about this." He reached into his bag and pulled out a spherical object.

"The map!" Heather said.

"He is after the treasure," Hiccup said grimly.

"Does he know you have it?" Viggo asked.

"He think I have it, but I did not admit it," Harald said. "He wants to speak to Stormheart to 'negotiate.'"

"I'm sure that will go well," Astrid said, crossing her arms.

"Stormheart knows I have the map, but she won't betray me." He stared at the object in his hand, his eyes hard. "Randel _cannot_ obtain this map. It would be dangerous for all us." He turned to me and held out the map. "He clearly does not know the location of New Berk. Take it. Protect it with you life."

My hand closed around the map. "You can count on me."

"That's an awful lot of pressure," Astrid said. "Isn't this your responsibility?"

Harald smiled at me. "I will protect _her_ life with mine."

Heather grinned and nudged Astrid with her elbow. "You have to admit, that's adorable."

Astrid did not respond.

"What do we do about Randel?" Hiccup said.

"Let me take care of it," said Harald. "I'll work with Stormheart to come up with a solution."

Astrid's eyebrows rose. "And we're just supposed to trust you?"

Harald looked at her pointedly. "No, don't. Send extra patrols and keep an eye out for him. But don't engage him if you can help it. He will not hesitate to strike without mercy."

"It's nothing we haven't handled before," said Hiccup, "but thank you. Let us know how the meeting turns out."

Harald nodded. "Of course. And I'm sorry he ruined your wedding. He has no appreciation for such things."

Hiccup smiled and grabbed Astrid's hand. "He didn't ruin anything."

Astrid tugged his hand. "And it's not over yet."

Harald turned away with a faint smile on his face. It looked like he was going to leave, so I pulled him aside. "Can we talk in private?" I said.

Harald smiled at me. "Of course, love. Lead the way."

I brought him to my house so there would be no interruptions. As soon as I closed the door, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. Surprised but delighted, I kissed him back. My hands found his hair, and I gently tugged. I loved this feeling and never wanted it to end.

Harald kissed along my jawline, moving towards my neck. "You are amazing," he whispered between kisses. "It my my _honor_ to know you. Thank you..." He pulled back and gazed at me with gratitude, but I also saw pain in his eyes.

I understood the words he could not say. I knew how difficult it must have been to face his father after so long. I was glad I was there with him. I pulled him into an embrace and soothingly rubbed his back. We held each other for a long time, taking comfort in the other.

Eventually, I knew we needed to talk about it. I reluctantly pulled back so I could look at him. "Harald, the last time you saw your father-"

"-he tried to kill me, yes," Harald said, his face hardening slightly.

"I'm sorry. He's too cruel." And it Harald seemed to still not know how to deal with him. I hated seeing him like that and wished there was something I could do to fix everything.

"That was actually one of the better conversations we've had." Harald brushed the hair back from my face. "Perhaps it was because you were there."

I smiled despite myself. Then I remembered the way Randel looked at me after I defended his son. I reached up and touched the necklace around my neck. "Harald, where did your mother get this?"

Harald glanced at the necklace. "I do not know. She never told me. When she gave it to me, she said I should give it to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

My eyes widened in shock, and my heart rate increased. "But that was right after you betrayed us... when you left me."

Harald smiled sadly. "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Just because I couldn't see a future for us doesn't mean I didn't desire one. Even then, I knew I would never love anyone the way I love you."

My heart warmed at his sincere words. I moved my arms around his neck and brought his forehead to mine. "You are quite the romantic."

"I only speak the truth." Harald lightly kissed my lips. Then he gazed at me as if I were the most precious thing he had ever seen. "And the truth has never felt so good."

I kissed him again, and I felt his warmth spread throughout my body. I felt him smile through the kiss. He broke away and nuzzled his face into my neck. I smiled as I stroked his hair. "I do worry about you, though. What if your father comes after you?"

"I worry he will go after _you_." Harald kissed my shoulder, and then he brought his face to mine and kissed my lips. "We will just have to protect each other."

I grinned, thrilled at his words. "Precisely." I pulled him closer to me and rested my head on his chest.

Not too long ago, he would have used this as an excuse to keep us apart. Now he realized we were stronger together. It did not matter how many obstacles lay before us. As long as we had each other, we could overcome anything.


	2. Chapter 2

" _I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try_

_I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream_" 

\- "I'll Try" by Jesse McCartney

Chapter 2

Hiccup sent out extra patrols, but no one spotted any trouble from Randel and his pirates the first two days after they interrupted his wedding. I knew this was good news, but I was afraid Randel was plotting something and anxious to hear back from Harald.

When Harald finally returned to give his report, I fetched him from the docks with Bolt and brought him to a secluded area so we could talk alone first. "How did the meeting go?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"About as well as can be expected," Harald said, his expression grim. "Randel tried to sweet talk Stormheart, but that didn't go over well with her. She flatly refused to work with him and denied we have the map."

I nodded slowly. "Okay. That's good. I bet he didn't take that too well."

"Oh, he made all sorts of threats, but we're not worried. If he's foolish enough to oppose us, we'll crush him."

"And what if he comes after Berk?"

"Why would he do that? He doesn't know you have the map."

"No, but he does know you're important to me. He might try to use me to get to you." That was why we kept this a secret from Stormheart, after all. The same idea had to apply to his father. Still, I did not regret blowing our cover. Defending Harald had been worth it.

"I doubt it has occurred to him how much _you_ mean to _me_. But if he does target you..." Harald cupped my face and looked intently into my eyes. "I will stop him myself. Let me know if you need _anything_."

His fierceness brought a smile to my face. I loved _this_ style of protectiveness. "Thank you. I will. And if you need anything-"

Harald stopped me by kissing me. When he pulled back, his features had softened. "I know. You'll be there for me." He moved his arms around my waist and pulled my close to him. I smiled as I snuggled against his chest. We stayed like that for awhile, simply enjoying the presence of the other. But eventually, we had to return to reality.

"We should report to Hiccup," I said.

"Fine," Harald said, reluctantly pulling away from me. "But after that, can we find Elska? I am able to stay for some time."

I smiled. "Of course." I took his hand, and we set off to find the chief.

Hiccup was not happy with the news that Stormheart would take care of Randel. He gave in after Harald insisted this had nothing to do with him, but he made him promise to give him updates. Satisfied, we turned to dragon training.

Elska was eager to see Harald as always. I loved watching the two interact. They both learned quickly and worked together well. As strange as it was to see Harald riding a dragon, there was something about it that was almost natural. He was well-suited for it.

"What's with that look?" Harald asked during a break in the training. He stood beside Elska, gently rubbing her side.

"I was just daydreaming," I admitted. "And it made me wonder..." I took a deep breath. "Harald, do you like New Berk?"

"It's more tolerable than most villages I've visited."

"But do you think you think you could be happy here? You know, if sometime in the future..."

Harald strode toward me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Brennda, I am happy wherever _you_ are. So, yes, it would be nice to live with you here if we could ever find a way to make it work. I want to be wherever you are."

While others may have used that as a romantic line, I knew he meant it. "That's very sweet."

"And true."

I smiled. "Which makes it all the more adorable. But it would be better if you had other reasons to like it here. Don't you want to feel like you belong?"

"I belong with you. Nothing else matter." Harald placed his hand under my chin and gazed at me with gentle eyes. "You are more than I ever thought I would find. I don't need anything else."

I believed him, but something still bothered me. I did not want him to live his life simply for me. I wanted him to have purpose in life and for us to pursue it together. But maybe I was asking for too much. Maybe I needed to be happy with what I had, like him. It would be a miracle enough if we could end up together. Why should I desire perfection?

***

I arrived at the School a few days later and happened upon a curious scene. Cason, Eret, and the headmaster were talking to a stranger and appeared to be in an intense discussion. Cason looked my way when I approached, and relief flashed on his face. "Brennda!" he said. "You're here!"

The others ceased talking and turned to me. I gave them a small smile and then looked at Cason. "Hi, Cason. What's going on?"

Cason smiled nervously. He glanced at the stranger and then back at me. "This is my father."

My eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

The stranger stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Toki. I hear you have been taking good care of my son."

He spoke in a pleasant manner, but there was something about him that felt off. I took a minute to examine him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and wore a faded red jacket over a white shirt. I noticed a sword on his back and a dagger on each side of his belt. And his eyes... His eyes were a mask that hid his true intentions. I had a bad feeling about this.

Cason nudged me when I did not say anything. "Brennda?"

I swallowed to wet my throat. "Where have you been?" I asked the newcomer. "Did you purposefully leave Cason with pirates?"

"I would like to know that as well," Hiccup said, arriving with Heather.

"Hiccup!" Eret said in relief. "Heather and I found this guy, and he insisted on seeing Cason."

"I decided to let him stay for now since he is the boy's father," the headmaster said. "I hope that's alright."

"No, it's fine," Hiccup said. He turned to Toki. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, chief of Berk."

"Toki, at your service," the man said. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Indeed." Hiccup looked around at Eret, Heather, and the headmaster. "Thank you for your help. Cason, Brennda, and I can take it from here." He led the way to a secluded area where we could talk privately. Cason stood between Toki and me, though he leaned more towards me.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions," Toki began.

"For you _and_ Cason," Hiccup said, eyeing the boy. "You told us you didn't have contact with your dad, but he managed to find you."

"I don't know how!" Cason said. "Maybe Captain Randel told him? I guess I should have told you my dad left me with him, but I thought you wouldn't accept me." He bit his lip and looked away.

"Cason's mother died during childbirth," Toki explained. "As my occupation requires constant travel, I left him with a foster family. When he was old enough, I wanted him to learn how to navigate the seas. I had some personal entanglements I had to settle, so I left him with a friend of mine."

"Pirates," I said flatly. "You left him with _pirates_. How is that safer than whatever you were doing?"

"I would rather not get into that. It is quite personal."

"He just didn't want me," Cason muttered.

"That is not true. It was complicated, and Captain Randel-"

"That's another thing," I said. "Why would you ever think Randel is a good caretaker? If he treats his own son horribly, I can't imagine how Cason fared."

Toki's eyebrows rose in interest. "You know Harald?"

I stopped short. The uneasy feeling returned. "W-What?"

"Yeah, she knows him," Cason retorted. "She's in love with him. He's here all the time."

"Interesting," Toki murmured.

I shot Cason a sharp look. "Cason, do you remember our talk about what's appropriate to share with others?"

Cason frowned. "But he's my dad."

"And a stranger to me."

"How do you know Harald?" Hiccup asked Toki in an attempt to take back control of the conversation. He appeared anxious as his eyes flickered between us.

"I spent some time in his village when he was a child," Toki replied. "His mother and I were quite close. In fact, I practically raised him."

Dread filled my chest, and my heart nearly stopped. "No..." I whispered. I knew exactly who this man was, and it meant nothing good.

Toki's eyes glinted with something almost sinister. "I take it he told you about me."

"Maybe we should get back to the topic at hand," Hiccup said, casting me a worried look. "What exactly do you want with Cason?"

Toki's carefully controlled mask returned as he looked at Hiccup. "I see Cason is happy here," he said. "I do not want to take him from this. All I ask is that you let me visit him to spend time with him."

Hiccup looked to the boy. "Is that what you want, Cason?"

Cason shrugged. "I guess."

"He's in shock," Toki said. "Perhaps I should leave and come back tomorrow."

Hiccup nodded. "That's probably a good idea. We have a lot to talk about. We'll escort you out." He started for the docks with Toki and Cason. He stopped and looked back at me when I did not follow. "Brennda?"

"There's something I need to do," I said. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright..." Hiccup seemed worried, but he said nothing else.

Once I was alone, I rushed to find Bolt. Then it was off to Auction Island. My heart hammered as I flew. Why was Toki here? What did it mean? Perhaps I should have warned Harald before dropping in on him, but I thought he would want to know this news as soon as possible.

I arrived at Auction Island and scurried around in search of Harald. When I could not find him, I reluctantly started for Stormheart's throne. Sure enough, I found him there in conversation with the queen herself. "Harald!" I exclaimed.

The pirates stared at me. "I hope you have a good reason for barging in here," Stormheart said in an icy tone.

"We're kind of busy," Harald said, trying his best to sound annoyed.

"Sorry, I don't have time for formalities," I said. I looked right at Harald. "Does the name 'Toki' mean anything to you?"

Harald's face immediately turned hard. "Where did you hear that name?"

"From the guy who just stopped by our school claiming to be the father of Cason, that pirate teen we took in. He said that's his name."

Harald's eyes tightened. "Excuse us for a minute." He strode to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me off to a secluded area. He let go of me once we were alone. "Why is Toki at your school?"

"So, he is your step-father," I said.

"Yes," Harald growled. "And he's extremely dangerous. You can't mess with him."

"All he said was that he wants to visit Cason."

"I knew he was a spy."

"Cason is not a spy. It sounds like Toki abandoned him, and that's not his fault."

Harald glared at the ground. "It doesn't matter whether Cason knows what he's doing or not. Toki intends to use him to further his goals. There's nothing fatherly about him."

"Does he know about the map?"

Harald looked up and scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "My mother might have told him."

"Or maybe it was your father... considering he labeled him as a friend and sent Cason to live with him."

Harald's expression darkened. "If they're working together, then this just got a lot more difficult."

I had been thinking the same thing. "What should we do? He left for now, but he's coming back tomorrow. Hiccup seems unsure about whether to trust him."

"I'll visit the School tomorrow and talk to Hiccup... and Toki."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's better to be upfront with him. He needs to know he can't mess with me anymore."

I looked at him uneasily. "Okay... If you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do!" Harald sounded confident, but I did not like the anger I saw written all over his face. I wondered if this was something he could really handle on his own.

***

"My past is coming back to haunt me," Harald muttered as we walked through the School, searching for Toki.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," I said tentatively. "Maybe this is your opportunity to face it, and I can help you..."

Harald's expression clouded darkly. "Facing it won't help. It will only try to push me where I don't want to go."

My heart squeezed with empathy for him. I wished there was a way I could make him see what I saw. Maybe I should have asked Viggo to join us. He would know what to do.

Harald came to a halt in the middle of the School. His eyes narrowed at Toki, talking to Cason, several yards away. I recognized anger and hatred on his face. I wondered if I should do something to calm him, but I did not want to make it worse.

Cason spotted us first, and then his father followed his gaze. Toki strode forward with his son, his expression unreadable. "Harald," he said pleasantly, "it is nice to see you after all these years."

Harald continued to glower at him. "The feeling is not mutual. What are you doing? You don't belong here."

Toki's eyes flickered to Harald's right arm. "And neither do you if I understand the situation correctly."

"He's with me," I said.

Toki eyed me curiously. "You chided me for leaving Cason with pirates and yet you're consorting with one yourself?"

"I told you she doesn't make any sense," Cason mumbled.

"You're not helping your case, kid," Harald said.

"The situations are completely different," I said. "And you didn't answer Harald's question."

Toki glanced at Harald. "I am here for Cason and nothing more."

"You mean the spy?" Harald said.

Cason glared at him. "I am not a spy!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Toki said. "Why would I send him to spy on the School of Dragons?"

"Why would you leave him with my father?" Harald countered.

Toki seemed to consider the question. "That is a rather long story. Suffice to say, we have a few mutual interests. But that is besides the point. I was in the area and thought I would stop by to visit my son... and you. While I'm here, perhaps I should visit your leader. Stormheart, is it?"

Harald narrowed his eyes. "You will stay away from her. Do not mess with her or the School of Dragons."

Toki's eyebrows lifted. "My, I hold no hostilities towards anyone. However, if you wish to start something, keep in mind that you will lose." He turned to his son. "Goodbye for now, Cason." He walked past us and stopped to look back at me. "Do keep your companion under check. Someone could get hurt." Then he left without another word.

Cason chuckled nervously and looked at Harald. "So, you've met my father?"

Harald glared at him. "I'll deal with you later." He turned to me. "I need to talk to Hiccup."

"Alright," I said. "Let's see if he's around here." We left the teen to look for the chief. We found him by the pond talking to Astrid. They both glanced at us when we approached.

"Toki has to go," Harald said forcefully.

"Since when do you get to make demands?" Astrid said.

Harald ignored her. "He's dangerous. He's probably working with Randel to obtain the map."

Hiccup frowned. "He seemed nice enough. He just wants to visit his son."

"Of course he seems nice! That's part of the ploy. He's deceiving you."

"You're one to talk," Astrid retorted.

Harald finally turned to her. "You think I'm bad? I learned all my tricks from Toki. The scam I pulled when we first met he did to me and my village first - times ten."

"It's true," I said. "We need to be careful around him. I sensed something off about him even before I realized who he was."

"You want me to prevent him from seeing Cason?" Hiccup said.

"Just get rid of both of them," said Harald. "Cason is a spy anyway."

I frowned. "I don't think that's necessarily the case. If Toki is as devious as you say, he may be manipulating Cason."

"Which still makes him dangerous."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "We don't abandon people just because they bring danger. If he's innocent, we're protecting him."

Hiccup nodded. "Astrid's right. Cason has given no sign he's disloyal, and he's great with his dragon. For now, we're keeping him safe. As for Toki..."

"He's definitely up to something," Harald said. "We need to kick him out of the archipelago."

"And if he's really working with your father, we'll start a war," I said.

"So? We can defeat them."

I looked him over warily. His rash attitude worried me. "You're not thinking clearly."

"I do not like the idea of Toki wandering around the School," Hiccup said. "We don't know enough about him. If he wants to see Cason, he can do so on another island _with_ supervision."

"It probably is better not to anger him," Astrid said. "And if we keep him around, we may figure out what's going on."

"Fine," Harald snapped. "But if this blows up, don't say I didn't warn you." He stormed off, leaving Hiccup and Astrid to give me confused looks.

I smiled nervously. "Toki is a sore spot with him. I'll fix it."

Astrid snorted. "Good luck with that."

I sighed and turned to follow Harald and attempt to calm him down. I had never seen him like this, and I wanted to do something to help. But perhaps all I could do right now was take his mind off everything. Maybe the answers would become clearer with time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Love isn't a state of perfect caring. It is an active noun like struggle. To love someone is to strive to accept that person exactly the way he or she is, right here and now." ― Fred Rogers

Chapter 3

** Harald **

Harald was _not_ having a pleasant morning. His day started with the rude intrusion of someone who did not belong.

"Hello, Harald," Toki said with mock pleasant tone. He stood beside Stormheart at her throne. The two appeared to have been conversing before Harald showed up.

"What are you doing?" Harald said, attempting to hold back his anger.

"Is that any way to speak to our guest?" Stormheart said calmly.

Harald looked at her in surprise. "I've told you, we can't trust him."

"You have spoken of me," Toki said. "I am touched. I know we had our differences in the past, but can't we put those aside to pursue a mutual goal?"

"You want the map. I don't have it." Harald continued to watch Stormheart, but her face betrayed nothing. He doubted she seriously wanted peace with this man, but he needed to speak to her alone to be sure.

Toki smiled. "Of course you don't. Luckily, there is work that can be done in the meantime. I am sure you are interested in the information I have obtained about the necessary parties."

"I have everything I need."

"More information is always better," Stormheart said in a tone that told him not to argue.

"Vikings from four tribes are needed," Toki went on as if he had not been interrupted. "I see you have done a great job forming relationships with each of them. I am impressed with your ability to play all sides. However, it would be a shame if you made the mistake of caring _too_ much."

"That certainly has never happened to you," Harald said. He moved to stand beside Stormheart and face Toki, positioning him as the outsider. He examined the man, trying to get a read on him. What exactly was he after? Did he intend to threaten those he cared about? Well, if he did hurt anyone he loved, he would learn first-hand why caring was _not_ a mistake.

"Indeed," said Toki. "I know how to keep my distance, which is why you have nothing to fear from me."

Harald's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Do try to be nice to him, Harald," Stormheart said. "He could prove to be quite valuable."

Harald diverted his gaze to the ground. "Fine." There was no point arguing about it in the moment.

"I am sure there is much more to say, but do you mind if I use the facilities?" Toki said.

"Of course," said Stormheart. "Harald?"

"Follow me," Harald mumbled, making his way down the hill. He did not like having his back to Toki, but he did not want the man to know it.

Toki fell in step beside him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "The only thing worse than caring too much for one side is caring too much for _both_."

Harald's jaw clenched, and he refused to look at him. He knew he was baiting him. He could not give in. Toki did not know what he was talking about anyway. Harald had everything perfectly under control.

***

"So," I began cautiously, "how is your new guest?" Harald and I were sitting at the fountain at New Berk after training with Elska. A few days prior, he told me Toki visited Auction Island offering help on unlocking the map. It appeared he was working with Randel, and he wanted to form a truce with Stormheart. From what Harald said, Stormheart accepted his offer because she thought she could use him.

"He's unbearable," Harald growled. He glared at his folded hands in his lap. "I know he's purposefully trying to get to me. He's out to ruin my life."

"I doubt he's that invested in you," I said gently. "That implies he cares."

Harald frowned. "True. Then he's having fun with me."

I reached over and placed my hand on top of his. "We'll figure something out. We're in this together, right?"

Harald looked at me. "Right." His expression softened, and I could see some of the emotions he had been concealing.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Harald diverted his gaze. "Of course I'm worried. Toki is the only person I can't beat."

"Except for me."

Harald paused and looked at me. "Right, but that was different. Stormheart thinks she has everything under control, but... If Toki can deceive me and I can deceive Stormheart, what's to stop Toki from deceiving her?"

I nodded. "That is a legitimate concern. You're worried about her."

Harald looked away. "Only because it puts us at risk."

"No, you're worried because you _care_." I had noticed the signs since he had stopped trying to control his emotions so forcefully. Some of the things he said and did gave himself away.

Harald stiffened. "I do not care."

"Mhm, I've heard that one before." I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's alright, you know. Caring is never wrong."

Harald sighed. "But it makes everything more... complicated."

I lifted my head and looked at him. "Do you think that maybe... we should give Stormheart a chance? If you care about her, you must see some good. Is there any way she would listen to us if we told her the truth?"

" _No_ ," Harald said forcefully, looking at me with blazing eyes. "We _cannot_ tell her. Even if there is a chance of success, it's not worth the risk. It's more likely she will become enraged. She would kill you... and possibly me."

I looked at him in sympathy, recognizing the pain behind his anger. Of the two of us, he was the one who most wanted our two sides to unite, but he had no hope. I wanted to find a way, and yet I could not ask him to risk everything with me. "Alright. I understand. But you can't just give up on her. If there's anything you can do..."

Sadness swept away the fire in Harald's eye. "I don't know how to do what you do. I can't..." He took my hand in both of his and stared into my eyes earnestly. "Promise me you won't tell her about us. I can't lose you."

I bit my lip and nodded. "I won't... unless doing so would save _your_ life."

Harald seemed to consider this. "Fair enough, but I don't see how that could happen."

"I'm just stating the principle. You have to let me protect you too." I leaned against him, and he put his arm around my wait. A peaceful silence followed. While it was clear to me Harald still had problems to work through, at least we were finally working as a team.

***

I finally decided it was time for Harald to train with the rest of my team. After the first day, it became apparent he needed help with his team work. At least he got along with everyone. Well, except for Skulder. But even then, the two of them seemed to have a mutual respect that was missing prior.

"That was some good practice, but I need to get back to the lab," Heather said. "I'll see you guys later."

"And I have, uh, another engagement," Skulder said, smiling nervously.

"Are you going to see Phlegma?" I asked brightly.

Skulder blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, well..."

"Don't do something boring like take a walk on the beach," Harald said. "Bring her someplace exciting for once."

Skulder glared at him. "I am not boring, thank you very much." He walked away, huffing in annoyance.

Harald smirked. "He's still too easy."

"You don't take _me_ exciting places," I said.

"That's because we need to be discreet, love," Harald said. "When that is no longer necessary, I will take you places that blow your mind."

"Not literally, I hope," Viggo said.

I noticed Eret standing off to the side, staring in the direction of the lab. He appeared lost in a daze. "Are you alright, Eret?" I asked.

Eret snapped his head in my direction. "Huh? What?" Everyone gave him odd looks. "Oh, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about Heather?" Harald said with a smirk.

Eret chuckled nervously. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're obviously in love with her," Viggo said, "but you are unsure about her feelings. You worry she only sees you as a friend and battle partner."

Eret stared at him for a moment and then looked at me. "Is he a mind reader?"

"Basically," I said. So, Harald had been right the whole time. How had I missed it? "But I'm the love expert, so tell me what's wrong."

"You're a love expert?" Harald said in amusement.

"Yes. I got Skulder and Phlegma together along with Toothless and the Light Fury."

"Fine, I'll tell," Eret said. His eyes shifted around anxiously. "Viggo is right. I _do_ like Heather, but the problem is I'm not her type."

"How do you know that?" Harald asked. "She seems to like you enough to me."

"I talked to Snotlout because he used to like Heather, and he said she's into the nerdy types like Fishlegs."

"Your first mistake was going to Snotlout," Viggo said.

"And she _tried_ dating Fishlegs, but it didn't work out," I said. "Perhaps she doesn't know what she wants. She seemed confused the last time I talked to her about it."

"This is your chance, mate," Harald said. "You have to show her that _you_ are her type. Listen to me and you won't go wrong."

I stared at him. " _You_ are going to help him? What do you know about romance?"

Harald smirked. "I know how to win over a Berserker."

I rolled my eyes. "He wants to be with her now, not in two years."

"That plan was to keep you away, which Eret has no use for. If you remember correctly, it did not take me long to get you to fall for me at Dragon's Edge."

I thought back to those early days. He was right, but I doubted what he did was intentional. "I bet you don't even know how you did it." I turned to Eret. "Don't listen to him or he'll have you annoy her to death."

"That was _not_ what I was going to suggest," Harald said indignantly.

"Then tell me!" Eret said. "Give me some ideas. I'll try anything."

"Desperation is your second problem," Viggo said, to which Eret promptly ignored.

"Heather's my best friend," I said. "I can talk to her for you."

Eret's eyes grew wide. "No, don't do that! Harald, what have you got?"

Harald smirked triumphantly. "You need to do something big to impress her. Something grand. What does she like?"

Eret appeared thoughtful. "Science, fighting, Windshear..."

"How about you use science to do something for Windshear?"

Eret brightened. "That's brilliant! Thanks! I'll get started right away!" He dashed off before anyone could veto the idea.

I stared at the place where Eret had stood. "Are we really going to let him do this on his own?"

Harald shrugged. "He will never learn if he doesn't."

I gave him a look. "If this goes badly, it's your fault."

"This is going to be interesting," Viggo mused.

***

"Eret, what is this?!" Heather exclaimed.

Harald, Viggo, and I watched the scene from a distance. Eret and Heather stood outside the dorms near Eret's 'gift.' He had used Skullcrusher's fire to carve a large message into the grass: 'Eret loves Windshear.' I placed my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"This is not what I had in mind," Harald muttered.

"You should have been a better teacher," I teased.

"Doesn't it look nice?" Eret said with a smile.

Heather rolled her eyes. "It looks ridiculous. It will take forever to go away! And what does it mean? Are you going to propose to my dragon?" This time I did laugh. Heather looked in my direction, and I quickly hid behind Viggo. Harald waved at her. Heather shook her head and turned back to Eret. "Was this a prank?"

"No," Eret said. "I just-"

"Just fix it," Heather said before walking into the dorms. Once it was safe, Viggo, Harald, and I strolled up to him.

"You weren't impressive enough," Harald said. "Better luck next time, mate."

Eret frowned. "Maybe I need to try something else." He looked at me hopefully. "Brennda?"

"You need to be honest about your feelings," I said. "Don't play games. She'll be receptive to you if you're sensitive and vulnerable."

"That doesn't work on girls," Harald scoffed.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh? It work on me."

Harald gave me an inquisitive look. "Really?"

"Vulnerability establishes trust which is essential to any relationship."

"That is not exactly your department," Viggo said to Harald, who glared at him. "No wonder it took you so long to get the girl."

"Okay, I'll try," Eret said. He took a deep breath and smiled nervously. "Wish me luck." He walked up to the dorms and knocked on Heather's door. The rest of us rushed to the side of the building to hide.

"What is it now, Eret?" Heather said in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe I should have told him to wait a day to give her a chance to cool off," I whispered.

"You're not a great teacher either," Harald whispered back.

"I, uh, just wanted to talk," Eret said.

"I'm listening," said Heather, her arms crossed.

"I need to tell you that... I feel... like... you have a beautiful nose."

Harald snorted. "You should have told him what 'vulnerable' means."

"This is definitely a prank," Heather said before slamming the door in Eret's face.

Eret returned to the trip, appearing dejected. "It didn't work."

"You didn't actually follow my advice," I said.

"Or mine," said Harald.

Eret placed his hands on his head and groaned. "You two are making this confusing!"

"Don't worry, Eret," Viggo said. " _I_ will help you come up with a foolproof plan."

Eret sighed. "I guess I've got nothing to lose."

" _You_ are going to advise him on love?" Harald said skeptically.

Viggo smiled. "I did help you two get together."

"Eret doesn't need to play Maces and Talons," I said.

"Agreed. Come, Eret. We have much to discuss." Viggo placed a hand on Eret's back and led him away.

I looked to Harald. "Now what?"

"Do you want to play Maces and Talons?" Harald said.

***

** Eret **

Eret knocked on Heather's door once more. She opened the door and looked him over cautiously. "If this is another prank-" she said.

"It's not," Eret said quickly. "And I wasn't trying to prank you. I was just... trying to spend time with you outside our normal routine, but I overdid it."

Heather crossed her arms. "I'll say."

"Anyway, to make it up to you, I set up some hoops in a really cool spot so we can race. If you want to, that is." He gave her a hopeful smile.

"I suppose I can give that a shot," Heather said. "Let me fetch Windshear." She walked past him and headed toward the stables. Minutes later, they hovered on their dragons over the Hidden World Annex. Heather looked down at the caves and then over at Eret. "Wait, don't tell me-"

Eret grinned. "This is going to be fun. I'll meet you there." He urged Skullcrusher down into the Hidden World Annex. Heather soon joined him inside the cavern. He proudly swept his arm towards the hoops set out through the cave among the bio-luminous rocks that sparkled with multiple colors.

"Wow," Heather said in awe. "This was a great idea, Eret." She sent him a mischievous smirked. "But I'm going to win." She took off on Windshear for the first hoop before he could process what she said.

Eret trailed behind her as they flew through the hoops. Windshear proved more graceful than Skullcrusher, who kept smashing into the hoops, slowing them down. Heather laughed as she looked over her shoulder at them. She managed to reach the last hoop first. She landed on the ground and flashed Eret a triumphant grin.

"Okay, you win," Eret said, landing beside her. "It looks like I'm out of practice. Good job."

Heather chuckled. "Thanks. This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Eret smiled. "Right." He grew nervous when he remembered the next part of Viggo's plan. "Can, uh, we talk?"

Heather blinked. "Here?"

"Sure, why not? It's beautiful." He slid off Skullcrusher.

"Like my nose?" Heather hopped down beside him.

Eret rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a weak smile. "That wasn't what I meant to say earlier. I was thinking about all the wonderful things I could say about you, but there were too many, so something lame came out."

Heather appeared surprised at the admission. "Why were you trying to compliment me? Not that I mind, but it's kind of random."

Eret took a deep breath in an attempt to control his racing heart. "It's because I wanted you to know what you mean to me. You're important to me, and I like how close we've gotten."

Heather smiled at him. "You're important to me too, Eret. You're a really good friend."

"That's just it. I've realized that I - I like you as more than a friend."

Heather's eyes grew wide. "Oh. Eret, I-"

Eret brushed a hand against her cheek. "I know you probably have much better options, but please give me a chance."

Heather curled her hand over his, and a gentle smile formed on her face. "What better options? I think you are pretty amazing - even if you are a muttonhead."

Eret smiled. "That's good to hear." What he did next was not part of the plan, but with the way she was looking at him, he could not help himself. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He pulled back almost immediately, leaving his face close to hers. "Do you want to try make this work?"

Heather gave him a playful smirk. "What do you think?" To Eret's delight, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Later that day, Eret reported his success to his friends. It turned out that Viggo was the love expert after all. Brennda and Harald did not understand where they went wrong. And Viggo never revealed his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

" _I fought to the limit to stand on the edge  
What if today is as good as it gets?  
Don't know where the future's heading  
But nothing's gonna bring me down_

_I've jumped every bridge, and I've heard every lie  
I've risked being safe, but I always knew why  
I always knew why  
So, here I am still holdin' on_" 

\- "No Boundaries" by Kris Allen

Chapter 4

A few days after Eret and Heather got together, I received a surprise visit from Harald. I found him in the middle of the village with Elska. He must have called her to fetch him from the docks. He had a cocky grin on his face, so I knew he must be up to something.

"Hey, Harald," I said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you today." I glanced at the darkening sky. "Evening, rather. Isn't it a bit late to train?"

Harald smirked. "I'm not here to train. I'm here to take you somewhere exciting."

I blinked in surprise. "But I thought that was too dangerous. What if we get caught?"

"The location is safe, and we will be fine if we fly high enough. Now, come with me." He moved to Elska and motioned to her.

"We're riding your dragon? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Harald climbed onto the Triple Stryke's back. "I'll be fine. You've taken me on so many rides on Bolt that I thought it was my turn." He held his hand out to me.

I smiled as I took his hand and allowed him to pull me up behind him. "My comment about it being late is still valid." I wrapped my arms around him securely, enjoying the feeling it gave me.

"It is not too late. The timing is perfect. Not too worry, Stormheart thinks I'll be out all night working."

Now I was really curious, but I decided not to pry. Elska flew up high above the clouds. It was chilly up there, so I snuggled against Harald or warmth. I could tell we were flying north. I had a sneaking suspicion about our destination, and when we finally descended, I received confirmation.

"Hey, you're just rehashing the date I took you on," I said as we flew to Icestorm Island.

"You admit it was a date?" Harald teased.

"Uh, well..."

"This is part of your school, right? We will be safe here. Besides, there is nothing wrong with reliving the classics."

I could not argue with that. When we reached the island, we flew up high again until the glittering, green lights were visible. They were not as vibrant as in the winter, but they were beautiful nonetheless.

After awhile, we flew to the ground and landed in the snow. I shivered as I dismounted. Harald should have warned me. I was dressed for the summer, not the winter! "Maybe we should go inside the dorms," I suggested.

"I have a better idea," Harald said. "Have you ever built an igloo?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

Harald grinned. "Then let's get started."

So, I got to work packing snow. Elska even helped. Eventually, we had a nice looking igloo. We gathered wood and made a fire outside. Elska did not mind the cold, so she curled up by the entrance while Harald and I sat next to each other inside.

"This is nice," I said. "Thank you for taking me here."

Harald smiled. "Anything for you, my love." He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "You know, this was the first island Hiccup and I explored together. He used to love finding new islands and having adventures. Now he seems so afraid all the time..."

"He has more responsibilities now. He can't be as free as he used to be."

"I suppose that's right. Still, his isolationist idea is taking it a bit too far."

"Well, if he can't have adventures, why should the rest of you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that's not it. He really believes he's doing the right thing. He loves exploring, but he thinks he has to give that up because he loves dragons more."

"It's not a bad desire on principle."

"But his method is just... wrong."

Harald leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Of course it is."

I pulled back to look at him. "You love exploring too."

Harald smiled. "Yes, I do. I know you do as well."

I nodded. "Right. You've gotten to it a lot, haven't you? Is that why you became a pirate?"

Harald hesitated. "The contributing factors were complicated, but that was a big draw for me as it is for a lot of people who become pirates. Aside from the adventure itself, there is the freedom that it brings."

"Ah, you said something about that once. You don't like authority or being controlled, right? You'd rather be the one doing the controlling."

Harald smirked. "I like controlling my own life. I have no desire to rule others."

"Which is why you're second in command to a bunch of pirates."

"It is the position that most allows me to do what I want. It's freedom I'm after, not power. Although, Stormheart does pretty much leave everyone alone as long as they follow a few simple rules."

"Really?" This was the first I had heard of it. Then again, he rarely talked about his life on Auction Island.

"Pirates are not big on following orders. The best way to prevent chaos is to form a simple structure with rules that make sense to everyone. We respect each other and look out for each other - it's outsiders who have to look out."

"It doesn't sound like your father rules that way."

Harald's smile faded. "Maybe he did at one point, but now he's as tyrannical as some of the villages his crew escaped from. You see, a pirate crew does not consist of a single tribe or clan. It may start out that way, but they are joined by others who are outcasts in their society. They come together because it's better than being alone. My father has forgotten what that feels like."

Silence passed over us as I gazed at him in thought. Finally, I spoke softly, "You love being a pirate, don't you, Harald?"

His look was almost apologetic. "Of course I do. I've told you that. But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to give it up."

"I know." I placed my hand against his cheek. "But maybe you shouldn't have to."

"Brennda..."

"You said I would make a good pirate, right? We are often engaged in the same activities but on different sides. What you do isn't inherently evil. Context matters."

A smile flickered on Harald's face. "Do you think there is use for my skills on your side?"

"I think I want to help you make it work."

Harald grabbed my arms and pushed me onto the ground. "Thank you," he whispered before kissing my neck.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed his lips, evaporating all further words and thoughts. The cold too was forgotten as the heat between us warmed me from the inside out.

***

The weeks past, and summer faded into autumn. There was no action from Randel, and Toki seemed satisfied staying at Auction Island. My friends and I were relieved but knew it couldn't last, so we took every opportunity to train together.

One day, we were at the end of a training session at the School when we were approached by an unusual visitor: the Light Fury. "Hello there," I greeted her. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

The Light Fury regarded me with her bright eyes. Then she walked right up to Harald and sat down. Leopold chirped and flew down to her.

"Hello," Harald said. He looked around at the others. "Does she have a name yet, or are we still calling her 'Light Fury?'"

"Neither Hiccup nor Astrid ever named her," Heather said.

"They think she's a wild dragon and doesn't need a name signifying submission," Viggo said.

Harald frowned. "That's not right. Calling a person by name instead of a generic characteristic gives them a sense of worth and recognition. Dragons are animals, yes, but didn't Hiccup say they're more than beasts? A name would elevate her to our status, which is what I thought he wanted."

"I'm not exactly sure Hiccup knows what he wants these days," Eret said. "It's kind of touchy with Toothless and the Hidden World and everything."

"You are right, though," I said. "Names bestow honor. If you want, think of a name for her and see if she accepts it. Hiccup shouldn't be able to argue with that."

Harald bent down and stared into the Light Fury's eyes. "What do you think?" he said. "Do you want a name?" He smiled when the dragon gave a small grunt of approval. "Alright... how about... Raija?"

"'Raija?'" I repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Why do you think it means anything?"

"Because everything you do has meaning."

Harald smirked. "Thanks. It means 'one who radiates light.'" The Light Fury leapt to her feet and let out a happy sound. She pushed her head into Harald's hand, and he gently stroked it.

"Oh, I think she likes it!" Skulder said. "But why does she seem to like _you_ so much?"

"What? A dragon can't choose me as her favorite?"

Skulder frowned. "Well, that's..."

"It looks like she wants something," Viggo said. His eyes were on the Light Fury - Raija - who walked in a circle around Harald and then sniffed his bag.

"Ah, I've got it," I said. I dug into my own bag and pulled out the map. "Looking for this?" I held it out to the dragon.

Raija chirped excitedly. She carefully took the map into her mouth, and then she flew off. Leopold immediately took off after her. For a moment, we stood there stunned as we watched them fly down into the Hidden World Annex.

"Well, we should probably follow her," Harald said, striding to Elska.

We all agreed. We got on our dragons and flew after the Light Fury. Once we entered the cave, Raija looked back at us, seeming pleased that we were following her. She then led us through a series of tunnels and caves. We flew through parts of the Hidden World I had never seen before, but there was no time to stop and enjoy the scenery.

Raija finally landed in a large, low-lit cave that appeared similar to the ones found in the normal world. She stood in front of a long, flat wall and waited for us all to gather around. I noticed a round indent at far right bottom side of the wall. Raija lowered her head to the indent and placed the map into it. Sparks of light shot out from the map out to the wall, and suddenly, what appeared to be ancient carvings became visible.

Skulder gasped and moved in close to the wall. "This is incredible!" he exclaimed. "This ancient writing..." He turned to look at the rest of us. "Do you know what this means?"

"You're going to nerd out on us?" Harald said with a smirk.

Skulder shot him a look. "No. These markings were carved by Vikings. That means-"

"We're not the first Vikings to have visited the Hidden World!" I said excitedly. "It could mean there were civilizations before us that were at peace with dragons!"

"I remember a class about the history of the School of Dragons," Eret said. "There is some evidence the Vikings that lived there before us were friendly with dragons."

"Do you think they knew about the Hidden World?" Heather said.

"It's quite possible."

"Perhaps the writing holds the answer," Viggo said. "It must be connected to the map somehow. Skulder, are you able to translate?"

Skulder returned his gaze to the wall. "I can try. Let's see... It looks like it starts here." He let out a loud gasp. "Wait, I recognize some of these symbols!"

I moved closer to the wall to examine the markings. What appeared to be four clan or tribe symbols displayed in a diamond shape, and next to each one was the drawing of a particular dragon. "Yes, that's the Berserker symbol next to a Skrill," I said.

"And there's one for Berk with a... Night Fury? Hmm..." Skulder's eyes widened. "And isn't that Stormheart's insignia? Right next to-"

"The Luminous Krayfin," Harald said from behind us. "Correct."

Skulder looked at him with a frown. "And this fourth symbol? I don't recognize it, but the drawing next to it appears to be a Light Fury."

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"Then would you mind enlightening the rest of us?" Heather said.

"Certainly." Harald pointed to the fourth symbol on the wall. "That is the symbol of the tribe my mother descended from; it is the symbol of my ancestors who lived in the archipelago with these other three."

I looked at him in surprise. "Your ancestors lived here?"

Harald smirked. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out. I told you the map was passed down in my family - the map that leads to a treasure in the archipelago."

"It still would have been nice if you told us," Heather said.

"When is he ever that direct?" I said.

"This seems to tell a story about the four tribes," Skulder said, examining the wall.

"It's the story my mother used to tell me," Harald said. "Centuries ago, four tribes dominated the archipelago. There were two sides opposed to each other: Berk and the Berserkers against Stormheart's ancestors and mine."

"That's not surprising," Skulder said.

"But what is surprising is that, according to your current standards regarding dragons, those on my side were the moral ones."

"What?!" Skulder scanned the wall for confirmation.

"Actually, that makes sense," I said. "Berserkers used to force Skrills to fight for them, and Berk killed dragons."

"That's... right." Skulder stared at the wall in dismay. "And according to this, before Berk was at war with dragons, they controlled them in war. The two remaining tribes fought with dragons as well, but it appears to have been voluntary."

"Stormheart's ancestors were feared because of their strong relationship with the Krayfin," Harald explained. "They were friends. My ancestors were friendly with all sorts of dragons, though it seems they had a special relationship with the Light Fury - as did Berk with the Night Fury."

I stared at him. "Did you know all this before?"

"I knew about the Krayfin and Skrill, of course, but so did you."

"And what about the four tribes?" Eret asked.

"Yes... I knew about them. Members of the four tribes created the map, and as far as I can tell, they are necessary to solve it."

My mind spun with the information. Why was this the first thing I was hearing about all of this? "Harald... is this why you came to the archipelago? Why you joined Stormheart? Why you pretended to be our friend?"

Harald averted his gaze. "I will tell you everything, I promise. Please, let me tell this story first."

"Alright," I said softly. I sensed this was difficult for him, so I decided to be patient. "Go ahead."

Harald lifted his head and gazed at the wall. "The two sides were at war and fought for control of the archipelago. But not everyone wanted one side to triumph. Four Vikings - one from each tribe - were secretly best friends. They desired peace between the two sides." He reached out and touched a drawing of a Night and Light Fury. "The group had dragons with them - the Furies, it seems. That would explain the carving on the map."

I smiled at Raija. "And you figure it out? Good girl!"

The Light Fury let out a hum of appreciation.

"Ah, it says here the dragons took the Vikings to the Hidden World," Skulder said. "So we were right!"

"This must be where the treasure was found," Harald mused. "According to the story I know, the dragons wanted to help the friends, so they found gold to distribute to all sides, thinking this would satisfy them and prevent fighting."

"I'm guessing that didn't work out too well," Eret said.

Harald smiled wryly. "Oh, it worked - at first. The four tribes came to an agreement. But then suspicion and greed took over, and the fighting resumed. Now they fought over the entirety of the treasure. The four friends pleaded for peace, but only the side friendly with dragons listened. The side that controlled dragons used this as an opportunity to gain the upper hand and nearly forced the opposing tribes out of their homes.

"The four friends were forced to give up their dream of peace. While the others were busy fighting, they stole the treasure and hid it somewhere secure. They designed an intricate map that would lead to it in the future. They still believed peace was possible - just not in their lifetime. The map requires the participation of four sides along with different dragons. They hoped that by working together, peace could finally be achieved on all sides. The map contains four slots for four keys. The four friends each held a key and passed it down to their descendants. The keys are necessary to open the map."

Skulder nodded. He spread his hand over the writing on the wall. "It says here the key must be used in conjunction with a specific dragon fire in a specific order. Each of the four original islands has a cave like this one. The map must be inserted in the wall of each cave for further instructions." He glanced at the map. "I wonder..."

As if on cue, Raija grabbed the map from the wall and bounded over to me. I smiled as I took it from her. "Thank you." I squinted my eyes and examined the map. "There are new markings visible. This looks like Berk!" I passed the map onto Heather for confirmation.

"That must be the place to start," Viggo said.

"Wait, are we really doing this?" Skulder said. "Are we searching for the treasure? How do we know this isn't what _he_ wanted all along?" He shot an accusing look at Harald.

"Skulder!" Heather scolded. "He's on our side."

"But he raises a good point," I said, earning surprised looks from my friends. Harald refused to look at me, which told me he was feeling guilty about something. I took a deep breath and let go of my irritation over him withholding information... again. I gently touched his shoulder. "Harald, I know you're not working against us, but we need to know the truth."

"I know," Harald said quietly. He finally looked at me, and my heart clenched at the anguish in his eyes. "You deserve to know."

"If you want to tell only me-"

"No. You said vulnerability induces trust, right? If we're all going to work together, then I need to tell all of you." He turned to face the group. "I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you why I am here." Viggo handed the map to him, and he held it tightly. "Everything centers around this map."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has begun! I hope you like the name for the Light Fury. I thought she deserved one.


	5. Chapter 5

"There can be no vulnerability without risk. There can be no community without vulnerability. There can be no peace, and ultimately no life, without community." – M. Scott Peck

Chapter 5

Vikings and dragons gathered around Harald. Even Raija, the Light Fury, sat at his feet and looked up at him intently as if interested in his story. He stared at the map for a full minute before lifting his head to gaze at his audience.

"My mother believed this map was destined to be used by a hero who would unite the four tribes," Harald said in a slow, steady voice. "When I was a kid, I dreamed of being that hero. I believed in peace, truth, and justice. I wanted to be someone great. But then..."

"Toki happened," I said softly.

Harald grimaced. "Yes. I woke up to reality. I stopped believing. I put the map out of my mind until my father forced me to work on it when I joined his crew. I no longer believed in the message of the legend, but I did want to open the map to prove my intellectual superiority. It was a challenge and a way to succeed my father. I planned to steal the map from him before I left, but that didn't work out. I gave up on it after I joined Viggo."

"You never mentioned the map to me," Viggo said.

"I was not eager to relay one of my failures."

"You saved Leopold instead of stealing the map," I said. "That wasn't a failure."

A smile twitched on Harald's face. "Thanks. Anyway, while I was with Viggo, I did not need the map to keep me occupied. When we parted ways, I set off on my own and made a name for myself as a pirate. It was fun for awhile, but I eventually grew tired of being on my own with no purpose to guide me. I had no goal, no plan. I envied Viggo for knowing what he wanted and going after it. I could have joined him, but that was his future, not mine. I wanted something of my own.

"Then I remembered the map. I heard my father had lost it and given up on his quest. I decided not to search for the map at first because I still had no idea how to open it. Instead, I laid the groundwork. I had no faith in the peace the map promised, but I did like the idea of being the one to find the treasure. I wanted to prove myself worthy, and I wanted to make up for the past. My ancestors and their allies were wronged by Berkians and Berserkers. They forced them out of their home and scattered them across the ocean. I wanted to make them pay."

"But that was the fault of our ancestors, not us," Heather said.

"It didn't matter. I was mad at the world and needed someone to blame. It helped to focus my energy on who I thought were my enemies. So, I traveled to the archipelago to learn about my adversaries. I heard rumors Berk learned how to train dragons, which was good news for my quest. At first I was annoyed they changed roles, but then I realized they were now on the side that originally lost. Switching it up could work for me."

"Then why not join the dragon hunters?" Eret asked. "If you wanted to switch sides, you could have used them to control dragons."

"That was not what I wanted. I was mad at the Vikings, not the dragons. I didn't want to hurt them. Besides, unlocking the map required both sides to work together for awhile. The dragon hunters were not patient enough for that. No offense, Viggo."

"No, you're right," Viggo said. "We had different aims. It would not have worked."

"I did think the dragon hunters could be useful, and I learned about them. Oh, and I met Skulder right about then. I wanted to extract information from him about Berk, but he proved less than useless when he fled in terror at the sight of Leopold."

I stifled a laugh. "Really, Skulder?"

The archaeologist shot me a look. "You know how I was with dragons back then!"

"Yeah, but Leopold?"

"Leopold can be quite ferocious," Harald said indignantly. The Terrible Terror flew to Harald's shoulder. He growled menacingly at Skulder, who flinched. Harald smirked. "See?"

"Yes, Skulder is a bunch of laughs," Eret said. "What did you do next?"

"I searched for potential allies because I could not accomplish my goals alone. I tried to find any trace of the descendants of my ancestors but found none. The tribe appears to be good at remaining hidden."

"So, that's where you get it from," I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, I decided to look for descendants of my ancient allies in the great war. Finally, I obtained information about a King Stormheart, leader of a tribe of Viking warriors bred for strength and intellect. That sounded perfect for me. I planned to make a deal with the king to work together to find the treasure, take over the archipelago, and exact revenge on our enemies. However, when I finally tracked down King Stormheart, it was too late."

"Drago got to him," Eret said glumly.

"Don't look so guilty, dragon trapper. It wasn't _your_ fault."

Eret shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, well, I-"

"You are not who you were back then," Heather said, taking his hand in hers. "That was in the past. It's over now."

Eret smiled down at her. "Thank you."

Skulder look from Eret, to Heather, to their entwined hands. "Did I miss something?"

Heather smiled. "We'll tell you later, Skulder."

"Stop interrupting," Harald admonished Skulder. "King Stormheart left two daughters behind. I assumed this meant my plan was foiled because they could not live up to his greatness."

"Because they were women?" Heather said skeptically.

"Yes, and don't look at me like that. At the time, I had no examples of strong, warrior women in my life. Of course, now I know better."

"But neither of them had any experience ruling," I said. "So, your concern does make sense."

Harald nodded. "Right. I still decided to make a visit to learn what I could. I met Eir, the younger daughter, as she fled the camp. She was quite receptive to me and confirmed that her elder sister held the key I needed for the map. I thanked her and set off to meet Nikora."

"Let me guess," said Skulder, "you planned to charm her and then steal the key."

Harald grinned. "That is exactly right."

"But you didn't," I said.

Harald met my steady gaze. "I... couldn't. I presented myself as an honest trader needing a place to rest, and she graciously allowed me to stay with her. She was different from what I expected. Though thrown into an uncertain situation, she was strong and resilient. She was trying her best to lead her tribe even with a lack of resources. And she was alone. Like me. We were the same, abandoned by those we cared about. I couldn't leave her like that. It wasn't pity I felt but... something else."

"Empathy," I said softly. "It's called empathy."

Conflicting emotions swirled in Harald's eyes as he gazed at me. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I offered to obtain goods for the people in exchange for information and a place to stay. I didn't tell her I stole those goods, of course. She came to rely on me and appreciate me. And we enjoyed each other's company. I don't know how to define the relationship; it's different from the one I have with Brennda and the one with Viggo, but there is something there."

His pause let the meaning of his words sink in. Instead of jealousy, I felt something surprising. He stared at me, clearly expecting a response. "I don't know the term for it either, but you have a bond," I said. "You care about each other. Like family."

Harald nodded slowly. "Yes. That's putting it aptly." His sorrowful look twisted my heart, and I hated the shame I saw in his eyes. This was not one of the things he should feel guilty about.

I realized everyone else stared at me silently, waiting for my reaction. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why do you look like you expect me to scold you? You did everything right. Caring about someone, no matter who it is, is good. The fact that you were able to form a bond under those circumstances - no matter how imperfect - is a good sign. Human connections are necessary for your health. I'm not going to be upset about it."

Harald stared at me in surprise. "But doesn't this complicate things?"

I smiled. "Sure it does, but I say that's a good thing. Remember what I told you about love not allowing contradictions? You can care for both of us without it being at the expense of the other. There is no competition."

"She's right," Heather said. "Our team is big on finding common ground with our enemies anyway. Since you know Stormheart, you could help us out a lot with that."

Harald appeared hesitant. "But I don't know how-"

"We'll assist you, mate," Eret said. "We're you're friends. If Stormheart is important to you, she's important to us." The others murmured in agreement.

A warm smile spread across Harald's face. He dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, everyone."

"Are you ready to continue your story?" I asked.

"Of course." Harald smiled at me with gratitude in his eyes. "Nikora eventually found out I was a pirate, but she still accepted me. In fact, she enlisted me to teach the others how to engage in my trade."

"Wonderful," Skulder muttered.

Harald shrugged. "Stealing is better than killing at random."

"I suppose..."

"And the map?" Viggo prompted.

"I told her about it eventually," Harald said. "She was intrigued but not eager to find the treasure. However, she was very interested in restoring her people's place in the archipelago. I convinced her we should work together to get what we wanted. She admitted her father already considered his options and realized the Luminous Krayfin was the key. A Krayfin had stolen and hidden the artifact needed to rule Auction Island, and only a new one could find it. Nikora described the egg to me, and I promised I would find one."

"And you did," I said. "You found Lumie's egg."

Harald nodded. "I tracked the egg to Hobblegrunt Island, but the dragon hunters got to it first. Then the dragon riders fought them off before I could do anything. But I turned this into my advantage. I could have found a way to steal the egg at the beginning, but instead I infiltrated your little group to observe you and figure out how to enlist your help in the future." He looked at me. "I thought you were all Berkians, but it was a pleasant surprise when there was a Berserker among you, just what I needed."

"So, you were interested me because I'm a Berserker."

"I was no more interested in you for that reason than the others. I spent time with you because I liked you; end of story. And it should go without saying that my plans for revenge evaporated when I fell in love with you."

"And how did that conversation with Stormheart go?" Eret asked brightly.

Harald frowned. "It didn't. I've been putting it off, hoping to find a way around it. That's why I haven't worked on the map until now. At first, I thought I could still go after the treasure and spare Brennda, but then I realized the impossibility of it all. that's when my goal shifted to keeping her away from me."

"Hold on," Skulder said, "what happened to your search for the Krayfin? Why did you leave the egg with us?"

"It was more for convenience, really. I could have hatched the egg myself and attempted to raise the dragon, but why not let you lot do what you do best while I focused on my own strengths?"

"So, Brennda was right?" Eret said. "You led us to Dragon Island on purpose to hand the egg off to us?"

Harald smirked. "Pretty brilliant, wasn't it? I was never interested in the Red Death bones except as a means to an end. I wanted you to chase me and _think_ you were in control. I placed the egg in the volcano to speed up the process. Then I acted like I didn't want you to investigate the volcano so you would do the exact opposite."

"And this is why you people should listen to me," I said, giving Eret a sharp look.

Eret shrugged. "I wanted to believe you, but it sounded like nonsense at the time."

"And the others would not even consider it because of their negative feelings towards me," Harald said. "Emotions can be quite blinding."

"We're all thinking clearly now," Heather said. "What are we going to do about the map? Your plan - or lack of plan - has obviously failed."

"We can't ignore the map any longer," Viggo said. "Not with Toki and Randel around."

Harald grimaced. "True. They will expect answers soon." He turned to me. "What do you want to do?"

I stared at the map in his hands and then caught his gaze. "Well, I think we should follow the legend and open the map. Maybe we can achieve peace after all. I know we might not all become friends, but can't we find reasons to leave each other alone and tolerate the other?"

"It's possible... with Stormheart, at least. As for my father and Toki..." Harald shook his head. "They'll never agree to it."

"But we have to try. We have to give them a chance, and if they don't take it, self-defense is our recourse."

Harald smiled slightly. "Very well. We could get them to play along until they end when they will try to betray us. We'll have to be prepared for that."

"We can work out the details later," Viggo said. "For now, opening the map should be our priority. Is everyone in agreement?"

The others confirmed their assent. Even the dragons roared in agreement.

"The first key is Berk's key," I said. "Does anyone have any idea who holds it?"

"Actually," said Harald, "I do."

***

"Wow, my ancestors trained Night Furies?" Hiccup said incredulously. We were in the Great Hall, where Harald and I had just recapped what we learned to Hiccup and Valka.

"More like controlled," Harald said.

"Like Berserkers and Skrills," I explained. "But one Berkian did seem to be friends with a Night Fury."

"Your direct ancestor, if I'm not mistaken," Harald said. He looked to Valka for confirmation.

"You are correct," Valka said. "I am a holder of a key. I too heard the legends as a child."

Hiccup looked at her in surprise. "What? You never told me about that."

"I saw the destruction pursuit of the treasure could bring, and I feared many Viking and dragon lives would be lost if the map was opened." She gave Harald a sad smile. "I too lost faith that following the map could bring peace."

"And what about now?" I asked tentatively. "We want to try to do this right, but we need your key."

Valka smiled at me. "Now I believe if anyone can achieve the impossible, it is you. However, I should have passed the key to Hiccup a long time ago, so I will let him decide what he does with it."

"Oh," said Hiccup. "Thank you. No pressure, right?"

"It's easy," said Harald. "You just have to give us the key."

Hiccup frowned. "It's not that easy, Harald. Do you understand what you're asking? Randel is after the treasure. What will happen when he finds out you're searching for it?"

"I'll take care of him. We need Stormheart to open the map, and Toki is interceding between her and Randel. I just have to convince them that I'm on their side and only using you to find the treasure."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Like your original plan."

"Yes, exactly. Except Randel and Toki were never part of that plan. Stormheart is planning on turning on them as well. She believes I am with her."

"So, I have to just trust that you're really on our side?"

"Come on, Hiccup," I groaned. "Of course he's on our side."

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know, Brennda. Sure, I believe he's loyal to _you_ , but that doesn't mean he wouldn't betray the rest of us."

"Fair point," Harald said. "That does sound like something I would do in the past. However, it is an extremely risky plan, and if Brennda were my sole concern, I would simply run away with her. I have no reason to face my father - who tried to kill me - and my nemesis - who I have never beaten."

"It's a risky plan regardless which side you're on."

Harald nodded. "Exactly. And it is better for me to choose your side. I understand now that community is important. Everyone here is important to Brennda, and for that reason I cannot harm them."

"It's kind of like how Bolt could never hurt Harald because he knows what he means to me," I said. I did not realize Harald had gotten to this point. It proved he was progressing, and it made me very happy.

Harald smiled. "Yes, like that. And I do owe a debt of gratitude to you in particular, Hiccup. You are the one who gave her a chance and allowed her to join the School of Dragons. If you hadn't saved her back then, she could have never saved me. And I know you gave me a chance when we first met, but I ruined it. I know you have every reason not to trust me now, but I am asking you to because I can help you. 

"Whether or not we follow the map, Randel will search for the treasure, and he will not care if he has to tear up the archipelago to find it. Every Viking and dragon is in danger as long as he's here. To avoid war, I want to outsmart him. We may end up having to fight anyway, but at least we can reduce the bloodshed. You have no one else who can play this role, Hiccup. Randel and Toki may not trust me, but they think I will choose the side that is most advantageous, which they could never imagine would be your side. I can do this if you give me a chance."

Hiccup appeared hesitant. "Well..."

"You trusted Dagur, Viggo, and Eret after they risked their lives for us," I pointed out. "That is essentially what Harald is doing here. If they caught onto him... at least Randel or Toki would kill him on the spot. I don't think they take too lightly to traitors."

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, you make a good point." He turned to his mother, who had been watching calmly. "What do you think?"

"You need to make the best decision for Berk," Valka replied. "Trust is not easy, and if you cannot take the word of the people who have decided to trust Harald, then I advise you listen to the dragons, particularly the Light Fury - Raija, you said her name was? She has no bond to anyone in particular and can be said to be an independent advocate for dragons. She is slow to trust and yet she deemed Harald worthy enough to show him the cave in the Hidden World, and she allowed him to name her. I believe she would sense if he had ill intentions."

"Yes, she is a very smart dragon," Harald said.

Hiccup stared at him long and hard. Finally, he said, "Alright. I will allow you to proceed with the plan, but I will not give you the key just yet. I want to go with you to Berk and witness this myself. After that, you may continue on your own."

"Very well," Harald said. "Thank you for your confidence, Hiccup. I will not let you down."

"Yes, thank you," I said. "It means a lot to me too." I took Harald's hand and squeezed it. I loved the progress he was making. Perhaps he could fit in here after all.

Hiccup nodded with a smile. "Let's just hope this plan works. The last thing we need is a full-scale war."

I could not agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

" _We're getting closer every day_  
 _Into your arms I'm here to stay_  
 _We're much stronger when we're one_  
 _Hallelujah, here we come_

_Oh, I love you from the depths of my heart_  
 _And nothing here will tear us apart_  
 _Everything's beautiful with you_  
 _Everything's beautiful when you invade my life_  
 _And I'm living just to say that I love you_ " 

\- "Stronger" by Delirous

Chapter 6

My team plus Hiccup and our dragons met up at old Berk a few days later. It was kind of weird being back there with no other people around. At least Grimmel and his men were long gone. "So, does anyone know where we might find a secret cave?" Eret said to start off the conversation.

"The only caves I'm aware of are in the Whispering Death tunnels," Hiccup said.

"Perfect," said Viggo. "Let's start there."

"Whispering Death tunnels?" Skulder said with wide eyes. "You don't think we'll find any Whispering Deaths, do you?"

"Don't worry, mate," Harald said with a smirk, slinging his arm over Skulder's shoulder. "I'll protect you."

Skulder frowned and pushed him away. "If I need protection, I'd rather it be from Brennda."

"Then it's the same result." Harald sauntered over to me and put his arm around my waist, which I allowed. "We're a package deal. I can explain if-"

"No, spare me the details."

Hiccup gave me an odd look, and I laughed. "Don't worry," I said. "This is perfectly normal." I looked from Harald to Skulder and smirked. "Enough flirting, you two. Let's go." The boys muttered indignantly while we made our way to the tunnel opening. We stopped in front of the large hole.

"You can climb down with the rope, but it will be quicker to fly," Hiccup explained. "One at a time."

Skulder peered timidly into the hole. "It's pretty dark down there."

Harald smirked. "If you need me to hold your hand-"

Skulder glared at him. "I don't need you at all!" He promptly mounted Muddie and steered him into the hole. A second later, we heard a crash followed by a scream.

"He should have accepted my offer," Harald said. He peered down into the hole and then looked back at the others. "Someone should make sure he's alright." I stared at him expectantly. "What?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. "Fine." He climbed onto Elska and flew into the hole.

"I'm training him," I said in response to Hiccup's look.

"Well, you better go down next and make sure they don't kill each other," Hiccup said.

"Alright." Bolt and I quickly flew into the hole. We landed beside Harald, who was snickering at Skulder, pressed against the wall. "What happened?"

"I slipped and fell off Muddie," Skulder said. "It was too dark to see the floor."

"Elska and I didn't have that problem," Harald said, "and I've been a rider for less time than you."

"It's alright, Skulder," I said before an argument could break out. "We all have our strengths."

"Let me know when you find yours," Harald said to Skulder.

"Is everything alright down here?" Eret said upon his arrival.

"Everything is fine," I said. "For now."

"Skulder, if you can't handle a Whispering Death cave, how do you expect to handle searching for the treasure?" Harald said. "It's going to be highly dangerous and filled with numerous pirates. Most of us probably won't make it out alive."

"What?!" Skulder exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't listen to him,"I said. "He's just an eternal pessimist. We'll all be fine."

By then, the others had arrived in the cave. Hiccup and Toothless led the way down the long, dark tunnel. "Hiccup," Heather said as we walked, "we've been through these tunnels dozens of time times and have never seen the cave we're looking for."

"Maybe it's a cave only Toothless can find," Hiccup said thoughtfully. He stopped and turned to the Night Fury. "Alright, bud, let's use your echolocation." Toothless opened his mouth an emitted a low-frequency sound that hit the wall.

"Oh, I remember this!" Skulder said excitedly. "Toothless used echolocation in the ancient ruins on Icestorm Island."

"Back when you thought Toothless was going to eat you," I teased.

Skulder blushed. "I didn't know any better. And he looked hungry."

"Leopold is looking kind of hungry," Harald said, earning another glare from Skulder.

"I think Toothless found something!" Hiccup said. He stood facing a wall with no opening in sight. "We need to break through."

"Allow us," Eret said, stepping forward with Skullcrusher. Everyone moved out of the way of the Rumblehorn. Skullcrusher took a running start and smashed his head against the wall. The rock crumbled, revealing another cave on the other side.

"That was amazing!" Skulder said.

"Let's find out if this is our cave," said Hiccup. He carefully stepped over the rocks to enter through the other side, and the rest of us followed behind. We found ourselves in a large cave facing a long, smooth wall.

"This is it," Viggo said. He pointed to a spherical indent on the far right side of the wall. "The map goes there."

Harald reached into his bag and pulled out the map. "Toothless will need to breath fire into the map before it can be placed into the wall."

Hiccup nodded at the Night Fury. "Go ahead, bud."

Harald knelt down and held the map out to Toothless, who eyed him skeptically. "Please don't burn me, dragon. Your girlfriend likes me."

Toothless snorted at this. He opened his mouth and carefully blew fire into the small opening in the map. Harald brought the map to the wall and placed it into the indent. Just like in the Hidden World, the wall lit up with ancient carvings.

"Wow," Hiccup said. "This is incredible. Toothless, there's a drawing of a Night Fury!" Toothless sat beside him and stared at the wall, letting out a pleased sound.

"This seems to tell a story as well," Skulder said. "Just give me a minute..."

"Take your time."

Skulder's eyes quickly darted across the wall. "Alright, it says Berk used to force dragons to fight for them, and their most prized fighter was the Night Fury. Eventually, the Night Furies escaped. Soon, Berk lost control of all dragons." He paused as he moved to a different part of the map. "This part seems to have been added at a later date. It describes how the Red Death set up his nest and started the war between dragons and Vikings."

"What do you think it means?" Heather asked.

"It sounds like Berk was punished for the way it treated dragons," Harald said. "The first part of the story describes the actions and the second part the consequences."

Hiccup frowned. "That actually makes sense. Good thing we learned out lesson, right, bud?" He smiled down at Toothless.

"Very nice," Viggo said, "but is there anything else written that is more pertinent to our goal?"

"Oh, these appear to be instructions," Skulder said. "Let's see... We need to bring four Vikings from four different tribes while seeking out the treasure."

"We have that covered," Eret said, looking around at the group. "I count five tribes among us."

"Excellent," said Harald. "We are making progress." He pulled the map out of the wall and approached Hiccup. "Now we need the key to discover our next destination."

"Alright," said Hiccup. "You've convinced me." He retrieved a small object form his bag. It was long, skinny, and had an 'X' at the end. He examined the map for a moment before plunging the key inside. Curious, I looked over Harald's shoulder to see what appeared.

"Oh, that's Berserker Island!" I said.

"Then that is where we will go next," Harald said. He turned to me. "Do you or Heather have any idea who could have the key?"

I exchanged a look with Heather, who shrugged. "Not a clue."

"I'll have Dagur ask around," Heather said.

Harald nodded. "Good. We will resume at a later date."

"Why are you in charge?" Skulder said.

Harald smirked. "It's my map."

"We're all working together," I said. "No one's in charge."

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Good luck with this group, Brennda. It's a lively one."

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

***

"I heard you're going on a treasure hunt!" Dagur exclaimed as soon as my team arrived on Berserker Island. "Let me join you!"

"It is not all fun and games," Viggo warned. "This is serious and risky business."

Dagur grinned. "That makes it all the more exciting!"

"You may join us once we actually search for the treasure," Harald said. "You are the chief of one of the original four tribes, so you have a right to it."

"Yes!" Dagur cheered.

"But we can't search for the treasure if we don't open the map," Eret said. "Dagur, do you know who holds the Berserker key we need?"

Dagur's smile fell. "Not a clue. We'll have to ask around."

"Let's split up," I said. "We'll meet back here in an hour." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. I caught Harald's hand before he walked off. "Can you come with me?"

Harald smiled at me. "Of course, love. Where are we going?"

I started off through the familiar streets of the village. "I want to cover all my bases, so... we're going to my old house."

"Do you think one of your parents held the key?"

"It's possible. If they did, they never told me about it." And Hiccup had only recently learned about it from his mother. It was worth looking into at least. I stopped at the far end of the road in front of a shabby house that had seen better days. I sucked in a sharp breath. "I haven't been back here since I left Berserker Island."

Harald looked at me in worry. "Are you sure you want to go in? I can search the place for you."

I shook my head. "No, I need to do this. I'll be fine as long as you're with me."

Harald smiled and squeezed my hand. "Then let's go in." He glanced at the dragons. "You three can stay out here and play."

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I held back a sneeze from the musky smell. It seemed no one else had bothered to come in here since I left. I swept my gaze across the main room. I large box filled with random items caught my eye, but I decided to save that for last. I started for the door on the far left. "This was my room." There was not much there expect a few pieces of furniture and some toys tossed in the corner.

"Looks like you ran away with everything," Harald said. He strolled to the corner and picked up a toy. He returned to me and held out a stuffed Skrill. "How could you leave this behind?"

I smiled and accepted the toy. "My mind was on the real thing." I put the toy in my bag and left the room. Now we entered the third and last room. "This is my parents room. If they had the key, it's probably in here." My heart clenched as I stared at my parents' belongings sprawled across the room.

"Are you okay?" Harald asked softly.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I'll be fine. I just-" I did not expect the swarm of memories induced by the items in the room. I had avoided thinking about my parents for so long that it the emotions were overwhelming. "I miss them."

"Of course you do." Harald touched my shoulder, but I turned from him, rubbing away the tears in my eyes. He moved so he was in front of me and cupped my face. "It's alright." His thumb caught a tear that slipped down my cheek. "You don't need to hold it in. Trust me, ignoring your emotions is a sign of weakness, not strength."

His words and compassionate gaze brought me relief, and my eyes watered. "Harald..." He lowered his hands and pulled me to him. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his chest. "Thank you."

Harald stroked my hair and whispered comforting words into my ear. Gradually, I relaxed in his arms. He was silent for a minute before speaking again. "Brennda, do you think your parents would like me?"

I pulled back and gave him a small smile. "My parents would love you."

Surprise flashed in his eyes. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. My parents would see you the way I do. You wouldn't be able to fool them. They're the ones who taught me to see the good in everyone. They did not believe in a lost cause. They tried to help the lost, but this did not stop them from fighting to defend their loved ones. They believed there was always an alternative to violence, but sometimes you run out of time to implement it."

Harald smiled warmly. "They sound very wise."

"You would have liked them too."

"I'm sorry I cannot meet them."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement before reluctantly leaving his embrace. "We should search so we can return to the others."

"Good idea."

We quickly scanned the objects in the room. Upon finding nothing resembling a key, we returned to the main part of the house. I finally approached the large box of items. "This was what was recovered from the shipwreck that killed my parents. We might find something here." I emptied the box and spread out the items so we could get a better look at them.

"What's this?" Harald said curiously, picking up a rectangular object and examining it. When he lifted the top part up, I recognized the item.

"Oh, that's my dad's compass! He took it everywhere with him."

"It's a very nice one. Well-made and simply gorgeous."

I smiled. "He said it's of the highest quality. It's been passed down in his family for generations."

"Then you should take it." Harald held the compass out to me, but I closed his fingers around it.

"No, you keep it. I know what sailing means to you. He would want you to have it."

Harald looked at the compass in awe. "That's- Thank you." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

All of the negative feelings swirling inside me transformed into something beautiful at his words. I pecked his lips. "And I love you." I felt an odd contentment as I searched the pile of objects. It felt right being here with Harald. It almost felt like my parents were giving us their blessing.

I spotted a tiny box among the items. I picked it up and removed the top, gasping at what lay inside. "Harald, this is it! This is the key!"

Harald was immediately at my side, staring at the key inside the box. "Your parents had it after all! I wonder why they kept it in a box."

"They may have intended to give it to me when they returned from their scouting trip. My birthday was coming up... I bet they were going to explain everything."

"Well, it's a good thing it wasn't lost at sea!"

I grinned as something dawned on me. "This means I'm descended from one of the four creators of the map. Our ancestors were friends!"

Harald chuckled lightly. "That would appear to be the case."

I carefully removed the key and placed it in my bag. "Come on, let's go tell the others!" I raced out of the house in high spirits, Harald on my tail.

We hopped on our dragons and flew to the meeting spot. We arrived to find everyone else gathered around, appearing disappointed. They looked to Harald and me expectantly. "We found it," Harald said smugly.

"Really?" said Heather. "Who had it?"

"I did." I pulled the key from my bag and showed it to the group. "Well, my parents did. I found it in my old house."

"This is great!" Dagur exclaimed. "Now how do we use it?"

"First we need to find the correct cave," Viggo said.

"Oh, that should be easy."

I knew exactly what he was thinking. We immediately set off to the caves below Berserker Island. I felt a little uneasy being back there remembering all that had transpired last time. Bolt appeared to have no such reservations and confidently led the way. After some time of traversing through tunnels, the Skrill stopped and faced a wall riddled with cracks.

"This can't be the right spot," Skulder said. "There's nothing here."

"I think we should trust Bolt," I said. "Maybe finding the cave is supposed to be a trial like how Toothless was able to locate the cave on Berk. This is the Skrill trial, so we should let him do his thing."

Dagur grinned. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Let's give him some room."

We all took several steps back as Bolt lit up with lightning. Growling, he aimed his electricity at the wall. The cracks spread across the wall, and then the wall shattered. Pleased, Bolt bounded through to the other side.

"Amazing," Skulder said. "Now it's time for the map!"

Harald retrieved the map from his bag and held it out to Bolt. "Here you go." The Skrill carefully inserted a small lightning bolt into the map, and Harald quickly brought it to the indent in the wall. Once again, the wall lit up with ruins.

"Wow," Dagur said. "This is fantastic! Look! There's a drawing of a Skrill. But what does this all mean?"

"Let me see," Skulder said. "This seems to tell the tale of Berserkers controlling Skrills in battle. And they stopped when... Oh! That looks like the Bewilderbeast, don't you think?"

Harald stood beside Skulder. "The Bewilderbeast nested here so the Berserkers could not hold Skrills captive," Harald said. "That was the punishment for their actions."

"But our dragons can roam the island now," Dagur said. "Is the punishment over?"

Harald looked from Bolt to me. "I suspect Brennda's friendship with her Skrill has redeemed her tribe."

I smiled. "And defeating the dragon hunters here might have helped."

"Skulder, does it say anything else?" Eret asked.

"It looks like we need four dragons to find the treasure," Skulder replied. "That will be no problem." He turned to me. "Now it is time for the key."

I retrieved the map from the wall and placed the key in the correct slot. I watched as a familiar island became visible. I handed the map to Harald to show him. "Auction Island," he muttered.

"That'll be fun," Dagur said. "Who has that key?"

"Nikora." Harald's gaze hardened on the map. "I will get it from her."

"Is she going to just let us waltz around looking for a cave?" Eret said.

"I'll figure out a plan." Harald put the map away and looked at us with an unreadable expression. "I will let you know when I am ready. We should get out of here."

"We are halfway through," Viggo said as we exited the cave. "We are making good progress."

I looked at Harald in worry. "Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I'll be fine," Harald said. He smiled at me and held my hand, temporarily easing my doubts. As long as we were together, I was sure we could get through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two caves have been found already, but the last two won't be as easy!


	7. Chapter 7

"True reconciliation is never cheap, for it is based on forgiveness, which is costly. Forgiveness in turn depends on repentance, which has to be based on an acknowledgment of what was done wrong, and therefore on disclosure of the truth. You cannot forgive what you do not know." - Desmond Tutu

Chapter 7

** Harald **

Harald wasted no time in his pursuit of the third key. He searched for Stormheart on Auction Island but had trouble locating her. He finally decided to risk visiting her at her home in the village. It was getting late, and he figured she may have retired for the day.

He was almost at her house when the door opened. Stormheart and Toki stepped out, smiling and standing way too close together. Harald immediately tensed. Though he was an expert at concealing his emotions, he found it nearly impossible keep from glaring at the man before him, especially when he touched _his_ leader in a much too friendly way. 

Toki noticed him first and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Harald," he said brightly, "please excuse us. We were just getting to know each other."

Harald's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you were."

Stormheart looked from Harald to Toki, her expression unreadable. "Give us a minute."

Toki dipped his head. "Of course." His eyes seemed to taunt Harald as he smiled at her. He walked off without another word.

Harald glared at his retreating form. He hated Stormheart's gentle tone. As far as he knew, she reserved that for him. Not that he didn't want her to form bonds with other people. But the thought of her with Toki made him sick. "What are you doing?" he growled, unable to keep the venom from his voice.

"Come now, Harald," Stormheart said in a diplomatic tone, "we were just having fun."

Harald clenched his fists, not liking the implication. "Not him. Anyone but him."

"He does have his positive qualities."

"They don't make up for the bad ones. He's only using you to get what he wants!"

Stormheart smiled almost sadly. "I am no fool, Harald. I understand the game he is playing and am under no illusion that he actually cares. I have my own reasons for being with him."

Harald averted his gaze to the ground. He felt like a helpless child again, unable to do anything to prevent the people he cared about from getting hurt. "You deserve better."

"That is sweet of you to say," Stormheart said gently with a hint of regret, "but you are mistaken."

Harald glanced at her and was surprised to see unusual softness in her eyes. Something inside him told him this was an opportunity to reach out to her and form a connection. It was what Brennda would have done. Yet, although he knew how to manipulate people with what they wanted to hear, conveying the truth was a whole new beast. And fear kept him from even trying.

"Anyway, did you need something from me?" Stormheart said, ending the moment.

"I am making progress with the map," Harald said stiffly. "Auction Island is the next location. I need your key."

"Very well." Stormheart reached into a pocket in her robe and withdrew a key. "I assume you have a plan to make sure everyone believes what they need to."

"I always have a plan. Trust me." He held out his hand, palm-up.

Stormheart slowly placed the key in his hand. "You are the _only_ one I trust."

Harald closed his fingers over the key as he pushed down the surge of guilt. This wasn't his fault. He never wanted her to trust him like this. She should have known better. Though he no longer had a master plan, he knew the inevitable result of the path he had chosen. Brennda would disagree, but he was too afraid to find an alternative way. "Thank you." He placed the key in his bag and turned to leave.

"And Harald?"

He stopped but did not look back at her.

"Do be careful. You are not invincible either."

Harald clenched his jaw. He felt it again, that small nudge. If only he knew what to do... He hated to admit there were some things beyond his control. "I know. I will be." And then he was gone, taking all his chances with him.

***

My team and I met Harald on Auction Island the following week. We were ready to unlock the next part of the map. The first order of business was finding Lumie, who we needed to activate the map. I started the search at the cenote, but the Luminous Krayfin was not there.

"It shouldn't be hard to find a dragon that big," Eret said.

"But he is a tidal class dragon," Skulder said, "and the ocean is huge."

"No, he'll be around here," I said. "I have an idea." I led the way to the bay where I once found Lumie playing with a narwhal pod. When we arrived, we found him there once again swimming with his aquatic friends. "Hey, Lumie!"

The Krayfin turned at the sound of my voice. He seemed to perk up as he swam to the shore. He had grown considerably since the last time I saw him, and he loomed over us, dripping water.

"Wow, he is really big," Skulder said nervously.

"Afraid he's going to eat you?" Harald teased. "I've heard stories of the Luminous Krayfin sinking entire ships and swallowing the sailors whole."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't listen to him, Skulder. Lumie is a sweetheart... and so is Harald." Lumie lowered his head, allowing me to rub it.

Harald scoffed. "Don't be starting rumors about me."

I smirked. "Right, don't want to threaten your 'tough guy' reputation."

"It's my fault," Viggo said, shaking his head with mock sadness. "I told him a thousand times he was too soft. It seems he's taken it to heart."

"Okay, enough about me," Harald said in annoyance. "Can we get on with it?"

"Have you found the location of the cave on Auction Island?" Heather asked.

"There are no caves on Auction Island."

"So, your map is a lie?" Skulder said.

"The map does not lie. The first two caves were found by the corresponding dragons, correct? Lumie would never be able to find a cave _on_ the island."

"The cave is _under_ the island!" I said excitedly.

Harald smiled. "Precisely."

"Great!" Eret said. "It will be easier to get away with this if we don't have to sneak around the island with a giant dragon."

"Still, someone will spot us in the water," Viggo said.

"If Stormheart wants to solve the map, why can't we just coordinate with her?" Skulder asked.

"Because she thinks I'm tricking you by making you think I'm tricking her," Harald replied.

Skulder blinked. "That's not confusing."

"As far as she knows, you think I'm sneaking around with you. Therefore, we can't get caught."

I shook my head. "Skulder's right; it doesn't have to be that way. We brought Hiccup and Dagur along on our first two adventures. Doesn't Stormheart have a right to learn about her history?"

Harald frowned. "It's not about what's right. I can't control her reactions unless I do it this way. We can't risk angering her too soon."

"Is that really what you think would happen? Harald, do you honestly believe she is a lost cause, or do you still see something in her?" I looked deeply into his eyes, searching for an answer.

Harald appeared hesitant. "Yes, I do see something worth saving, but it doesn't matter. We need to think about our safety first."

I crossed my arms in disappointment. "How is this any different from the way you stayed away from me to keep me safe? You're trying to control everything again. You won't take a chance because you're afraid, not because it's the most reasonable course of action."

Harald tensed. "I've let go of my control when it comes to you. Isn't that enough?"

I held in a sigh. "I'm not trying to make things difficult for you. This is more for your sake than mine. I know what it's like..." I hated seeing his frustration. I did no want him to think he had no choice in what was to happen. There had to be another way. "I really do think you could reach her if you tried. You would know what to do if you let go."

Harald cast his gaze to the ground. "Well, if you're right, I'm not ready to find out."

"I'm placing my bet on Harald," Eret whispered to Heather.

"Are you kidding?" Heather said incredulously. "Brennda has got this."

"She may be right," Viggo said, "but the question is, will it be too late when it's over?"

"No way," said Skulder.

Harald and I stared at them blankly. "Uh, are you finished?" I asked.

Viggo gave us a pleasant smile. "We're finished if you are."

"Yes, let's get back to the plan," Skulder said.

"Alright, I need someone to serve as a distraction," Harald said. "Someone who can put on a performance long enough for us to get the job done."

"That would be me," Eret said. "What do you need me to do?"

Harald nodded. "You'll be perfect. You need to act as a messenger warning about some imminent threat. Use your imagination but make it believable. I'll be there with Stormheart and encourage her to investigate. I signal when it's safe, and we will search for the underwater cave. Any questions?"

"If I die, will you immortalize me in a song?"

Everyone stared at Eret.

***

Eret set off first on Skullcrusher while the rest of us waited on Impossible Island. Heather, Viggo, and Skulder sat on Lumie's back. When Leopold suddenly appeared, the Luminous Krayfin charged forward. Meanwhile, I flew to Auction Island with Bolt.

I landed on the far side of the island near the forest. I spotted Harald immediately, and he jogged over to meet me. He gave me a small nod to let me know everything was going according to plan. We both got on Bolt and flew out over the ocean. When he neared Lumie, we jumped onto the Krayfin's back. Bolt took off for the clouds to cause havoc with his lightning and add to Eret's scheme.

"Everyone hold their breath," I said quietly. At my command, Lumie plunged into the water. He dove all the way down until we were under the island. We immediately began searching for any signs off a cave. We had to return to the surface a few times to breath, but we eventually found it.

Lumie burst through the surface of the water in the cave, and we all gasped for breath. He seemed mighty pleased with himself for getting us there. I took a minute to catch my breath and then strode to the familiar wall on the far side of the cave. This was it.

"Thank you, Lumie," Harald said, patting the giant dragon on the head. "Now I will need you to breath fire into this." He pulled out the map and held it up. "Just a tiny bit, please."

Lumie gazed at him with an unreadable expression. Then he lowered his head to the map and let out a tiny flame of fire. Harald smiled and pat him once more. The others followed him as he walked to the indent in the wall and inserted the map. Once again, the wall lit up with carvings.

"This is going to be interesting," Skulder said, standing beside me as he looked over the writing. "I wonder what kind of warning this story will give."

"Don't trust your neighbors?" Harald suggested.

I shot him a look. "I don't think so."

"This does tell the story of the friendship between the Luminous Krayfin and Stormheart's ancestors, as expected," Skulder said. "They had a symbiotic relationship. The Vikings made sure the Krayfin had access to the Dragon Bloom to grow into a powerful leviathan, and the Krayfin protected the Vikings from enemies."

"I've heard all this before," Harald said dismissively.

"But have you heard this part? During the great war, the tribe ended up betraying the Krayfin. They hid the Dragon Bloom and forced him to fight for them when he wanted peace. They believed they were losing the war because their enemies controlled dragons, so they sought to do the same. In response, the Krayfin stole the object entitling the king to rule, which forced the Vikings to retreat from their home."

Harald shook his head in disbelief. "No, no. That's not right. That's not the story Stormheart and I know."

Skulder gave him a pointed look. "It is what was written here at the time of the events. I trust it is more accurate than a story passed down through generations by word of mouth."

Harald curled his hands into fists. "Stormheart believes her people fled because they were chased off by Berkians and Berserkers. It was their fault..."

"Well, according to this, it was their own actions that caused their destruction."

"Of course you know a different story," Heather said gently. "Who would want to believe they are responsible for their own fate? It's easier to blame someone else. And they may not have realized their betrayal was the reason they lost."

Harald glared at the ground. I walked up to him and brushed my arm against his. "It's a good thing we know the truth now, isn't it?" I said softly.

Harald sighed. "I'm worried about what the final cave will say about _my_ ancestors."

I smiled at him in sympathy while I slipped my hand into his squeezed it. "We'll deal with that together."

"I don't want to ruin the moment," Viggo said, "but we should get out of here before Eret gets into trouble."

"What about the key?" Skulder said.

"We can put it in once we regroup on Impossible Island," replied Harald. He removed the map and stored it safely in his bag. Then we returned to Lumie.

Harald waited until Auction Island started to fade in the distance before sending out Leopold to alert Eret of our success. We were not on Impossible Island for long before we were reunited with Bolt, Eret, and Skullcrusher.

"That was a blast!" Eret said with a grin. "What did you guys learn?"

"Apparently, Stormheart's people fell because they betrayed the Luminous Krayfin," Harald said bitterly.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, mate."

"The wall had one more message," Skulder said. "When searching for the treasure, we need to bring the dragon that combines light and dark. Does that mean anything to anyone?"

We stared at each other blankly. "I haven't a clue," I said. "I'll ask Hiccup and Valka. Maybe they know."

Heather nodded. "Good idea."

Harald pulled out the map and a small key. "And now for the final step." He inserted the key into the proper spot, creating a 'clicking' sound.

I looked over his shoulder to observe the new image. I immediately let out a gasp. "Wait a second, that's our School!"

"No way!" Skulder exclaimed. He snatched the map from Harald. "It can't be!" He passed the object along to the others, who all agreed the image appeared to be our caldera.

I stared at Harald, who had an emotionless expression. "You knew, didn't you?" I said. "You knew your ancestors used to live on the island where we have our School."

Harald retained his stoic expression. "Yes, I did have reason to believe that was the case."

Something else suddenly occurred to me. "Your attack on the School revealed the Hidden World Annex. Did you know that would happen? Was the attack on _purpose_?"

Harald stared at me for a long moment, and then he walked past me. "I should get back to Auction Island before Nikora worries."

I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me. " _Harald_!"

"Yes, I knew!" he said hotly. "I heard stories about a secret world my ancestors discovered and suspected the location. No, I did not purposefully attack the School to reveal it. I really was under orders."

I crossed my arms and gave him a disapproving luck. "And you didn't think to tell me any of this?"

"No, I didn't, actually. I don't have to tell you everything about my past."

"But this is a big deal! I hate that you're still keeping things from me. I know you technically didn't lie, but it amounts to the same thing."

Harald's eyes hardened. "You know now, so why does it matter?"

"Are you seriously asking?" I did not understand why he seemed angry. _He_ was the one at fault here. When he did not respond, I groaned in frustration. "I have to tell Hiccup. He needs to know."

"Go right ahead. I don't care."

"Or maybe you should tell him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that would build your credibility with him! Do you not care at all if he trusts you?"

Harald looked away. "No, I don't. It's not like he would ever give me a real chance anyway." He spoke the last part so softly I almost didn't hear him. I suddenly felt guilty about my own anger, but before I could do anything about it, he walked passed me. "I need to go home." His hard tone returned, signaling the end of the discussion.

It was only then I remembered we had an audience. I turned to look at my friends, who had been watching us with utter fascination. "Trouble in paradise?" Viggo said with a small smirk.

I frowned. "I'm right, aren't I? He should have told me the truth."

Viggo held up his hands. "I'm not getting involved in your lover's quarrel."

"Are you just going to let him go?" Skulder said worriedly.

"Why shouldn't I?" I said. "I'm in the right."

"Being right isn't always the only thing that matters, you know," Heather said. "It's not good to leave angry."

With that, my shoulders sagged in defeat. She was right, of course. What Harald and I were arguing about wasn't worth risking a rift in our relationship. I ran after him, catching him just before he reached his ship. "Harald!"

He turned around to face me, his eyes narrowed in anger. "What?" he snapped.

I skidded to a halt before him. I instinctively wanted to lash out at him for the attitude, but I swallowed my pride. "I'm sorry. I don't like that you didn't tell me about the School, but it's alright. It doesn't change anything. I trust you. You know that, right?"

Harald's expression softened. "I know, Brennda. I'm sorry too. It's not that I want to keep things from you. I'm just not used to depending on others and sharing information."

I had not even thought about that. It made perfect sense. "I won't push you into sharing if you're not ready, but know that I am always here for you if you need me."

A small smile formed on Harald's face. "Thank you."

I smiled back at him before embracing him. He immediately hugged me back. Through the way he held me, I could feel all the emotions he could not yet share with me with words. "I love you."

Harald pulled back and cupped my face. "And I love you." He kissed me sweetly, a gesture which I gladly returned. We broke away at the sound of cheering. Harald tried to look annoyed at our friends watching us, but he could not quite keep the smile off his face. "This isn't a free show, you know."

"Oh, it's not free," Viggo affirmed. "We all paid the price in getting you two together."

Harald rolled his eyes. Before he could respond, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him again, not caring who was watching. He lifted me up and carried me to his ship for at least some privacy. Despite our problems, I knew we would make it.


	8. Chapter 8

" _More than it seems, these dreams inside  
Blur reality's line  
If I could believe the dreams aside  
I am capable more than it seems_

_This time I won't run away_  
 _I found the strength to face life's long days_  
 _This time I won't run away_ "

\- "More Than It Seems" by Kutless

Chapter 8

A week passed before my team could search for the last cave at the School of Dragons. We met in the Hidden World Annex to find Raija since the Light Fury was needed to activate the cave wall. I did not yet tell Hiccup about Harald's connection to the School. I really thought it would be better if Harald was there when he found out.

"So, I have a quick question before we start," Heather said to Harald. We were all on our dragons, ready to take off. "Do you actually know who has the final key?"

"Wait, I thought he had it," Skulder said, looking at Harald.

"Only the map was passed down in my family," Harald explained. "The key was passed down through a different line to keep them both safe."

"Okay, so where's the key?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about this since he never mentioned ever finding someone else from his tribe.

"I have no idea."

"What?!" Skulder exclaimed.

"That's just great," Eret said. "We're stuck."

"Relax," said Harald. "I have it all worked out."

"This should be good," I said.

"Toki and Randel were drawn here because those rogue dragon hunters probably spread a rumor that we stole the map. If they were drawn here, the holder of the key will be as well."

"That's a pretty big assumption," Viggo said.

"I doubt our adversaries would make their presence known if they did not believe they key would show up. Besides, they have more of a vested interest in finding it. We want to stop them by getting to the treasure first, but it's just as well if we were unable to unlock the map."

"So, Toki and Randel are more motivated to find the key," Heather said. "I guess that makes sense."

"Let's discuss it later," Viggo said. "Our guest is here."

I glanced at the ground and saw Raija sitting there watching us. "Hey there, friend. We need to ask you to help us out again."

"We're looking for another cave," Harald said. "This one should be somewhere up in the School." He pointed to the cavern opening. "Will you come with us?"

The Light Fury made an affirmative noise. Then we all took off for the School. We started at the stables and entered the tunnel system. Soon, we were in undeveloped territory. Raija stopped at one point and then aimed a plasma blast at the wall, revealing a hidden cave.

"Well, she found it!" Eret said.

"Good job," said Harald. He led the way into the cave that looked eerily similar to the previous three. He pulled out the map and held it out to Raija. "Can I have a small flame, please?" The white dragon complied, blowing her fire into the map. Harald started for the wall but stopped just before the indent, frozen.

"Well?" said Skulder. "What are you waiting for?"

I exchanged a look with Viggo, and he nodded. I walked up to Harald and slipped my hand into his free one. When he glanced down at me, I gave him a look of compassion. "It's alright," I said softly. "I'm here."

Harald finally bent down and placed the map in the indent, lighting up the wall. His breathing grew shallow as he backed away. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him, and he put both arms around me.

Skulder strode to the wall and looked it over. Then he glanced at Harald and me nervously. "Can I begin?"

I glanced at Harald, but he looked straight ahead with a hard expression. "Go ahead, Skulder," I said.

The archaeologist turned his attention back to the wall. "The tribe that lived here had a deep relationship with dragons, especially the Light Fury. The Viking who was part of the four friends wanted the other tribes to love dragons as well. He was the one who initially wanted peace because-" He stopped there, staring at the wall.

"What?" Eret prodded him.

"If I'm reading this correctly... The Viking fell in love with a girl from Berk. The girl was the sister of the Berkian member of the four friends." Skulder looked at Harald incredulously. "Did you know about this?"

"It is news to me," Harald said. His expression was still hard, but he appeared mildly curious.

"Well, it says here, when the friends failed, they created the map and keys. The Viking from this tribe gave his key to his brother while he took possession of the map. Then he and the Berkian girl ran away from the archipelago, believing that was the only way they could be together. After that, the rest of the tribe lost all hope. When they were nearly pushed out of their home, their concern went to their dragon friends. Taking lead from the couple, they instructed the Light Furries to hide in the Hidden World where they would be safe." Skulder paused. "The story seems to say the tribe was forced out of the archipelago and split across the world because the Vikings and dragons decided to run away and hide respectively."

For a long minute, no one said a word. Finally, Harald pulled away from me and walked up to Raija. "Running away and hiding?" he said to her. "So, it was our fault. Our ancestors' fault."

"I guess running away comes from both sides of your family," I said, smiling weakly.

"It was a rational choice though," Heather said. "If the couple had stayed, they may have died. And the Light Furies may have been brought to extinction like the Night Furies if they hadn't hid."

"If that's rational, then what's wrong with Hiccup's idea to hide all dragons in the Hidden World?" Eret said.

"It's rational, but it's not right," said Harald. He reached out his hand and gently stroked Raija's hand. "Our ancestors abandoned my tribe, and the tribe paid the price." He straightened his body as a look of resolve coming over his face. "But we can make things right. The Light Fury has joined us, and I am not running away anymore."

I smiled, glad he had figured this out on his own. "Good. We'll do what all the past tribes couldn't, and we'll do it together."

Harald smiled at me. "Yes, together."

"Hey, I just thought of something," Heather said. "Harald, if the couple in the story are your direct ancestors, doesn't that mean you're related to Berk as much as the other tribe?"

Harald blinked in surprise. "That is... true."

"Huh, interesting turn of events," Skulder said. His eyes flickered to the wall. "Anyway, there is a it more written here. We need four chiefs when we search for the treasure." He frowned. "I guess we'll have to find a way to manage that."

"We'll have plenty of time," Viggo said. "We do not even have the key to unlock the map."

"This is a good chance to rest," I said. "But first, we should report everything to Hiccup." I looked to Harald, and he nodded at me. I smiled in relief. He seemed finally ready to talk.

***

"Your ancestors lived at the School's caldera?" Hiccup said incredulously. Harald and I had just finished giving him the summary of our day.

"Technically, half of my ancestors are actually yours," Harald said. "Your direct ancestor was the brother of my direct ancestor."

Hiccup shook his head. "Wow. Small world, huh?"

"You could look at it that way."

I observed Hiccup carefully but found no signs of anger towards Harald. Did he not realize how much he had hid from us? Or perhaps he expected it since he did not trust him as much as I did. Either way, I was not going to stir trouble where there was none.

"So, you've visited the four caves," Hiccup said. "Now what do you need to open the map?"

Harald briefly explained his plan to let the key surface on his own. Then I remembered something else. "Hiccup, do you know what dragon combines light and dark?" I asked.

Hiccup blinked. "Light and dark?"

"The map is heavy on symbolism," Harald explained. "We need to bring the dragon that combines light and dark to find the treasure. Perhaps it is a black and white dragon?"

"I've never heard of a dragon like that, but I'll ask Fishlegs and my mom."

"Thank you," I said. 

Hiccup gave Harald an almost hesitant look. "So... how are Stormheart and Toki taking your progress?"

"They are pleased with my accomplishments," Harald replied. "Both believe I am using you to find the treasure, and they are probably plotting to turn on each other."

"But you're going to fool them both."

"That is the plan." Harald paused, looking at Hiccup carefully. "But I can only do that with your support."

"As long as you are on our side, you will have it."

Harald nodded. "Good." He seemed to relax a bit, and a small, teasing smile, flickered on his face. "How is Astrid taking our alliance?"

Hiccup sighed. "Not great. I normally would include her in conversations like this, but..."

"She really knows how to hold a grudge."

"It doesn't help that you have multiple offenses," I pointed out.

"She did eventually forgive Eret, Dagur, and Viggo, so all is not lost," Hiccup said.

"Except, unlike them, he still tries to purposefully annoy her."

Harald smirked. "Who said I need her to like me? Just as long as she doesn't sabotage me."

"Which she won't as long as you don't do anything," Hiccup said. "Anyway, is there anything else I need to know?"

"We're going to have a lot of down time. Toki may became impatient, but that should motivate him to find the final key."

"And if he starts causing trouble?"

"I'll try to prevent him from targeting you, and if I can't, I'll send you a warning."

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you."

Harald and I left Hiccup alone and started for the docks. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" I said.

"He's in a reasonable mood," Harald said. "We'll see if it lasts."

I wished he would be a bit more hopeful, but at least this was a start.

***

It did not not take long for Toki's patience to run thin. I was training with Heather at the School when, suddenly, Eret and Skullcrusher crashed in front of us. "Pirates are attacking!" Eret exclaimed.

Eyes wide, Heather and I immediately rushed to our dragons. "Stormheart?" I said.

Eret shook his head. "Randel. I've already told the others. Come on!"

"Why would Randel attack our School?" Heather asked as we took flight.

"Because he doesn't know the location of New Berk?"

"No. I mean, what could he want?"

"I plan on finding out," I said.

We flew out over the ocean and spotted small pirate ships engaged in a confrontation with our own. Viggo and Skulder flew around, blasting the ships. Further back, I saw Randel's main ship simply watching the chaos.

I headed straight for Randel's ship, blasting the small ships along the way. When I got close, I was surprised to see Toki, not Randel, at the helm. He gave me a twisted smile when he saw me. I did not trust him not to attack Bolt if I landed, so we simply hovered in the air.

"How pleasant to see you," Toki said. "It's Brennda, right?"

I glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I want what I've always wanted: to see my son."

"So, you're going to charge through the School until you find him?" Hiccup had forbid Cason from seeing his father after he learned Toki was spending time on Auction Island.

"Oh, no. Not yet, at least. This is simply a warning not to oppose me. My friends are very fond of Cason and have graciously agreed to help me out." Toki raised his hand hair, and I noticed the ships start to return to him. "I will give you some time to think. Good day, Brennda."

Not knowing what else to do, I flew back to shore. I helped my team recover from the attack and then set off in search of Hiccup. Needless to say, the chief was not happy with Toki's demands.

"No, that is not happening," he said as I talked to him in the School's Great Hall. "We can't teach him he can get what he wants through violence."

"Agreed," I said. "And whatever reason he wants to see Cason, it can't be good."

Hiccup sighed. "Can you talk to Harald and ask him if he can find out anything?"

I nodded. "Sure." Though I doubted he would be happy about the request. "And I think _you_ should talk to Cason."

Hiccup gave me a doubtful look. "Do you believe Harald's claims that he's a spy?"

"No, but he might understand his father's thinking."

"You're right. I'll see what I can get out of him."

We parted ways to speak to our respective pirates. Luckily, Toki had not made it back to Auction Island, and I was able to find Harald with no one noticing. The two of us left together and traveled to Hobblegrunt Island so we could talk in private. Once I told him the story, was not any happier than Hiccup had been.

"That no-good scoundrel," Harald growled. "He's punishing us for coming up short on the map."

"So, you're plan's _not_ working," I said.

Harald's eyes narrowed in thought. "He knows something. He _has_ to."

"Do you think you could get it out of him?"

"He won't tell me anything he doesn't want me to know."

"But he wants you to find the last key, right? If he knows where it is, why doesn't he just tell you?"

Harald shook his head. "He must want something else."

"He wants to see Cason?"

Harald's eyes tightened. "Perhaps he will only tell Cason what he knows. This may be his way of getting his spy back."

"Or using him unwillingly." It did make sense though. Why else would he make everything so difficult? "Well, Hiccup is not relenting. We don't give into threats."

"Just don't let Cason get to him, or he may convince him otherwise."

I remembered my advice to Hiccup, and I chuckled nervously. "Right..."

"Anyway, I'll see what I can do. Let me know immediately and I'll speak to Hiccup myself." He walked past me towards his ship.

I understood the seriousness of the situation, but I hated seeing him all worked up like this. "Harald, wait!" He turned back to me, and I ran to him and embraced him. He tensed in surprise, but he held me tightly. "Try to relax, alright? Everything is going to be fine. We'll get through this."

"Thank you," Harald whispered. He pulled back and gave me a small smile. "I'm so glad I have you." He softly kissed my lips. This time, I felt much better about going our separate ways.

***

A second attack followed five days later. When I flew out to meet Toki, he gave me the same condescending message. I immediately rushed to Auction Island to alert Harald. It was time we found a solution to our little problem. I picked up Harald, and we flew back to the School, where we met with Hiccup, Astrid, and Cason.

" _He_ shouldn't be here," Harald said, glowering at Cason.

The boy glared right back at him. "You're the one who shouldn't be here!"

"Can you two please not start?" Hiccup said. "We're here to discuss solutions, not create more problems. Cason, your dad keeps attacking because he claims he wants to see you."

Cason rolled his eyes. "Then you should obviously let me see him."

"No, it's not obvious," Astrid said. "That will only give him more incentive in the future to attack us whenever he wants something."

"Or you can let me convince him not to attack us. He can be perfectly reasonable. When I explain how important the School is, I'm sure he'll let up because he cares at me."

Harald scoffed. "And what makes you think he cares about you?"

Cason shot him a look. "He's my dad!"

Harald's expression hardened. "And why do you think that means anything? Not all fathers care about their sons, even if they claim to. Whether you're a willing spy or not, Toki is only using you, and he'll get rid of you once he gets what he wants."

"That's not true!" Cason's eyes became wet, and he furiously wiped at them with his arm.

"Harald, how can you be sure?" I asked gently. It was an honest question. I knew he hated Toki, but to claim to know everything about his relationship with Cason?

"The Toki I knew back in my village proved he felt nothing real for anyone and cared only about himself," Harald said. "His behavior now is exactly the same as it was then. There is nothing different about him, and there would be if he actually loved Cason. Love changes people, especially when it's the first time you've loved. I would have noticed." His gaze softened, and he looked at Cason almost in sympathy. "You're wasting your effort with him."

Cason turned to me with desperation in his eyes. "Brennda, aren't you going to tell him he's wrong?"

I shook my head. "He's not," I said sadly.

Cason looked to Hiccup. "What about you?"

Hiccup hesitated. "I'd rather not get involved. Regardless of motives, we need to find a way to get Toki to stop."

"If he doesn't want to see Cason out of familial love, what does he want?" Astrid said.

"He wants to use Cason to spy, of course," Harald said. When it looked like the kid would protest, he added, "Willingly or unwilling on your part."

"But why now?" said Hiccup.

"I believe he may know the location of the fourth key, but he refuses to tell me."

"The key to that treasure map?" Cason said, turning all eyes on him.

"You know about the map?"

"Of course I do! Captain Randel was obsessed with it. And I've heard you talking about it with your friends."

Harald narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not helping your case of not being a spy."

"I wasn't spy! I just happened to walk by and hear..." Cason smiled innocently. "I can get my dad to tell me what he knows."

"But that would mean giving into his demands," Astrid said. "I don't like it."

"If you don't let him see me just because of the attacks, you're still letting his actions dictate yours. This may be the only way everyone gets what they want. Unless you want a war..."

"But he could use you against us," Hiccup said.

"I won't let him!"

"I still doubt your loyalty to the School," said Harald.

"You're not one who should be talking about loyalty," Astrid said scathingly.

Harald put his arm around me. "I know _exactly_ where my loyalties lie."

"Well, so do I!" Cason declared.

Hiccup sighed and shook his. "I'll think about it, okay? And I'll decide soon... before the next attack."


	9. Chapter 9

"Freedom is not something that anybody can be given. Freedom is something people take, and people are as free as they want to be." - James Baldwin

Chapter 9

Hiccup decided to let Cason meet with Toki. They met on Hobblegrunt Island as a neutral location. I tried not to worry while I trained with Harald and my team at the School. The attacks would surely cease now. This was good, right?

We were taking a break and relaxing near our dragons when Cason suddenly landed in the middle of us on Turbo, his nearly full-grown Shockjaw. "I did it!" he exclaimed loudly. "I discovered the location of the last key!"

"Toki actually told you?" Heather said incredulously.

Cason smirked. "I knew he liked me."

Harald rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, kid. This is part of his plan."

"How did you get him to tell you?" Skulder asked.

"I told him I want to help him," Cason explained. "He thinks I'm loyal to him."

"But you're not," Viggo said carefully.

"Nope! I'm just playing him."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to trick him successfully?" Harald jeered. "He's a difficult target."

Cason glared at him. "You're basically doing the same thing."

"I have more experience than you."

"Experience at being a liar? How do we know you're not lying to us?"

"How do we know _you're_ not?"

"Okay, that's quite enough," Eret said, stepping between the pirates. "Both of you could be lying, but we choose to trust both of you. That's why it's called trust. Anyway, Cason, why don't you just tell us where to find the key?"

"Okay!" Cason said brightly. "This guy named Grimmel the Grisly has it."

"What?!" I exclaimed, exchanging horrified looks with my friends.

"I'm related to that guy?" Harald groaned.

"His hatred of Night Furies sort of makes sense now," I said. I wondered how much he knew or cared about his ancestors.

"We haven't heard from him in months," Heather said. "Is he still in the archipelago?"

"He's still stationed on Glacier Island," said Eret, "though with less of a force than before."

"Cason, is there any chance Toki plans to fetch the key from Grimmel?" I asked with a bright smile.

Cason gave me a cheery smile in return. "Nope. He wants you to do it."

"Of course he does," Harald muttered. "Why take any risk himself?"

"We'll need to find a way to get inside Grimmel's tent," Viggo said. "A distraction could work."

"A distraction like attempting to free those Deathgrippers of his?" I suggested. "We could cure them and use them against him if he decides to fight us."

"We need to be careful not to start a war."

"This sounds dangerous," Heather said.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Eret declared.

"That's right," Harald said. "Do not worry, everyone. I have led numerous missions like this one in the past. I will come up with a plan and discuss it with you later."

"Just don't get caught this time."

Harald gave Eret a look. "I don't plan to."

I watched Cason quietly slip away from the group. Though I did not believe he was a spy, I was immensely interested in what he thought about all this. He seemed to care about his dad but professed to be loyal to us. I wondered where he would stand if put to the test.

***

We met up at Glacier Island a week later. Harald told Hiccup his plan and got him on board with it. Now it was time to see if it would work. We gathered on the hillside to discuss the details. Heather brought plenty of the antidote to free the Deathgrippers. She handed it off to Eret and Viggo, who were responsible for that task. Meanwhile, Heather and Skulder would provide the distraction while Harald and I searched for the key.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Harald said to Skulder, looking him up and down. "You have to be believable."

Skulder frowned. "I have to do it. Grimmel knows everyone's faces except Heather's and mine."

"He'll be fine," Heather said. "You're the one who needs to be careful."

"Not to worry," said Harald. "Sneaking is my specialty."

"Your problem will be _finding_ the key," Viggo pointed out. "I doubt Grimmel will have it laying out in plain sight."

Harald shrugged. "You never know."

"Are we all set?" Eret said, looking around at everyone. "I'm ready to free some dragons!"

Harald nodded. "Yes, let's go."

We left our dragons (save for Leopold) on the hillside and started for the camp. Hopefully, we would not need to call the dragons to bail us out. Upon reaching the camp, I noticed less guards than the last time I was there. At least it seemed like they were not preparing for war. We just had to be careful not to start something.

Heather and Skulder left us to waltz right into the entrance of the camp. They planned to distract the guards by claiming Skulder was interested in the archaeological significance of the area on which the camp set up. Heather posed as his body guard. I watched the two of them interact with the men. They appeared to be in a hated discussion with them. When more Vikings gathered to investigate the commotion, Harald sent off Viggo and Eret.

My breathing grew shallow as I waited for my turn. Once the first Deathgrippers were free, we hoped they would turn on their captors. Once they attacked, they would surely draw the attention of Grimmel himself. Of course, that also put us at risk of being exposed, for who else could he expect to accomplish this feat?

The first shot fired. Harald nodded at me, and we were off. Luckily, our previous experience at the camp helped us quickly locate Grimmel's tent. I almost reached it when Harald suddenly pulled me back, hiding me behind a nearby tent. I held my breath as I watched Grimmel emerge from his tent, his expression hard and stony. Once he was out of sight, I let out a breath of relief and gave Harald a grateful smile.

We ran the rest of the way to the tent and slipped inside. We did not dare speak as we searched through everything. Even Leopold did his part to help. After several minutes, however, we found no trace of the key. As anxiety threatened to overtake me, I took a deep breath and thought about the situation.

"Harald," I said as quietly as possible, "what if he has it on him? I mean, you always carry the map in your bag."

Harald's eyes narrowed. "Then it will be difficult to obtain it without a fight."

"Don't worry! I have a plan." I quickly explained what I was thinking.

Harald nodded slowly. "It's a little crazy, but we don't have time to come up with an alternative. Let's do it."

I smiled at him. "Great."

We carefully left the tent. This part was the trickiest: finding Grimmel without getting caught by anyone else. Fortunately, everyone seemed to be distracted by the dragons attacking the camp. We headed straight for the commotion. We soon saw Grimmel angrily barking orders for his men to restrain the dragons. I did not see our friends and could only hope they were fine.

I left Harald and strolled straight up to Grimmel, who had his dart aimed at a Deathgripper. I quickly withdrew my sword and swiped at the object. I smirked when it fell from Grimmel's hands and broke into pieces.

Grimmel turned to me in surprise, and then his expression turned to anger. "You!" he growled. "How dare you come in here and mess with me. Where are your little friends? They cannot hide for long."

Good. That meant they had not been caught. "I do not know what you are talking about. I came alone."

Grimmel narrowed his eyes at me. "Then you are very foolish, young girl."

"Do you know anything about a key to unlock a map that leads to a treasure in the archipelago?"

Grimmel stared at me. "Where did you heard a rumor like that?"

"From an old friend of yours, I'm assuming. Toki."

Grimmel's face relaxed. "Ah, yes. You can tell him I am keeping it safe." His hand patted the bag on his right side.

I smirked. "Great. That's all I needed to know."

Grimmel opened his mouth to respond, but he was startled by Leopold landing right on his head. "What is this?! Get off!" His hands went to his head, but the Terrible Terror had successfully tangled his claws in his hair.

I moved so Grimmel could keep his eyes on me without noticing Harald approaching from the side. The pirate swiped his sword down and detached the bag from Grimmel's belt. Leopold flew off Grimmel's head and blew fire in his face to distract him. When he recovered, Grimmel angrily started towards Harald, who was rifling through the bag. I darted in front of him and stuck out my leg, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. Noticing attention gathering around us, I immediately called for Bolt.

"I got it!" Harald declared just as the Skrill arrived.

"Great!" I said. "Bolt, strike!" I rushed to Harald's side while Bolt aimed his lightning in a circle around me to protect me from the guards. Then he landed by me, and Harald and I climbed on, ignoring Grimmel's angry shouts.

"Time to move out!" Harald shouted. Thankfully, Bolt's departure seemed to have captured the attention of the other dragons, who soon arrived and searched for their riders.

I flew Bolt around the Deathgrippers and offered them reassuring smiles. "Come on, guys. I know a safe place for you." We circled around a few times until I was sure everyone was up in the air. Then we flew straight for New Berk with old and new friends alike.

It was not until we arrived at the island that we truly felt in the clear. Vikings gathered around as we landed with the Deathgrippers. "What's going on?" Hiccup said, emerging at the front of the crowd. "Where did all these dragons come from?"

"We rescued them from Grimmel," Eret said with a cocky grin. "It was nothing."

"We gave them Heather's antidote," Viggo explained.

"Wow!" said Valka. "This is amazing! Good work, all of you."

"You're welcome." Harald said.

"And what about the key?" said Hiccup. "That is what you were after, right?"

"Ah, yes." Harald pulled the small object from his bag. "Here it is. Shall we see if it works?"

Hiccup instructed the others to look after the Deathgrippers while he joined my team. He watched as Harald withdrew the map and inserted the key. We all waited with baited breath, but...

"Nothing's happening," Skulder said. "Why is nothing happening?"

Harald's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "This doesn't make any sense. The map should open."

"Perhaps there is another riddle we need to solve," Viggo suggested.

"Let me see," I said. I took the map from Harald, and Viggo looked over my shoulder as I turned it around. I stopped at the image of the two dragons we decided were Night and Light Furies. "Is it just me, or are these two figures more prominent like the islands that appeared after the other keys were inserted?"

"Yes," said Viggo. "And look at their tails. They seem to wrap around the hole that captures dragon fire. We may need a dragon to open the map."

"But what kind of dragon?" said Heather.

"Maybe it's a combination of fire from a Night and Light Fury like the picture," said Hiccup.

"One of the cave walls said something about a dragon that combines light and dark," Harald said thoughtfully. "That may be the dragon we need."

"In any case, we won't find out tonight. We should all get some rest. If you want, I can take the map and test it out with Toothless and the Light Fury."

Harald seemed to hesitate before slowly handing the map to the chief. "Yes, very good. Thank you. We'll need to figure it out soon before the other parties interested become anxious."

"We're not miracle workers," Skulder said. "Surely they understand that."

Harald and I exchanged a look. I had a bad feeling our luck was about to wear thin.

***

It turned out to be harder to open the map than we thought. The more we examined the object, the more convinced we were that we needed a specific dragon fire. However, nothing we tried worked. We went through rounds of trying random dragons to thinking hard about the answer. Weeks passed with no success. This time, even Cason could not help us figure it out.

One day, as winter drew near, some of out ships returned to New Berk claiming they had been attacked by Randel _and_ Stormheart's pirates. Hiccup immediately put my team back on pirate patrol duty. It did not take long before we intercepted another attack. 

Several small ships containing pirates form both crews surrounded two Berk fishing boats. I ordered my team to attack the ships while I flew to Harald's ship. "What's going on?" I said as Bolt hovered above the water. I remembered to keep my tone firm in case anyone was listening.

"The map," Harald said. His face was emotionless, and he stood as if he were ready to attack me at any second. "You need to open the map."

I narrowed my eyes. "And why is that our problem?"

"You are the dragon lovers, and a dragon is needed to open the map."

I looked around at the chaos. "So, you're punishing us for not working fast enough?"

Harald smiled ruefully. "Don't think about it as punishment. This is our natural state, isn't it? We gave you a break because you were helping us out. But now..."

"Right. We are working on it."

"Work harder."

I shook my head and urged Bolt to fly away. I dared not talk to him too long less someone wonder why we were not fighting. I flew around the area and helped my friends drive off the pirates. Then we returned to New Berk to report back to Hiccup.

"I can't believe this," Astrid said after we finished telling the story to her and the chief. "I knew that map was nothing but trouble. And Harald too."

"It's not his fault," Eret said. "He has to keep up appearances as long as he's with Stormheart."

"Then why is he still with Stormheart?"

"Perhaps it is because no one has provided him an alternative," Viggo said.

"Would you accept him here?" I asked.

Astrid opened her mouth to respond and then closed it, frowning. "Well, he's here all the time anyway."

"Does he _want_ to join us?" Hiccup said to me.

"Eventually," I said, surprised that he was actually considering it. "And, yes, and invitation would help - which only you can give. But in any case, right now he's trying to placate Stormheart and Toki by staying with them."

"That doesn't seem to be working anymore," Skulder said.

"He's also spying for us," said Heather. "Kind of like what I did with the dragon hunters."

"And that didn't end so well, did it?" said Hiccup.

Heather shrugged. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Harald believes it's dangerous to officially switch sides because it would make us a target," Eret said. "But now it seems we've become a target anyway, and if Stormheart catches onto him, it could be deadly for him."

Hiccup nodded. "Understood. I will think about our options." He turned to me. "Brennda, can you ask Harald what he thinks?"

"Sure," I said, "but he'll probably say he can handle it. Once he has a plan, it's hard to change his mind."

"Unless he sees that you're in danger," Eret said.

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that." I was not quite sure what to think of all this myself. Of course I wanted Harald to join us, but this was happening too quickly. There were other considerations to make. And perhaps most of all, I did not want to give either of us false hope when it was not a sure thing. Yet, Astrid's lack of disagreement was the most hopeful sign I could receive.

***

A few more weeks passed, following the same routine. We found no clues to opening the map, and the pirates continued to attack us. The raids became more dangerous, especially when Harald was involved. It was increasingly difficult to keep his true loyalty a secret and to not hurt each other. Something had to change. Harald, Viggo, and I met with Hiccup, Valka, and Astrid in the Great Hall to discuss our options.

"We need to figure out the map," Harald said, pounding his fist on the table with frustration. "I don't understand why it's this difficult."

"We must need a rare dragon," Viggo said. "If _someone_ didn't destroy the Dragon Eye, it might provide some use."

Hiccup gave him a look. "I don't remember seeing a black and white dragon. And actually, I think I may have found the right dragon in the Hidden World, but it's going to take some time before I can get its dragon fire."

"That's great," Harald muttered. "Meanwhile, we'll all be in danger until Toki is satisfied."

"Patience," Valka said. "A dragon in the Hidden World is very cautious. Its needs must be considered first."

Harald leaned back in his chair and looked to the ground. "I know."

"Can't you get the pirates to back off so we can focus?" Astrid said.

"If it was only Stormheart, I could do it. But with Toki..." Harald curled his hands into fists. "I need to separate them. They're no good together. Toki is giving her ideas... I wouldn't put it past him to tell her I'm on your side, whether or not he believes it himself. I hate to admit it, but playing both sides is getting too difficult - and dangerous - even for me."

"You have to stop this," Hiccup said. He paused and looked around the table at the others before giving Harald a serious look. "Harald, are you fully on our side? _Our_ side, not just Brennda's?"

" _Yes_ ," Harald said emphatically. "I don't know what I need to do to prove it to you."

"You can't," Astrid said.

I shot her a look. "He's risking his life for us."

"Trusting him will always be a risk." Astrid paused and glanced at Hiccup. "But that doesn't mean it's not the right choice."

Hiccup nodded. "Exactly. Harald, it is too dangerous for you to remain with Stormheart. We need you to join us here on New Berk... as one of us."

Disbelief flashed in Harald's eyes. "One of you?" he said slowly.

Valka smiled at him. "You already fit in well with Brennda and her team."

Harald dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Hiccup. I accept."

"It doesn't have to be this moment," I said quickly. "If you need some time..."

Harald nodded. "Of course. Instead of waiting for Toki to expose me, I should use his suspicions to my advantage. If I play it right, I can get him away from Stormheart and have him 'working' with us to gain us time to figure out the map. Then we'll only have Stormheart after us, which actually may get worse after this."

"Does it have to be this way? Maybe if you talked to her honestly, you could-"

Harald's expression hardened. "No. It's too risky. If her reaction is negative, it could have disastrous consequences. I need to be able to control my departure."

"I agree," Hiccup said. "We pulled Heather out too late when she was with the dragon hunters, and she almost died."

"If it were me, Harald would have no chance," Viggo said. "Although comparing Stormheart to me might not be the most fitting, it is the assumption we need to make for his safety."

I sighed in defeat. "I just wish there was another way."

Harald took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "So do I, love, but we're running out of time."

"I know." I took a deep breath. "Do whatever you have to do. I trust you."

Harald smiled at me. "Thank you."

"But if you cause us _any_ trouble-" Astrid warned.

"He will be treated the same as any other who causes harm to New Berk regardless of their past," Valka said severely.

"That will be no problem," Harald said. He smiled at me again, and I saw the relief on his face. I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the positives of the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

" _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_" 

\- "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 10

"Remember to keep your guard up," Harald said to the group of dragon riders. "I wouldn't put it past Toki to cross us." He stood in the center of New Berk while he explained his plan to publicly get Toki and himself on our side. The new month had begun, and the first snowflakes had already fallen.

"A few of us should stay behind just in case," Hiccup said.

While the chief organized the groups, I walked up to Harald. "How are you doing?" I asked tentatively. I knew this could not be easy for him, and I wanted to help him.

"I'm fine," Harald said. "I need to get this over with." His expression was hard, telling me he did not want to discuss it.

I nodded. "Right." Act first, deal with the consequences later.

"We're ready to go if you are," Hiccup said upon his return.

Harald made his way over to Elska. He hesitated for a second before mounting the dragon. "Let's go!" he said. I followed him in the air on Bolt, and Hiccup led the other riders behind us.

We flew in silence for quite awhile. I knew we were approaching the correct island when I saw the _Tempest_ docked on the side. Smaller ships littered the opposite coast, but there was no sign of Randel's ship. I wondered if this was intentional on Harald's part. I bet he wanted to avoid as much contact with his father as possible.

Harald took us down low and flew through the trees. Finally, we reached a clearing where Toki and Stormheart stood on opposite sides, both with a small group of pirates. We landed before them. All eyes were on us as we dismounted our dragons.

"Harald," Stormheart snapped, "what's going on? Why are you with that dragon?"

"She's my dragon," Harald said smoothly. Leopold made a small sound from his shoulder. "My riding dragon." I stood beside him, and he grabbed my hand. Stormheart's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I see you are not aware of the circumstances," Toki said much more cheerfully than the situation called for. "Let me explain." He strode forward and stood between Stormheart and Harald. "Your right hand man is finally ready to come clean about his secret life. You see his secret dragon, secret girlfriend, secret-" he paused, looking over the dragon riders, "-whatever the rest of you are." He shook his head and looked back at Stormheart. "In any case, he has decided he prefers _that_ life better than what you can offer him."

Stormheart turned her hard gaze on Harald. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Harald said with a hint of defiance."It's true."

"And what's with the middleman? Were you too afraid to face me yourself?"

"No, I was thinking practically. I saw an opportunity, and I took it."

"Ah, let me explain," Toki said. He placed a hand on Harald's shoulder. Harald tensed, and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Harald has made me an offer I can't refuse. He holds the map, and while I could find a way to get it from him, it's much easier if we work together. Besides, Berk holds the key to the treasure with its vast amount of dragon knowledge, and I have enough of a force of mine to not need yours, Nikora."

Stormheart glared at him. "You two brought me here just so you could tell me you no longer need my services?"

Toki smiled. "That is correct. I hope you understand." He finally left Harald and returned to his men.

Stormheart fixed her steely gaze on Harald. "And you - I expect I might be betrayed by that man, but never you, Harald. Are you really going to throw away everything for _them_?"

"I am not throwing anything away," Harald said firmly. "I finally realized what's important: love, friendship, honor, and truth."

Rage flared in Stormheart's eyes. "And what if I don't let you leave? You have been branded, Harald. You know what happens to traitors." The pirates behind her placed their hands on their weapons.

Hiccup and Astrid quickly stood in front of Harald and me. "We won't let you harm him," Hiccup said. "We will protect him as one of our own."

Stormheart appeared aghast. "And here I thought you wanted peace."

"This is very entertaining," Toki said, earning a sharp look from Stormheart. "By all means, go ahead and fight each other. I won't get in your way. However, you might have bigger problems to deal with back home, Nikora."

Stormheart glared at him. "What did you do?"

"I sent my good friend Randel to Auction Island to teach you not to mess with us. They should be having a good go at it right about now." Toki smiled at Harald. "I do appreciate the distraction."

"That was not part of the deal!" Harald snarled, showing more emotion than he had all day.

"You should be thanking me. They are your enemies now. I'm helping to keep them out of your way."

"You will pay for this," Stormheart said as she marched to her ship. "You will all pay."

Harald scrambled onto Elska. "She won't get there in time," he said.

"You're not with them anymore, remember?" Astrid said. "This isn't your responsibility."

Harald shook his head. "It's my fault they're being attacked unprovoked. My father is merciless when he strikes. I have to stop him. The rest of you, stay here." He took off before anyone could argue.

Hiccup looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you going to do what he says?"

"You mean let him go alone to the defense of those he just betrayed to drive off someone who once tried to kill him?" I said incredulously. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"Do you need help?" Astrid asked.

I hesitated. "Go home for now. We don't want them to think Berk is attacking too. If we're not back soon, send help."

Hiccup nodded. "Will do. Good luck, Brennda."

Bolt took off after Elska and soon caught up with her. Harald glanced back at me but said nothing. We reached Auction Island, and the sight before us made me sick. Pirates on both sides were engaged in heavy battle with blood and destruction everywhere.

"You should stay out of this," Harald said as we landed at the top of the island.

"I'm not letting you do this alone," I said. "Bolt and I can help."

"Fine. Don't leave my side."

"I wasn't planning on it."

We raced straight into the battle and intercepted attacks from Randel's pirates. The residents of Auction Island seemed surprised to see us helping, especially when they took in Bolt and Elska. We ignored them and focused on the fight.

As we neared the trading center, I noticed dragon traders and pirates desperately attempting to protect their goods. I spotted the shifty storekeeper I talked to on numerous occasions standing in front of his shop, but a pirate jumped down at him from behind.

"Bolt, quick!" I shouted, pointing to the pirate. The Skrill flew straight at the pirate and knocked him to the ground with his tail.

The storekeeper looked at me with wide eyes. "You're not a dragon hunter?" he said in surprise.

"Dragon hunter?" Harald said in amusement as he entered the trading center with Elska to help me beat back the pirates.

I smiled innocently. "You're not the only one who can act."

"We're dragon _riders_ ," Harald said to the storekeeper.

"'We?'" the trader echoed.

Harald glared at the invading pirates. "Back off, all of you." Elska and Bolt growled at the pirates, scaring most of them away. Harald turned to me. "We need to find my father."

I nodded. "Right. That will be easier by air." So, we got on our dragons to search from the sky. It did not take long to find Randel near the forest, watching the chaos in relative safety. When we landed, he gave Harald an amused smirk.

"Having fun?" he jeered.

"You need to stop this now," Harald growled.

Randel shook his head in disappointment. "You really can't do anything right, can you, Harald? I do you a favor, and then you try to stop me."

"I didn't want to start a war. Leave these people out of this."

"Do you now realize you will have to fight them sooner or later? Don't you know Stormheart will come after you? Why are you defending her people? You're too soft, Harald. You've always been too soft. You're a failure."

Harald fell silent, and I glared at Randel in anger. "He is not!" I exclaimed. "We just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You'll never win with that attitude. Let me show you how a _real_ pirate does it." Randel strode to the nearest dueling duo, raised his sword, and struck Stormheart's pirate right in the stomach. The pirate's eyes widened in shock. Randel withdrew his sword, and the pirate fell to the ground.

"No!" Harald cried. He ran to the pirate, but Randel stood in his way. I quickly got between the two and pushed Randel back with my own sword.

"Help him," I said to Harald. "I'll hold him off."

Randel pushed his sword against mine for a moment before stepping back. "You should stay out of this, girl. Are you really going to risk your life for pirates? You think they're worth it?"

"Yes, they are. All life has value... even yours." I stared at him defiantly. Though he glowered at me, I noticed something change in his eyes. Something about him reminded me of the way Harald used to look at me when I challenged him.

Finally, Randel sheathed his sword and turned to face the battle. "Fall back!" he bellowed. "We're done here."

I let out a breath of relief. Once he was actually gone, I fell to my knees beside Harald, who was pressing a piece of cloth to the pirate's wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. The residents of Auction Island slowly started surrounding us to watch.

"Harald," the injured pirate wheezed, "is it true? Are you leaving us?"

Harald gazed at him for a long moment before answering. "Yes," he said softly. "But it's nothing against any of you. It's just-" He glanced at me, catching my eye. "I found something I want more."

"I understand. I won't hold it against you."

"Get out of my way!" a voice boomed from behind the crowd. "Move! Healer coming through." A short pirate emerged from the crowd, a determined look set on his face. "I can take it from here, Harald. Thank you."

Harald stepped back to let the healer work on the injured pirate. He stared numbly at the scene as if he were not sure what to do. I stood beside him, and our dragons waited behind us protectively. The crowd parted again, this time for Stormheart.

"What happened here?" she said, her eyes on the injured pirate. She rounded on Harald. "Was this _your_ doing?"

"Not him," the injured pirate said weakly. "It was Randel. Harald tried to help me, and the girl kept the others away."

"It's true," the shifty storekeeper spoke up. "I don't understand what's going on, but those two - and their dragons - _helped_ us."

"This one would have died without Harald's intervention," the healer said. "And without both of them, there would be countless more injuries."

Stormheart looked us over suspiciously. "Why would you help us?"

"We never meant for any of this to happen," I said when Harald would not even look at her. "Toki double-crossed us. We didn't want anyone to get hurt. And we kind of felt responsible, so we had to help."

Stormheart stared at me long and hard before turning to Harald. "And what is your defense?"

"It doesn't matter," Harald said stiffly. "The outcome will be the same, won't it?"

"Not necessarily." Stormheart paused and seemed to be considering her options. "You saved a life, so I will spare yours."

I bowed my head. "Thank you."

"But if I _ever_ see either of you here again..."

"Yes, we've got it." I grabbed Harald's arm and pulled him to the dragons. His sullen mood worried me, but this was not the time to help him. I looked back at Stormheart after mounting Bolt. I thought I saw a hint of pain behind her hard exterior. But this, too, I could not dwell on. No matter the potential for resolution, too much damage had already been done. Harald and I flew out of there and headed home to New Berk.

***

The dragon riders awaited us in the center of the village. Harald worried me because he had not spoken a word on the flight over. Now he appeared downhearted as we dismounted to greet the others.

"Thank Thor you're alright!" Hiccup said. "What happened?"

"Randel happened," Harald muttered, his expression darkening. "His pirates attacked Auction Island, but we drove them off."

"And why was this your concern?" Astrid said, hands on her hips. "It seems a little fishy to me."

Harald looked at her sharply. "The people of Auction Island did nothing to deserve this."

"But they're our enemies."

I quickly put myself in between Harald and Astrid before this could escalate. It seemed to me Harald's emotions were on high alert. "Astrid, he's loyal to us," I said. "He doesn't have to prove anything."

"Brennda is right," Hiccup said. "Actually, it would worry me more if he didn't go back to help them after realizing the result of his actions. Would you trust someone who could coldly walk away from their side without any concern for the people?"

Astrid hesitated. "I guess he did what most of us would do if we were thinking clearly."

I nodded. "Exactly."

"I'm glad you were able to stop the attack, Harald," Hiccup said gently. "I'm sorry it had to go down like that, but at least you're safe now." A small smile flickered on his face. "So, welcome to New Berk."

Harald seemed to relax at Hiccup's words. "Thank you," he said, dipping his head in acknowledgement. "I appreciate your hospitality."

"I'll make sure everyone knows you're here for good. I can't see their being too many problems. Astrid was probably the hardest to win over."

"You're wrong about that," said the voice of a newcomer.

Hiccup turned to him in surprise. "Cason? I know you don't get along with Harald, but-"

Cason shook his head. "Oh, it's more than that. I don't trust him, and I don't want him here."

Harald narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Well, I don't trust _you_."

I sighed. Not this again. "Guys, we've been through this. We're given both of you a chance, and you just have to accept it."

Cason glared at Harald. "I'll never accept it. Not after what my father told me about him."

Harald scoffed. "He fed you a bunch of lies."

"Did not! He said you killed my mother!"

Stunned silence passed over the group, and Harald gave Cason a long, hard stare. "That is impossible," he said at last. "I have never killed a woman - directly or indirectly."

"That's a very specific statement," Hiccup said cautiously.

"It was a very specific accusation."

"I know it's true!" Cason insisted.

Harald rolled his eyes. "I suppose you were there."

"I was, actually, though I don't remember anything. I was a newborn then."

Harald recoiled in horror. "Are you suggesting I murdered a pregnant woman?"

Cason calmed a bit as he appeared thoughtful. "Well, maybe my dad was exaggerating, but you were responsible for her death. I know because you and I share the same mother!"

Harald stared at him. "That can't be right. My mother only had one child."

"But was she ever pregnant by Toki?" I asked. I found this new revelation rather intriguing, and it taught me a lot more about Cason.

"Yes, but she died before the baby could be born."

"That's only what you _thought_ ," Cason insisted.

"Cason, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'll be 16 in a month."

"Harald, when did your mother die?"

"16 years ago," Harald replied, frowning.

"If he's related to you, I might believe your claim that he's a spy," Astrid said.

"I don't think that's helping right now," Hiccup said. "Cason, why do you think Harald killed your mother? He would have been a child back then."

Astrid nodded. "Even I find it hard to believe."

"My dad didn't give me the details," Cason admitted, "but he said Harald needs to pay." He glared at the older boy. "You may think he's trying to help you, but he's plotting to get rid of you!"

"More lies!" Harald said. "Toki doesn't care enough about me to hate me, and he doesn't care about you. He's using you. He wants to turn you against me. Forget about him. You're better off on my side."

Cason shook his head stubbornly. "No! My childhood was terrible without my mom. You must have done something rotten to push her over the edge. My dad says he saw it in you! That's why you were able to betray Stormheart so heartlessly. You only want me on your side so you can use me against my dad. You only care about people when it suits you!"

"You know nothing about me," Harald snarled, advancing on the kid.

I stepped in between them again, though this time I stood in front of Harald protectively. "Back off, Cason," I said forcefully.

"What?" Cason said incredulously. "But he-"

"He's been through enough today, and you will not make it worse." I stared him down until he finally stumbled back.

"Okay, Cason, I think you and I should have a little talk," Heather said. She walked up to the kid and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"About what?" Cason scoffed. "We have nothing in common."

"Oh, just humor me."

I sent Heather a grateful look as she walked off with Cason. When I turned back to Harald, I found him already heading off in the direction of my hut. I glanced at the still-stunned dragon riders.

"You should go after him," Hiccup said. "I can handle everything else."

I nodded. "Right. Thanks."

"Good luck, Brennda."

I had a feeling I would need it. I caught up to Harald and fell in step beside him, but he did not even glance at me. I could feel his emotions rolling off like waves. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We should be celebrating, not sulking. Yet, I should have known this would be a lot for him to deal with. And Cason had just made it worse.

Only once we entered my house did Harald turn and face me. His shields were fully down now, and he looked so sad and broken that I wanted to hold him forever. "Harald?" I said tentatively.

"Are they right?" he said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"My father and Cason. They both think I'm no good. Maybe they're right."

My heart squeezed in pain for him. "No, no. They're wrong. They're both very wrong."

Harald curled his hands into fists. "But I manipulated everything today to get the outcome I desired. I used the same tactics as always. I still betrayed someone and put others in danger. No, I'm not afraid I'm going to hurt you. If I'm going to do this to someone, it's not going to be you. Maybe this is all I'm good for. Maybe the best I can do is not direct everything horrible about me at you."

" _No_ ," I said firmly. I moved in close to him and placed my hands on the sides of his face. "Harald, look at me. You are _good_. Nothing that happened today was your fault. You may not have made perfect choices, but everyone makes mistakes when they're learning."

Tears formed in Harald's eyes. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't know what else to do."

"I know, I know." I moved my arms down and held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry, Harald. I know how hard this must be for you. Just let it out. I understand."

Harald wrapped his arms around me waist and buried his face in my hair in the crook of my neck. "If I was more like you, maybe-"

"No, don't think like that. You did your best." I moved my hand up and down his back in a soothing motion. "I love you, Harald. It will be alright." 

Harald's arms tightened around me. "Brennda... Please..." His voice came out cracked as if he was barely keeping it together.

I understood his unspoken plea. "It's alright. I'm here. I won't ever leave you." I did not know how, but I had to make things right. For now, I settled with comforting him the best way I knew how.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Beginning  
Just let that word wash over you  
It's alright now  
Love's healing hands have pulled you through  
So, get back up, take step one  
Leave the darkness, feel the sun  
'Cause your story's far from over  
And your journey's just begun_" 

\- "Tell Your Heart to Beat Again" by Danny Gokey

Chapter 11

Something woke me in the middle of the night. It took me a moment to register what was going on, and then I saw Harald thrashing around in my bed. I placed my hand on his shoulder to still him. "Harald, wake up," I mumbled.

Harald's eyes flew open, and he gasped. "Brennda? Are you here?"

"I'm right here. What's wrong?" I did not like the terror I saw in his eyes. What had he been dreaming about?

"I - I thought you left."

My heart clenched at the thought. "It was only a dream. I'm not leaving you." I crawled on top of him so he could feel my presence. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his chest. I soon fell asleep again, and neither of us woke until morning.

We did not speak about it the next day. Harald seemed more cheerful, but I could tell he was still processing everything that happened. I spent the morning alone with him, helping him become adjusted to New Berk. I was worried when he asked to explore on his own, but I granted his request.

I was sitting at the fountain when Viggo approached. "Hello, Brennda," he said. "Where is Harald?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He wanted to find his way around on his own."

"That is a smart idea. He can't rely on you all the time, and it probably feels good not to need someone to watch over him."

I turned my gaze to the ground. "Yeah..."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just -" I looked up at Viggo. "I'm still disappointed with the way things happened yesterday."

"Disappointed? I thought this was what you wanted. Harald is finally on your side - officially. You won."

"But it doesn't _feel_ like I've won." I looked at him anxiously, imploring him to understand.

Viggo lifted his eyebrows. "According to the facts, you've won. Does it matter what you feel?"

I sighed. "Maybe not. I just wish we could have found a way where Harald didn't have to choose sides. Yesterday I saw how much he cares about Stormheart and the other pirates..."

Viggo gave me a sympathetic look. "I agree that would have been the optimal solution, but we rarely get everything we want."

"So, you're saying I should be grateful for what I've got? This is the best I can hope for?"

"I'm saying it does you no good to dwell on the negative. Rejoice in the positives you've received, and if there's a chance to gain more in the future, you should take it."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, I think I understand. Thanks, Viggo. I'll be fine. Really. But I'm still worried about Harald and how he's taking it. He lost a lot by joining us. It couldn't have been easy on him. He seems so down about all of it. How do I fix it?"

Viggo smiled grimly. "You can't fix it, Brennda. This is something he will have to deal with in time."

"But I have to do _something_."

"You can listen to him if he's ready to talk or just be with him. Trust me, your presence does a lot of good for him. Find ways to distract him so _he_ doesn't dwell on the negatives."

I frowned. "That would be easier if we had an update on the map."

"Yes, well, Hiccup is still working on that."

"Of course." At least Harald said Toki was giving us until the new year to figure out the next step in the map. That meant we had about a month.

"Now that I think of it, we could all use a little vacation." Viggo paused, appearing to think something over. "Meet me at Dragon's Edge with Harald in an hour."

I looked at him in surprise. "What?" But he was already gone. I wondered what exactly he had in mind. Knowing Viggo, it could be anything. I leapt to my feet and set off in search of Harald.

***

It took some convincing on my part, but eventually Harald flew with me to Dragon's Edge. I hated the silence between us and wished I could find the right words to say. I hoped Viggo had a good plan. We landed at the base, right in the middle of our friends and their dragons.

"What's going on?" I said as I dismounted Bolt.

"We're taking over," Heather said with a smile.

"I thought it would be good for us to get away from everyone else," Viggo explained. "Here we can relax and enjoy each other's company without any distractions."

"That's a great idea," I said, impressed with his thoughtfulness.

"Hiccup gave us permission to spend the night and use any available huts," Skulder said.

"You have a hut here, don't you?" Harald said to me.

I nodded. "Yes. You can stay with me if you want." I blushed because of the others.

Harald smirked. "Where else would I go?"

"Can I check out your hut too?" Eret said. Heather glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. He smiled sheepishly at her. "I mean, of course I'll stay with you, dear."

"Too bad Skulder's little girlfriend isn't part of our group," Harald teased. "Then again, even if she were, I doubt they've ever spent the night together."

"Not that it's any of your business, but we haven't gotten there yet!" Skulder said indignantly.

"Because you move at a snail's pace."

"Says the Viking who took two years to get the girl!"

"That was two years trying _not_ to get the girl. Once I changed course, I was very quick." Harald smirked, making me blush.

"Yes, well, she's fine with that, and Phlegma is fine with my pace."

"Just make sure not to bore her to death."

"I do not-" Skulder paused and looked at me in surprise. "Brennda, why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry," I said as I calmed down. I wiped tears from my eyes and grinned at Skulder. "I just enjoy your banter. I haven't seen Harald have this much fun since he got to New Berk. So, thank you, Skulder."

"Yes, thank you," Harald said with a smirk.

Skulder looked like he wanted to give the other male an angry retort, but instead he sighed and smiled at me weakly. "As long as you're happy," he said.

"I think it's about time we all had some fun," Viggo said. "How about a race?"

"You're on!" Harald said, climbing back on Elska.

And so, the six of us spent the day competing against each other at Dragon's Edge. It was nice to have the place to ourselves. When the sun fell, we cooked together and relaxed in front of a large fire. Then we split up for the night, and Harald and I ended the day by watching the stars from the backs of our dragons. They were beautiful as always.

"This is your hut?" Harald said as I led the way inside. Leopold fluttered to the ground and began exploring.

"That's right," I said. "Hiccup and the others built it for me after... after you left us and we beat the dragon hunters."

Sadness glistened Harald's eyes as he gazed at me. "I'm sorry, love. That must have been difficult."

I nodded, swallowing hard. "I missed you a lot and everything here reminded me of you."

"If it makes you feel better, I missed you too. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought I was losing my mind."

I chuckled lightly. "No, that's just love."

Harald smiled. "I know."

I smiled back at him and then started to take off the top layer of items on my body. "Did you have a good time today?"

"I actually did." Harald began to undress as well. "We have some excellent friends." He paused. "I've never had friends before. Not like this. I never thought I needed them."

"Just because you don't _need_ something doesn't mean it doesn't make your life better." Now in my sleeping shirt and pants, I sat on the edge of my bed. "When we first met, you said you were fine on your own. That may have been true, but your life is improved with me in it, right? Well, maybe you think you only need me, but friends have something to add as well. And you're right; these are good ones. We will always be here for you if you need us."

Harald moved in close to me and smiled at me. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you for looking after me, Brennda. I'll be alright."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. "Good. I want you to be happy because I love you."

Harald cupped my face and smiled at me with adoring eyes. "I'm happy because I love you." He brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. At first I kissed him eagerly, but I pulled back when I felt him lift my shirt. He looked at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just..." I hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. I decided the straight truth was the best way to go if I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "It's, uh, that time of the month."

Harald's eyes lit in understanding. "Oh. Does that mean you're not in the mood?" He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

A tingle ran down my spine at his touch. "No, I'm definitely in the mood. I just thought you wouldn't be."

Harald smirked. "I'm a pirate. I don't mind a little blood."

For some reason, this turned me on. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. I let him undress me, and then I returned the favor. Harald stood at the bed and pulled my body into him. He kissed my neck while running his hands up and down my sides. I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to moan loudly. I leaned back on the bed and pulled him on top of me.

We were slow and gentle as we made love to each other with care and affection... again and again until we were too exhausted to carry on. We fell sleep with our bodies pressed closely to each other and our limbs tangled together. There were no nightmares that night.

***

The week moved by slowly. My team was stationed at New Berk because Hiccup didn't want us to run into Stormheart, who resumed attacking our ships. With no further progress on the map, all we could do was alternate between relaxing and training.

I did my best to help Harald fit in at his new home, but it was an uphill battle. Interestingly, it was the dragon riders who accepted him the most. The other residents, however, gave him suspicious looks and whispered when he passed. It reminded me of the way I was treated when I first joined Berk. Unlike me, however, Harald did not seemed inclined to do anything to gain their favor.

"I _know_ you can do it," I said as we roamed the village together. "You made all of us like you when we first met."

"But that wasn't _real_ ," Harald said. "It was manipulation to further my goals."

"But isn't acceptance a worthy goal? It'll be safer for you if they like you."

Harald shook his head. "I can't keep it up forever, and it works best as a first impression. Even if I did manage to gain their favor, the would turn on me the second I did anything that confirms their preconceived notions about me."

I stared straight ahead as I thought about the problem. "It didn't work on me. I liked you because you showed me your true self. Maybe that's what you have to do with the others."

Harald shook his head. "It might be too late for that. It's not worth it. Besides..." He stopped and turned to me with a forced smile. "It doesn't matter. I have you and the rest of our team. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks."

While it was a nice notion, I didn't believe him. I saw remnants of emotions in his eyes that told me the truth. He feared rejection. To him, it was better to ensure others didn't like him by putting on an act than be rejected for his real self. The sad part was he probably had good reason for his fear. I wished I knew how to help him. For now, I gave him a weak smile in return. "Right."

We resume walking. We passed by a group of kids kicking around a ball. One of the kids kicked the ball too far, and it rolled in front of us. Harald bent down and picked up the ball. "Here you go," he said, tossing the ball to the nearest boy.

The boy caught the ball but froze upon seeing Harald, his eyes wide with terror. "It's you!"

Harald frowned. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Who is that guy?" a second boy whispered to the first.

"He's an evil pirate!" the first boy exclaimed, pointing a finger at Harald accusingly. "He attacked my village! He's the reason my parents are gone!" The other kids gasped.

Oh, he was _that_ kid. Guilt flashed on Harald's face, and he looked down. It was clear he wasn't going to say anything, so I stepped forward. "That may be true, but he's changed," I said. "He's a good person."

"That doesn't change what he did," the boy said, tears filling his eyes.

"Well, no, but he's sorry about it."

"Then why doesn't he say anything?"

I looked back at Harald to find him walking away. I sighed and ran after him. "Hey, wait up!"

"Don't tell me to talk to him," Harald muttered. "It won't make a difference."

"Maybe if you made an effort and apologized-"

" _No_." Harald spun around and looked at me with a dark expression. "The kid is right. It won't change what happened. Look, I get that I'm starting over and can make better choices in the future, but the past can't be changed."

I realized the second obstacle in his way. He did not expect anyone to forgive him for his past because he refused to forgive himself. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You can't change the past, but you can change the way you perceive it and therefore how it affects you. You can heal."

Harald turned away. "I'm not the one who needs to heal."

"Yes, you are. You're still holding onto what you did and who you were, and it's clouding your interactions with everyone."

Harald curled his hands into fists but still did not look at me. "What am I supposed to do?"

I wished I knew the answer to that question. Viggo said I needed to help him process everything, but he gave no indication of how I should do that. Although, he did say I should listen... "It might help if you talked to me about your past and how you feel about it." I paused as the kid's face came to mind. "What is the worst thing you've done?"

"Don't ask me that."

"That boy back there... He's from that island you tricked me into going to so you could push me away. You threatened to kill him." I waited for his reaction, but he stood stiffly with his back to me. "I don't think you would have done it, but..." I took a deep breath. "Harald, have you ever killed anyone?"

My heart pounded as I waited in silence for his answer. Finally, he said in a low voice, "I've been indirectly responsible for many deaths. Men under me have killed in my name. I have inflicted wounds during battle that have turned fatal. There is always that risk in a fight, which is one reason I try to avoid violence altogether. Anything can happen in the heat of battle."

"Right. Even those on my side can say the same thing. Killing is never our goal, but it happens. But I'm asking if you've killed someone like you threatened to kill that boy. That's different."

"Yes, it is." Harald lowered his head, and his body took on a weary posture. "I've killed a Viking in cold blood once, and it was enough."

I swallowed hard. I had expected this answer, but I still didn't like it. "Was this when you were with your father?"

"Yes. I was tired of him calling me weak, and I shut out my emotions so I could act like the tough pirate he wanted me to be. But that didn't stop me from feeling horrible after I did it. Everything came rushing at me at once..." He shuddered. "I vowed to never let it happen again. There's only one person I've wanted to kill since then."

"Johann," I said softly.

"That's right." Harald finally faced me, and his mournful expression clenched my heart. "Thank you for stopping me. It may have been excusable and seen as self-defense by many people, but you were right that it would have negatively affected me."

"You're the one who chose not to do it. You were angry and not thinking clearly. I just got you to pause so you could make the right choice."

Harald's eyes hardened. "I was thinking clearly when I killed that man."

"But you immediately regretted it and learned to not do it. Do you know how many people would let that harden their hearts and keep doing it?"

"Stop defending me!" Harald cried. "There are no excuses for what I've done."

"I'm defending _you_ , not your actions! You are not the worst thing you've done. If you haven't noticed, some of my friends have killed mercilessly, namely Viggo and Dagur. They've moved on, and you need to too."

Harald turned away from me again. "I can't."

I cautiously approached him. When he did not move away, I gently put my arms around him, hugging him from behind. "I know who you are," I whispered. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I wouldn't waste my time on someone who was no good."

Harald placed his hands over mine. "I wish I could believe you." He pulled my hands away from him, turned around, and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm better when I'm with you."

"You're good _without_ me." I lifted my head to give him an earnest look. "You couldn't have convinced a dragon to stay with you otherwise."

A small smile played on Harald's lips. "You really place that much faith in a dragon's judgment?"

"Maybe an evil dragon could make a mistake, but an adorable dragon like Leopold? I don't think so. Now, I want you to say it. You need to stop thinking so negatively. Tell me you are good, and maybe you'll start believing it."

Harald cupped my face and looked deeply into my eyes. "I am good." He lightly kissed my lips. "I am good." His hands slid to the back of my head, and he pulled me closer, cradling me to his chest. "I am good, but I don't know how to let of the past." He kissed the top of my head before resting his head on mine.

"The first step is wanting to let go."

"I do want it."

I smiled. That was a start. "Then we'll figure it out together."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time it is!

"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones you accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what." — Unknown

Chapter 12

The middle of December brought the eternal night, the winter equivalent to the midnight sun. For about three weeks, there was either no twilight or no sun at all. Instead of sleep deprivation, the lack of sun brought depression and drowsiness. Usually, everyone stayed close to home and tried to get through it together.

The holidays did lighten the mood. Snoggletog occurred just a day before complete darkness, and celebrations often started a week earlier. This would be our first Snoggletog at New Berk, so I was curious to discover the plans. I went straight to Astrid, the holiday expert, for information.

"I love Snoggletog so much," Astrid said. "To me, it's an opportunity to celebrate the bonds that hold us together - love, family, friendship, and neighbors. I think it's only right for us to plan another big party so everyone can join in and have fun with us! I'm sure that would bring us all closer together."

I nodded with a grin. "I couldn't agree more! That's exactly what's needed right now. We need to all come together so we can fulfill the promise of the map." And I hoped the celebrations would help Harald finally feel welcome.

Astrid blinked. "Right, your map. Anyway, Hiccup told me he was going to be headed to Scuttleclaw Island to meet Toothless. I told him I was going to meet him, but all this talk about Snoggletog makes me want to whip up a batch of my famous yaknog! Will you go there in my stead?"

I resisted the urge to shudder at the mention of her yaknog. I had the unfortunate experience of tasting it during my first Snoggletog at Berk. "Sure thing. And when you're done, make sure to give plenty of yaknog to Harald!" He might be the only person willing to be honest about the drink.

Astrid gave me a quizzical look. "Okay..."

I left her to find Bolt. Soon, we were flying to Scuttleclaw Island. I spotted Hiccup and landed beside him. "Hey!" I called.

Hiccup smiled when he saw me. "Nice to see you here! Is Astrid coming, too?"

"No, she decided to make some yaknog."

Hiccup's face turned pale. "Oh! Well, if Astrid is making her yaknog, I think we'd be best staying as long as we can! Ha ha."

I smirked. "Right."

"Just kidding. (Sort of). Anyway, I told Toothless I'd meet him here. Follow me, and I'll take you to him!"

Hiccup led the way along the island. Soon, we came across Toothless and Raija, the Light Fury. I stopped several yards away to give them some space.

"Hey there, bud," Hiccup said. He turned to me. "The Light Fury has had her problems with us in the past... but we've had a lot of adventures together, huh? I hope we've proven to her that we're her allies."

"I would say so," I said. I slowly moved froward, keeping my eyes fixed on Raija's. Then I extended my hand and rubbed her head.

Hiccup smiled. "Excellent!" Suddenly Toothless bounded over to him and pushed him from behind. "Huh. Toothless wants to take us somewhere! Let's see what they want to show us. See if the Light Fury will let you and mount her."

Bolt eyed me suspiciously, and I flashed him a smile. "Don't worry. You can come too." I returned to Raija and moved even closer. She kept her eyes on me, but she did allow me to climb onto her back. Toothless nodded in approval.

"Here we go. Let's fly around and see what it is they want to show us, Brennda!"

Toothless and Raija led the way through the air with Bolt trailing behind. Eventually, we reached what appeared to be a makeshift net, and there were adorable baby dragons inside! The Furies landed, and the babies immediately ran over to them.

I turned to Hiccup with wide eyes. "Are these-?"

Hiccup grinned at me. "Thee are the Night Lights. They're the most adorable combination of the Night Fury and the Light Fury."

"You've seen them before?"

Hiccup nodded. "Toothless let Astrid and I see them in the Hidden World a couple of months back. That's Dart, Pouncer, and Ruffrunner." He pointed to the black Night Light with blue eyes, white Night Light with green eyes, and black Night Light with green eyes.

I bent down to examine the little guys. "Hello there!" The baby dragons scrambled to sniff me and nudged my legs.

"I think they want to join us for the holidays! I'm honored that Toothless and the Light Fury trusted us to bring us close to their children. This is going to be the best Snoggletog ever!"

I smiled at the Night Lights. "They will certainly brighten the mood."

"Then let's go!"

I mounted Raija again, and we took off. The Night Lights were able to keep up with their parents, and they appeared highly curious about the world. I could not wait to get to know them better!

We landed near the fountain at New Berk and were immediately met by Astrid and Harald. "Oh, you brought them here!" Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled. "Toothless wanted to share his family with us."

"Black and white dragons?" Harald said curiously. "Could they be what we've been looking for?"

"That's what I was thinking," Hiccup said. "Promise me you won't test it until after Snoggletog. I want us to all enjoy this time."

Harald frowned. "Fine."

"Speaking of which, I have yaknog for everyone!" Astrid announced. "Harald is already a big fan."

I stared at Harald. " _Now_ you're trying to gain her approval?"

"I'm not trying to do anything of the sort," Harald said with a serious face. "It was delicious."

"Exactly," Astrid said.

I turned to Astrid. " _Now_ you believe him?"

Astrid blinked. "Why would he lie about yaknog? And what are you implying?"

"You're being very rude, Brennda," Harald said.

I rolled my eyes. I studied his face, but it was perfectly controlled, not allowing me to tell whether he was lying. "If you love it so much, you can have mine."

Harald smirked. "Don't mind if I do."

"I can always make more," Astrid said.

I froze. "That's not necessary."

"Why not? It's no problem."

Hiccup coughed. "Anyway, if we want a proper celebration, we better bring all our friends and family over to our home! While Astrid and I help these guys get settled, can you and Harald head to the School and tell Heather about our Snoggletog friends? I'm sure she'd be willing to spread the word!"

"Sure thing," I said. I was glad for the distraction from Astrid's yaknog. Harald and I mounted our dragons and took to the air.

"I take it you're excited for Snoggletog," Harald said casually as we flew.

"Yes, I've come to enjoy it," I said, "and this year will be great with the Night Lights." I paused. Something told me he did not have the same fond memories. "When is the last time you celebrated Snoggletog?"

"The winter before my mother died. No one accepted me into their celebrations after that. And when I was on my own, I didn't see the point."

It was as much as I had figured, but it still made my heart hurt for him. "Stormheart isn't into the holidays?"

Harald gave me a look. "No. We got the day off, but that was it. The Vikings at Auction Island aren't the celebrating type."

"That's a shame. I do kind of understand, actually. I was hard for me to get into the holidays after my parents died, and I felt left out at Berk at first. Overtime, I've come to love the way they celebrate Snoggletog, and I will make sure you do too!"

"Well, I will follow along with whatever you want to do."

That was not the enthusiasm I was looking for, but it might be the best I could get for now. Once we arrived at the School, I quickly explained the situation to Heather and asked her to invite her family over for the celebrations.

"That's an excellent idea!" Heather said. "I was trying to figure out if I should visit my brother at Berserker Island or invite him over for Snoggletog. If Hiccup is planning something grand at New berk, I'm sure Dagur and Mala would be overjoyed to join in. I'll send some Terror mail to the Defenders of the Wing and the Berserkers to let them know the big news. Berk always brings the heat when it comes to holiday cheer; I'm excited to see what our visitors will bring to the table!"

"They may bring the answers to unlocking the map," Harald said.

Heather's eyes flashed in surprise. "Really? That would be great. Thanks for the heads up, you two. Please head back home to New Berk and let everyone know they can count on me."

Harald nodded. "Perhaps there will be more yaknog."

Heather made a face. "You like that stuff?"

Harald smirked. "You don't?"

When we returned to New Berk, we came across a surprising scene: baby dragons were running wild all across the village. From the looks of it, the Night Lights were at the center of the trouble. Even Leopold was getting into the fun.

"It's time for all hands on deck," Astrid said as we dismounted. "I'm going to need all the help we can get if we want to corral all these naughty dragons. Let's put our heads together and form up a battle plan!"

"You need to tell them who's boss," Harald said firmly.

"Yeah, that'll go over well," I said.

Astrid shook her head. "Night Lights are incredible... but they're also incredibly charismatic and mischievous. They've started a Tiny Tooth revolution in the heart of our home!"

"And you let it happen," Harald said with a sigh.

Astrid gave him a look. "These baby dragons are running around and not listening to anyone... other than the Night Lights, that is. I don't mind it when dragons have fun, but they're going to get hurt if they run around all willy-nilly. We need to find the Night Lights and bring them back to their parents."

"Don't worry, we'll help out," I said.

Astrid smiled at me in relief. "Thanks, Brennda. You can start by looking for Pouncer, the white Night Light."

I nodded. "I'm on it."

And so, Harald and I spent a good amount of time rounding up the Night Lights. Once we had them all together, we brought them to Raija, who seemed to be the only one they would listen to. It was exhausting, but I felt satisfied when our job was complete.

"Thank you for running around and making sure these guys weren't causing too much havoc," Astrid said. "They aren't used to living with us, so they could have gotten into a lot of dicey situations without your intervention!"

"I'm sure they'll learn quickly," I said.

Astrid nodded. "Despite that headache, it's only right that they're here... It feels right to have our most loved family, friends, and dragons here with us for Snoggletog, don't you think?"

I grinned. "Exactly."

"It's going to be a good celebration."

Harald put his arm around me and smiled at me. I felt pleased that he seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Now I felt more sure that I could help him make this place feel like home at last.

***

I spent the rest of the day helping everyone decorate for the holidays. The following morning, I was the first to spot Dagur and Mala as they landed in the village. "Dagur!" I called. I ran to them, Harald walking at a slower pace behind me. "Welcome to New Berk! And happy Snoggletog."

Dagur grinned at me. "Ah! Our third favorite Viking is here looking for us." He glanced at Mala. "Or is that our second favorite Viking, my love? I always get the rankings mixed up in my head."

"Play nice, darling," Mala said. "Does it matter what the actual number is as long as Brennda is in our heart?" She smiled at me. "Thank you for the warm welcome, cherished friend."

"My Valkyrie of a wife is as wise as she is beautiful."

Harald finally reached us. He stood beside me and said nothing. When he glanced at Mala and looked away quickly, I understood his silence. I gave Dagur a pointed look, hoping he would get the message.

"And it's my favorite pirate!" Dagur said enthusiastically. He wrapped an arm around Harald, who appeared startled, and pulled him into a side hug. "It's so good to see you here! Isn't it much more fun to be on the side of good?"

Harald slipped out form under his arm and backed away from him. "I haven't had the chance to experience the 'fun' yet, but there are other rewards." He smiled at me slyly.

"Of course, of course!" Dagur looked back at Sleuther when he made a noise. "Oh, Sleuther wants to see his friend, Elska! She's your dragon now, isn't she?"

"Yes. This way." Harald started towards the stables, and the rest of us followed. While we walked, our visitors took the chance to take in the sights.

"Our compliments to the village, Brennda," Mala said. "Your Snoggletog decorations are top notch, your cheer admirable!"

"Thank you," I said.

"We brought this gift from our islands to share in the spirit of things. It's by your dragon hanger, but it looks like your... exuberant young dragons have gotten first dibs onto it."

I gasped at the scene before us. A present sat out in front of the stables, and the Night Lights were ripping into it as if it were a toy. "Bolt!" I called, spotting the Skrill nearby. "Shoot a warning shot!"

Bolt growled and aimed his lightning at the ground near the gift. The Night Lights immediately fled. I let out a breath of relief. Then I cast Dagur and Mala an apologetic look.

"Those little guys didn't do any permanent damage to our gift so there's no harm, no foul!" Dagur said. "Little whelps will be whelps, don't you think? Ha ha!"

I gave him a weak smile. "I'm glad you think so. Those are Toothless' kids, by the way."

Dagur brightened. "Really? I should find my brother and congratulate him." His attention was diverted when Harald returned with Elska. The young Triple Stryke bounded over to Sleuther and roared in appreciation. "There's Elska! You two are going to have a lot of fun together, just like old times." He turned to me. "You don't need to chaperone us, Brennda. We're old allies and dare I say, old friends? Mala and I are going to stroll around your charming village and enjoy the lovebird atmosphere... and so should you."

Harald took my hand in his and smirked at me. "We plan to."

I blushed. "R-Right. We'll see you guys later." I allowed Harald to lead me through the village. We had not gone far when we were stopped by Hiccup.

"Brennda!" he said. "Will you meet me on Hobblegrunt Island later? I have an idea!"

"Sure," I said. I wondered what he was up to now. "Oh, Dagur and Mala are here."

"That's great! I'll go find them!"

"Do you think whatever he has planned has to do with the Night Lights?" Harald said once we were alone.

"You never know," I said.

He turned out to be right. Later on, we arrived on Hobblegrunt Island to find Hiccup with the entire Fury family. It seemed like he had set up hoops all over the island.

"Hey, Brennda, Harald," Hiccup greeted us.

"Hey, Hiccup," I said. "What's going on?"

"There's something wonderful and striking that happens when a dragon rider and a dragon meld together into one to soar through the air, don't you think?"

I smiled. "For sure."

"The entire alpha family is here - father, mother, and Night Lights. Just the way we like it! These cute Night Lights may be adorable as they fool around in the skies, but there's still a thing or two we can show them."

"You want me to fly through the hoops."

"On Raija, perhaps?" Harald said.

Hiccup nodded. "That's right. I think the Light Fury is ready to show off for the little ones."

I approached Raija and bent down so I was at eye level. "What do you say? Will you fly with me?" The Light Fury grunted in response. The babies appeared to cheer as I mounted her.

"Very good," Hiccup said. "The Light Fury - er, Raija - is incredibly fast and nimble in the air, so I'm really excited to see what the two of you can do together. Can you fly through all the hoops in the air?"

"Of course she can," Harald said. He stood with Leopold near Bolt and Elska and appeared just as interested in the show as the Night Lights.

"You've got it," I said with a smile. I gently coaxed Raija into the air. She flew straight through the first hoop. After the second, she allowed me to lead more, and we dipped and twirled through the remaining hoops. We returned to our audience to find them cheering and jumping up and down.

"Very elegant," Harald said in approval. "You were both beautiful."

I bit my lip and smiled. "Thank you."

"I think you showed the little ones a thing or two about a thing or two," Hiccup said. "Their eyes were glued to you and their mother as you raced through those rings! I'm sure they're eager to give it a try themselves. I can't think of a better way to kick off Snoggletog celebrations. I'm so glad you're here with us!"

I smiled down at the Night Lights running around Toothless. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Now it's Harald's turn." I looked at him with a smirk.

Harald frowned. "That's not necessary, Brennda. I could never match your performance."

"But it'll give you and Raija a chance to bond. Your family has a connection to the Light Fury, right?"

"If she's willing, it actually might not be a bad idea," Hiccup said. "It would give the Night Lights a chance to see how dragons can interact with different Vikings. And if she allows _you_ to ride her, then it means she really has accepted us."

Harald eyed him skeptically. "Why say it like she wouldn't accept me?"

Hiccup looked away. "No reason."

"Alright, Raija, let's show him." Harald marched up to the Light Fury and looked into her eyes. He slowly extended his hand and pat her head. Then he climbed onto her back. "Prepare to be amazed. This is how a real rider does it." The Night Lights cheered again as they watched their mother soar through the air.

"He's come a long way, hasn't he?" Hiccup said.

I smiled. "They both have." It was going to be amazing Snoggletog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Night Lights are here! Get ready for some fun!


	13. Chapter 13

"Courage is by no means incompatible with tenderness. On the contrary, gentleness and tenderness have been found to characterize the men, no less than the women, who have done the most courageous deeds." - Samuel Smiles

Chapter 13

"It's oddly quiet today," Harald mused as we exited my house. Indeed, there was none of the usual chaos that had become associated with our new visitors.

"I wonder if someone took the Night Lights away to play," I said.

"Hey, Harald!" Snotlout called from across the road. "Over here!" He waved his arms frantically until we approached him. He was by far the most accepting of Harald out of Hiccup's riders, and I appreciated him for it. "I've a business opportunity for you."

Harald lifted his eyebrows in interest. "I'm listening."

"This should be good," I muttered.

"You can get in on it too, Brennda," Snotlout said. "You have a good head on those shoulders."

I smirked. "Thanks."

"It was a piece of cake to convince Bucket to pitch in. He's one of those 'true artists' who wants to create for the sake of creating. Good for him. I'm a fan of more art in the world, but even better for me and you, he's willing to give them for us to sell."

"Sounds good so far," Harald said.

"Now, these Night Lights are going to be the hot tickets this Snoggletog season. We'd be suckers to not capitalize on the situation."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now, I've convinced Hiccup to let the Night Lights see the old town, so you'll be able to meet them there. Can you go to Berk and talk to Bucket?"

Harald glanced at me, and I shrugged. "Sounds good to me," I said. "We'll do it."

Snotlout grinned. "Thanks!"

Harald and I flew to Berk on our dragons. Fishlegs had decorated the old village, so it had a festive feel. We spotted Bucket before the Night Lights, so we landed near him to speak to him.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Brennda," Bucket said. He looked at my companion almost warily. "You too, Harald."

"It's no problem," I said. "It looks like you've got everything ready." I nodded at his paints and canvas.

Bucket shook his head. "I don't know what I want to make yet. The best way to figure it out is to immerse yourself in beauty and see where that takes you. No matter how hard it is! No matter the blood, sweat, and tears it requires! That is art. The Night Lights are somewhere on the island. Bring them to me!"

"That shouldn't be too hard," Harald said.

Sure enough, we found the baby dragons playing on a hill near the village. Bolt and Elska were able to coax them in the direction of Bucket. When we neared the Vikings, Leopold flew to the ground and led them the rest of the way.

Bucket stared at the dragons with wide eyes. "Oh my! Oh my. They're even prettier in person. I'm speechless. I can't even put any thoughts together..."

"This may take awhile," Harald said in a low voice.

I nudged him in the side. "Take your time."

After a minute, Bucket spoke again, though he seemed to be voicing his thoughts instead of talking to us. "These dragons are so good that I could make a thousand things using them as inspiration, and I wouldn't repeat even once! Statues, perhaps, though it will be hard to capture the grace of their movement. A watercolor, maybe? Oh, I can't wait to decide. There are two things you should never rush: dinner, and art! Yes, yes. I need more time, more time! Give me the time to nest on this art egg and I will reward your patience tenfold."

"Well, you are working for free..." Harald said.

"While you are waiting, you can gather information. Snotlout wants Berkians' true opinion on these items. Please, talk to the Vikings he sent over here and ask them what they think."

"Might as well," I said. "Come on." Our dragons appeared content to stay with the Night Lights, so Harald and I wandered off on our own. The first person we ran into was Astrid, who did not appear amused.

"Brennda, what has Snotlout dragged you into now?" she said. She eyed Harald suspiciously. "Don't tell me _he's_ involved."

Harald gave her a charming smile. "We are simply providing the public with a valuable good, and why shouldn't we be compensated?"

Astrid gave me a look. "It seems legit so far," I said. "I'm keeping an eye on them in case they get out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Harald scoffed. "We are honest businessmen."

Astrid gave me another look. I smiled brightly at her in return. "There's nothing wrong with making a profit if it's a mutual exchange. And it's the Night Lights! They are so adorable, don't you want a reminder?"

Astrid seemed to consider this. "Yes, but that means I have to pay Snotlout," she said. Her eyes narrowed at Harald. "And him."

"You're putting me in the same category as Snotlout?" Harald said. "That's an improvement."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Not by much." She looked in the direction of Bucket and the Night Lights, and her expression softened. "They really are cute though, aren't they? I don't think I could resist."

"You are very wise. We will pass along your feedback."

We founded Mala next and set out to greet her. "Why would I want a trinket from Snotlout?" she asked after I explained the situation.

"You'll miss out on some gorgeous art if you don't get it," I said.

"A true Berkian masterpiece would be a good reminder of our visit..." Mala mused.

"And it would look great on your wall."

Mala looked at me. "I don't know what I think of Snotlout. He seems like he's reliable in a pinch, but he seems sharp and selfish during everyday life. How do you put up with him?"

"The same way I put up with him," I said, jerking my thumb at Harald.

"Hey!" Harald said indignantly. A small smile twitched on Mala's face.

"Just kidding. I have a talent for finding the good qualities in people and bringing them to the surface. Wait a second, didn't you almost marry Snotlout once?"

Mala stared at me blankly.

"Right, new love overrides old loves."

Harald looked at me suspiciously. "What old loves have you not told me about?"

I smirked but did not respond. "Hey, look! Another potential customer. Bye, Mala!" I ran to Mulch with Harald on my tail.

"Hello, Brennda," Much said. "Snotlout said he has something to sell me?" He appeared uncertain about the proposition.

"Yes, but Bucket's doing all the work," I said. "Snotlout has nothing to do with it."

Mulch nodded. "I need to support my best buddy Bucket, of course!"

"Right now he is creating a beautiful work of art centering around the adorable Night Lights," Harald said. "They would be honored if you accepted one." 

Mulch smiled. "Yes, yes. And, of course, I'm going to do everything I can to support my best buddy Bucket. He's the brightest artist in our village, and I love getting my hands on every Bucket original I can."

"Indeed. We thank you for your patronage." We saw no more Vikings, so we started back to Bucket. "You're pretty good at this."

"So are you," I said.

Harald smirked. "I've had practice."

"I'm glad you're back!" Bucket said upon our arrival. "I've made my decision, but the Night Lights have become rambunctious. Can you keep them here while I paint?"

"Sure thing," I said. I turned to Harald with a grin. "Let's play with them! It'll be fun."

Harald blinked. "Fun?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously you could use more fun in your life." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the center of the dragons.

The Night Lights were all too eager to play. After awhile, even Harald relaxed and enjoyed himself. They wore us out in the end. Harald and I rested against a tree together while Leopold and the Night Lights settled on our laps. I did not even realize we had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and saw Bucket packing up. The polar night made it impossible to tell the time of day, however.

"Bucket, how long were we out?" I asked as I gently shook Harald's shoulders to rouse him.

"Long enough that I made two paintings!" Bucket said triumphantly. "The second one is a gift for you, Brennda. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"For me?" Curious, I took the painting from Bucket. I gasped at the image of Harald and I sleeping under the tree with the Night Lights. "Aww... this is adorable. Thank you, Bucket."

"Let me see," Harald said. He looked over my shoulder at the painting, and his eyes narrowed. "What is this?!"

"Come on, you look so cute!"

"I don't want to look cute."

"But this will improve your image around New Berk."

"You are not showing that to anyone! That is not the image I want to portray."

"Oh? And what image are you trying to portray? Evil pirate? Con artist?" I shook my head. "You need something new."

"Not this!"

"Well, this is going up in my room." I started for Bolt and carefully set the painting in one of his saddlebags. Then it was back to New Berk to report to Snotlout. Harald had cooled down by then and happily divulged everything we had learned.

"Hmm... okay, okay," Snotlout said. "That's very good to hear. There's some good buzz and some word of mouth going on. Now, we grab the analytics and engage in some omnichannel marketing, then bam! We'll be raking in the dough hand over first. I can hardly wait..."

Harald grinned. "I like your thinking."

"Just let us know when you're ready for the next step," I said. After Snotlout nodded at me, I wandered over to Bolt and unpacked his saddlebags. I felt Harald's eyes on my as I withdrew the painting. I knew he didn't want me to show it to anyone, but it was too good not to share. I looked around and spotted Dagur and Heather talking nearby. Grinning, I raced towards them. "Hey, Dagur!"

"Brennda, don't you dare!" Harald shouted while running after me.

I managed to reach the siblings, who gave me curious looks, in enough time to flip over the painting and show it to them. "Look what Gobber made! He painted us while we were sleeping."

Heather smiled. "Aw, this is cute."

"It is not," Harald growled, stopping beside me and glaring at me.

Heather looked at me oddly, and I rolled my eyes. "He thinks it makes him look weak," I explained.

"What?!" Dagur exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! You should be honored to be depicted among these adorable dragons. There's no weakness here. You can be gentle and tough at the same time."

Harald frowned. "Honored?"

"He's right," Heather said. "I think it's wonderful you trust us enough to be vulnerable like this around us. It was something Dagur had to learn too."

Dagur nodded. "I know that I've made a reputation of being a crazed fighting maniac (and well deservedly so!), but I've turned over a new leaf. Snow! Decorations! Cute dragon babies! Give all of them to me! You should soak it up too, Harald."

Harald's eyes flickered from the painting to Dagur. "It seems I do not have much of a choice."

"You'll get used to it. But that does not mean there's no place for strength and ferocity! In fact, a Berserker Snoggletog tradition is, well, fighting! Fighting a bunch. What do you say? You and Brennda against me and Heather."

Harald smirked. "Now, that's more like it." He glanced at me. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course!" I said. "Heather?"

"I'm always ready for a fight," said Heather.

I found a safe spot for my painting and then I joined the others in an open field. Harald and I fought fiercely together against the siblings, who made an excellent team It was close, but we managed to pull out a victory.

"Whew!" Dagur said, wiping his forehead with his arm. "There's nothing I like as much as a competitive battle. Thanks for joining me for the workout, you two, and happy Snoggletog!"

I grinned at him. "Anytime, Dagur. Happy Snoggletog." I retrieved my painting, relieved to find it undisturbed.

"Oh, and, Harald?" Dagur said. "If you ever need anything, just let me know. Berserkers look after their own. Now that you're with Brennda, you're one of us. We're family."

Harald looked at him in surprise. "Family?" A genuine smile formed on his face. "Thank you, Dagur. For that, I _am_ honored. Happy Snoggletog." He did not even complain about the painting as he took my free hand in his and returned home with me.

When we finally arrived at my house, I took a minute to find the perfect place to hang up the painting. I placed it near my bed and stood admiring it. I was so lost in thought that I was caught off guard when Harald slipped his arms around me from behind.

"You know, I think Dagur might be onto something," he said softly into my ear. "I can be gentle _and_ tough. So, which do you want me to be first?"

My heart sped up at the insinuation. I turned around in his arms and met his teasing gaze. "Well, the painting reminds me of your gentleness..."

Harald smirked. "Tough it is." He kissed me roughly, and I responded in kind. Without removing his lips, he managed to back me up and pushed me against a wall. His hands worked to remove my coat while I worked on his exterior.

He finally pulled back, and while he slipped off his bracers, I took the opportunity to spin him around and push _him_ against the wall. I smirked at his surprised look. "You don't get to have all the fun." I attacked his neck with my lips, and he immediately grabbed my hips and pulled me up against him.

"Brennda..." Harald moaned as I sucked on his skin.

"Payback," I whispered, "for the mark you left me." I pulled back to give him a triumphant smirk, but the look of adoration on his face caused my breath to catch in my throat.

"I love you," he said. He brought his hands to the back of my head and pulled my face to his. "You are perfect for me."

"And don't you forget it." I grinned at him before connecting our lips once more.

***

I stared at the message on the New Berk job board: "'Looking for someone to help out with something completely legitimate and above board... uh, helping out with math homework. I hope you know your angles and... isosceles triangles.' - Ruffnut."

Now, this was too interesting to resist. I jogged through the village until I came across Ruffnut standing with Ruffrunner. "Hey, Ruff, I saw your note," I said.

Ruff smirked. "Oh good! I didn't get a square."

"How about a triangle?"

Ruff made a face. "No, I don't give a hoot about geometry! I'm going to pull an epic prank on Gobber, and I've recruited a willing conspirator. I'm going to train him to be the perfect disciple of Loki." She smiled down at Ruffrunner. "I knew you were my favorite Night Light for a reason, little buddy."

"That sounds like fun, I suppose." I did enjoy a good prank now and then.

"Ruffrunner gives us an air of deniability. You're just taking our guest for a stroll. I need you to sneak into the smithy and steal one of Gobber's favored tools. He'll never know what happened!"

"Not that I'm not happy to help, but is there a reason you're not doing this yourself?"

Ruff sighed sadly. "Gobber banned me from entering a twenty foot radius around his place. (A total misunderstanding.)"

I smirked. "I'm sure."

"Go with Ruffrunner and lead him into the smithy; you need to make sure no one spots you!"

"Right, I know." I smiled at the Night Light. "Let's go, buddy." I cautiously made my way to the smithy and slipped inside. My sneakiness made me briefly wonder where Harald had gotten off to this morning, but I quickly pushed the thoughts away as I looked around for something that Gobber would notice missing.

Ruffrunner sniffed at a hammer lying on the floor. He looked back at me, and I nodded at him. He seemed to smile before grabbing the hammer in his teeth. We sneaked out together, but as soon as we were in the open, he ran off ahead. I jogged the rest of the way to Ruffnut.

"We did!" I announced. I paused and looked around. "Hey, where's Ruffrunner?"

Ruffnut frowned. "Hmm, the little runt never came back here. You think that he's a secret agent, getting the hammer for someone else?"

I blinked. "You think he's that sophisticated?"

"I don't like it... Or! This is his prank on us! Well played, little one, well played."

"No, you were right the first time," said a newcomer. Ruffnut and I spun around to see Harald with a cocky grin... and Ruffrunner.

"He's a double agent for _you_?" Ruff said, aghast.

Harald smirked. "That's right. It was easy, really. I read your note earlier this morning and immediately figured out what was going on. Then I simply got to Ruffrunner first."

"Props to you. I'm impressed."

Harald smiled at Ruffrunner. "This little guy did all the work. He was sneaky, deceptive, and a great thief. I think he would make an excellent pirate dragon."

"Whoa, hold on there," Hiccup said as he approached. "There will be no pirate dragons on New Berk."

Harald frowned. "I think that's up to the dragon."

Hiccup turned to me. "What are they up to now, and why didn't you stop them?"

"Chill, it was just a harmless prank," Ruffnut said.

"Yes, we were teaching Ruffrunner life skills," Harald said.

Hiccup gave him a look. "Stealing is not a life skill."

"Sneaking and stealing are valuable skills in the right context. I know for a fact you've had Brennda engage in both activities for you, and you saw no moral conundrum there."

Hiccup appeared hesitant as he looked from Harald to me. "Well..."

"He's got a point," I said. "And to answer your question from earlier, I didn't stop them because, as Ruff said, it was a harmless prank. I didn't see it before, but Ruff and Harald have some similar skills that they'e used differently in the past. Isn't it better for Harald to redirect his talents to a more appropriate format like Ruff's brand of fun?"

"I agree," Ruff said after Hiccup stared at me for a long moment. "And I would be happy to teach him."

Harald smirked. "Thanks, but I think I am the one who has a lot to teach you."

Ruff smiled at him. "I look forward to it."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. He looked at me warily. "Just make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

I shrugged. "I'll do my best."

As soon as Hiccup was gone, Ruffnut turned to Harald with a mischievous grin. "Do you want to help me pull an epic prank on my brother?"

"That sounds like a good time," Harald said. "What do you think, Brennda?"

"Go knock yourselves out," I said, "but I'm going to take Ruffrunner back to his family." I bent down and rubbed the Night Light's head. Then we set off together in search of his siblings and parents. We found them all gathered near the fountain with Hiccup and Astrid. Ruffrunner bounded over to Raija and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Thank you for bringing him back," Hiccup said. "Where is Harald?"

"He's going to pull a prank on Tuffnut with Ruffnut," I replied.

Hiccup frowned. "I'm worried about the two of them being friends."

"I'm worried about Harald and Snotlout being friends," Astrid said. "Why do they suddenly like him? What is he up to?"

"He's not up to anything," I said. "He's not trying to make anyone like him, though I think he should." I paused. "It must be the spirit of Snoggletog."

Astrid seemed to consider this. "Yes, you're probably right. I love Snoggletog so much! This time of year, I can let my hair down, figuratively, and not worry about the town's defenses or Stormheart or Grimmel. I can enjoy the time spent with my friends."

I smiled. "You feel safe even with Harald here? That's wonderful."

"Well, even he wouldn't try something during Snoggletog. And he does love my yaknog..."

Hiccup chuckled. "That's what counts, right? And with these guys here, who could feel down?" He smiled at the Fury family. "Thank you for bringing your kids to our town, Toothless. You are an important part of our family. We couldn't celebrate the same without you." Toothless roared in appreciation.

"And how could we forget the graceful matriarch of the dragon family?" Astrid said. "Sure, Toothless might be the alpha, but we all know who the Night Lights listen to."

"Raija is pretty amazing," I said with a smile.

"There are still a lot of questions floating in the horizon for us," Hiccup said. "A lot of enemies are out there, trying to take over the archipelago and harm dragons. We have a large fight ahead of us, but for now, I'm so happy to be here with you and Astrid and all my favorite friends. Just in time for the holidays, right? Happy Snoggletog, friend."

I grinned at him. "Happy Snoggletog indeed."


	14. Chapter 14

"Light is meaningful only in relation to darkness, and truth presupposes error. It is these mingled opposites which people our life, which make it pungent, intoxicating. We only exist in terms of this conflict, in the zone where black and white clash." — Louis Aragon

Chapter 14

Snoggletog finally arrived. Everyone spent the day celebrating with a huge party, which included a gigantic feast. Even the dark sky could not get us down as we spent time with friends, family, and the Night Lights. Once the excitement started to die down, I led Harald to a secluded area in the woods.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked, shifting weight between my feet.

Harald smiled at me. "It is a bit noisier than I'm used to, but I'm having a great time. You really know how to celebrate."

I grinned at that. "We sure do. Anyway, I got you something." I reached into my bag and pulled out a small box. "Happy Snoggletog, Harald."

He appeared surprised as he took the box. "Thank you, Brennda." He opened the lid, revealing the wooden carving of a Skrill, which mirrored the Berserker symbol. "This is beautiful."

"There's a hole on the top so you can add a rope to wear it as a bracelet or necklace... if you want."

Harald smiled. "I will certainly do so. Thank you, Brennda. I got something for you as well." He held out a small bag.

As soon as I opened the beg, a mesmerizing scent filled my nose. My brain barely even registered the herbs that produced it. "It smells like you..."

Harald averted his gaze. "That's because this is a mixture I use. They're herbs to help induce relaxation and reduce anxiety. If you don't like it-"

"I love it!" I made sure the bag was securely closed and tucked away before flinging my arms around Harald's neck.

Harald nearly stumbled back in surprise, but he adjusted quickly and held his arms tightly around me. "You're welcome," he breathed into my ear. "Happy Snoggletog, Brennda. I love you."

I pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you too." I closed the distance between us and kissed him deeply. His lips moved in sync with mine, filling me with an intoxicating feeling. When we pulled back for air, we simply gazed at each other for a full minute. "W-We should get back before the others notice we're gone."

"If you insist." Harald left a lingering kiss below my ear and then stepped completely away from me. He smirked at my look of disappointment. "Later, love. We will have all the time in the world."

Satisfied with that response, I took his hand, and we start back to the village. I smiled at all the happy Vikings and dragons we passed. All except for one. A single young boy stood off on his own with a gloomy look. That simply would not do. I grabbed Harald's shoulders and turned him to face Cason. "You should talk to him."

Harald frowned. "Why? He's a dirty spy."

I gave him a look. "And he's also your brother."

"That doesn't mean I have any obligation to him. It clearly doesn't mean anything to him."

I held in a sigh. It looked like he needed to spend even more time around Dagur. And maybe Cason did too. "He's a kid, Harald. He's probably frustrated and confused. It doesn't sound like he's had an easy life. Whether or not he's a spy, you have to admit Toki is probably using him. You have a chance to step in and tear him away from him. Don't you wish someone had intervened when you were that age?"

Harald looked away but not before I caught the uncertainty in his eyes. "I'm not like you. I can't help anyone."

I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. "You're wrong. You will be amazing at it with some practice. Besides, who better to pry Cason away from a family member than another family member? You don't have to have a life-shattering conversation right now. Just lay some ground work for the future."

Harald grabbed hold of my left wrist and turned his face into my palm to kiss it. He smirked slightly when I blushed. "Thank you. I will do my best." His gaze swept around the area, landing on a nearby Night Light. "Do you want to make a new friend, buddy?"

Ruffrunner swished his tail back and forth and bounded after Harald as he made his away over to Cason. I stayed put so I could watch the interaction but not eavesdrop. At first the teen seemed to resent the sudden intrusion. Gradually, however, Ruffrunner won him over, allowing Harald to sit beside him and talk.

"Having fun?" a deep voice said from beside me.

I gave Viggo a small smile. "They're making progress." I paused. "Viggo, is Cason a spy?"

"Probably."

I stared at him in shock. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I have no concrete proof, and without it, you and Hiccup would not change your minds, would you?"

I frowned. "No."

"Then there is no point bringing it up. And the kid does love his dragon. I've been careful about what information he receives. By keeping him close, there's a chance we can turn the tables." He looked in the direction of Cason and Harald. "It appears you have similar thoughts."

I followed his gaze, happy to see both boys appeared more at ease. "I just think family should get along."

"What worked for Dagur and Heather may not work for those two."

I shrugged. "It's worth a shot, right? And it's Snoggletog." Anything can happen. I looked back at Viggo to see his lips form into a thin smile.

"Indeed."

***

The time had finally arrived. My team plus Hiccup, Astrid, Cason, and the Fury family, gathered in the Great Hall at New Berk. It was the day after Snoggletog, and Hiccup agreed it was time we figured out if we could open the map. If it was not the Night Lights' fire we needed, then we were out of options.

"This better work," Harald muttered, staring hard at the spherical object in his hands.

"Of course it will work!" Cason said.

Harald shot him a look. "What are you even doing here? You're not a part of this group."

Cason smiled at him innocently. "You said we should spend more time together."

"Not like this."

"Forget about him," Hiccup said. "Let's just try it out."

I glanced at the Night Lights, who fidgeted in their spot next to their parents. "Hey, Ruffrunner," I gently called. "Can you help us out here?" The mostly black Night Light gave me a curious look before bounding over to me. I smiled. "Very good."

"Thank you, Brennda," Harald said. He knelt down and held the map out to the baby dragon. "Can you breathe fire into this _gently_?"

Ruffrunner let out a tiny squeeze. Then he opened his mouth and released a flame. Harald had to move back before he was burned, but he got the intended reaction. We crowded around him as she sides of the map split off and fell into his palm. The inside of the map depicted more symbols and images, the most prominent one being a picture of the sun... or was that the moon?

"I don't get it," Astrid said. "I thought this was supposed to be a map." She shot Harald an accusing look.

Harald rolled his eyes. "If I had all the answers, we wouldn't need the map, would we?"

"Wait, maybe it's some sort of puzzle," Hiccup said. "It could be a decoded message."

"You may be onto something there," Viggo said. "The map is not very straightforward."

"Kind of like Harald," I said before I could help myself, earning a glare from the pirate.

"That image appears to be the sun," Skulder said.

"I think it looks more like the moon," said Eret.

"What if it's _both_?" said Heather.

I took a moment to think about that. "The sun and the moon..." I murmured. "It would make sense with the map's love of dynamic pairs."

"This could be an image of a solar eclipse: a natural phenomenon that occurs when the moon comes in between the sun and the earth and hides the sun's light."

"I've heard about those," Hiccup said. "But how is that relevant to the treasure?"

"Some images on the map only appeared when we inserted a key, right? Maybe we need the light of an eclipse to reveal the location of the treasure."

"Excellent," Eret said, "but aren't eclipses supposed to be very rare? It could be years until another one occurs!"

Harald shook is head. "No, there's a reason Toki's here now. Whether it's fate or he was tipped off... Something will happen soon."

"But when?" said Skulder.

"There is a way to predict eclipses," Heather said. "I'll have to do some research and make some calculations."

"I'll help you out," Hiccup said. "That sounds like a neat project."

"I'll find out what Toki knows," Harald said.

Hiccup frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need to tell him what we've found out if we want to keep him off our backs. He needs to think I'm on his side."

"And you're not," Astrid said skeptically.

"Of course he's not," I snapped. "We've been through this."

"I'm just making sure we cover all our bases."

"If you're worried, I can just talk to my dad instead," Cason piped up. "I need to see him to wish him a happy Snoggletog anyway."

Harald narrowed his eyes at him. " _He's_ the one you should be suspicious of, Astrid."

I looked between the boys with a frown. "Back to this again?"

"Just do whatever you need to do," Hiccup said hurriedly. "It doesn't matter at this point. We're all after the same goal, so the sooner we find out what we need to know, the better." He paused and looked from Cason to Harald. "But assuming you're both trustworthy, I think Harald has a better chance at outsmarting Toki."

Harald smirked in triumph. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Astrid muttered.

As did I. At the moment, it looked like we had no other choice. At least this knew knowledge bought us some more time. And once we figured out the date of the eclipse, then we could form a foolproof plan.

***

After the Snoggletog festivities wore down, the endless night brought a dreary feel to New Berk. The presence of the Night Lights helped somewhat, but everyone was anxious to see the sun again. This time around, I seemed to present more physical than mental symptoms. Lucky for me, I was best friends with someone who was excellent with mixing herbs.

"Here, this should help your stomach," Heather said, handing me a bottle of liquid she had just mixed in the lab.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed the bottle and immediately took a sip. "I hate the eternal night. At least with the midnight sun I can get some laughs."

Heather gave me a sympathetic smile. "It'll be over soon enough."

"How are you holding up?"

Heather shrugged. "I don't feel sick, but my temper seems to be on high alert - hence why I'm trying to avoid others as much as possible."

I nodded in understanding. "Sometimes I get like that. Recently, the night wants to mess with my body. It even throws my period out of wack."

"That's not good. You need a predictable cycle to predict pregnancy."

I stared at her. "Wait, you can predict that?"

Heather's eyes widened. "You didn't know? What have you been doing?"

I looked away as my face heated up. "Uh, well... My mom died before we could talk about those topics, so..."

"Mine did as well," Heather said quietly. "I learned through science. So, I guess I'm saying I so understand how it can be awkward to talk about with others. But if you want, I can help you out and teach you everything you need to know."

I gave her a timid smile. That was awfully nice of her. "Really? I would appreciate it."

Heather smiled softly in return. "No problem. Let me know once you're back to a regular period, and we'll get to work."

Now I was curious to learn more, but I decided to do as she said and wait to discuss it further. Besides, the eternal night was probably not the best time to deal with such heavy topics. I needed to find something to lighten my mood.

My conversation with Heather haunted me throughout the following week. For various reasons, I had pushed all thoughts of children and pregnancy deep into my mind (perhaps unwisely, I admit), but now the thoughts would not leave me alone. It was not that I was entirely opposed to the idea of having children, and I might even welcome it. More than anything, I did not know Harald's opinion on the matter.

Of course we were aware that our actions could lead to such ends, which was why we tried to lessen the possibility by being infrequent about it. However, the main practical reason to avoid pregnancy had been to keep our relationship a secret. Now that it was no longer a concern, perhaps it was finally time to broach the subject.

I thought I found the perfect opportunity while taking a leisurely walk with Harald around New Berk. It was the first day of the new year, which meant we would finally see the sun in a few days. Leopold perched on his shoulder as we talked amiably, occasionally adding in a chirp. When silence fell on us, I decided it was time.

"Harald?" I said. "Can I ask you something?" I stopped walking and he turned to face me, his expression displaying mild curiosity.

"You can ask me anything, love," he said. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. I had to say this in a way that would not make him assume I thought I was _already_ pregnant. "Have you ever thought about-"

A long, loud sound broke me from my thoughts. The emergency trumpet! Harald and I snapped our heads in the direction of the village. "Something must be wrong," he said. "Let's go!"

While we raced to the town square, we called our dragons, but they did not show up. I tried not to let this worry me too much. Dragons slept a lot during the eternal night, and sometimes it could be extremely difficult to wake them.

Harald stopped abruptly when we reached the edge of the village, and he held out his arm to stop me from going further. I immediately spotted the problem. Pirates - _Randel's_ pirates - had invaded the village, and they were shooting every living thing in sight with a bright orange substance.

"Death Song amber," I muttered. I shot Harald an anxious look. "Why are they here? _How_ are they here?" Harald had told Toki we were making progress on the map, so he should have no reason to attack us like this. And how had they scaled New Berk's cliffs?

Harald's eyes narrowed as he stared at the scene. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. If you're going to come with me, stay close to me."

"Alright." I was glad he was not telling me to keep away to stay safe. We ran through the village together, dodging our way past the pirates. As we progressed, I noticed something strange: the pirates did not once aim their weapons at us. In fact, they seemed to purposefully get out of our way. An uneasy feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.

I did not have time to worry about my friends crying out for help. The darkness made it hard to see, and I had to grasp the back of Harald's shirt to keep up to him. Finally, we reached the edge of the island where Toki and Randel stood together, watching the chaos unfold with stoic expressions. A menacing Deathgripper stood behind them.

"What's going on?" Harald snarled. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

Toki looked at him almost with boredom. "Your plan will take too long," he said. "I am simply speeding up the process. It is the same result, is it not?" He looked at me with a smirk that sent a shiver down my spine.

Harald glowered at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Patience, my boy." Toki nodded at Randel, and the two of them took off to the left. Harald and I scrambled after them.

I spotted Raija's white scales before anything else. She and Toothless stood protectively in front of the Night Lights. Hiccup and Astrid were already frozen in Death Song amber nearby. Toki aimed his weapon at the Light Fury. Toothless snarled and jumped in front of her, taking the shot of amber for her.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. He managed to flicker his eyes to Harald and me. "Do something!"

I hesitated. What could we do? I glanced at Harald, who did not seem inclined to move. His fists were clenched, and he had a dark expression on his face. I understood his dilemma. He wanted Toki to think he was on his side, and attacking him would not help accomplish his goal. Still, I did not think he would sacrifice the Fury family just to maintain his story. He had to be considering whether he could free them later if he played along now. However, I might still be free to act.

I moved too late. Randel shot each of the Night Lights, and his pirates immediately came to fetch them. Raija growled as she dodged their blasts. Eventually, she flew up high and out of sight. I ran to Toki to try to stop him, but he merely shoved me to the ground.

"Thank you, Harald," Toki said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It is a pleasure doing business with you."

By the time I got back to my feet, they had already disappeared into the darkness. I grabbed Harald's arm and tried to get him to run after them, but he stood frozen like a statue, staring in the direction that had vanished. Then I noticed the hard looks Hiccup and Astrid were giving him. Oh no...

"Guys!" Heather cried, nearly tripped as she raced to us. She gasped when she saw the chief covered in amber. "Don't worry, Hiccup. I've got you covered." She pulled out a vial and poured some of the solution over the amber encasing Hiccup, allowing him to break free. She then did the same for Astrid. "Sorry, I'm going to save the rest so I can free Windshear and fly to the lab to make more."

"Thank you, Heather," Hiccup said. "I appreciate it."

Heather nodded. "How did they get up here?"

"Deathgrippers?" I suggested.

"Do you think Grimmel is working with them?" Astrid said in worry.

"We better hope not," said Heather. She looked to Hiccup in concern. "Where's Toothless?"

"They took him." Hiccup's tone was darker than I had ever heard it. "They took him and the Night Lights."

"Oh, well, I suppose I should get to work so we can find a solution." Heather shot me a worried look before dashing off.

"We should probably check on everyone else," I said with a weak smile. I tugged Harald's arm again, and this time he moved with me.

"Don't even think about running away," Astrid said, her glare set on Harald. "I know this is your fault."

Harald's lack of response scared me. Thankfully, Astrid and Hiccup did not follow us as we made our way to the village square to assess the damage. My heart thudded and my mind whirled. How had everything gone so wrong so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get very interesting. You're welcome. :)


	15. Chapter 15

" _Born in grief, raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run, let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

_And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_" 

\- "One of Us" from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

Chapter 15

Amber-encased dragon riders littered the village square. They must have been the first to rush out and offer help. A quick glance at the stables told me the dragons had been sealed inside, and I bet there was plenty of amber on them as well. There was not much Harald and I could do except go around to everyone and promise help was on the way.

Heather returned at the same time Hiccup and Astrid joined us. I could tell the couple had a serious talk, and it made me uneasy. I pushed my feelings down as I helped Heather distribute the solution to our waiting friends.

"I'm afraid this still isn't enough," Heather said apologetically while she worked on Fishlegs. "If we can free some dragons, more of us can go back to the lab and-"

"Hold off on the dragons," Hiccup said sharply. "There is something we need to discuss."

Heather looked at him in confusion. "Hiccup, is something wrong?"

Instead of answering her, Hiccup strode over to Harald, who just finished freeing Viggo. "Harald, did you set us up? Did you plan this attack?"

Harald stared at him with a perfectly controlled, unreadable expression. "No, I did neither of those things."

Astrid snorted. "Yeah right."

"Hiccup," I said in a warning tone, "you can't just accuse him like this."

"I'm not accusing him," Hiccup said. "I''m simply asking a few questions." He turned back to Harald. "Did you tell Toki about the Night Lights?"

"No," Harald replied. "I told him we found the required dragon to unlock the map, but I did not specify the species."

"Then how do you think he found out about them? He clearly targeted them."

"It's not unreasonable to assume he deduced it himself. His research may have led him to discover the existence of the Light Fury and her importance to this venture. And if he recognized the Night and Light Fury as the dragons on the map, he may have correctly come to the conclusion that their offspring are also necessary."

"That's an awful lot to assume," Astrid said, arms crossed.

"Alternatively, Cason may have let something slip - either deliberately or from carelessness."

"Yes, exactly," I said. "There are several possibilities here, so stop blaming Harald."

"But he's the most _likely_ culprit," Astrid said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Says you."

"Says his track record."

"I have another question you have not yet answered," Hiccup said. "How did Toki know the location of New Berk?"

"I imagine he's clever enough to have figured it out in the months he's been in the archipelago," Harald replied. "The island is not invisible. You didn't really think you could keep it a secret forever, did you?"

"To be fair, Grimmel figured it out on his own," Fishlegs said.

"As far as we know," said Astrid.

Harald raised his eyebrows. "You're going to blame me for that too? Figures. Did you only allow me to stay here so you could have a convenient scapegoat when trouble struck?"

Astrid glared at him. "We let you stay for Brennda's sake and only until you caused trouble."

"Which he hasn't," I said. "You have no proof."

"But it's the most likely and reasonable explanation."

"You're letting your hatred for him get the best of you! Your emotions are clouding your judgment."

"No, Brennda," Hiccup said in an authoritative tone. "Not this time. I have not let my emotions control me. I was willing to let go of the past and move on, but... it does add up." He gave me a sympathetic look before looking back at Harald. "None of the pirates attacked you. At the very least, wouldn't Toki want to take the map from you?"

"He still think I'm on his side," Harald said. "He meant to turn on you, not me."

"Then why didn't you stop him? If he thought you were loyal to him, you could have caught him off guard and saved Toothless and the Night Lights."

"While I appreciate your faith in my abilities, it may not have gone down so well. I was outnumbered and with no dragon of my own - save for Leopold. I made the rational decision to let Toki take the dragons so we could come up with a plan and save them at a later point. He needs the dragons. He won't hurt them."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed slightly. "I bet you wouldn't say that if it was _your_ dragon taken."

"Hiccup, this is ridiculous," I said. "Why would Harald turn on us now? I would have noticed if he was planning something... unless you're suggesting my entire relationship with him was a lie." I tried to focus on the conversation instead of my increasing emotions. If I gave into them now, I might never gain control again.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm saying." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not suggesting he was planning this the entire time. I'm not even saying he's a bad guy. Just consider this for a moment. What if... what if he did it for you?"

I stared at him. "I don't think I understand."

"You have successfully convinced me that Harald would do anything for you. What if Toki figured that out and used it to blackmail him? What if Harald is helping him because he believes it's the only way to keep you safe?"

A sinking feeling filled my stomach. It did make sense. I was unsure if such a thing could motivate Harald, though I still thought I would sense something if it were true. "N-No. That's not what's going on, right?" I looked to Harald anxiously.

"That is not the situation _this_ time," Harald said. "However, you are correct that it is something I would do."

My eyes widened in shock. "Harald!"

He regarded me with cool eyes. "Which you rather I lie? Besides, the same could probably said about everyone on this island. Everyone here must have _someone_ they would sacrifice their morals for to save."

"Th-That's true." It was still wrong. I knew it was wrong, but I could not deny I would be tempted as well. "In that case, anyone here could have a motive to betray us. You can't pin it all on Harald."

"But he's the one with the connections - and the brains - to pull it off," Hiccup said. "It could _technically_ be someone else, but we can't waste time with useless speculations."

My eyes narrowed. " _This_ is a useless speculation. I _know_ Harald is innocent." I looked back at him and searched his eyes, desperate to find some sign he was willing to fight for himself. "Can't you convince them? You're great at getting people to believe whatever you want."

"That only works if it's a _lie_ ," Harald said. "I need to control everything in order to craft the image I desire, and that is impossible with the truth. I don't know how to make them believe me... and I shouldn't have to."

My heart sunk at his words. "No, you shouldn't. But if you don't defend yourself-"

"It's no use, Brennda." Harald's expression hardened as he looked around at the dragon riders. "They have already hardened their hearts against me. Nothing I say will convince them of the truth. They believe I am guilty, and their perception will become their reality. They will deceive themselves because they are inclined to believe a lie. I have seen this before. My own village turned on me when I had never wronged them. Why should I expect anything better from those I _have_ harmed in the past?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "No, you can't give up."

Harald looked at me, and his eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry, Brennda. I wanted this to work out. I really did. But it is clear these people will never completely trust me, and we do not have time to jump over the hurdles that imposes. Your chief is letting fear rule him again, and I would not be surprised if he brought out his isolationist ideas in full force. That is not the type of life I want, and I don't think it is what you want either."

While he talked, Harald slowly backed up toward the edge of the island. Hiccup and the other freed Vikings followed slowly in a semi-circle around him. Harald kept his eyes on me and continued: "But there is more out there, Brennda. I did not believe anyone could have faith in me until I met you. And if you exist, there must be others. In this big world, there must be others we can turn to."

"Maybe," I conceded, though I did not fully comprehend what he was saying. "But where are they?"

Harald smiled. "I do not know, but if anyone can find them, it is you." He stopped at the very edge of the island and looked over the cliff. "All you need is a little... faith." Gasps rang out as he took a step back and fell over the cliff. A second later, he shot into the sky on Raija's back.

"He's stealing the Light Fury!" Astrid cried.

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Get back here!"

"No can do," Harald said. "I need to free the Night Lights... and your precious alpha." He gave me one last smile before allowing resolve to overcome his features. "Until we meet again!" Raija zoomed out over the ocean and soon disappeared into the darkness.

A stunned silence followed.

" _That's_ not going to work," said a sarcastic voice.

I spun on my heels and ran to Cason. " _You_!" I gripped his shoulders tightly and glared into his eyes, wide with fear. "What did you do?"

"Brennda, calm down," Hiccup said. "It's not his fault."

"I'd sooner believe it's his fault than Harald's." But even Harald had said Cason may have accidentally let something slip, which meant I could not take my anger out on the kid. I loosened my grip but kept my hold on him. "Explain your comment."

"I - I overheard my dad talking to some men when I went out to meet him for Snoggletog," Cason said. "He said once he gets the map from Harald, he will no longer be useful, and he will have to get rid of him."

My eyes narrowed. "And what do you think that means?"

"Harald is too dangerous. I think my dad wants to kill him. If he tries to get the Night Lights back, that's for sure what's going to happen!"

I let go of him and stumbled back, dazed. It took me a second to recover and turn on the chief. "Hiccup! We have to go after him. He's in danger!"

Hiccup hesitated. "We don't know that for sure. If he's working with Toki-"

"He's not, but even if he was, you heard what Cason said. Toki sees Harald as a threat. Harald's usefulness is his connection to us. Now that that's gone, there's nothing stopping Toki from eliminating his competition. We have to save him!"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm sorry, Brennda. I can't let you do that. I need to think about the safety of New Berk first. If you go after him and Toki captures you, he could use you as blackmail against Harald. Who knows what he could make him do? We can't risk it. I'm ordering you to stay here until further notice."

I stared at him in shock. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "If that's the case, I can choose not to live under your authority."

"If you leave New Berk and go after him, you will receive the same treatment as him."

I swallowed hard. Was he really threatening to declare me an enemy? I thought about Harald, and I knew my only option. "Fine. So be it."

Hiccup looked almost sad before his expression became hard. "Then if you are no longer a part of us, I am free to keep you contained for the safety of New Berk."

"C-Contained?"

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Fishlegs said tentatively.

"No," Hiccup said firmly. "If she chooses Harald over us, she is a danger to us as well."

"I'm only choosing because you're being irrational!" I exclaimed. "He would never make me choose!" I looked around desperately at the others, my eyes falling on Viggo. "Can't you talk some sense into him?"

Viggo gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Brennda. I'm with Harald on this one. There's no point reasoning with Hiccup when he's already reached his conclusion. He has always been quite mercurial."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "You're against us too. I should have known. Anyone else?" He shot everyone sharp looks.

Heather chuckled nervously. She grabbed Eret's arm and slowly moved back. "We're, uh, going to go get more solution to free the others."

Hiccup nodded. "Good." His eyes fell on Skulder. "And what about you?"

The archaeologist shifted nervously. He glanced at Viggo and then looked away. "What do you think? I owe nothing to Harald. You know I can't stand him. I only tolerated him for Brennda's sake."

"Skulder?" I said, sorrow piercing my heart. I really thought he knew better than this.

Skulder refused to look at me. "Sorry, Brennda. We're better off without him."

"Then it's just you two," Hiccup said, looking at Viggo and me. "Fishlegs will keep an eye on you in the Great Hall while the rest of us come up with a plan. You'll go quietly if you don't want any trouble."

I looked at Viggo helplessly, but he appeared perfectly calm. Not knowing what else to do, I allowed Fishlegs to lead us to the Great Hall. Once inside, Viggo and I moved as far away from the other Viking as possible.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I said in a loud whisper. "We have to help Harald!"

"Cooler heads will prevail in a situation like this," Viggo said. "Speaking to Hiccup is a waste of time. Even if you manage to escape, what will you do then? If you go after Harald, you may very well die as well."

I bit my lip. He was right. "I might not."

"And after that? Where will you go? You will need allies, Brennda."

My mind whirled with the possibilities. "Dagur maybe? He would help me. No, I don't want to force him to choose between Hiccup and me. Not to mention it would put Heather in a tough situation..." There had to be someone else, but who?

Viggo perused the side of the room, stopping when he came across a game board. "I believe this is a good time for Maces and Talons."

I frowned. "You always think it's a good time for Maces and Talons." I followed him to the table and watched him set up the board.

"There are a few moves I want to show you. I believe you are ready for them."

"Fine." I knew he must be up to something, so I decided to play along. Thankfully, Fishlegs seemed uninterested in our game.

At first, we simply played as normal with Viggo's occasional commentary. Then he stopped suddenly and picked up one of his own game pieces. "Do you recognize this piece?"

"The traitor," I replied. "Of course."

"Let's have it represent Harald."

"But he didn't betray us!"

Viggo smiled wryly. "But he did betray someone didn't he?"

I stared at him, uncomprehending. I knew the answer but did not understand his point. "Stormheart."

"Did you notice anything odd about how that played out?"

I took a minute to think about the answering, knowing Viggo preferred I figure it out myself. I considered the game piece specifically and Viggo's former philosophy. "Harald should never have returned to Auction Island. In a normal game, it would have been suicide. The traitor always dies, right? But Stormheart just let him go..."

"Can you think of another time something like that happened?"

This time, I instantly saw the connection. "Heather. But that's because Dagur intervened. Their bond was strong enough to overcome the betrayal." I paused. "Wait, you're not suggesting-"

"Do you know why the traitor must die? He knows the strengths and weaknesses of the group he betrayed, especially if he was close to the leader. A traitor is more dangerous than the most formidable enemy. Pirates in particular know this well and enact justice swiftly. In all rights, Stormheart should have attempted to take down Harald, if not immediately, at some later point. But when is the last you have heard from her? It does not seem like she has any interest in him at all."

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Maybe... she needs him for the map?"

"I dare say the risks outweigh the benefits. No, there must be another reason."

"Love," I murmured. "That has to be it. Stormheart cares for Harald." I swallowed hard. "Do you really think that's enough? Do you really think she'll help me save him?"

"It will not be easy. You have to convince her, of course. But where Hiccup is blind to the truth, you may find Stormheart receptive. You can get through to her."

"If you're wrong, she may kill me on the spot."

"That is a possibility." Viggo made a move on the board. "But sometimes the only move that will allow you to win is the move that risks everything in the process."

I made my play. Viggo moved again. Two moves later, he had won the game. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, I guess I have no other choice. I have to do what everyone told me _not_ to do."

Viggo smiled. "I am certain you will succeed."

"But that still leaves the question of how I'm going to get off this island."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Then Skulder poked his head in. "Fishlegs, Hiccup needs you at the meeting," he said. "He asked me to take over."

"Oh, thank you, Skulder," Fishlegs said. He hurried out of the hall, shutting the door behind him.

"Right on time," Viggo said.

I looked from Viggo to Skulder in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Harald was right," Skulder said with a satisfied look on his face. "It _is_ easy to lie when someone already believes it to be true." He paused. "Don't tell him I said that."

I stared at him. "You lied?"

"Of course! Did you really think I would turn on you and Harald? It was Viggo's idea, and I wasn't sure it was going to work."

"You did an excellent job," Viggo said. "You should be free to go in a moment."

"Go?" I said. "Go where?"

Skulder smiled at me brightly. "There has been an exciting development! Just follow me."

"O-Okay."

"Good luck, Brennda," Viggo said as I followed Skulder out the door.

For once, I was grateful for the darkness that hid us as we moved through the village. I was about to ask Skulder where he was taking me when I saw it: the cave to the Hidden World. I thought I knew where this was going. I needed a dragon to get off this island. We entered the cave, and I was surprised to find Valka waiting for me. However, the bigger surprise was Ruffrunner standing next to her.

"Wh-What's going on?" I said.

"This little one managed to escape," Valka said. "And now he wishes to assist you in saving his family." Ruffrunner yipped in response.

"You're helping me?"

Valka gave me a sad smile. "My son is overcome with fear and anxiety. He is only doing what he thinks is best. Once he has calmed down, I will help him see reason. He is right that he needs to consider the safety of New Berk first. But you don't. I would never stop you from following your heart. Besides, I am certain the Light Fury joined with Harald willingly. I trust Viggo told you the plan?"

"In his own way, yes. When did he tell you?"

"When Hiccup was distracted talking to you and Harald," Skulder replied.

I regarded him carefully. "And what do you think of his plan?"

"It's reckless and downright insane. But!" Skulder's gaze softened. "I have seen you accomplish the impossible before. I _know_ you can do this, Brennda."

A warm smile spread across my face. "Thank you, Skulder."

"And take this." He slipped something into my hand. The anti-Death Song amber solution. "From Heather." I gratefully accepted it.

"I have faith in you as well," Valka said. "You have shown me the power in seeing the good in people. I know you can break through to our enemies and unite our two sides."

"That's - Thank you." I wiped my eyes when they became wet from tears of gratitude. I felt humbled that they had such faith in me. It made me confident that I was making the right decision even if it did sound crazy.

"Go with Ruffrunner. He knows this tunnels well, and he will find you an exit."

I nodded. "Alright." I smiled at the Night Light. "Are you ready to go?" Ruffrunner ran to my side. I carefully climbed on top of him, and he managed to fly into the air.

"Good luck," Skulder said.

"Not that you will need it," said Valka.

So, I took off with the lone Night Light. Sure enough Ruffrunner soon came across an exit, sending us out over the ocean. And we were off... to Auction Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no going back now. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

" _Give away the fight  
Release your foolish pride  
The very bond is broken down  
You need to leave behind_

_Oh, and the time has come to realize  
And see the plan you've been designed for  
So, face the fear of all unknown  
And see the heart inside  
So, open up your eyes_" 

\- "Open Up Your Eyes" by Jeremy Camp

Chapter 16

Ruffrunner managed to support my weight all the way to Auction Island. My heart hammered as I started up the long path. "Stay close to me," I said to the dragon. I knew Stormheart did not like dragons on the island, but there was no way I was leaving Ruffrunner alone. Besides, if she wanted to kill me, she could find numerous reasons that had nothing to do with the Night Light.

As soon as I reached the top, I felt pirate stares on me. I realized this was the first time I had come to Auction Island alone except to meet Harald. Was I in my right mind? Could I really succeed here? I thought about Harald in peril and knew I had no choice. Now, where to find Stormheart?

"Hey, it's you!"

I froze even though the voice did not sound threatening. I slowly turned to see a smiling pirate jogging toward me. That was a little unexpected.

"It's Brennda, right?"

I looked him up and down but could not place him. "I'm sorry,do I know you?"

The pirate rubbed the back of his beck. "I reckon you wouldn't. I'm Morvin. Harald helped me out the last time you were here after Randel attacked me."

My eyes lit in recognition. "Oh, it's you! How are you doing?"

Morvin smiled. "I'm much better, thank you. The wound has healed nicely. So, what can I do for you? It's dangerous for you to be here, alone, you know."

I glanced down at Ruffrunner. "I'm not alone."

"And that might make it worse."

"I know, but I have no choice. I need to speak to Stormheart."

The pirate appeared hesitant. "That's also not a good idea. She's been in a... mood lately."

"It doesn't matter. Harald is in danger, and I need her help!"

Morvin's eyes widened. "What?! I'll take you to Stormheart straight away. Harald saved my life, and he was always a good captain. We've missed him a lot."

I found the news surprising. Did Harald realize his men felt that way about him? Considering pirates did not appear quick to show emotion, I doubted it. I followed Morvin up the hill to Stormheart's throne. The queen was alone, and her eyes narrowed at Morvin when we approached.

"Morvin, what is the meaning of this?" she snapped. "Why did you bring _her_ here?"

Morvin flinched but did not back down. "With all due respect, she has something important she has to ask you, and I think you should listen to her. It's-" He visibly swallowed. "It's about Harald."

Stormheart's eyes tightened. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Morvin sent me an apologetic look. I thought he mouthed 'good luck' before scurrying back down the hill. I took a deep breath and met Stormheart's harsh gaze. Great, now I was alone with her.

"What do you want? And make it quick."

Despite my love of truth, I realized my relationship with this woman was defined by deception. Yes, some of it came from her, but I had gone great lengths to conceal many things from her as well. Now I needed to be open and vulnerable and hope it did not come back to bite me. Where did I even start?

Ruffrunner seemed to take my silence as an invitation to act, for he bounded ahead and looked up at Stormheart curiously. The pirate's eyes immediately flickered to the Night Light. "What is this?" she said sharply.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "He's a baby, and I didn't want to leave him alone. Ruffrunner, come here." For once, the little dragon listened to me and returned to my side.

"Those markings... I've never seen a dragon like that before."

While her tone was still harsh, I found this to be an opening. "He's a Night Light. Surely you heard about Light Furies, right? They're one of the dragons depicted on Harald's map, and his ancestors were friends with them." I received a stare in return, but she did not contradict me. "Anyway, Toothless mated with one of them, and this is the result. Ruffrunner has two siblings, and they and their father were kidnapped by Toki. Luckily, Ruffrunner managed to escape.

"The problem is... Hiccup blamed the attack on Harald and wanted to punish him. So, Harald escaped on the Light Fury and went after Toki to rescue the dragons. Then Cason - Toki's son - admitted he overheard Toki say he was going to kill Harald as soon as he got the map from him. I asked Hiccup to let me go after him, but apparently he doesn't trust me either. He tried to keep me confined, but my friends helped me escape with Ruffrunner. He's the only ally I have, and he's just a baby who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'enemy.' So, please, will you help me save Harald?"

Throughout my entire speech, Stormheart stared at me with a hard, unreadable expression, making it impossible to tell if I was getting through to her. Finally, she spoke, "After everything you have done, you dare come here and ask me for help? Why should I give your request any thought? What will you offer me in return?"

This was the point where I would normally appeal to her sense of reason and show her why my idea would benefit us both, but that was unacceptable this time. "You will get the same thing out of it that I will get: _saving Harald's life_. I _know_ you care about him, and that is why you will do it." This was very bold of me, but I did not have the patience to deal with her crap. This would not work if she did not admit the truth.

For a second, surprise flashed in Stormheart's eyes, but it was soon replaced by anger. "Care? You seem to mistake me for one of your sentimental friends. And even if I did care, Harald betrayed me. Any bond we had was destroyed."

"That's a lie! Bonds like that don't go away so easily. If they did, my life would have been a whole lot simpler. Harald tried everything within his power to destroy _our_ bond, and it didn't work. And, no, I don't buy that romantic love is any stronger than other types of love. Do you know how many times he betrayed me? I trusted him again each time because I saw through his act and knew he really cared. Despite his actions, I understood his heart."

Stormheart's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I am not like you! It is very presumptuous of you to assume such things. I never need Harald for emotional support. He was a valuable ally, and that's why I kept him around."

I shook my head. "I don't buy it. You may not have been friends the way I understand the term, but there was something there. You trusted him. The question is, _why_ did you trust him?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, that's not what I meant." I paused to collect my thoughts. "Harald is not the most trustworthy guy. For the most part, he looks after himself. Everyone he comes across eventually learns this and distrusts him - everyone except me and his best friend, Viggo. We have similar reasons for trusting him despite his history, and I want to know yours."

"And why should I give you such information?"

I held in a sigh. Why did she have to make everything so difficult? "I'm not going to use it against you or anything. I know you met Harald after your father died. He stayed and helped out your tribe. Both of you have said that you're alike. That's when you realized it, right? He was there when you needed him. You trusted him because you understood each other when you felt the world was against you."

For the first time, Stormheart's expression softened slightly. "I was young and immature. I didn't know what I was doing. You keep mentioning my feelings, but what about his? He stayed with me because he was getting something out of it. He left when I was no longer useful."

"That is not what happened. If you doubt he cares, ask yourself why he stayed so long when you first met. Harald does not like most people, and he will not tolerate their presence longer than he has to. And he would never willingly submit to anyone he didn't respect and care for. He could have achieved his goals quickly and efficiently, but instead he stayed. And he never wanted to leave you. He felt he had to because staying put the other people he loves in danger. He was broken up about it afterwards. If he thought there was a way we could all get along, he would have gone for it.

"The problem is, he doesn't understand that you care. And while your denial may be part of that, a lot of that has to do with him. His confident attitude is a front to hide his insecurities. He finds it difficulty to believe that people could love him or that he is deserving of love. It took tremendous effort on my part to get him to accept my love. I think he didn't want to push anything in his relationship with you because he didn't want to lose it all, and he didn't want to look weak. He's terrified of rejection. In his mind, it's better to sabotage a relationship than to risk abandonment.

"But I know he cares about you. You're his _family_. Do not deny your bond. I know you think you're after power, but I believe you want more than that. Everyone desires love. Do not let your pride get in the way of what you really want. If you don't act to save Harald now, you could lose him forever. If his companionship has meant anything at all to you, you will help me save him. You know he wouldn't hesitate if the situation were reversed. He may be willing to double-cross most people, but he is extremely loyal to the people he loves. Please help me save him. He needs you." I gazed at her with all the emotions I could muster, hoping to break through her hard exterior. She was silent for a long time before responding.

"I cannot justify risking the lives of my men for a traitor. However, if you manage to rescue him, I will allow you to come back here since it appears you have nowhere else to go. We will talk more than." Her face grew stoic, concealing even her anger.

I let out a long breath. "Yes, I understand." I sensed that arguing further would do me no good. She had shut herself off to me... and to Harald. Yet, her counteroffer gave me hope that she did care. Was it too much to wish that she would reconsider once alone with her thoughts? "Thank you anyway."

I started the long descent down the hill. Thankfully, Ruffrunner followed me with no prodding. I met Morvin at the base of the hill. He gave me a hopeful look, but I shook my head sadly. I didn't have the heart to give him a recap. 

I avoided the other pirates as I made my way to the dock. Finally, it was time. I looked down at Ruffrunner, who appeared completely oblivious to our perilous situation. "Well, it's just you and me, buddy." The Night Light gave a yip in response and allowed me to mount him. And we were off.

Even if it was a suicide mission, it was one we would both willingly make for those we loved.

***

Fortunately, Ruffrunner inherited some of his dad's abilities, including his echolocation, allowing us to navigate in the darkness. I recognized Randel's ship when we approached. Ruffrunner flew low to the sea, and his dark scales helped us blend into the night. It did not appear that any of the pirates on deck noticed us land in the back.

I quickly found the hatch and entered the lower part of the ship. From there, I did not have much of a plan. Harald was probably with Toki, and I was not ready to face him. Ruffrunner had no such reservations and ran down the hall. My heart thudded as I followed him. Hopefully we would not get caught.

The Night Light stopped in front of a large cage. Inside I found his entire family coated with Death Song amber! I held in a gasp and fumbled for my solution. I very carefully reached my arm into the cage and dropped solution on each dragon. As soon as they were free, Dart and Pouncer scrambled to the bars and excitedly yipped at their brother.

"Shh..." I said. "You have to be quiet." I examined the lock. "I don't know how to open this. I'll be back." I looked Toothless and Raija in the eyes, and they seemed to understand. I knew better than to ask Ruffrunner to abandon them again, so I set off in search of Harald on my own.

I slowed when I heard talking coming from a nearby room. That sounded like Toki's voice. A moment later, I heard Harald respond. I slowly moved closer until I stood near the door. I pressed my ear against the wall in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"And it appears we have a visitor," Toki said abruptly. "Come on out, my dear."

I froze. Was he talking about me?

"Who's there?" Harald said sharply. Then he was in the doorway, looking at me. His expression was perfectly controlled.

I gave him a weak smile. "Hi."

"Come, join us," Toki said from inside the room. "We have much to discuss."

When Harald moved aside, I took this as a sign to oblige the man. I entered the room and found Randel there as well. His eyes narrowed slightly at me, but he said nothing. Meanwhile, Toki regarded me with a fake smile. "Fancy seeing you here," I said amiably.

Toki closed the door and stood in front of it, effectively blocking my only exit. I tensed in anticipation. "Harald, you asked what you could do to prove yourself to me," he said, effectively ignoring me. "Here it is: This girl is no longer any use to us, and she is an intruder." He smiled wickedly. "Kill her."

My heart nearly stopped. I examined Harald's expression and found him remarkably calm. I swallowed hard. How are we supposed to get out of _this_?

"He won't do it," Randel sneered. "He's too soft."

"He will if he doesn't want us to consider him an enemy and act appropriately," Toki responded. He fixed his gaze on Harald. "Kill her. _Now_."

"There is no need," Harald said. "There are other options available to us."

"But none will prove your loyalty. I know you care for her. Are you going to let your attachments get in the way of your ambitions? I can find you another like her. Kill her."

Harald's hand moved to the hilt of his sword. " _No_."

Toki withdrew a dagger faster than Harald could wield his sword. "Just as I thought. I'll do it." He pointed his dagger at me, but his eyes were on Harald. I immediately understood.

I rapidly closed the distance between Harald and me just as Toki threw his dagger at him. The dagger struck my stomach and dug in deep. I doubled over in pain, crying out. Within a heartbeat, Harald supported me, his face full of horror.

"You are weak," Toki said. But I could hardly hear him as my attention was focused on Harald.

"You attacked my son," Randel growled.

"I knew the girl would get in the way. He was never in any danger." Suddenly, the whole ship shook violently. Alarmed, Toki threw open the door. "What's going on?!"

"We're being attacked!" a pirate exclaimed. "It's the _Tempest_!"

Despite the circumstances, a small smile formed on my face. "I knew she would come."

***

** Harald **

Harald felt his world crumbling apart as he stared in shock at the girl in his arms. How had the tables turned so quickly? He thought he had everything under control. He knew Brennda would come after him, but he believed himself competent enough to protect her from harm. But Toki had figured it him out from the start. He had tricked him into handing over the map and inflicted a potentially mortal wound on the woman he loved.

Harald barely registered the panic outside the room. Brennda looked up at him with weak eyes, and he knew he had to be strong for her. "It'll be alright, love," he said softly. "I won't let you die." But for that she needed medical care. _Now_.

His head snapped up when he heard movement. Randel moved past him towards the door. Something slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. Harald's eyes flickered to the key and then too his father's stoic expression. Randel stared at him for a moment longer before exiting the room.

Harald did not know what to think of the bizarre behavior, and he had no time to figure it out. "Leopold, pick up the key," he ordered. The Terrible Terror flew from his shoulder and snatched the key in his mouth. Harald carefully picked up Brennda in his arms and started down the hall.

He soon reached the cage that held the Fury family - save for Ruffrunner, who sat by the door. To Harald's surprise, they were all clear of Death Song amber, probably thanks to Brennda. Leopold managed to push the key into the lock and turn it. Then Harald used his foot to pull the door open. "We're getting out of here!" he declared. The dragons raced out with glorious roars.

Harald and the prisoners made their way up to the deck. Fortunately, the pirates were too concerned with the assault on their ship to take much notice again. Despite knowing it was there, Harald was still surprised to see the _Tempest_. Brennda had not been surprised. Had she really gone to Stormheart for help? And more importantly, why had Stormheart accepted?

The dragons stood nearby, apparently waiting for direction. Harald considered his options before approaching Toothless. "I need to get Brennda help. Could you give us a lift? Your saddle will help give her something to hold onto."

Toothless snorted as if the answer were obvious. Harald wondered if he would feel the same if he knew Hiccup had banished him. Then again, his relationship with Brennda might be good enough to justify the risks. Harald carefully set Brennda on the dragon first and then climbed on behind him.

Now he had a decision to make. Where could he bring Brennda? New Berk, the School of Dragons, and Berserker Island were all too far away, and he did not want to risk Brennda slipping into the ocean or her injury becoming infected. The most logical option was to board the _Tempest_ and seek the help of the pirate healer. But if he did that, would he make it off alive? He feared Stormheart's wrath and hated the thought of facing her after what he did.

Brennda coughed, causing Harald to regain his focus. There was no decision to make, really. "Toothless, I need you to land on the _Tempest_." The Night Fury looked back at him as if he were crazy. "You can leave as soon as we're off. Please. We have nowhere else to go. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Ruffrunner yipped at his father. Toothless still appeared reluctant, but he did take off in the direction of the pirate ship. The other dragons followed suit. Harald sincerely hoped he had not just doomed them all.


	17. Chapter 17

"The overall purpose of human communication is - or should be - reconciliation. It should ultimately serve to lower or remove the walls of misunderstanding which unduly separate us human beings one from another." - M. Scott Peck

Chapter 17

** Harald **

Harald and Toothless landed on the deck of the _Tempest_ followed by Raija and the Night Lights. Harald carefully lifted Brennda from the Night Fury's back and set her in a standing position, wrapping an arm around her to support her weight. Then he placed her hands over the hilt of the dagger still lodged in her stomach.

"Harald?" Brennda said, looking up at him with glossy eyes.

"Hold onto that, love," Harald said gently. "Don't remove it or you'll bleed out."

"I know _that_."

At least she was well enough to still have an attitude. Satisfied that she could manage for now, Harald looked around the ship. Most pirates appeared engaged in battle but a few cast him curious looks. "A healer!" he called out. "I need a healer! Where's Allvaldi?" He received blank stares in response, so he shouted the healer's name until the short pirate in question found his way to him.

Allvaldi stopped before Harald, eyes wide in fear. "You need to call off your friends."

Harald furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"The dragons," Brennda said weakly.

Harald turned his head to see the Fury family still there. Toothless and Raija eyed the pirates suspiciously while also holding back the Night Lights from curiously exploring. "Toothless, Raija, you may bring your family home now. We will be fine on your own. You don't want everyone to worry, do you?" Toothless let out a low rumble of appreciation, causing Harald to smile. "You're welcome."

Raija barked at the Night Lights to get them in the air. Ruffrunner, however, flew away from his siblings and landed in front of Harald and Brennda. When Raija called for him again, he pressed his head against Brennda's legs and whined. His parents exchanged a look.

"You want to stay with us?" Harald said in surprise. He looked from Toothless to Raija. "If it's alright with you, I promise to look after him." He did not think even pirates would wish to harm such a cute little dragon.

Toothless grunted in response, and Raija dipped her head. Finally, the family minus Ruffrunner took to the air and set off for New Berk. Harald looked at Allvaldi expectantly. The healer still seemed a little hesitant, but he did move forward to examine Brennda.

"How bad does it look?" Harald asked, attempting to hide his nervousness. He noticed the fighting had stopped and the ship began to move. Stormheart also started for him, but he could not worry about her right now.

Allvaldi let out a heavy sigh. "It's pretty bad. I will need to remove the dagger and hope I can act quickly enough to secure the wound. We could wait until we reach Auction Island and I have my advanced equipment, but the chance of infection rises every minute the dagger is not removed."

"What is the chance of success if you act now?"

Allvaldi stared straight into Harald's eyes. "I'd set it at fifty percent."

Harald grit his teeth in frustration. "That's not good enough! There has to be an alternative."

Allvaldi frowned. "There is no alternative short of waiting for a miracle, and I wouldn't advise that."

Harald suddenly remembered a similarly dire situation: the time Viggo was struck by arrows. Viggo had been sure he would die, but Brennda's idea to use the Prickleboggle's healing shot saved his life. He saw no reason that could not work here as well. "Dark Deep," he snapped. "We need to head to Dark Deep."

A puzzled look crossed Allvaldi's face. "Dark Deep? The island with the Gronckles?"

"And the Prickleboggle - a dragon that heals the wounds of other dragons with its dragon 'fire.' I know this ability works on humans because it saved the life of a friend once. The Prickleboggle can save Brennda. He can only purify the wound, so you will still need to stitch it up, of course."

Allvaldi's eyes flickered to Stormheart, who now stood beside him, before returning to Harald. "It will take time to get there. The wound could-"

"It won't matter. The Prickleboggle will take care of it."

"Even if it does have the power you describe, there's no guarantee it will help us. Are you saying you would rather put your faith in a dragon than a human?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." It was inconceivable not too long ago, but being around Brennda and the other dragon riders had changed Harald's perspective. While the Prickleboggle might not think too fondly of him, he did believe he would want to help his friend Brennda. Although, it was not the Prickleboggle's acceptance he was most worried about.

Allvaldi sighed and shook his head. "This is madness, you realize. Relying on a dragon for medical intervention? I've never heard anything like it!"

"He has spent the last month living with Vikings who revere dragons," Stormheart said coolly. Harald looked at her in surprise, but he could not find any emotions or motives in her eyes. "We shall find out whether he was been corrupted or enlightened." Then she turned on her heals and strode away.

"W-Wait!" Allvaldi said. "What are you-"

"We are setting sail for Dark Deep," Stormheart responded without looking back. "Do be prepared to disembark, Allvaldi."

"Y-Yes!"

Harald breathed a sigh of relief. He carefully sat down with Brennda, allowing her to lean against him. The trip to Dark Deep felt excruciatingly long. Finally, they arrived. Harald elected to carry Brennda across the island despite her insistence she could walk. He wasn't taking any chances. Allvaldi and Stormheart walked on either side of him while Ruffrunner and Leopold flew behind.

"I should warn you," Harald said as they neared their destination. "The Prickleboggle keeps a Catastrophic Quaken as a companion, and he may not welcome my presence in particular. I... wronged him in the past."

"What?!" Allvaldi exclaimed. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

Harald scoffed at the thought. "Hardly. I will calm the dragon, but in order to do that, you need to be silent and keep still. If you make one threatening gesture, it could all be over. No matter what the Quaken does, you have to trust me to handle it."

" _Trust_ you? Why should we trust _you_?"

Harald's eyes flickered to Brennda's face. "Because I have the most to lose."

Allvaldi looked at him incredulously. "Then why go ahead with this absurd scheme? If the Quaken is mad at you, how do you know it won't tear you apart?"

"Brennda has saved him in the past. I believe that is a stronger force than his negative feelings against me."

"And you're betting everything on this newfound faith of yours?"

"Yes... because the alternative is intolerable."

"Listen to him, Allvaldi," Stormheart said. "Do as he says."

Allvaldi grumbled to himself but did not complain after that. Harald risked a glance at Stormheart's face. She appeared focused on the goal ahead, revealing nothing about her feelings towards him. Fine. They could work that out later. Brennda took priority.

Harald stopped when the dragons came into view. The Prickleboggle spotted them first. He stayed a good distance back and eyed them curiously. The Catastrophic Quaken followed his gaze, and he growled at the Vikings.

"We come in peace," Harald said. He sensed Allvaldi and Stormheart tense, but thankfully they made no sudden movements. He carefully lay Brennda on her back on the ground, making sure the Quaken could see the wound (though he could no doubt smell it). "My friend is hurt. Your friend can help her."

The Quaken roared in defiance. Harald slowly moved towards him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he continued. The dragon seemed not to care. He curled into a ball and started rolling right at Harald, who stood perfectly still. The Quaken unrolled right before he hit Harald. He eyed him suspiciously as if that could help him figure out Harald's lack of fear.

"I know I betrayed you in the past," Harald went on when the dragon made no move to attack, "and I am sorry. I have learned my lesson. I promise you, I will never harm another dragon." The Quaken looked past him at his companions. "While they are with me, neither will they. And Brennda - you know her. She has been a wonderful advocate for dragons and saved countless lives, including yours. Hate me if you must, but do not let her suffer for my mistakes."

The Quaken glanced at Brennda and seem to ease up a bit, though he still did not move out of the way. Harald tried to remember what Hiccup had taught him about training dragons all those years ago. He slowly lifted his hand, earning a growl from the dragon. So, he turned his head away while he extended his arm completely. In the next moment, he felt rough scales against his palm. He hid his surprise as he looked back at the Quaken, allowing him to touch him. "That's a good dragon. Will you allow me to talk to your friend now?"

The Quaken snorted in a much less-threatening manner. Finally, he moved to the side. Harald noticed Allvaldi's flabbergasted look. Stormheart still had an unreadable expression, while Leopold and Ruffrunner appeared to be cheering. Harald moved past the Catastrophic Quaken and approached the Prickleboggle. "Hello there. May I ask for your assistance in healing my friend?"

The Prickleboggle looked first to the Quaken. He must have liked what he saw, for he appeared to smile at Harald. The Viking turned and led him back to the others. He nodded at Allvaldi, and the two of them fell to their knees beside Brennda. The Prickleboggle brought his nose close to Brennda's stomach and sniffed. Then he looked at Harald and whined.

"Yes, I will remove the dagger," Harald said. "Allvaldi, be prepared to work as soon as the dragon is finished."

Allvaldi nodded, appearing flustered. "R-Right." He dropped to his knees on the other side of Brennda and opened his satchel.

Harald wrapped his arms around Brennda's shoulders and brought her partially into his lap. "I'm going to remove the dagger now, love. I need you to trust me. Everything is going to be alright."

Brennda somehow managed to smile at him. She found his hands and brought them to the dagger. "Go ahead," she said weakly. "I'm ready."

The look of absolute trust in her eyes stole Harald's breath. For a moment, he was aware of the consequences if something went wrong (and if he was thinking like his normal self, he would say there were too many things that could go wrong). Resolve then took over because she needed him, and he would not fail her. With this in mind, he pulled the dagger straight out of Brennda's chest. She let out a loud gasp, and he tossed the dagger to the side so he could hold her still. "Now, dragon."

The Prickleboggle lowered his head and opened his mouth. A cool mist spread out onto the wound. After an unbearably painful minute, he backed away, appearing satisfied. Now Allvaldi moved in. Harald kept his firm grip on Brennda's shoulders while the healer worked.

"I don't believe it," Allvaldi said after several long minute of silence. "The wound is clean, and there is no internal damage!"

Harald let out a long breath of relief. He gave the Prickleboggle a weary smile. "Thank you, my friend." The dragon dipped his head in acknowledgement before trotting off to the Quaken.

Allvaldi retrieved his tools and stood. "That is the best I can do for now. When we get back to Auction Island, I can better clean the wound and offer herbal support."

"Thank you." Harald gathered Brennda into his arms. He noted that Stormheart appeared to have been watching them the entire time. When she saw they were ready, she turned and started back for her ship. He could do nothing else but follow.

Once they were on Auction Island, Harald followed Allvaldi to the healing clinic. He had just set Brennda on the bed when she suddenly sat up and started coughing violently. He became alarmed when blood started spurting from her mouth. "I thought you fixed everything!" he exclaimed.

"There must be a complication I did not see," Allvaldi said. "Get out and let me examine her alone."

Harald hated the thought of leaving her, but he knew the healer was right. He forced himself out of the room with Ruffrunner and Leopold in tow. Stormheart stood nearby while he anxiously paced back and forth.

Finally, Allvaldi emerged, appearing worn down from the day. "She is fine," he answered the unspoken question. "The wound is healing. She is sleeping now."

"But there was so much blood!" Harald said incredulously. "How can she just be 'fine?'"

"It wasn't her blood. Not most of it, anyway."

"What do you mean? If it wasn't her blood, then whose-" Harald caught the pity in Allvaldi's eyes, and suddenly he understood. "No..."

Allvaldi dipped his head in confirmation. "She was pregnant. I take it you didn't know. She probably didn't know herself. She couldn't have been more than a few weeks along."

Hot anger rose in Harald's chest. "And you didn't do anything?!"

Allvaldi frowned. "There was nothing I _could_ do. The baby died from the impact of the blade, which you still haven't explained how it happened."

Sadness took over as Harald remembered the tragic event. "Toki threw the dagger at me. Brennda was just trying to protect me. He anticipated that, though, so in the end, he got what he wanted."

"I am sorry. At least the girl will make it, which is a miracle in and of itself. She'll suffer no long-term implications. She just needs to take it easy for the next couple of weeks." He paused. "Her menstrual period should return in four to six weeks. After that she may conceive again."

Harald nodded.

"You may see her now. I will check on her in the morning - or whatever time of day it will be."

Harald felt his anger returning, but he held it in check, for he did not want to accidentally hurt Brennda. He did not stop Stormheart from following him into the room along with the dragons. He stopped before the bed and gazed down at the sleeping girl. She appeared peaceful now as if nothing had happened.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. His vision blurred with tears as everything rose to the surface. He felt like he was losing everything. Brennda had barely survived, and he lost a child he did not know he wanted. What more could be taken from him?

"Harald?"

The gentle voice surprised him, and at first he did not realize it was Stormheart's. This was the first time she had spoken directly to him all day. "Everything is ruined." He desperately clutched at his anger to hold back the onslaught of despair.

"Toki's actions are unforgivable," Stormheart said fiercely. "We will make sure he pays."

"There's no point. He's already won. I gave him the map to make him think I was on his side. I thought I could outsmart him, but he had me figured out all along. He needs the Night Lights, but if he kidnapped them once, he can do it again."

"What kind of talk is that? Since when are you one to give up?"

"Since I _failed_." Harald finally lost control, and tears fell freely from his eyes. He had come close to crying on more than one occasion in the past year, but this was the first time he allowed it to happen - and in front of the person he did not want to see him like this the most. He faced away from her, but his voice betrayed him. "I can't do anything right. I failed at being both a villain and a hero. I couldn't protect Brennda from Toki. I let Viggo walk away on his own, and I betrayed you. All I do is hurt the people I love. I'm just a _failure_."

" _That_ is utter nonsense."

Harald looked to her in surprise, revealing his tear-stained face. "W-What?"

Stormheart pointed at Brennda. "That woman went after you out of her own free will. She risked her life for yours because of the value she places on you. Anyone who has someone who would do that for him is most certainly _not_ a failure."

Harald wiped his eyes with his arm, but the old tears were replaced by new ones. "But-"

"You don't realize what you've done, do you? Not only did you inspire both Brennda and myself to attempt to save you, you put your faith in an impossible scheme that panned out in the end. _You_ saved that girl's life. Allvaldi and the dragon may have performed the physical actions necessary, but none of it would have been possible without your faith in something you couldn't control. And if you have that kind of faith for her sake, why won't you believe in yourself... the way we believe in you?"

Harald's confusion temporarily kept the sorrow at bay. Why was she speaking like this? Like she actually cared? "I - I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Stormheart sighed and cast her gaze to the sleeping girl once more. "It seems she was right. Your low feeling of self-worth blinds you to the way others care about you unless it is made painfully obvious - of which I have done the exact opposite. I must take some responsibility. On an intuitive level, I recognized your weakness and used it to deceive you. It is I who failed you, not the other way around."

Now Harald was _really_ confused. "Are you saying-"

Stormheart gave him a wry smile. "You're not the only one who deceives with a false image. All this time you feared I would find out about your relationship with that girl and create all kinds of terrible consequences. I understood and encouraged your fear to keep you loyal."

"You knew..." Harald did not know why he had never conceived of this possibility. Well, for one, it made no sense. "How long?"

"I knew there was something different about you the first time you returned from Dragon's Edge, though I could not place the cause at the time. I grew suspicious when you talked about her. And when you pointed her out to me on Impossible Island, everything clicked into place."

"But how?" He had been so careful to keep everything hidden. How had he let something slip?

"You overestimate your abilities and underestimate mine. You can't control something as great as love. It's like trying to hide the sun (and even the moon's attempt leaves _something_ visible). Love changes people, and no matter how much you try to hide or deny it, its traces are evident to those who know how to look. Perhaps a man would have believed you, but as a woman, _I_ noticed. I know what it looks like when a man loves a woman. I remember the way my father gazed at my mother and the way he spoke to her and about her. Your efforts were doomed from the start."

With the knowledge Harald had now, this made perfect sense. Still, something was missing. "If you knew all this time, why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you try to keep us apart?"

"I didn't need to. You did my work for me. As long as you believed I would punish you for your actions, you did everything you could to appease me when you weren't sneaking around behind my back. How could I complain if the results were what I wanted?"

This too he could understand. And that led to another question. "You said you deceived me. Does that mean...?"

An amused smile crossed her face. "If I had found out about you two, I would not have harmed either of you. I remember my father's grief over losing my mother and my own grief over both their deaths I wound not wish that kind of pain on one of my own. That means, the moment I recognized Brennda's importance to you, she became the most well-protected dragon rider in the archipelago."

Harald was stunned. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Fresh tears fell from his eyes when he realized the truth. "She was right. There is power in the bond between people." Nikora had accepted Brennda for his sake just like Brennda's friends, such as Dagur, accepted him for her sake.

Nikora nodded. "I am sorry I did not understand sooner. I thought your value to me was due to the actions you performed. But after you left, I realized I kept the truth hidden because I didn't want to lose you. I feared you would leave if I granted permission for you to be with Brennda. But it appears withholding my emotions is what drove you away. So, let me tell you know: you are very dear to me, Harald. You are remarkable, and you've become even more so since you met her. 

"I value your perspective and the way you make me reconsider things. I chose you because of your softhearted, not in spite of it. You balance my actions and show me when there is another way. And you are an invaluable companion. You know what I need and provide it without either of us saying a word. But I should have said something. Through my selfishness, I added to your suffering, and that was not my intent. I should have made clear the freedom you had all along. I could never keep you here against your will. You always had the power to leave. Your loyalty would mean nothing if it was forced. I knew you never meant to betray me. Ultimately, I let you go because you deserve happiness."

The tears flowed freely now as Harald felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "N-Nikora, forgive me for everything I've done to harm you. That was not my intent either."

The queen nodded, a small smile on her face. "I forgive you, Harald."

Those words broke through the last resistance in his mind. When she moved closer to him and tentatively widened her arms, he sprang up and embraced her. For the first time, she willingly hugged him back. His tears increased as he hid his face in her shoulder, but this time they were tears of relief. Years of guilt and shame were finally melting away.

"I ask _you_ to forgive _me,_ " Nikora said as she soothingly rubbed his back. "Forgive me for hiding the truth that I have always needed you more than you've needed me."

"I forgive you," he said softly. He closed his eyes and allowed everything to fall away so peace could overtake him. Even though their circumstances still seemed dire, somehow they seemed much more surmountable. Eventually, his eyes dried, and they pulled apart. Harald looked at Brennda's sleeping face and then at Nikora. "What are we going to do about Toki?"

Nikora looked at Brennda thoughtfully. "Well... Brennda is the only one to have a real victory against Toki. Her methods, I should say. She saved you from his grasps and convinced me to follow suit. All three of us were responsible for freeing the Night Lights, which he now needs to retrieve. And Toki wished for Brennda to die, but your use of he methods saved her life. Therefore, I say we need to let her lead the way."

Harald immediately understood the implication. He could not help the smile that twitched on his face. "You know, if you let her loose on Auction Island, nothing will ever be the same."

Nikora smiled. "Perhaps such a change is exactly what we need to succeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, you get a whole chapter in Harald's POV! I thought it would be better than a semi-conscious Brennda.


	18. Chapter 18

" _If only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together_

_Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_" 

\- "Love Will Find a Way" from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride"

Chapter 18

My mind felt hazy when I awoke. Then a sharp pain in my abdomen brought everything into focus. I kept my eyes closed as the previous day flashed in my mind. Honestly, I only remembered half of what happened after I was injured. Somehow, I had escaped. And someway, I was fine.

I finally opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I did not recognize the bed or the room I was in. I turned my head to the left and saw Ruffrunner, curled up and fast asleep. Why wasn't he with his family? I looked to the left and saw Harald sleeping on his side, facing me. Warmth spread throughout my body at the sight of him. Everything would be fine now that we were together again.

His eyes opened while I watched him. "Brennda," he said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"It hurts," I said honestly, "but I can manage."

"I'll let the healer know you're awake." Harald stood up and started for the exit. He paused at the door and looked back at the bed. "Leopold, will you help me out here?" The Terrible Terror took off from the end of the bed and hovered before Harald. "Go let Allvaldi know we need him." He opened the door for the little dragon. Then he returned to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Harald, will you tell me what happened yesterday? A lot of it is a blur." I attempted to sit up but winced at the pain. Harald immediately helped me, and he put his arm around me to support me. "We saved the dragons, right?"

"Yes. Everyone got out safely. Ruffrunner elected to stay behind. Don't worry, Toothless and Raija were fine with it."

I glanced at the Night Light with a smile. "He wants to help us find the treasure."

Harald smiled slightly in return. "It would appear so. Anyway, we wouldn't have survived if Nikora hadn't shown up in time and distracted Toki and Randel. She took us to Dark Deep where I asked the Prickleboggle to heal you wound."

"Ah, so that was real. That was very brave of you."

"I only did what I had to do."

"That's exactly what a hero would say." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. "And you pulled it off because you're amazing."

"You're the amazing one. Going to Nikora for help? That was completely reckless."

"But it worked. I was right about her."

Harald kissed the top of my head. "Yes, you were, love. You were right about a lot of things. And I am grateful for it."

I pulled back to smirk at him. "I'll prove you wrong anytime."

Harald smiled in response. Then his smile faded as a serious look took over. "Brennda, do you remember what happened right after we arrived at Auction Island?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in thought. "I think I threw up, but the healer took care of it." I felt like I was forgetting something though.

Harald nodded slowly, sadness glistening in his eyes. "Yes. You coughed up blood. Allvaldi - our healer - said... he said you were pregnant. The blood was the baby's."

My eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry Brennda. But maybe you're relieved. We never talked about this, after all, and I should have-"

"Harald..." I touched his cheek to cut him off. "Of course I'm saddened by this news. It was _our_ child - a part of us." He placed his hand over mine. His mournful expression cut through my heart. "I just - I didn't realize it'd affect _you_ so much." I paused. This was not exactly how I imagined having this conversation, but it seemed I was left with no choice. "Do you want children, Harald?"

"I never thought I did. I assumed children would get in the way of my adventures and goals. Besides, I didn't want them to end up like me. But yesterday, I realized that's changed." Harald dropped his hand and pulled my into his lap. My hands immediately went to his chest while he kept his on my back. "I don't have to worry if I have them with _you_."

I smiled. "I can see you being an overly protective father who doesn't let the kids do anything. I'll be the fun one."

Harald smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yes, but I don't worry. I'll make sure they know you only do it because you love them so much."

Harald smiled warmly at me. "You do want children then?"

"I don't desire them in general like some women do. I want children with _you_." My heart sped up at the admission, but it felt right.

"In that case, we can try again as soon as your body has recovered. Allvaldi said it'll take four to six weeks."

I laughed at his sudden enthusiasm. "No need to rush. If it happens, it happens, but it might be better to wait until this whole business with Toki is over."

Harald smiled. "I'll hold you to that, my love."

Feeling a sudden wave of affection for him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. The kiss seemed to invigorate me, and it would have continued if we were not broken apart but a loud cough. I sheepishly looked to the door and saw Allvaldi watching us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the healer said.

Harald smirked. "Actually-"

I scrambled off of his lap, which I immediately regretted due to the pain. "It's fine. I'm ready for you now."

Allvaldi nodded. "Good." He gave Harald a sharp look. "You may wait outside. I need to check her wound."

Harald frowned but stood up. "Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Allvaldi did not look impressed. "You'll get in the way. Now shoo!" As soon as he sat on the bed, Ruffrunner got up and yawned.

"Come with me, dragon," Harald said. Ruffrunner hopped to the floor and followed him outside.

"Remove your shirt, please," Allvaldi said once we were alone. I complied, sucking in a sharp breath when he started undoing the bandages. "That man has adopted some crazy ideas. Relying on dragons for help? It's your influence, I suppose."

I smiled weakly. "That's probably right."

"Well, I can't argue with the results." The healer applied an herb mixture to my wound and then wrapped fresh bandaged around my abdomen. "I'll get you something for the pain." He left for a minute and return with an herbal tea. I thanked him as I accepted the drink.

Allvaldi left a little while after that, and Harald returned. The herbs did help with the pain, so I said I was fine with going to see Stormheart. I thought it would be a good idea to understand the situation as soon as possible. Harald kept an arm around me to support me as we walked outside.

It was still dark out, making it impossible to tell the time of day. I really hoped the sun would return soon. We found Stormheart at her throne. She dismissed the pirates she had been talking to and rose when we approached.

"Good morning," she said. "I hope you are feeling well, Brennda."

"I'm better than yesterday, thank you," I said. Something seemed different about her. Her expression was still tightly controlled, but there was a softness to her features that wasn't there before. I moved slightly away from Harald and nodded at him to let him know I was fine on my own. "I do appreciate your help. I wouldn't have survived if you didn't show up."

"It is likely I wouldn't either," Harald said, moving so he stood between the two of us.

Looking from one to the other, I wondered what happened between them. Harald had an easy smile on his face that I had never seen him wear around her. He looked _comfortable_. I decided to test something. "Anyway, I'm sure we've already caused you enough trouble, so we'll just take off now."

Stormheart's eyebrows rose. "And where will you go?"

"I, uh, don't know..."

"After all the trouble you've caused, you think it's acceptable to just leave?"

I stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"Really, Brennda," Harald said. He turned so he was by Stormheart's side, facing me. "You've uprooted everything we thought we knew and completely turned our lives upside down. You can't leave without showing us the path forward. You need to take some responsibility for your actions."

I almost laughed at his serious expression. Instead, I settled for a grin. "Understood. What do you need?"

"We need to defeat Toki," Stormheart replied. "He has proven himself a menace, and there will never be peace or stability until he is gone."

"Our normal tactics won't work against him," Harald explained. "Brute force will surely fail, and we can't outsmart him - that nearly got you killed, and it lost us the map."

I nodded slowly. "Okay... If we need a new strategy, shouldn't we go to Viggo?"

"Certainly, we should ask Viggo to join us. He works well with both of us, and I imagine the four of us could be an unstoppable team. However, his most successful role seems to be helping you develop a strategy based on your values."

"And that is what we need," Stormheart said. "Your 'values,' as Harald puts it, are responsible for our only victories against Toki."

"He doesn't understand love," Harald added. "He may have a surface level grasp of it, but he can only see it as a weakness. For instance, he expected you to protect me and used that against us, but he did not expect you to go to Nikora for help, allowing us to escape. He cannot comprehend the power of people working together because they choose to - because they are united in purpose."

Stormheart nodded. "I want you to meet with the residents of Auction Island and inspire them to unite against our enemy. Teach them what you have taught us. You have an ability to connect with others. We could use that here."

I smiled. This was unexpected but not unwelcome. "Very well, I accept. I will do my best, Stormheart."

She nodded. "Good. And there is no need for any formalities. If we're going to be working together, we should be on a first name basis."

"Alright... Nikora." Movement on the ground caught my eye, and I looked down to see Ruffrunner and Leopold playing together. "I do have one question. My connection with others includes dragons as well as Vikings. How much of that will you allow?"

Nikora appeared to consider the question. "Trained dragons belong to you or trusted allies are welcome here. Speak to me if you desire anything further."

"Okay, fair enough."

"I advise you to be careful for the sake of your dragons. This is not the most hospitable place for them. As for you, everyone here should know not to bother you, but just in case..." She held out a small item to me. "This should offer you some protection."

I examined the object. It was circular with Stormheart's insignia on it, and I pinned it to my coat. "Thank you."

"That is all for now. I suggest you take it easy until your wound heals. Harald will look after you, but do let me know if you need anything."

I beamed at Harald. "Are you finally going to show me around this place?"

Harald chuckled lightly. "What do you want to see?"

" _Everything_!"

"Very well." Harald nodded at Nikora and then started down the hill. "Come, Leopold, Ruffrunner." Leopold flew to his shoulder while Ruffrunner bounded after him. First, we visited the trading center. "I'm sure you are familiar with this place."

I looked around at the pirates and dragon traders at their stalls. "Yes, of course. Everyone seems to be getting along much better."

"Naturally. We do have some sense of law and order. Hey, where are you going?" His eyes were on Ruffrunner, who ran straight for the stall in the back.

"Come back!" I called as I ran after him. I skidded to a halt right before the stall. "You can't just run off like that." I looked up and was surprised to see the shifty storekeeper. "Oh, hello."

"It's you," the storekeeper said. "I didn't think I'd see you back here again. Or him." He looked past me at Harald, who came to stand beside me.

"You better get used to us," Harald said. "We're here to stay." He looked from the storekeeper to me. "You two know each other?"

"That's your fault," I said. "I came here to get a lead on you during your magic dragon bones scheme. This guy was very helpful, even though it turned out you purposefully led us right where you wanted us."

The storekeeper frowned. "What do you mean 'purposefully?'"

"Never mind that," Harald said quickly. "It's in the past."

The storekeeper shook his head. "In any case, she came here looking for you a lot. I never thought she'd catch up to you for good, but it seems I was wrong."

I smirked. "I knew what I was doing."

"Then why did it take you two years?" Harald teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I was just wearing you out."

"And who is this?" the storekeeper said. His eyes were on Ruffrunner, who had flown onto his table and began sniffing all the objects. "I've never seen a dragon like this before."

"Ruffrunner is one of a kind!" Harald said. "Well, three of a kind. He has two siblings."

"He's a Night Light," I explained, "the offspring of a Night Fury and Light Fury."

Ruffrunner looked up at the storekeeper and wagged his tail. The storekeeper smiled. "He is quite cute. You better make sure nothing happens to him."

"Oh, I'm sure we can manage."

"Let's continue on, Brennda," Harald said. "There is much to see."

I waved at the storekeeper. "Goodbye!" Thankfully, Ruffrunner flew after us with no prodding.

Next, Harald brought me to a part of the island I had never seen before: the village. We walked down a path with houses littered on either side. I noticed children playing and women watching them.

"I didn't know you had women and children here," I mused.

"Of course we do," said Harald. "We're not just an army. We're building a thriving community."

"I guess I couldn't imagine it because I never saw any signs of them."

"You saw only what we wanted you to see. We do not want outsiders to know about our most vulnerable. Berk is more than the dragon riders, is it not?"

"I guess that makes sense." And, really, I should have known better. I should have thought to ask.

We passed by a group of little kids about five or six years old. One of them spotted us, and the whole group ran to block our path, shouting Harald's name in excitement. I was perplexed, but Harald simply smiled at them.

"Harald, can we play with Leopold?" a little girl asked.

"If Leopold wants to play," Harald said. In response, Leopold chirped and flew to the ground. Ruffrunner glided down to greet him.

"Oh, who is this?" said a little boy, pointing at the Night Light.

"That's Ruffrunner," I replied.

"Can we play with him too?"

"Go right ahead." It certainly seemed like Ruffrunner wanted to play. The children cheered and ran off with the dragons. Once we were alone, I slipped my arm through Harald's and leaned against his shoulder. He was so cute with children, and it was obvious he has a relationship with these ones.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing."

We continued our tour of the village. I was surprised at how many people greeted Harald. The Vikings here were a lot friendlier than I imagined. Perhaps what I knew about Auction Island had not come simply from what Harald wanted me to see but what he saw himself. Clearly, he was blinded to the good all around him. I vowed to point it out to him whenever possible.

We collected Ruffrunner and Leopold on our way back. When we returned to the center of the village, we were in for a surprise. Viggo stood there with Sanna, Bolt, and Elska.

"Bolt!" I cried. I ran to the Skrill and hugged him while Harald did the same with Elska. I pulled back and grinned at Viggo. "How did you free them?"

"It did not take much convincing after Hiccup was reunited with Toothless," Viggo replied. "He felt guilty about keeping these dragons away from their trainers. He also removed his restrictions on me, though he said if I left and came here, I wouldn't be welcomed back."

"You can stay here with us," Harald said. "This is where the action is, anyway. We're developing a plan to defeat Toki."

Viggo nodded. "Excellent."

"By the way, how did you know we would be here?"

"Viggo is the one who told me to come here for help when you went after Toki," I said. "He knew Nikora would help. He probably had everything figured out from the beginning."

Viggo smirked. "That's right."

"Well, we should officially ask permission for you to stay here," Harald said.

"There is no need to look for me," Nikora said as she approached. She stopped a good distance from the dragons and eyed them carefully. Bolt gave her a suspicious look in return, and I rubbed his neck to reassure him.

Harald smiled. "Perfect. Viggo, I would like you to meet Nikora Stormheart."

Viggo smiled at her and gave her a small bow. "It is my honor to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

"And I have heard a lot about you, Viggo Grimborn," Nikora said. "I understand we will work well together."

"If you will have me."

"Of course. Come with me, and we can discuss these matters in private."

Viggo nodded. "As you wish." He looked form Harald to me. "Watch Sanna, will you?" He walked off after Nikora without giving us a chance to respond.

"That went well," Harald said.

"Yes," I agreed. I glanced at each of the dragons in turn. "I don't suppose you have a place for dragons to stay around here."

***

Nikora authorized construction of dragon stables once it became light enough to work. For now, the dragons elected to sleep outside and keep watch over us. I stayed with Harald while Viggo took over an abandoned hut. Leopold and Ruffrunner followed Harald and I inside his small house.

"So, this is where you live," I said. I looked around but only noticed a chair and a few items scattered about. There was also a door that led to the bedroom. "You don't have a lot of stuff for a professional thief."

"I do have a couple of chests in my room," Harald said, heading in that direction, "but, no, I don't own much. Until I arrived here, I never had a permanent place to stay and store everything. Besides, objects have value if because of their usefulness or for trade. There is no point keeping a bunch of junk."

I shrugged. "Fair enough." Once inside the room, I immediately worked to remove my outer garments, wincing at the strain it put on my wound.

Harald quickly undressed and then approached me to check on my bandages. "Does it hurt? I can have Allvaldi get something for you."

I shook my head. "It hurts, but I'll be fine. I just want to rest." I moved in close to him and rested my hands on his chest.

"Alright." Harald softly stroked my cheek. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry you had to leave New Berk because of me."

"It was because of Hiccup, _not_ you. He left me with no choice. And it's not the first time I've had to leave home because a chief overstepped his boundaries."

"True, but are you sure you can be happy here?"

I smiled at him. "Staying here sounds like an adventure. Plus, it gives me a chance to learn more about you. And I'm happy as long as you're with me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and carefully leaned against him. "I was so worried about you. Cason said Toki wanted to kill you, but Hiccup thought I would put New Berk in danger by going after you. I didn't care. I just needed to save you."

Harald gently held my body to his. " _I_ was worried about _you_. I thought you were going to die. I've never been so scared in my life. But I think that gave me the strength to do what needed to be done... not unlike you." He paused for a moment to breathe in deeply. The sound of his breath and heartbeat made me feel relaxed despite the pain. "I love you so much, Brennda. I can't imagine my life without you."

His words sent warmth through me, and I smiled against his chest. "I love you too, Harald. And we don't need to worry anymore. We'll get through this... together." Nothing and no one, not even Toki, could break us apart.


	19. Chapter 19

"Our ability to reach unity in diversity will be the beauty and the test of our civilization." – Mahatma Gandhi

Chapter 19

My pain lessened slightly in the morning. After prodding from Harald, I obtained herbs from Allvaldi. Then we headed to the meeting hall to meet with Nikora and Viggo to discuss strategy. Ruffrunner and Leopold trailed behind us on the ground. We entered the room and came across a predictable scene: Viggo stood beside a Maces and Talons board laid out on the table with Nikora beside him.

"Oh, great," I said. "I was just thinking we should play Maces and Talons."

Viggo smiled. "Excellent. You have learned well."

"But I have a different idea from what you're thinking." I stood beside him and look over the board. "If we're going to beat Toki together, we have to learn to work together. So, we're going to play in teams."

"That's not a bad idea," Nikora said. "What are the teams?"

I turned to her with a smile. "You and me against those two." I pointed to the boys. "And we're going to beat them."

Viggo chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, Brennda. You are mistaken. I may have taught you everything you know, but you cannot beat me."

"I know _that_. But _I_ am not beating _you_ ; Nikora and I are beating you and Harald."

"Still not happening," Harald said. "If you're implying teamwork will make a difference, think again. I know all three of you very well, enabling me to work well with Viggo and predict the moves of you and Nikora. You may know Viggo and me, but your relationship with Nikora is lacking."

"That sounds like a challenge," Nikora said. "Face us if you're unafraid. We'll see who's 'lacking.'"

"Very well," Viggo said. "Don't say we didn't warn you."

"Let's spend a few minutes discussing strategy," I said. I walked to the end of the table with Nikora while the boys huddled together and started whispering.

"I assume you have a plan," Nikora said.

I smirked. "Of course. One of the most important lessons Viggo taught me is that every strength comes with a corresponding weakness, and it is your job to exploit your opponent's weakness."

"I like where this is going."

"Viggo and Harald both excel at long-range planning. It is what enables them to be great strategists and win nearly every game. However, that means their skills of adaptability are lacking. Normally this isn't a problem because they are able to control the game and their opponent's moves."

Nikora's eyes lit in understanding. "But they need to work together. They can't both be in control."

I grinned. "Exactly. We need to be more adaptable than them. We have to play unexpected moves that will catch them off guard and start a power struggle."

"I believe I have an idea."

We chatted for another minute about our plan. Then we returned to the game board and a confident looking pair of men. "Ready to lose?" Harald taunted.

"I thought I taught you not to underestimate me," I said.

"Enough talk," said Viggo. "Let us begin."

An intense game of Maces and Talons followed. As expected, Harald and Viggo appeared to take early control of the board. However, with some effort, Nikora and I managed to fight back. I saw the boys struggle with their diverging views. As the game neared its end, it appeared either side could win.

"This has been an excellent game, ladies," Viggo said. "I do appreciate the challenge. But I never lose." He moved a game piece and smirked triumphantly. "It will all be over soon enough." He glanced at Harald, who nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" Nikora mused. "There is still one move left to me." Instead of continuing our previous strategy, she made what appeared to be a random move.

"That won't help you," Harald said, moving his own piece. "Viggo will win it for us."

I smirked. "I don't think so." I had followed Nikora's thinking, and I moved a game piece appropriately. My smirk widened at the shocked expressions from the men. "I believe this means we win."

"Impossible!" Viggo declared.

"How?" Harald cried.

"Your confidence was your undoing," Nikora said.

"We trusted each other and adapted when needed," I explained.

Harald looked from Nikora to me with narrowed eyes. "This isn't right. You two aren't supposed to get along."

My eyebrows lifted. "Since when do I do what I'm supposed to?"

"Congratulations, you two," Viggo said. "I don't know how you did it, but I assure you it will not happen again." Although he said that, he looked at Nikora the way Harald looked at me when he was proud of me for keeping up with him. Interesting...

"Come, Brennda," Nikora said. "Leave these two to analyze their defeat and join me for a walk."

"Alright." A walked sounded nice, and I was curious about what she had to say.

Harald watched us suspiciously. "I don't like this."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Nikora said.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

We ignored him and set off for the exit. Ruffrunner noticed we were leaving and bounded behind us. I did not worry about the safety of the Night Light as we walked. Even if some of the locals would harm such a cute dragon, no one would do so in the presence of their leader.

It was not until we were hiking along a ledge that ran across the village that Nikora finally spoke: "Tell me, Brennda, what do you think of Auction Island?"

Her expression gave nothing away as to the intent of her question. Even if she was warming up to me, she was still difficult to read. "It's a pretty interesting place," I replied. "The village is unlike any other I've come across. It's a good place to get information, and many of the people are quite willing to make a fair trade. I'd love to learn more."

"I suspect your curiosity is not shared among your friends."

I frowned. Ah, so that was it. "No, it's not. They would all rather avoid this place. They seem to think it has an evil presence. I've never felt that way. Even if a lot of bad stuff has happened here, that doesn't take away from the good - or the neutral." I paused. "I supposed that's why it was inevitable I would have to leave New Berk. My thinking is too different." The irony that the chief's most notable accomplishment occurred because _he_ thought differently was not lost on me.

Nikora glanced at me for a second before looking ahead, and I thought I saw a hint of compassion in her eyes. "I agree. You are different, and it is _their_ fault for not seeing that as an asset. New Berk held you back. Here you are free - as long as you follow the few simple rules."

I smiled. It was true; I _did_ feel free here. There was no one to warn me about getting too close to the pirates, and I didn't have to worry about the potential consequences of my actions on everyone else. I could make the decisions _I_ felt were right. "Thank you for letting me stay here. But if I may ask, why are you so interested in fighting Toki? You didn't seem to be too eager to do so after he first betrayed you."

Nikora's eyes narrowed. "He attacked us, and I cannot tolerate that. I have not been idle; I spent time strategizing and testing different options. Nothing worked - until you and Harald rescued those dragons he needs. And if Toki is willing to attack Harald, he will certainly attack us in the future. We need to be prepared for him. I cannot allow anyone else to come to harm."

I nodded. "I get it. You want to protect this island and the people on it."

"Yes." Nikora came to a stop and gazed out at the village. "My father only dreamed of returning here to rule, and I made it a reality. Now I wish to preserve what I won. This is _mine_ , and if I don't fight for it, who will?"

"We all will. Together. I'm sure everyone else feels the same way even if they don't realize it."

"You may be right. I did not realize it myself until you pointed it out." She turned and started down the path once again. "I do want to thank you for what you did. It took courage to stand up to me, and I am grateful for it. You are right; I would have regretted taking no action. Thank you for bringing Harald home."

A warm smile spread across my ace. "You're welcome. I can tell he's happy to be back. And a lot of people seem happy to have him back."

"Yes, he is well-respected. And they have recently learned I am harder to deal with when is gone."

"Oh, really?"

"It may not seem like it from Berk's perspective, but he is the advocate for less harsh tactics. He believes there is always a way around violence. Sometimes I agree with him and sometimes I don't, but the alternative perspective is very valuable. It ensures I can make the best choice."

"Kind of like Hiccup and Astrid," I mused. But now Hiccup was sounding more like Astrid, which messed everything up. "So, you don't see those traits of his as a weakness. Have you told him this?'

"I told him recently, yes. I know I should told him much sooner. I did not realize how much pressure he put on himself or how he was blind to his good qualities. I wish I had seen it." We reached the end of the village and started a loop around. Nikora looked at me with an expression softer than normal. "Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't - or wouldn't. Even I can see you have been good for him. You help him believe in himself."

"You really do care." I took a minute to think about what all of that meant. "Why did you ever let him leave? Surely you knew he had no ill intentions. You could have worked something out."

Nikora smiled ruefully. "My pride would not let me at the time. Besides, I _had_ to let him go, and going along with his plan seemed the easiest route. He is the one person who has always been there for me - as a soldier and a friend. He is family, as you said. I knew the reason he wanted to leave was because he loved you, and I thought he would be happier with you."

"Well, you were half right." Harald had told me she knew the truth from the beginning, but it still amazed me to hear it from here. "He's best off with _both_ of us."

Nikora gave me a soft smile. "I hope you are right."

And with that admission, I knew I could already claim victory.

***

The sun finally rose the next day. It felt heartening to see some light after all this darkness. Nikora thought this was a good time to call an assembly and speak to everyone about the impending threat. She sent Harald and me out to round up the stragglers.

We were walking through the forest when we head rustling ahead of us. "Watch out," Harald said in a low voice. He stood in front of me protectively and waited for the visitors to show themselves. We were still cautious around the residents because they were not used to me yet.

Five pirates jumped out of the trees. At first they appeared menacing, but one of the pirate's face brightened when he saw me. "Hey, Brennda!" he called.

"Morvin?" I said. Harald appeared stunned as I jogged over to meet the pirate. The others lowered their weapons but still eyed me warily. "How are you doing?"

Morvin grinned. "Great! I heard about your successful escapade. Congratulations! You have to tell me the whole story."

I smiled at this. "Maybe after the meeting. You're all coming, right?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

Harald looked from Morvin to me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How do you two know each other?"

"We met when she came to ask for our help before setting out to rescue you!"

"He's the one you helped save the day Randel attacked, remember?" I said.

Harald nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember." He looked Morvin up and down. "You seem different."

Morvin smiled. "So do you." He shrugged. "People change."

"I see..."

"We really missed you, by the way. All of us." Morvin looked around at the others, who nodded.

I smiled at Harald. "He says you were a great leader. I didn't realize how much your men respect you." And from his expression, neither did he. I shook my head in dismay. "I understand wanting to look tough, but all of you could benefit from expressing your emotions every so often."

Morvin scratched the back of his neck. "We could work on that. But isn't there a meeting we should get to?"

"Yes," Harald said. "Let's be off."

We made our way to the meeting hall, which was already full of pirates and dragon traders. Harald and I joined Nikora and Viggo up front. The queen wanted to introduce us and give us a chance to speak. I still did not know what I would say.

Once Nikora gained the attention of the group, she began, "It is time we prepared to take on the threat before us: the pirates Randel and Toki." A murmur broke through the crowd, but Nikora's harsh look silenced them. "They have already attacked us once, and you can be sure they will attack again. This enemy will take more than strength, wit, and determination. We must come together and defend our home. These three here with me have already scored one victory against Randel and Toki, and I will rely on them in the future. No one is to harm them or their dragons." She turned to Harald, but he did not move.

"I'll go first," Viggo said. He stepped forward to give his introduction.

Meanwhile, I pulled Harald aside and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," he said in a low voice. "Maybe Nikora can forgive me, but they-"

"Harald!" I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "This isn't New Berk. These are _your_ people. You can reach them just like you reached Morvin. Speak from your heart."

Harald still seemed uncertain, but he nodded. "I'll do it, but I need more time."

"Sure. I'll go next." I gave him a small smile and then turned to watch Viggo.

"And my friend here would like to say a few words," Viggo said. He moved aside, allowing me to take his place.

I took a deep breath and looked out over the crowd. Some appeared curious while others were skeptical. I was unsure if they would accept me, but I had to follow my own advice. "Hello, everyone. I'm Brennda Axel, previously a dragon rider of Berk. I know we had our differences in the past, but I am determined to defeat Toki and Randel. They are enemies of all of us, and we have to unite if we want to win. I look forward to working with you." Many of them appeared unconvinced, but this was the best I could do for now. I needed to spend time with them individually later and get to know them better. "And Harald is also eager to help us win the fight, right?" I looked back at him with an encouraging smile.

Harald walked past me, and I moved back to stand beside Viggo. He stood confidently, though it took him a few moments to speak. "An introduction is hardly necessary. You already know me. But..." He swept his gaze across the crowd. "I must apologize for leaving so suddenly. If you want to know my reasons, you may speak to me personally, but the important thing is that I am back. And the others are right: we have to defeat Toki and Randel... my father. They are ruthless and won't stop at anything to get what they want. They don't care who they have to hurt in the process. But I won't let them hurt anyone here. Not again. 

"I know a lot of you may have lost faith in me, but I ask that you give me another chance. I know more about our enemy than anyone else, and I hope that will help us. And you should listen to Viggo and Brennda as well. Viggo is the smartest guy I know - present company excluded - and I have no doubt he will come up with a killer strategy for us. And Brennda, she-" He caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye, and a small smile formed on his face. "She has enough faith for all of us. She has a way of seeing through to the heart of an issue. We need her insight." He lowered his head. "Thank you for your time." He took his place beside me and slipped his hand in mine. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Harald," Nikora said, returning to the front. "There will be plenty of time to speak to them further and discuss these issues. For now, know that things need to change around here. we need to unify around a singular purpose. Do not be afraid. No one will be forced to do anything, but you will all benefit if you come along willingly. Let us sail to victory together."

The Vikings dispersed, and noise erupted as they all talked loudly among themselves. Harald pulled me aside and embraced me. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Hey, Harald!" said a voice, causing us to break apart and look at the pirate. "I am with you!"

"So am I," said a second pirate.

"Harald, can you really fly a dragon?" said a third.

Harald smiled confidently. "Of course I can. Dragons are actually great companions, you know."

"Can dragons help us win?" another pirate asked.

"I should say so. But you have to learn to treat them with respect."

The pirates left and were replaced with others who had more comments and questions about the three of us. "Hey, Harald," said one of them, looking right at me, "how did you get a girl like that?"

Harald smirked. "It was-"

"-because of me," Viggo said, stepping up beside him.

"That's pretty much true," I said. "Viggo is the love expert." The interested pirates clamored around him for information.

"Love expert?" Nikora said with raised eyebrows. " _The_ Viggo Grimborn is a _love_ expert?"

"He has a surprisingly complex personality," Harald replied.

"And his results don't lie," I said. "He helped our friends Eret and Heather get together, not to mention he helped me win over this stubborn muttonhead."

Harald frowned. "Helping you? He was helping me."

We first looked at each other and then at Viggo, amiably chatting to the pirates. We might never understand his true loyalties.

"Has he used this ability to help himself?" Nikora asked.

Harald appeared confused, but I smirked and said, "No, he's single."

"He must not be interested, in romance," Harald said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I thought it much more likely he had simply not met an individual he was interested in. Only time would tell.


	20. Chapter 20

"Could a greater miracle take place than for us to look through each other's eyes for an instant?" – Henry David Thoreau

Chapter 20

The length of light during the day gradually increased over the following week. I spent the time either wandering around Auction Island with Harald, planning with Viggo and Nikora, or getting to know the residents better. I still did not know our next course of action, but I was laying the groundwork for what was to come.

My wound finally healed enough for a mini adventure. I asked Nikora if she wanted to visit the cave we discovered with the map, and she agreed. Harald and Viggo joined us. We reached the underwater cave with some sort of boat that sailed under the water. I did not understand how it worked, but at least we were dry when we arrived at the cave.

"Good, everything is still visible," Viggo said, the first to approach the wall. "It seems the map is no longer needed to view the engravings."

Nikora came up beside him and gazed at the wall. Her hand reached out and touched an image of he Luminous Krayfin. "What does it say?"

I glanced at Harald, who stared hard at the ground. "Uh, it tells the story of why your ancestors lost the great war."

Harald finally looked at me, and he nodded. "The tribe had a close relationship with the Luminous Krayfin," he started slowly. "They were friends. Both sides benefited." He hesitated, taking in Nikora's cool expression. "The tribe betrayed the Krayfin. They tried to control him to gain more power over their enemies. Their plan backfired when the Krayfin escaped. Without the support of their friend, the tribe lost the war and were forced to leave the archipelago."

Nikora's eyes flickered back to the wall. "You're saying that betraying the dragon caused their downfall."

"Yes... My ancestors shared a similar fate. Instead of betrayal, they hid away their dragon friends and ran."

"Berk and Berserker Island weren't innocent either," I added. "They may have won the war, but both had serious problems afterwards because of the way they treated dragons."

"And why did you show me this?" Nikora said in a calm voice. Her hand swept over the Krayfin again and then moved to her insignia.

I looked from Viggo to Harald. They both appeared curious about my answer as well. I took a deep breath before saying, "Harald thinks these stories are warnings about punishments for taking the wrong path, but I see it differently. The map was created because the four friends had hope for a peaceful future. Condemnation doesn't fit with that. Instead, I think the stories are here to help us and show us the path forward. Our ancestors all made bad decisions in the past, but we can make up for them now."

"I understand what you are getting at," Viggo said. "Berk has reconciled with dragons - starting with Hiccup and the Night Fury, you have transformed Berserkers' relationship with the Skrill, and Harald has reunited with the Light Fury."

"And now it is my turn," Nikora said. He looked at me a if waiting for confirmation.

"Yes," I said.

"I do not know if Harald told you this, but I originally planned to gain control over the Krayfin once he was full grown. I wanted to restore my clan's place in the archipelago. I believed they controlled the Krayfin in the past and knew nothing of this friendship. Even if I had known, I would have found it foolish." Nikora glanced at Harald, and her expression softened. "But now I see it is much more effective to use voluntary cooperation than control."

Harald looked at me with interest. "Do you really think you can help her and the Krayfin - Lumie - get along?"

"I don't see why not," I said. "I think it will be easier than bonding with a random dragon." I turned to the wall. "Bonds are powerful, and I believe even ancient bonds are not easily forgotten. It was a Night Fury Hiccup befriended, after all, I was drawn to the Skrill, and the Light Fury was fascinated with Harald when she was suspicious of everyone else." I gave Nikora a soft smile. "Lumie did already kind of help you out of instinct when he found your family heirloom. I think part of him knows. He'll be receptive if you put in the work."

Nikora nodded. "I will do what needs to be done."

"Hiccup won't like this," Viggo warned. "He is quite opinionated about who should be training dragons."

"Good thing I don't live under Hiccup's rules anymore," I said. "He can't control me."

Viggo smirked in amusement. "He will live to regret his most recent actions."

"This all sounds good," said Harald, "but we should not take the trip to Impossible Island until your wound is completely healed."

I frowned. "But I feel fine." Harald narrowed his eyes at me, and I sighed. "Alright, we'll wait until the two weeks Allvaldi mandated have passed."

"In the meantime, I will dig up what information I have on the Krayfin," Nikora said, almost smiling. "I do look forward to meeting him."

***

In the mornings, the four of us took to discussing strategy near Nikora's, allowing others to come to us with their questions or concerns. A few days after we visited the cave, a nervous looking pirate approached us in the middle of a discussion. "Stormheart," he said, "there are dragon riders at the dock."

Nikora's eyes narrowed. "Which ones?"

The pirate hesitated. "Um, the chief and his wife."

"This should be good," Viggo mused.

"Maybe he's here to apologize and negotiate peace?" I suggested. If he had been the old Hiccup, I would not have doubted it, but this new Hiccup seemed incapable of compromise.

"Or they're here for him," Harald said, his eyes on Ruffrunner and Leopold playing in the dirt.

"Do they look like they're here for a fight?" Nikora asked.

"Er, no," said the pirate.

"Send them up. And make sure they leave their dragons behind."

The pirate dipped his head. "Yes, right away." He scurried down the hill.

Nikora looked from Harald, to Viggo, to me. "How shall we handle this? Are we open for negotiation?"

"It will be hard to find the treasure without Hiccup," Viggo said. "Not that it can't be done."

"Peace is preferable," I agreed. "I don't care what happened in the past as long as he's willing to work with us now."

"But can he really do that?" said Harald.

I let out a sigh. "He's capable of it, but I don't know if he's ready."

Nikora nodded. "This is our chance to find out." Her eyes fell on the approaching Vikings. Harald and I quickly got in place on her left side while Viggo stood on her right. Hiccup and Astrid stopped before the throne and stared at us, their expressions unreadable.

"Why does this terrify me?" Hiccup said, motioning to Nikora and Viggo.

"Because you know you'll never defeat our combined efforts?" Viggo said in amusement.

"We are an unstoppable team," Harald said, "so if you're here to make threats, you can save your breath."

Astrid gave him a sharp look. "We came for a peaceful discussion, but you're not helping your case."

"Let them speak," Nikora said. "They did come all this way."

"Yes, thank you," Hiccup said. He took a deep breath and looked right at me. "First, I want to apologize to you, Brennda. I overreacted when I locked you up, kept you from your dragon, and threatened to banish you if you left. I was upset about losing Toothless, and I panicked. I don't blame you for your actions. I would have done the same thing in your place. You are free to return home." His eyes flickered to Viggo. "You too, Viggo. I know you were just trying to help Brennda."

"You're half right," said Viggo. "Before we can accept your apology, you are forgetting someone."

"Oh, we didn't forget," Astrid said, her hard gaze on Harald.

Hiccup, on the other hand, looked at him with a much softer expression. "I overreacted with you too, Harald. Regardless of the consequences of your actions, I doubt you meant any harm. I already accepted you as part of us and should have given you the same treatment as I would anyone else. I am sorry for acting rashly."

"That is hardly an apology," Harald said. "You said nothing about accusing me in the first place - and I still maintain my innocence - but for the sake of peace, I will accept."

"I will accept your apology too," I said.

"As will I," said Viggo.

Hiccup smiled in relief. "Good. Now we can go back to New Berk and-"

"Hold it," I interrupted. "We forgive you, but we said nothing about going back with you."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?"

"While we may have come her originally out of necessity, that does not mean you can conclude we do not have alternative reasons for staying," Viggo said.

Astrid placed her hands on her hips and gave him a disgruntled look. "Thanks for the technicality, Viggo."

Viggo smirked. "You're welcome."

"Look," Hiccup started again, "I know we messed up, but if you need us to make it up to you, we can-"

"You assume our decision is out of spite," Harald said. "That, too, is incorrect. This has nothing to do with you. We are here because we _want_ to be."

Hiccup's eyes widened as if realizing something, and he looked at Nikora anxiously. "Stormheart, if you have any objects-"

"My opinion on the matter is irrelevant," Nikora said smoothly. "I accepted these three when you rejected them, and your loss is my gain. They are free and able to leave if they so choose."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay, good. Thank you." He turned to me. "Then why-?"

"We're preparing to take on Toki and Randel," I explained. "Nikora asked for our help, and we accepted. We're working with the residents of this island to come up with a way to unite and defeat our enemy once and for all."

"What?!" Astrid exclaimed. "But they're pirates and dragon hunters!"

" _Former_ dragon hunters," Harald corrected. "More like dragon traders now. Dragon hunting was banned when Nikora took over."

Astrid frowned. "That doesn't make it much better."

"You just disregarded a whole group of people," I said. "You don't even know them."

Astrid glared at Harald. "I know enough of them."

"It's an over-generalization. Isn't that the kind of thinking that brought us to war with dragons?"

"That was different. They were innocent!"

"From the pirates' perspective, so are they."

"Who cares about their perspective?"

" _I_ do."

Astrid crossed her arms and stared at me long and hard before responding. "They've done something to you. This place has corrupted you. I never thought you'd actually side with _them_."

"You need to come home," Hiccup pleaded. "Clear your mind of this filth. We can help you."

My gaze hardened when I realized they did not get it. How could I make them understand? "I don't need help. I'm not some sort of victim. Look." I lifted my shirt halfway, revealing my bandages. "Toki attacked Harald with a dagger, and I got in the way. I would have died without Nikora's help. She saved me. Saved _us._ "

"I did it for Harald," Nikora said. "I will not allow harm to come to either of them, for I am not foolish enough to try to break them apart." Her eyes narrowed at Hiccup.

"So, you feel gratitude?" Astrid said to me, for the first time, appearing uncertain.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," I said. "The point is, we're a team now. But that doesn't mean we all can't work together. You guys should join _us_ and help take down Toki."

Hiccup looked at Nikora warily. "I'm sorry, Brennda. I can't do that. We can't trust these pirates; we've had to many problems in the past."

"And if you insist on siding with them, _we_ will have a problem with _you_ ," Astrid added. "You're better than this, Brennda. Don't let them get to you."

"Your condescension masked as concern is insulting," Viggo said.

"I abhor your lack of faith in Brennda," Harald said thickly. "I don't care what you think of me, but I do not tolerate thinking ill of her. If you honestly believe she has been influenced for the worst, you've lost all sense. You're blind if you cannot see the opposite is true."

"They're deceiving themselves," I said. "I get it now. This is futile. You can't make someone accept the truth if they refuse to consider certain possibilities." I sighed heavily. "We're done here. Come back when you're actually ready to negotiate."

Hiccup shook his head. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"I couldn't agree more."

Hiccup glanced at Ruffrunner and Leopold, huddling together off to the side. "We need Ruffrunner back."

"I told him to go home, but he refused to leave us," Harald said. "His parents trust us to look after him. Are you doing to disregard the dragons' will? Then again, you are the one who wants to force _all_ dragons to do what _you_ think is best."

Astrid glared at him. "It's not like that!"

"The dragon will not be harmed here," Nikora said. "You have my word."

"Ruffrunner?" Astrid said hopefully. When the Night Light did not come, she turned to Hiccup with a sad look. "Let's fight this battle later. Forcing him might do more harm than good."

Hiccup nodded. "Alright." He gave me one last regretful look. "If you change your mind, you know how to reach out to us." Then he and Astrid began their descent.

"He'll come around," Viggo said once they were gone. "He's stubborn, but he's not incapable of learning."

"Yes, but will it be too late?" I wondered, to which no one had a reply.

***

The next day, Allvaldi removed my bandages for good. I felt great, though Harald insisted I still take it easy. Of course, I ignored him when appropriate. The day after that, Nikora, Harald, Viggo, and I made a trip to Impossible Island. It was time to check in on Lumie.

There was already a ship docked at the island when we arrived. I stared at the Berserker symbol on the sail while the others exchanged looks. "It could be worse," I said. It could be Fishlegs visiting the island, though he might still be there because we would have no warning.

"Dagur and Mala, I assume?" Viggo said.

I nodded. "Looks like it."

Nikora's hands tightened on her weapon. "If they cause any trouble-" she started.

"Don't attack them!" I said quickly. "We want them on our side. Dagur loves me; I'll win him over."

"Give her a chance," Harald said. "At the very least, I know he won't hurt her."

Nikora relaxed her hands. "Very well. Let us proceed."

We started walking along the shoreline, hoping to run into Lumie. Bolt, Leopold, and Ruffrunner accompanied us. I was beginning to think we would miss the other visitors altogether when I saw two figures in the distance. We stopped only when I could make out the forms of Dagur and Mala.

Dagur, it seemed, could only see Nikora. "You!" he cried. He ran straight for her with his axe held high. Mala walked behind him at a moderate pace.

I immediately stood in front of Nikora. "Dagur, _no_!" Bolt stood by my side and growled while Harald and Viggo moved between Nikora and me, adding a second barrier.

Dagur skidded to a halt right in front of me, his axe still raised and his eyes wide. "Brennda?"

I gave him a hard, confident, look. " _Back off_."

Dagur stumbled back, seeming dazed, and he finally lowered his axe. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"What did I tell you about acting before thinking?" Viggo chided him. "You could have hurt someone."

"Brennda, what's going on?" Mala said, her eyes tight as she stood beside her husband.

"We were minding our own business when _he_ threatened us," Nikora said before I could respond.

"And I'll bet you were up to no good," Dagur spat.

"Jumping to conclusions?" Harald said. "Viggo is right; stop and _think_ a little."

"Fine." Dagur let his suspicious look linger on Nikora for a moment longer before he turned to me. "Why are you with her?"

"Well," I started slowly, "I do live on Auction Island now, and-"

"What?!" Dagur's eyes widened in horror.

I frowned. Something was not right about this. "Dagur, when is the last time you talked to Hiccup to Heather?"

Dagur's expression turned thoughtful. "Not since Snoggletog." He shrugged. "The endless night and everything."

"Or Hiccup was afraid you would side against him after what he did," Harald said.

"And what did he do?" Mala said carefully.

I took a deep breath. "It might be best to start from the beginning." And so, I did. I explained how Toki attacked New Berk and kidnapped Toothless and the Night Lights, how Hiccup blamed Harald, and how I left New Berk to save him. I told Dagur Nikora saved our lives, and now we were all dedicated to defeating Toki together.

"That is quite a story," Mala said at the end. "I would not have believed it if I heard it from anyone but you."

Dagur looked at Nikora skeptically. "I'm glad she saved you and all, but do you expect me to just forget everything she did to us?"

I gave him a look. " _Dagur_. You hardly have room to talk. The dragon riders forgave everything you did to them."

"But I had proof I changed (even if it did take awhile for everyone to believe me). I did it for family!"

"It is not so different in my case," Nikora said. Dagur stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Let me put it this way," Harald said. He looked from Nikora, to Viggo, to me. "These three are more family to me than my living relatives ever have been - and the feeling is mutual."

Dagur's eyes lit in understanding. "Oh! I see. My apologies." He glanced at his wife, who looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Give us a minute." He pulled Mala off to the side, and the two of them talked in hushed whispers. Dagur was smiling when they returned to their previous positions. "Alright, we forgive you. How can we help take down Toki?"

Nikora looked at me with mild disbelief. "That was quick."

I shrugged. "Dagur is extremely loyal once he's on your side."

"Toki might as well have declared war on Berserkers when he hurt Brennda," Dagur said darkly. "I won't let him get away with it!"

"We will definitely need you when the time comes to look for the treasure," Harald said.

"In the meantime, you might not want to tell Hiccup you're with us," I added.

Dagur frowned. "Then how am I supposed to knock some sense into him?"

"Trust me, there is no knocking sense into him right now," Viggo said. "We will figure out a plan to deal with him later. We will need him as well."

"Fine. But Heather is on your side, right?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"Brennda, I hate to interrupt," Mala said, "but you never explained what you're doing on Impossible Island."

"Oh, we're here to see the Luminous Krayfin," I replied. "Nikora's ancestors were friends with the Krayfin, and we want to see if we can revive that relationship."

Dagur grinned. "That sounds like a worth pursuit. Let us accompany you!"

When Nikora did not protest, I smiled and took the lead, continuing along the shore. Eventually, we reached the bay where Lumie liked to swim. I called out for him, and a minute later, his head broke through the surface of the water.

"Hey, Lumie," I said with a smile. While still not full grown, the dragon was huge and loomed over me. "I've got some friends to see you." Curious, Lumie looked into the face of each person.

"Hi there, Lumie," Dagur said brightly. "Remember me?"

Lumie seemed to regard him for a second. He made a low sound and then put his face in front of Harald's. He seemed to smile when the pirate reached out and stroke the side of his face.

"Hello, Lumie," Harald said. "It's good to see you too. You're growing up quite well."

Lumie let out a pleased sounded. He lifted his body up and slapped his fins together. Then he pushed his head into Harald's hand again.

"My, he seems to like you," Mala said.

"I don't know why," Harald said, though he appeared pleased as he stroked the dragon. "I've hardly spent a few minutes with him."

"Not true," I said. "You took care of his egg for nearly a year, right?"

"'Care' is a strong word.'"

"He may recognize your voice," Viggo said. "Some dragons - especially larger species - retain memories from when they were in the egg."

I gave him a curious look. "How do you know-" I stopped myself when the answer came to me. "Dragon Eye, right."

"Aw, did you talk to his egg?" Dagur said, grinning at Harald.

"N-Not like that," Harald stammered. "I was alone, and it was better than talking to myself."

"He also converses with Leopold when he think they're alone," I said. "It's adorable."

Harald shot me a look. "Well, he does understand. Dragons are highly intelligent, you know."

I smirked. "Exactly. Anyway, I think _you_ should introduce them." I looked from Lumie to Nikora.

Harald frowned. "You would be better at it."

I shook my head. "I want you to do it. You're the one who tracked down Lumie's egg and brought him home. You need to finish the job. You'll be great." I gave him an encouraging smile.

"You heard her," Nikora said when Harald looked to her for help.

Harald pat Lumie's snout before lowering his hand. "Lumie, I want you to meet a friend of mine." He nodded at Nikora, who stepped forward. "Introduce yourself to him just like you would any human."

Nikora gazed at the Krayfin. "Hello, Lumie. I am Nikora Stormheart. Our ancestors knew each other well." Lumie watched her with his big eyes.

"Reach your hand out to him and touch him.

Nikora lifted her hand but stopped halfway to the dragon. Harald took hold of her wrist and guided her hand to Lumie's snout. The Krayfin pushed against her hand, and she slowly rubbed back and forth. "It is nice to meet you too."

Dagur sniffed and wiped at a tear in his eye. "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

I smiled as I watched Nikora and Lumie interact. "I couldn't agree more."


	21. Chapter 21

" _There is a train for the cheats and liars  
For all the hitchers looking for a ride  
There is a train for the lonely drifter  
Tired of walking all alone in the night_

_Well, I don't know which way you're going  
And I don't know if you're lost or found  
All that I know is you've been forgiven  
I tell you this train is glory bound_" 

\- "Glory Bound" by Matt Maher

Chapter 21

The successful day with Lumie - and the truce with Dagur - set my spirits high. Things were finally starting to look up. We still needed a plan, but I was sure we would figure it out eventually. I spent the morning with a leisurely walk with Harald, our hands entwined. I could tell he was at peace too, and that made me incredibly happy.

"Oh, hey, you two," Morvin said brightly upon meeting us in the forest. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Harald quipped. I elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, what can we do for you, Morvin?"

Morvin scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Can you teach me how to train a dragon?"

My eyebrows rose at the request. "Why do you want to train a dragon?"

"I've just seen how close you two are with your dragons, and I want something like that too, you know?"

I smiled. "I understand."

"Well, I'm sorry," said Harald, "but we have more important things to do than help you befriend a dragon."

"Hold on a minute, Harald." My mind whirled to put the correct pieces together. "Maybe this can help us. We need a strategy Toki won't expect, right? What about pirate dragon riders?"

Morvin grinned. "Sounds great to me."

Harald frowned. "Toki already knows _I_ am a pirate dragon rider."

"Yes, but hear me out," I said. "Toki may accept _one_ pirate becoming a dragon rider and _one_ dragon rider joining pirates, but we're just too individuals he can dismiss as anomalies. What if we had a whole army of pirate dragon riders?"

Morvin grinned. "We would be a force to be reckoned with."

"It would give us a distinct advantage," Harald said thoughtfully. "Do you really think you could train enough pirates in time?" He paused. "Scratch that; of course _you_ can."

I smirked at him. "Thank you." I looked back at Morvin. "We'll do it. Just let us first ask for permission from Nikora."

Morvin smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!"

"This will be interesting," Harald mused.

***

Harald and I brought Morvin to Hobblegrunt Island. Hobblegrunts were sensitive, docile dragons, and I thought Morvin would work well with them. He befriended a dragon immediately and made great progress on his first day. After several more days of training, the Hobblegrunt followed us home.

Morvin proudly gazed at the dragon in the newly-built stables. "You're going to love it here," he said. "The residents are a little rough around the edges, but they're coming around."

"Oh, we'll work on them next," I said. Nikora had told me wild dragons used to live on Auction Island but were driven away by the actions of dragon hunters. She was receptive to my idea of making the island hospitable for them again. "Too bad Viggo isn't here to see this."

"He's too busy talking strategy with Nikora," Harald said. We bid Morvin farewell and started on our way.

I smirked. "Sure, that's _all_ they're doing."

Harald raised an eyebrows. "What are you suggesting?"

"They are into each other."

Harald scoffed. "That's impossible."

"Why? They're attractive adults within the same age range, and they have a lot in common."

"Viggo would never do something so dishonorable!"

I stared at him. "Dishonorable? What kind of talk is that coming from a pirate? Anyway, I'm not implying they've done anything intimate yet. They're getting to know each other while crushing on each other."

Harald looked away. "Nikora is too mature to 'crush' on someone."

I rolled my eyes. "No one is it mature from crushes. You may revere her as a great leader and warrior, but she is still a woman. She likes Viggo."

Harald almost grimaced. "You'll have to do better than that to convince me."

"Fine. I'll prove it." Somehow.

I did not get the opportunity to prove it for some time. Viggo and Nikora were busy with strategy while Harald and I continued to train Morvin. When I did find a chance to question Viggo, he was incredibly invasive. I knew from experience he would reveal nothing until he wanted me to know.

We spent the next two days teaching Morvin how to ride the Hobblegrunt. I noticed the looks of jealousy and admiration from the other residents. After presenting our case to Nikora, she agreed to allow us to bring dragons to Auction Island and hold a class on how to train them.

Harald and I stood in front of the large crowd of pirates and dragon traders gathered in the forest. I had rounded up a variety of dragons, and they stood behind us, nervously taking in their surroundings.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" I said in a loud voice to be heard over the chatter. "Harald and I are going to teach you how to train dragons. If we see potential in you, we may also teach some of you how to ride dragons." I paused and waited for the noise to die down. "Remember, you are here to make _friends_ with dragons. We will not tolerate any abuse or coercion."

"If you do harm a dragon, we will not stop said dragon from burning your hair to a crisp," Harald added.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Anyway, our concern is your present treatment of dragons. I know I may have been at odds with some of you in the past, but none of that matters now. I don't care about anything you used to do or how you interacted with dragons. This is your chance to start over if you want it. Dragons could be a powerful ally for us in our fight against our enemy. We can teach you to work with them to the benefit of both sides." A grumble of appreciation ran through the crowd.

"We will start with the Gronckle." Harald gentle led the dragon to me. The Gronckle appeared excited as he looked around at all the people.

"Gronckles are an easygoing boulder class dragon," I explained. "Who wants to come up and introduce themselves to him?" At first, no one moved. Then someone pushed his way to the front. It was the shifty shopkeeper.

Harald's eyebrows rose. "Ingolf? _You_ want to meet the Gronckle?"

Ingolf shrugged. "Dragon trading is hard with dragon riders getting in the way. If you can't beat them, join them."

"That is very sensible. Come on up."

I bet there were more reasons for his decision, but I did not push it. He stood in front of the Gronckle and looked into his eyes. "You should be able to reach out and touch him," I said. "And talk nicely to him."

Ingolf gave the Gronckle a nervous smile. "Hello there, dragon. You're not going to bite me, are you?" His hand shook sightly as he reached out, but it relaxed when it lay on the dragon's head. "That's good." The Gronckle lowered his head to allow him to pet him.

I smiled at the two of them. "Excellent. Who's next?"

"I'll give it a go," said a voice from the crowd. I recognized the pirate as the smuggler I caught when I first visited Auction Island after Nikora took over.

Harald's eyes narrowed at the man. Apparently, he remembered too. "Don't make any sudden movements," he warned.

The pirate lifted his hands in surrender. "No problem, mate. I've turned over a new leaf."

Harald looked unconvinced, but the pirate successfully touched the Gronckle. After him, several others introduced themselves to the dragon. A positive vibe slowly spread throughout the class. I had chosen the Gronckle first because I knew he would not care if some of these people were former dragon hunters as long as they were friendly to him now. I also made sure to choose dragons I knew had few negative experiences with humans in the past.

"That went remarkably well," Harald said when the class was over and the students dispersed. He slipped his arms around me from the side and kissed my cheek. "You are amazing."

I smiled at him and gave him a short hug. "Thank you." I tried to pull away, but he held me tightly. "Harald, we have to get the dragons back home."

Instead of letting me go, Harald nuzzled his face into my hair before kissing my neck. "They're dragons, love. They can fly home. And if anyone harms them here, we can just kill the perpetrators."

I rolled my eyes at this, knowing he wasn't serious. I meant to protest, but he continued to kiss my neck and then moved onto my face, which made it hard to think. He kissed everywhere but my lips, frustrating me. "Harald..." The battle lost, I pressed my body close to his and gripped his shirt.

Harald pulled back and smirked down at me. "What is it, love? What do you want?"

He was playing a familiar playful power game. Some days I gave in to please him, but today was not one of those days. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed his head down close to mine. "You," I whispered. Instead of kissing his lips like I desperately desired, I kissed right behind his ear and then lightly brushed my lips down his neck.

Harald let out a low growl in response. "You're coming with me." I laughed when he swept me up in his arms and started to carry me in the direction of the village.

"Hey, I can walk!"

Harald smirked. "I'm not taking that chance."

"What if someone sees us?" But at this point, I did not really care. I held onto his shoulders to steady myself. Realizing his neck was right there, I leaned in and started kissing it.

Harald groaned when I struck a sensitive spot. "I _will_ drop you."

I merely laughed again. We both knew he wouldn't. I snuggled into his chest and sighed contentedly as I stroked his hair. "I love you."

Harald's smile warmed my heart. "Love you too."

***

Dragon training classes continued to be a success. Viggo occasionally joined us and offered his input. Nikora even stepped by once to check out our methods. At the conclusion of the class, she departed with Viggo. Getting an idea, I grabbed Harald's arm and motioned to the two Vikings. "This is our chance," I whispered. "We should follow them."

Harald gave me an odd look. "To what purpose?"

"To the purpose of me proving I'm right about them. They're obviously going on a date."

Harald scoffed. "That's not obvious at all."

"Then let's follow them and find out."

"If we get caught-"

"The legendary pirate, Harald Forkbeard, is afraid of getting caught sneaking around?" I smirked. "You must be losing your touch."

Harald narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine, let's go."

Fortunately, Viggo and Nikora had not gone too far for us to tail. We kept a safe distance, occasionally hiding behind trees and bushes, as we followed them to the stables, where Viggo retrieved Sanna.

"Ooo... I think they're going on a romantic flight!" I said excitedly.

"If flying on a dragon together is romantic," said Harald, "then the flight you took me on when we met-"

I shot him a sharp look. "That was different. I was trying to _scare_ you. And before you say anything, no, that's not what Viggo is doing because he doesn't want to lose his head."

"In any case, I doubt Viggo will even get her on the dragon. Riding Lumie is one thing, but flying-"

I nudged Harald and smirked. Nikora was situated on Sanna behind Viggo. A second later, the two of them were in the air. "I told you."

Harald stepped out from behind the tree and gazed at the sky. "How are we supposed to follow them now?" He caught sight of my expression and frowned. "Oh no."

I grinned wider. "Oh yes."

"You are going to make us lose _our_ heads."

I laughed and dragged him to the stables where Bolt was all too happy to see us. We were less likely to be caught with only one dragon, so we both mounted the Skrill. It had been a long time since Harald and I flew together, and it felt very nice. Perhaps we should schedule a romantic flight of our own.

Bolt flew high above the clouds to avoid being spotted. His senses allowed him to stay a good distance away from Sanna. The female Skrill might sense Bolt, but she knew him and wouldn't think he was a danger to react to. And it helped that she couldn't speak.

"Too bad we can't see them," I said in disappointment.

"Why would you want to?" said Harald.

I chose not to respond. After awhile, Bolt descended. At my urging, he landed behind some bushes. I rubbed his head in thanks and dismounted him. Harald and I stuck out heads in the bushes and peered out at the scene.

Viggo and Nikora were standing in front of Sanna conversing. Unfortunately, they were too far away to hear. They both appeared quite at ease, however, and they were smiling. Then Viggo leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Harald tensed beside me while I grinned triumphantly. " _Now_ do you believe me?" I whispered.

They kissed for a few more moments. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Then they looked right at the bushes where Harald and I were hiding. We quickly pulled out heads back and scrambled away.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Viggo said in a smooth voice ass he and Nikora peered down at us.

"Oh, hey," I said, chuckling nervously as I scrambled to my feet.

"Why were you spying on us?" Nikora said, her expression unreadable.

I pointed to Harald. "I just had to prove something to him. How did you know we were there?"

"I knew all along," said Viggo. "You can't get anything past me. I let it slide because this way I don't have to explain myself later."

"And I know _everything_ ," said Nikora.

"To answer your question, Brennda did enjoy it," Harald said to Viggo. I glared at him.

Nikora's eyebrows lifted. "Really? Brennda, is Harald not satisfying you that you need to find enjoyment in watching others?"

"Oh, he's satisfying me a lot," I said absentmindedly. My face heat up when I realized what I said. "I - I - I mean-" I turned away from them and accidentally ran into Harald's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled lightly.

"We will be going now," he said. He kept an arm around me while urging me forward. "Good luck on your date!" We walked in silence for several minutes before Harald spoke again. "You know what? I think they like each other."

I rolled my eyes. "What was your first clue?"

***

Pirates and dragon traders continued to join our dragon training class. Even with Viggo working with us full time, we needed more help. Eventually, I convinced Heather and Eret to join us on Auction Island. They had been reluctant to officially break ties with New Berk, but they also realized the risk in staying too long.

When they arrived, I realized I had lived on Auction Island for an entire month. So much had changed. "Hey, guys," I greeted the couple as they dismounted their dragons at the dock. Ruffrunner bounded forward and ran around their legs.

"Hello Brennda and Harald," Eret said. "And hello there, Ruffrunner." He bent down to pet the energetic Night Light.

"Thank you for coming," Harald said.

"Thank you for having us," said Heather. "I have to admit, it's going to take some time getting used to this place."

"Perhaps not as long as you think. Will you be alright, dragon trapper?"

Eret had been looking up absentmindedly, appearing agitated. He snapped to attention at Harald's question. "Oh, I'll be fine. It's just... memories."

"Forget all that," I said. "Let go of what you think you know of this place and see it with fresh eyes. Come on, you need to see this." I gave him an encouraging smile, but he still appeared nervous.

Harald and I led the way up the hill to the main part of the island. We walked passed the trading center, where not too much had changed. We made a stop at the forest to point out the pirates engaging with their dragons. Finally, we brought them to the stables.

"Wow, this is amazing," Heather said. "I never thought this island of all places would accept dragons."

"It's remarkable," said Eret. "But I bet you knew, Brennda. You saw something the rest of us couldn't see."

I shrugged. "Well, if people can be redeemed, why not places? Besides, a long time ago, the inhabitants of this island were at peace with dragons. I'm just trying to restore that."

"You're doing a great job," said Heather. "We'll help in any way we can."

Once Skullcrusher and Windshear were situated, Harald and I introduced Eret and Heather to Nikora (who was with Viggo). Then Harald and Eret went off to spar while Heather and I took a walk around the island.

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet sooner," Heather said. "I wanted to see if you were okay after your first letter, but I feared Hiccup might not let me return."

"It's fine," I said with a smile. "I understand the situation. You were doing good work at the School. How is that going, by the way?"

Heather brightened. "Oh, it's going great! I've discovered that total solar eclipses occur in the same location about once in every 300 years."

"So, the last one probably occurred when the map was created."

Heather nodded. "Exactly. We should be do for one within the next 50 years."

I shook my head. "That's too long. Harald seems convinced it will happen this year."

Heather appeared uncertain. "Well, if I assume it will occur within a year, I may be able to make a more precise calculation."

"That would be great! Thanks, Heather. We need to plan for the worst case scenario, which is the eclipse happening sooner rather than later."

"I understand." We walked in silence for several minutes before Heather spoke again. "So, how are you and Harald doing?"

I was unsure if she was trying to get at something specific, so I stuck with a general answer. "We're excellent. Never been better."

Heather gave me a small smile. "That's good. I guess adversity does bring people closer together."

"That's for sure." I paused as I weighed my next words. "Heather, there's something I didn't tell you about my injury because I wanted to speak to you about it in person."

Her eyes flashed in concern. "What is it? Were there complications?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just-" I took a deep breath. "When Toki attacked me, I was pregnant. The trauma of the injury caused my to lose the baby."

Heather gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry, Brennda! That's terrible! Does Harald-"

"Yeah, he knows. He was pretty upset about it too."

"I didn't realize he wanted kids."

"Neither did either of us. So, I guess it's good that's out there now." I smiled slightly. "We're going to try again after everything with Toki and the map is over. If you could help me figure out the best time to try, I would appreciate it."

Heather smiled at me. "Of course. It would be my pleasure." She paused. "It's not strictly necessary though. You _could_ just have sex every day. I bet Harald would like that."

I laughed. "I would too, actually."

Heather smirked. "You're still crazy about him, huh?"

I smiled as images of him filled my mind. "You could say that. The passion doesn't always take the same form - sometimes it's gentle and other times fierce - but it's always there. I don't think we could ever get tired of each other."

"That's great, Brennda. It's as it should be, if you ask me."

"So, how are you and Eret?"

Heather failed to hide her smile. "We're doing fine. More than fine, actually. We go together so well, and our feelings just keep getting stronger. I didn't know it could be that way."

I grinned. "That's as it should be."

This time, Heather smiled right at me. "Yes, as it should be."


	22. Chapter 22

"I hope you see things that startle you. I hope you feel things you never felt before. I hope you meet people with a different point of view. I hope you live a life you're proud of. If you find that you're not, I hope you have the strength to start all over again." – Eric Roth

Chapter 22

"You want me to what?" I said incredulously. It was a few days after Heather and Eret arrived on the island, and Nikora had called me to her throne to discuss something important. Harald stood beside her, his face giving nothing away.

"Go on a pirating mission with Harald," Nikora repeated in a calm manner. "I wish to put his skills to use once more, but he will not go without you. And did you not want to learn what it's like to be a pirate?"

I frowned. "Well, yes, but I did not expect it to be like this. It's not that I don't think I can do it, but..." I hesitated, unsure of how to describe my apprehension without offending her. "Stealing is something I try to avoid."

"You've been on a mission with me once before," Harald said. "You were just fine."

"That was different."

Harald's eyebrows lifted. "Was it? It seems to me you have no problem stealing if it is for a just cause."

"Well, yeah, I guess not."

"Our targets are not random but carefully chosen," Nikora explained. "Everyone here has the ability to choose the missions that meet their personal preferences. Some of the missions certainly meet your standards."

"Exactly," said Harald. "So, the question is, do you trust me?"

I looked into Harald's eyes and gradually relaxed. Did I trust him to choose a mission that would not require me to act against my morals? "Yes, I trust you. I will do it."

Harald smiled. "Good. We will leave as soon as you are ready."

A few minutes later, Harald and I stepped onto his ship while his men boarded their own vessels. Ruffrunner noticed what we were doing and jumped onto the deck beside me. I smiled at him. "Do you want to be a pirate?"

"He certainly does," Harald said, seeming happy about it. "He may come along if he behaves." Leopold flew from his shoulder and started chattering to the Night Light.

"So, who exactly are we targeting?" 

Harald smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, love."

"Okay..." I decided to allow him to enjoy this small amount of control - and proof of my trust. The ships set sail with ours in the lead. I noted Harald used his white sail, and the other pirate ships sported the same color. "What's with the white sails?"

"That is a clever tactic to lure in our prey. With white sails, they do not know we are pirates. We switch them when we close in on them."

"That makes sense, but why bother switching?"

Harald grinned wickedly. "Because we want them to know _exactly_ who we are."

I did not quite understand, but I went with it. A comfortable silence passed between us as we moved through the water. I admired Harald's confidence and poise. He truly loved sailing. It must have felt good to be back out here after remaining on land for so long.

Eventually, I spotted a ship in the distance. "That appears to be our target," Harald said. "Follow my lead. We will board their ship and threaten them with our weapons. This probably goes without saying, but do not strike except to defend. When they surrender, take anything that appears to be of value."

I nodded. "Okay. Got it." My heartbeat quickened with anticipation, and I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"You two, stay low," Harald said to the dragons. He then focused on steering the ship right to our target. The other pirate ships spread out and formed a semi-circle. When we were close enough, I recognized the markings on the men on the ship.

"They're dragon trappers," I gasped.

Harald smirked. "That's right. You don't have a problem stealing from _them_ , do you?"

"Not at all!"

Harald signaled to the dragon trappers, and they allowed him to get close. At the last second, he pulled down his white sail and raised his black one. The other ships were in position by now, and it was too late for our target. We climbed onto the trappers' ship and withdrew our swords.

It was a short battle. The dragon trappers did not put up much of a resistance, especially when Ruffrunner and Leopold started shooting at them. Harald had the men huddle in a corner and set Morvin to watch them. The rest of us took everything we could carry back to our own ships. Besides typical tools of the trade, the trappers also had grain stored that we seized. Soon enough, we were on our way once again.

"What did you think?" Harald said when we were on open water. He stood proudly as he waited for my reaction.

"That was actually kind of fun," I admitted. "I could get used to it."

Harald smiled. "Good. And we're not done yet."

"Oh? Are we attacking another ship?" It did not appear to me we had enough room for more stolen goods.

"Not quite. We are going to an a village to trade."

"Trade?" I did remember him telling me pirates traded in addition to stealing, but I did not understand it. "Why?"

"There are several reasons. We can't get everything we want by stealing. Sometimes trade is the most efficient method. And it helps to have allies as well as enemies for self-protection. Like our targets, trading partners are carefully chosen, of course."

I wondered what kind of people traded with pirates. My first instinct was to assume they were scoundrels, but those seemed to be the type of people they stole from. Soon, an island came into view. I could just make out a village littered across the landscape. There were men, women, and children going about their daily business.

"They look pretty normal," I noted. I glanced at the black sail. "Do they-?"

"Yes, they know we are pirates," Harald said, appearing amused.

"And they don't mind?"

"Why should they? We've never threatened them or stolen from them. They are a poor village that has difficulty protecting themselves. We _could_ attack them for what little they have, but they would perish and the relationship would end there. Instead, we trade with them, increasing wealth on both sides. They appreciate us because we help them survive. Also, if we hear of anyone attacking them, _they_ become our next target."

"Wow. There's a lot more that goes into this than I thought. It's quite impressive."

Harald smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so."

The villagers were there two greet us when we docked. Many of them appeared quite enthusiastic to see us. We unloaded our cargo while the villagers brought out their own goods. Harald left me to negotiate with their chief.

"Excuse me," said a small voice. "Is that a dragon?" I glanced down at a little girl, who stared in awe at Ruffrunner. "He's cute!"

I briefly wondered why she was not afraid of dragons. Then I caught sight of Leopold on Harald's shoulder and understood. "Yes, he is. His name is Ruffrunner."

"Hello, Ruffrunner." At the sound of his name, the Night Light scampered over to the girl, who giggled as she pet him. "Can he help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

The girl led us to a tall tree and pointed to an object stuck in the leaves. "My brother threw my toy up there and won't get it for me."

"That's not very nice. Ruffrunner, will you retrieve it? And be _gentle_."

Ruffrunner yipped and flew off. He carefully grabbed onto the toy and brought it down to the girl. She cheered and hugged the little dragon. "Thank you!"

I smiled. "It was our pleasure."

After that, several of the adults asked for our help with tasks that would be difficult without a dragon. They even gave me some coin, which I proudly handed over to Harald as we sailed back to Auction Island.

"How did you get this?" Harald said incredulously.

"The villagers gave it to me because Ruffrunner helped them out with some chores," I replied. "You can trade a service, right? And it gave them a positive impression of dragons."

Harald chuckled lightly. "Of course you used this as an opportunity to further your own goals. That is how a pirate would think. You're a natural at this."

I smiled brightly. "Thanks! But I couldn't have done it if you hadn't lay the groundwork for me." I nodded at Leopold. "They were already used to dragons because of him."

"Huh. I hadn't even thought about that."

I smirked. " _You_ are a natural advocate for dragons." I paused. "So, are you finally going to admit it?"

Harald quirked an eyebrow. "Admit what?"

"That our ways of life _are_ compatible. We can be both pirates and dragon riders who protect dragons. You once said it was impossible."

"And I also said I hoped I was wrong." Harald smiled fondly at me. "I am glad I was wrong. You're amazing for figuring out how to entwine our paths."

"I had to do it." I moved in close to him and placed my hands on his chest. "You love being a pirate, and I love seeing you happy. Besides..." My arms snaked around his neck. "You're very _hot_ when you act like a pirate."

Harald's eyes suddenly flashed with desire. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. "If I didn't have to steer this ship, I'd show you exactly what _you_ acting like a pirate does to me."

I smirked in satisfaction. "Then this will have to do for now." I pushed my fingers into his hair and brought his head down for a long, heated kiss. He growled in protest when I pulled away, and I smiled coyly at him. "We'll finished later. I do look forward to it." I entangled myself from him and moved to the side of the ship with the dragons to not tempt him. His expression was priceless.

***

A couple days after my first pirating mission, I was sent on a second. Apparently, there was even more I had to learn. This time, we would be raiding a village instead of a ship. Harald's men had been keeping an eye on it and found this to be the optimum time to strike. I felt apprehensive again, but I trusted it would turn out well like the first mission.

"This isn't going to be like the last raid you witnessed," Harald said with a serious expression as we sailed on the ocean. "The one I wanted you to watch."

"Oh," I mumbled. I had not even thought about that day, but the image made my nervousness worse.

"That wasn't normal for us. I was trying to scare you. We're not usually so... reckless and violent."

The pained expression on his face helped ease my own emotions. "Then what is it normally like?"

"It's more like what you witnessed the other day. We carefully pick targets that will benefit us."

Something suddenly occurred to me. "If you trade with normal, poorer villages..."

Harald nodded. "We usually don't target the innocent unless we have an explicit reason. But that doesn't mean we only attack villages full of ruffians. Many times, villages are ruled by corrupt leaders who oppress their people. Pirates hate that since many of us came from such villages. It is the leaders we target and steal from. Sometimes we overthrow the leaders and establish trade with the villagers. Other times we invite the villagers to join us. It is our main source of new recruits."

I could not help but smile. "It sounds almost heroic when you put it that way."

Harald shrugged. "It's practical. Vikings who owe a debt to us are the most loyal - whether as trading partners or pirates."

"Still, you said you hate oppressors because you have felt repressed. Rationalize it all you want, but that sounds like empathy to me. Pirates do have a sense of justice even if it doesn't fit into the norm."

Harald stared hard at me. "Are you trying to assign altruistic motives to _pirates_?"

"I'm just calling it like I see it. If even the noblest do-gooder can have some hidden selfish motives, why can't pirates have some good ones? People are complicated, right? They're a mix of good and evil."

"I suppose that is right. I just never thought about it like that."

I smiled. "That's why you have me around."

Harald smiled at me in return. "One of the reasons."

I was glad I was able to improve his mood so quickly. The rest of the trip was rather pleasant. Leopold and Ruffrunner had joined us again, and they appeared quite excited. When we neared the target island, Harald explained we would enter the village and request to speak to their chief about trade. Then the other pirates would attack. We were to avoid assaulting villagers if they appeared innocent.

The plan started off smoothly. The chief was a big, burly man with a mean face. He seemed receptive to our talk of trade, but then he looked from Leopold to Ruffrunner suspiciously. "Why do you have dragons?" he said gruffly.

"They are our subordinates," said Harald. "Dragons are quite useful if you know how to control them. Now, let me show you our peace offering." He set a chest before the man and backed away.

The chief and his officers circled around the chest to get a look. As soon as their backs were turned, Harald gave the order to attack. Pirates jumped out of nowhere, swords drawn. Our opponents immediately struck back, and a battle ensued. 

It was chaos at first with fighting and looting intermingled. The villagers stayed back out of fear. Once everything appeared to be under control, Harald grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper into the village, our dragons trailing behind us. "There's a reason we targeted this village," he said. "There should be a building where they are keeping women locked up."

"But why would they-" I understood when I saw Harald's expression. "Oh."

Harald did not stop running until a large, rectangular structure came into view. The guards fled when we brandished our swords, and we slipped inside. I gasped at the scene before me. Girls of various ages, including one who could not be older than eight, were locked behind bars like common criminals. They huddled together when they saw us.

"We're not going to hurt you," Harald said. "We're here to set you free."

I attempted to cut the bars with my sword and my axe, but nothing worked. The girls still appeared afraid, but they did not try to stop us. They looked worn and abused. It made me sick to think they would probably not defend themselves if we tried to do something to them. The anger on Harald's face told me he felt the same way.

"Everyone, stand back," he said sharply. Eyes wide, the women shuffled to the back right side of the cage. "Ruffrunner, blast the bars!"

The little dragon excitedly bounded forward. He let loose a plasma blast, which bent two bars. A few more blasts created a hole big enough for the women to escape. Harald urged them to follow us as we ran out of the building.

"Why are you doing this?" said a woman in her 30's. "Aren't you pirates?"

"Our leader is a powerful woman," Harald replied, "and she does not take lightly to the mistreatment of females."

This answer seemed to satisfy them. We passed through the center of the village, and Harald signaled for his men to retreat. Everyone started for the ships. When the soldiers realized we were taking their woman, they bolted after us.

Hearing the little girl cry out, I looked over my shoulder to see she had tripped. Before she could take off again, one of the soldiers grasped her by her shoulders and held her back. Harald's eyes narrowed at the scene. "Make sure the others get to the ships," he said to me before running to the girl.

I did not want to leave him in danger, but I had to look after the women. Thankfully, no one else caught up to us by the time we reached the docks. The other pirates directed the girls into the ships evenly. I hopped onto Harald's ship with Ruffrunner and two women. My heart hammered while I waited for his return.

Finally, I spotted Harald striding toward us, the little girl in his arms. I let out a breath of relief. Once in the ship, he set the girl down and started to sail. I leaned against the side of the ship and breathed deeply. That was certainly an adventure!

I looked at Harald with a lopsided smile. "Don't even try to tell me that wasn't heroic."

Harald looked at each of the girls and then back at me. With a small smile, he dipped his head in acknowledgement. I took this as a sign of progress.

When we arrived at Auction Island, we escorted the women to Nikora. Harald explained the situation while the others unloaded the cargo. Nikora instructed Morvin and Heather to bring the girls to the village. Then she asked me to follow her to her throne.

"What is going to happen to them?" I said as we walked.

"We will find a place for them here," she replied. "Some may become pirates while others will pick up a useful trade. Do not worry about them. They are resilient to have made it this far. They are survivors now, not victims."

I nodded in understanding.

"Tell me, what do you think of your missions so far?"

"They've been great. They're different than I imagined they would be but in a good way. And they are kind of fun. They are a good use of my skills, and I can see great potential." I paused to collect my thoughts. "I think it doesn't matter if selfish intentions are part of the mix as long as good is being done, which I see happening here." Perhaps that was Hiccup's problem. He wanted people to do good for the sake of good, but that was not realistic. No wonder he gave up so quickly.

Nikora stopped at the top of the hill and turned to face me. "Does that mean you would like to continue?"

I smiled. "Definitely. If you will have me."

Nikora nodded. "I am pleased with your work so far and would like you to continue." She reached down and pulled something out of a bag. "If you truly want to be one of us, you should take this."

I took the object from her. It was a light blue bandanna with her white insignia on it. "Thank you!" I tied it in the back and placed it on my head like I had seen other pirates wear them.

A hint of a smile ghosted Nikora's face. "Good. Go show Harald. I am sure he will appreciate it."

I thought that was a good idea, so I ran all the way down the hill. I came across Harald talking to Viggo and Eret. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me, his eyes going wide.

"Hey, Harald," I said with a smile. "What do you think?"

Harald marched up to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away. "We're going home. Now."

I laughed. "But I want to talk to them." I looked back to see Eret and Viggo snickering.

"No. Do not make me carry you!"

As soon as we were inside Harald's room, I beat him to the punch by grabbing his shirt and kissing him roughly. He growled in satisfaction and reciprocated. "I love it when you act heroic," I purred, trailing my hands down his chest.

"I love it when you act like a pirate," Harald responded. He kissed me hard while we worked on taking off each other's outer layers.

While he was distracted, I managed to push him down onto the bed and climb on top of him, straddling his waist with my hands on either side of his face. He gazed up at me with a mixture of admiration and lust. I smirked. "You really have a thing for pirates, huh?"

Harald smiled. "Only when it's you."

I was not quite sure whether to take him seriously. "Come on, weren't there other pirate girls you went after?"

"No," he said emphatically. "Only you. Not even for fun."

"It's okay if you did. It doesn't really matter it's in the past. I just-"

"Brennda!" Harald reached up and touched the side of my face. "I regret many things, but this is not one of them. I always strove to not be controlled by my base desires. There needed to be _meaning_. And all the girls I came across... None of them really _knew_ me, so anything I did with them would be worthless. You're the only one I've wanted like this."

His sincerity finally broke through my doubts, and I smiled. "Good. You're the only one I've wanted too." I leaned down to kiss him, but he suddenly used his strength to flip our positions so he was on top.

"Everything I am is yours," Harald said softly, stopping my resistance before it began. "And you are _mine._ "

I decided he had earned the right to be in control this time, so I allowed him to kiss me. It started off tenderly, but then it quickly grew heated. I let him remain dominant while responding to his passion in equal measure, just the way it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way too long to realize Harald switches his white sail for a black one when he reveals he's a pirate in the game...


	23. Chapter 23

"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure or nothing." – Hellen Keller

Chapter 23

Harald and I spent a week trading off between training with the pirate dragon riders and going on pirating missions. Both were a lot of fun, though they left me exhausted. One day, we were relaxing at the base of a hill in the village when Viggo stormed by, his face contorted in anger.

"That Toki," he growled, more to himself than to us. "He will pay. He will pay for what he did to Nikora."

"What has he done?!" Harald exclaimed, leaping to his feed and reaching for his sword.

Eyes wide, I grasped his arm to stop him. "I'm sure he doesn't mean right now. Right, Viggo?" I shot him a nervous look.

Viggo's eyes were narrowed at the ground. "No, this happened a long time ago. When he lived here."

"I knew he was up to no good," Harald growled, though he appeared calmer than before.

"What happened, Viggo?" I said. "Where's Nikora?"

"Back in her room," Viggo replied. "We were... talking. I learned distressing news and had to get out of there before I took it out on her."

I stared at him. "And you didn't think storming out would give her the wrong impression?"

"He's clouded with anger," Harald said. "He wasn't thinking clearly. Will you please check on her, Brennda? I'll talk to Viggo."

I nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

Luckily, I had been to Nikora's house once before, so I was able to find my way easily. Viggo had left the door open, so I slipped inside. Upon approaching Nikora's room, I elected to knock on the door. I heard her grant permission, so I entered.

I stopped short upon seeing Nikora sitting on her bed. Her normal robes were gone, and the thin tunic revealed a small bump on her belly. I swallowed hard. She was pregnant. By Toki. I would have been horrified if not for the unusual amount of emotion on her face. She seemed to be barely holding back her anguish.

"Brennda," she said softly. "I need to explain something."

I nodded. "Alright." I slowly approached the bed and sat beside her. "Explain away."

Nikora did not look at me as she spoke: "My tribe has what you would call unusual customs. We are warriors, valuing physical strength along with intelligence. Couples are matched for the purpose of producing children with the desired traits. Marriage is not forced, but love factors little into the equation."

"I see." I knew various tribes had different views on marriage, but this was the first I had heard of something like this. As long as no force was involved, I didn't find anything technically wrong with it.

"What is left of my tribe no longer follows those stringent rules, but certain mindsets are hard to shed. Besides, I am growing older, and it would be wise to leave an heir to take over once I am gone." She finally looked at me, though I could not tell much from her expression.

"Okay, I can see that, but why Toki?"

Nikora smiled ruefully. "Men with strength and intelligence are hard to come by. Despite his questionable personality, I did not know if I would ever find someone suitable."

I bit my lip, unsure if I should ask my next question. "What about Harald? Doesn't he qualify?" I noted the surprise on her face and looked away.

"Yes, Harald would be a good match," she said carefully, "but there was never any romantic interest on either side. Though he may have been willing before he met you, a sexual relationship would have damaged the companionship we shared. Where romantic feelings are absent, it is best if there are few emotions involved at all."

I silently thanked Thor for her prudence on the matter. "That makes sense. You chose Toki because you had no attachments and knew he would leave eventually."

"Exactly. If I had known he would become so dangerous, I would not have done it. I should have listened to Harald. He tried to warn me."

"I'm sure you were doing what you thought was best. It's all in the past anyway. You have to figure out how to deal with the problems you have right now." I paused to collect my thoughts. "Do you like Viggo?"

A faint smile formed on Nikora's face. "Yes, I do. Very much, in fact. I wish I had met him before Toki. I am afraid I have scared him off, though I do understand. What man wants to raise another man's child?"

I shook my head. "Oh no. That's not what's going on here. When I just saw Viggo, he was angry at Toki, not you. He wants to 'make him pay.'"

Nikora looked at me in surprise. "That makes no sense. Toki did nothing wrong. It was completely consensual. And it was _my_ idea."

I smiled because I understood her objection. I would have made it too when I first met Harald. "It doesn't matter. Men are very protective and... possessive. They don't like the idea of their woman being with another man even if it was consensual. They feel competitive with these other men. Viggo feels you have been mistreated because Toki got you pregnant and then left you. You may be completely able to deal with the situation on your own, but Viggo doesn't think you should have to. He's just showing he cares, though I agree he shouldn't have stormed off like that."

Nikora frowned. "I still do not quite understand. I am quite capable of protecting myself. I am no victim."

"That's not the point." I took a moment to decide how to best approach the topic. "You are a dominant woman like me. There are certain difficulties you have to navigate while being with a man who is also dominant. If a successful relationship is your goal, I can share with you what I have learned through trial and error. There is no reason for you to repeat my mistakes."

"Yes, please do." Nikora turned to me fully and watched me with rapt attention.

I smiled slightly. "Alright. First, you have to accept that men, as a general rule, are protective by nature, especially dominant men. They can't change that, so you have to find a way to work with it. Mature men will look out for you and protect you while still allowing you to make your own choices and fight for yourself. They will get upset if you are angry with them for trying to keep you safe. They're not trying to control you. They're just showing that they care. And, actually, it can be quite a turn on to see a man defend you. Especially, when you _can_ protect yourself, it feels good when someone cares enough so you don't _have_ to. Plus, it works the other way. Sometimes you will get to look out for him. I feel just as protective of Harald as he is of me."

"That is why you took that dagger for him."

I smiled. "That's right. He was resistant to it at first too, but now he really appreciates it."

"And you are sure Viggo feels the same way?"

"Definitely. He and Harald are a lot alike in that regard. If they wanted submissive women, they would not be so attracted to us. They _like_ our dominance, even if they can't admit it. Harald loves it that I challenge him and can keep up with him intellectually. He may claim he hates losing to me, but his eyes tell me he's proud. Viggo gave you that same look when we beat them at Maces and Talons."

Nikora nodded. "Understood. How do you manage this co-dominance? It sounds like you would butt heads a lot."

I shrugged. "We did at first. Admittedly, that was part of the attraction on both sides. We had to learn how to manage it together. Now we still clash, but most of the time it is intentional and playful."

"How did you learn to manage it?"

"Well, first I had to get Harald to stop trying to protect me by completely staying away from me, which falls under the category of controlling protectiveness. He had to decide that he wanted to make a relationship work. Don't worry, Viggo is already past that point. Anyway, the key to making it work is allowing yourself to be vulnerable with each other. Both of you are independent and want to be in control, but you have to give up some of your power when you're together. It is extremely difficult and frightening at first, but it is definitely worth it in the long run. 

"What I think is great about this type of relationship is that both individuals are completely fine on their own. They don't _need_ a mate to complete them, but they choose to come together to create something new. Two independent people form one interdependent couple, giving them the ability to do things together they could never do on their own. It is the best feeling when Harald and I are totally in sync. We know and trust each other enough to act as one."

Nikora nodded again. She appeared fascinated with my analysis. "How does that work when you're... intimate? I know you have to be on the same page, but usually it works better when one is in the dominant position."

"Oh, for sure. We trade off the positions. Sometimes we playfully fight for dominance, and other times we can both sense who needs to either give or receive more. And that's really the point. The dominant partner gives to the submissive partner who willingly receives it. There is no losing proposition. I often allow Harald to be in control because I love the joy he gets from showering me with his love. I willingly choose to give up power; he doesn't take it from me. The same is true in the reverse. Especially after how hard it was to get to this point, it's thrilling to see Harald so vulnerable and weak for me. To have someone like him - a pirate who is used to taking instead of giving or receiving - give up power to me is proof of our bond."

Nikora nodded with a smile. "You make it sound so poetic. You two are quite the inspiration."

I blushed when I realized how much I had unintentionally revealed. "Well, we've had to overcome a lot of hurdles to be together, but they have made us stronger. It feels like we can get through anything now."

"And that is exactly what we'll need in our upcoming fight." She paused. "Thank you for the advice. You have give me a lot to think about."

"No problem. If you're willing to put in the work, I'm sure you and Viggo can achieve something great."

Nikora glanced at her stomach. "If he can get past this."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "It'll be fine. Just let him protect you... and the baby. Once he calms down, he should be back in here to see you." I intended to make sure this would happen.

"Thank you, Brennda. I assume Harald knows?"

"Yeah, he probably wrestled it out of Viggo."

Nikora frowned. "He would have found out eventually."

"I'll make sure he's fine." I got up and left her in search of the two men. I had done my part. Now it was up to Viggo.

***

** Viggo **

"You knew?" Viggo said darkly, his eyes narrowed at Harald. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't have any right!" Harald snapped. "It's her body and her life. I warned her against Toki, but she didn't listen. There was nothing I could do."

Viggo calmed when he realized he was right. "I'm sorry. I should not blame you. Toki is the one who's responsible."

"Nikora had just as much say. She was following her tribe's customs."

"Yes, she told me about that." Viggo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was _not_ how he expected this day to go. "I still think Toki had malicious intent. Don't tell me he didn't want to weaken her at a time when she would need to fight him."

Harald shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Viggo eyed him carefully. "What do you mean?"

"You like her, don't you? Are you going to let this stop you from pursuing her?"

"Of course not! I just need time to process it... and to figure out if she really cares for me."

Harald scoffed. "There's nothing to figure out. She's not using you, mate. She's already pregnant and doesn't need you for that, and she is quite capable of taking care of a baby on her own. She wouldn't turn to a man for help. She _likes_ you, and I've never seen her like _anyone_ \- romantically, I mean (of course she likes me). If you need proof, just ask her."

Viggo could not help but smile. He never thought his younger friend would be the one giving _him_ advice about love. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you for your input, Harald."

Harald nodded. "Just make sure you treat her right. You're much better than Toki. You have my approval."

Viggo smirked. "As if I needed it." He paused. "But thank you."

"Viggo Grimborn!"

Viggo and Harald turned to see Brennda storm up to them, her face set in a glare. "Yes?" Viggo said.

"I don't care if you need time to 'process' everything" Brennda went on. "Avoiding Nikora will only confirm her fears of rejection. If you don't want to lose her, I suggest you go back and make things right."

"I'd listen to her, mate," Harald said with a smirk.

Viggo looked at Brennda in surprise. "Fear? It seems I have made a miscalculation. My apologies. I will fix this immediately." Without another word, he set off for Nikora's house.

He found her just as he had left her: sitting on her bed in her thin tunic. "You came," she said to him, her expression unreadable. "Brennda said you would."

"She knew I would know what do do once she and Harald set me straight." Viggo sat beside her so they were on the same level. "I've spent to much time guiding those two and yet they have taught me something today. I suppose some things can only be learned through experience."

Nikora smiled faintly. "You care about them a great deal."

Viggo dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Harald and I became fast friends because we are alike and needed the companionship. And Brennda... she saved my life, literally and figuratively. Helping her pursue Harald gave me a purpose in life I did not think I would find again when I left the dragon hunters."

"And what about me? Why are you drawn to me?"

Viggo smiled at her. "You are beautiful, strong, and powerful. But more than that alone, I see the trials you have gone through. You know what it is like to suffer, but you have not let it destroy you. You have the wisdom and prudence to admit when you are wrong and change course accordingly. It would be an honor to be allowed to remain at your side. But I know you hardly need me to protect you, and perhaps I am not the type of man you want."

Nikora scooted closer to him and placed her hand over his on the bed. "Not the type I want? You mean a man who is intelligent, cunning, dedicated, and would do anything for his friends?" She lifted her hand and brushed it across the scarring on the left side of his face. "You are exactly who I want."

"Nikora..." Viggo breathed. She pressed her lips against his, and he eagerly kissed her back. He was surprised when she let him take control. She pulled him down with her as she lay on the bed. He broke the kiss to give her a questioning look while hovering over her.

Nikora smiled coyly at him. "Go ahead, Viggo. Make me yours."

Viggo smirked before bending down to kiss her once more. She did not need to tell him twice.

***

"Skulder!" I exclaimed when the archaeologist arrived on the island. He finally decided to join his friends on Auction Island, and we were all there to greet him. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It's good to see you, Brennda," Skulder said. He quickly glanced over the group. "The rest of you too. I've just about had it at New Berk! Hiccup has let some crazy ideas get to his head. It's been madness letting him believe I'm actually going along with it."

Harald smirked at him. "Deception isn't as easy as it looks, is it?"

Skulder shot him a sharp look. "It's manageable, but I don't _like_ it."

"We're grateful for you trying," I said. I glanced at Harald. "You know, I probably wouldn't have been able to escape in the first place if he didn't convince Hiccup he hated you and would never help you."

"Really?" Harald said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"What part can't you believe?" said Skulder. "That I can lie or that I don't hate you?"

Harald's eyebrows rose. "You mean you didn't do it for Brennda?"

"If my motives were solely to help Brennda, I would have kept get her at Berk, not sent her off to risk her life for _you_."

Harald stared at him long and hard. Finally, he said, "I don't hate you either."

Heather rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

"If Hiccup is acting paranoid, is he distrustful of Cason?" Viggo inquired.

Skulder frowned. "You'd think he would be, but for some reason, he believes everything the kid says. Cason is _definitely_ up to something. He stole my notes about the map! Luckily, I had a backup."

"I hope you didn't just leave him there unattended," Eret said.

"No, Snotlout will keep an eye on him."

"Snotlout?" I said in surprise. "He's on our side?"

Skulder nodded. "Apparently he's grateful to you for always listening to him and believing in him. He wanted to come here with me, but I convinced him he's more useful on New Berk."

I smiled. "Good job. That is very helpful."

"So now you've joined the pirates," Harald said.

"I've joined my _friends_ ," Skulder said. "I have no intention of becoming a pirate."

"It's not that bad, Skulder," I said. "Though it would probably be a bit much for you."

"He'd get captured first mission," Harald said.

Skulder frowned. "Wait - have you...?" His eyes landed on my bandanna as if seeing it for the first time.

I shrugged. "It's a pirate's life for me."

Heather laughed at Skulder's mortified look. "You'll get used to it."

"Oh, good, the archeologist is here." Everyone turned to see Nikora approached. "Come with me. I have something I need you to translate."

Skulder appeared petrified.

"She won't bite, mate," Harald said.

Nikora rolled her eyes. "It's about the Luminous Krayfin. You're interested in him, yes?"

Skulder snapped to attention. "Oh, yes! Pardon me. I'll come right away."

"Do you think he'll make it?" Eret said as Skulder scurried after Nikora.

"He'll manage just fine," said Viggo.

"The gang's finally all together," I said. Now all that was left to do was convince Hiccup to join us. Easier said than done.

***

Three days after Skulder's arrival, a Monstrous Nightmare landed on the island, causing a ruckus. I immediately recognized Snotlout and Hookfang and ran to stop a problem before it occurred. "It's alright, they're with us!" I said to the pirates surrounding them.

"Brennda, what's going on?" Nikora said sharply, arriving with the rest of my friends.

I eyed Snotlout as he slipped from Hookfang's back. "That's what I'd like to know. You're supposed to be at New Berk."

"I had to warn you!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Cason is a spy!"

"I've been saying that since day one," Harald said. "What did he do?"

"Cason told Hiccup that Stormheart is leading an army to attack New Berk." He paused and looked around at the pirates. "Clearly, that was a lie."

Harald's eyes narrowed. "Toki wants us to take each other out so he doesn't have to bother with us."

"How far away are they?" Nikora asked.

"I left them in the dust because Hookfang is so fast," Snotlout said, "but it shouldn't take them too long to get here."

"Then we shall go out in meet them over the sea. They cannot be allowed to reach this land."

"But that's playing into Toki's hand," I protested. "He wants us to fight."

Nikora regarded me with a cool eye. "Would you have me not defend my people? If Hiccup cannot be reasoned with, we must fight. If you think you can get through to him, do what you must. Command these here as you will." She swept her arm across my circle of friends.

I nodded. "Right. Of course self-defense is justified." I turned to the others. "Okay, Viggo, go with Nikora and help her. Eret, round up the pirate dragon riders and lead them. Snotlout and Skulder, fly to Hiccup and try to stop him. Heather, go get Dagur. He might not be able to convince Hiccup, but it's worth a shot." Everyone split up, leaving me alone with Harald.

"I suppose we're going to do something crazy and reckless," Harald said.

I grinned at him. "You've got it! We're going to New Berk."

"Oh, good. We get the fun part."

"Ruffrunner, you come too," I said as we passed the Night Light on the way to the stables. "We're to find your family." And I had to hope they were in a more reasonable mood than Hiccup. It was about to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the nicest conversation Harald and Skulder have ever had.


	24. Chapter 24

" _It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
Daddies never crumble in a day  
Families never crumble in a day_" 

\- "Slow Fade" by Casting Crowns

Chapter 24

Vikings scrambled to surround us when Harald and I landed in the middle of the village at New Berk. "They probably think we're here to attack while they're weak," Harald said dryly.

I looked around, frowning. "They can't think that low of me." Perhaps they were only being cautious. They shot us glares but made no moves to attack.

"Make way," came a voice in the crowd. I let out a breath of relief when Valka emerged. Her eyes caught mine. "I take it Snotlout warned you."

"Yes," I said, slipping off Bolt's back. "I didn't realize you were working with him."

"I found it odd that Stormheart would attack with no warning from you. Hiccup should have realized you wouldn't work against us."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement, touched by her faith. "Thank you. Where are Raija and the Night Lights?"

A yip from Ruffrunner diverted my attention. He ran to his family, who approached us. He then started chattering rapidly. Raija appeared deep in thought while Pouncer and Dart became excited.

"It looks like he's pleading our case for us," Harald said.

I smiled. "Yes, but we might want to add our input."

Harald nodded. "Good idea." He waited until Ruffrunner finished speaking, and then he approached Raija and knelt down to her eye level. "Raija, we need your help. Toothless and Hiccup are off to fight Vikings who could be their allies. It is a conflict that is centuries old. Our ancestors both chose to run away, yours into the Hidden World and mine outside of the archipelago. It seems that family stain has followed us, but it doesn't have to be that way.

"I am done running away, and you should be too. We can't run away from the world just because evil exists. People are capable of great wickedness, but New Berk has shown both of us that they are also capable of incredible goodness. I believe that goodness is worth fighting for. We need to convince Hiccup and Toothless of the same. We need to stop this endless fighting and unite our sides. Will you join me?"

Raija dipped her head in agreement. Then, when Harald lifted his hand, she pushed her head into it. He smiled as he stroked her. "Thank you," he said softly. The Night Lights jumped around them and cheered.

I watched the scene with a smile on my face. "You know, Harald," I said, "my plan was to have Raija appeal to Toothless who would appeal to Hiccup - and we can still try that - but I think _you_ should appeal to Hiccup as well."

Harald stood and looked at me in surprise. "You're much better at that than me. You got through to Nikora when I couldn't."

"You didn't even try. Besides, you're good enough to get through to them." I swept my arm across the crowd where the Vikings were gazing at him with compassion and watery eyes.

Harald appeared stunned. "W-What?"

"We're sorry, lad," Gobber said. "We misjudged you. And you too, Brennda. We thought there was something off about the way Hiccup treated you, but we didn't say anything."

"Skulder has been talking to us in secret," Phlegma said. "He explained everything."

"Ah, trying to help Brennda while undercover," Harald said. "Not bad."

Phlegma smiled. "Not just Brennda. You too, Harald. Skulder told us we should believe in _you_. And from the way you spoke to the Light Fury, I'd say he's right." The Berkians murmured in agreement.

"That's-" Harald stopped himself and smiled instead. "You Berkians truly are remarkable. My own experiences taught me people are untrustworthy, but you've proved me wrong. I should not have projected my past onto you, and for that I am sorry. You are a beacon of hope in a dark world. And that is why I must get through to Hiccup."

"You can do it," I said. "I got through to Nikora because I saw the good in her she denied. That's not what Hiccup needs. He is already well aware of his good qualities."

Harald's eyes lit in understanding. "You want me to point out the darkness in his heart."

"I understand where my son is coming from," Valka said softly. "I too once made the choice to run away. I thought people were too stubborn to change, but I was wrong. More than anyone, _you_ proved me wrong, Harald. That is why I know you can reach Hiccup."

Harald nodded. "I will do my best."

"We're behind you!" Gobber said. "Tell us what you need us to do."

"Be prepared for Toki to strike. I assume Cason has gone back to him, and he may take this opportunity to snatch the Night Lights again."

"Then they should all come with us," I said. "They'll be safer that way. And you ride Raija. It'll offer you some protection."

"I will come along as well," Valka said. "Cloudjumper will be able to keep the Night Lights in line."

Soon, we were off. Harald and I flew side by side while the others trailed behind. My heart sunk when I spotted the _Tempest_ in the distance. Dragon riders on both sides fought in the air over the ship. We picked up speed. Once we were closer, I saw a few Vikings battling on the deck of the ship. Namely, Nikora and Viggo faced off against Hiccup and Astrid.

Viggo appeared to be getting in Hiccup's way, preventing him from reaching Nikora. A blow from Hiccup finally hit, sending Viggo to the ground. While Nikora turned to check on him, Hiccup gave Toothless a hand signal to shoot her.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted. Bolt could not get there quickly enough, but the Light Fury was a faster dragon.

Nikora and Hiccup turned their heads. Toothless opened his mouth to shoot. Raija sped up enough to get between him and Nikora. Toothless' plasma blast struck Raija and Harald, sending them tumbling to the ground.

"No!" I cried. I landed on the deck to help, but Nikora was already by their side.

"Harald!" Nikora said in distress.

"I'm fine," Harald said in a shaky voice. "Just stunned. Raija took most of the hit." He tried to stand but stumbled, so he sat behind Raija, who growled at Toothless when he tried to approach. Toothless flattened his ears and backed up to Hiccup.

The Night Lights finally arrived, and they ran to Raija and Harald. I took this as my cue to go to them as well. Viggo appeared fine now, and he stood with us. I narrowed my eyes at Hiccup, who appeared too shocked to do anything.

"Thank you for protecting me," Nikora said to Harald. "I did not expect Hiccup to attack someone with their back turned. Tell me what you want, and I'll take care of him."

"Mercy," Harald said. "Show him mercy. I need to speak with him."

Nikora appeared surprised, but she nodded. "Very well." She waved her arm up high. "Everyone, _stop_! This is a ceasefire."

Hiccup snapped to attention. "Gang, stop!" Once the fighting ceased, he turned to me. "What's going on, Brennda?"

I crossed my arms. "That's what I wanted to ask you."

"Cason said-"

"Cason is a _liar_... and a spy. Nikora is defending her people because _you're_ the aggressor. She's trying to prevent you from reaching Auction Island."

Hiccup frowned. "Did you teach them how to train dragons?" He pointed to the pirate dragon riders.

"Yes. What of it?"

"They're _pirates_! And they're our enemies!"

My eyes narrowed. "They're not _my_ enemies. If you haven't noticed, I'm _with_ them. I taught them how to ride dragons so we'll have an advantage when we inevitably face off against Toki. And you should know me well enough to know I would not allow any pirate to harm a dragon. They have all formed strong bonds with their dragons just like any Berkian. It doesn't matter if they're pirates. They're still capable of friendship, loyalty, and compassion. If they turn out to be your enemies politically, who cares? I thought your concern was for dragons. Isn't it a good thing if more people respect them regardless of political alliances?"

Hiccup grew silent at this while furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "The Light Fury and the Night Lights-"

"They want to help us stop Toki," Harald said, finally on his feet. His eyes fell on the Night Fury. "Toothless, we ask that you join us. Surely you understand the threat Toki poses. We want to stand and fight together... and then build a better world for Vikings _and_ dragons."

"That's Hiccup's goal!" Astrid snapped.

"That he abandoned."

Toothless appeared confused as he looked from Hiccup to his family. Ruffrunner darted over to him and seemed to plead with him. Toothless gradually relaxed. He touched his son's head with his snout and then followed him to the other Furies.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said in surprise.

Toothless turned around and gave him a sad look. He padded the floor with his claw and whined. Raija made a noise in approval. She touched his snout with hers and then moved out of the way so he could approach Harald, who smiled down at the Night Fury.

"You're on our side, aren't you?" Harald said, brushing his hand across Toothless' head. He glanced at Hiccup. "We won't hurt him. I won't let anyone hurt him."

"But... why?" Hiccup said in amazement.

"He has earned the trust of the alpha," Valka said, successfully announcing her presence. "Toothless - and his family - must sense his pure heart."

Harald frowned. "You must be mistaken. My heart is far from pure."

Valka smiled. "The state of your heart is always changing. Dragons care not for where you have been but where you are _now_." She turned to her son. "Hiccup, please listen to him. He has something important he needs to say."

Hiccup nodded at Harald. "Fine, go ahead."

"Thank you," Harald said. He moved around the dragons and stood in front of the rest of us, facing Hiccup with a yard of space between them. His eyes shone with true confidence, and his expression was as serious as I had ever seen it. "I will not waste time convincing you of our good intentions. If you can't get that from the way your dragon trusts us, there is nothing I can say. Instead, I want to address your recent change of heart and your desire to pull back from the world instead of trying to change it.

"When I first met you, I thought your lofty goals doomed to failure. You have since realized achieving them is not as simple as convincing people dragon's aren't evil. This is good. Blind idealism will get you nowhere fast. You have realized people themselves contain evil that has nothing to do with dragons but makes peace difficult. The world is resistant to change. It prefers war and destruction. You want to give up because you think people are too stubborn, deceitful, and wicked. I can tell you that they are as horrible as you imagine.

"I have sailed around the world, and everywhere people are same. They are greedy and would cheat others to get ahead. They lie, steal, and deceive. They care not for ideas of friendship, especially with creatures so different from them as dragons. You can't destroy this evil. You can try, but you'll end up bitter and resentful. If you accept this dim view of humanity, you have two choices: hide from the evil or engage in it. But is this really a choice?

"How do you think people get on the path of darkness? Do they wake up one day and decide to be evil? Or do they accept the evil around them and do what they have to in order to survive? Even if you hide, this too is a survival tactic. The effect it has on your mind is the same. Let me tell you what happens when you accept the world as a lost cause. First, you distrust everyone not within your close knit group. You are lucky that you have others with you. They will help you, but anyone outside of them will be seen as a threat. After all, with so much evil in the world, how can you tell who will betray you? Even dragons can get it wrong. It is better to trust no one. And if you betraying _them_ would help you out, well... They would have ended up being the traitors anyway, so there's no harm done.

"Eventually, you will see everyone as a potential enemy. If everyone has the potential to be an enemy, it is best to act like they already _are_ your enemy. Therefore, it's fine if you lie, cheat, and steal. They're not worthy of your respect or compassion. If things get really bad, you may justify violence against them. You may engage in proactive attacks to protect yourself and those close to you. They may claim they're open to peace, but how can you take their word for it? It's best to strike them before they attack you. Better yet, trick _them_ into attacking you and you can justify a defensive stance.

"But maybe you find a way to avoid all this. Perhaps you truly disappear with your dragons - or without them. What then? At first, you'll likely be fine. You'll be free to live life as you please without interference from the outside world. But how long does this last? At the latest, your children will wonder why their village is all alone in the world. You will need to concoct a story to prevent them from exploring. You will tell them the world is dangerous and evil, and if they go out there, they will surely die. While you may have initially hidden everyone away out love, it will be fear that keeps them there.

"Fear is contagious. It has a way of slipping into other areas of your life. In this state of mind, you may start to doubt the people around you. What if one of them wishes to betray you? Dissent becomes a threat, and you force silence upon your people. When something goes wrong, offenders are punished harshly. Soon, you may find yourself engaging in the same dark tactics of the outside world just to 'protect' everyone within your world. Evil progresses the same, Hiccup, whether you are around others or not. It is the dark mindset that takes hold and sucks the light out of you.

"Suppose your natural goodness allows you to overcome these challenges. You still need to wield power and control, but you are a benevolent leader. You manage to do everything for the good of your people and dragons. What of your successors? You may manage to teach your children to follow your ways, but as you have already admitted, human nature is nasty. It is only a matter of time before one of your descendants decides to use his power for evil. And if you choose to live with your dragons, they may no longer be safer with you than the general population. Abuse and control will once again reign.

"Perhaps you think this to be a reason to find a safe place for dragons to live apart from _all_ humans, even you. Ignoring the practicalities of this endeavor, there is no guarantee they will be objectively safer. True, there may not be humans to hunt them down, but what is to stop the dragons from hurting each other? Their species are varied, after all, and some are natural enemies. If they're suddenly all in close proximity, fights are sure to break out. And dragons are not immune to evil. You may claim that, as a whole, they are better natured than humans, but all it takes is one bad dragon to wreak endless havoc. Need I remind you of the Red Death?

"And the progression of events I laid out for Berk is just as easily applicable to dragons. Toothless will need to use tremendous power to protect all dragons, which seems to be what you want, but can you be certain he will never abuse this power? If not him, maybe the next alpha will do it. Or perhaps the general dragon population will revolt. At some point, a few of them must wonder why they do not have access to the greater world. They may leave their safe land and fly into danger once again. And then what will happen? By then, there will likely be no human or dragon alive that remembers the bond the two species can share. Both sides will draw the reasonable conclusion that they are enemies. They were separated for safety, after all. The war that follows will dwarf anything currently in existence.

"In the end, what will you have gained? The worst case scenario, all Hel breaks loose, and the world becomes more dangerous for humans _and_ dragons. In the best case scenario, several generations manage to pass with relative peace before slow destruction breaks in. While allowing darkness to rule later rather than sooner may seem noble, you have to look at the cost. Isolation, whether as an individual or a group, is _never_ a best case scenario. It is _always_ better to interact with many people and form bonds and relationships. This is a need in both humans and dragons, and cutting this off is only done as a last resort.

"It is an objective fact that Berk will be worse off without the access to trade, innovation, and information from other villages. And it is a fact dragons will be worse off without the ability to fly wherever they choose. And both sides are worse off for giving up their relationships with each other. You have proved that the bond between Vikings and dragons has the potential to greatly increase the quality of their lives. Settling for anything less is nothing short of defeat. You are trading the possibility of something amazing for the certainty of something mediocre. You may call this bittersweet, but I find it tragic.

"The worst part is, it doesn't have to be this way. You have every reason to keep fighting instead of giving into a bleak future. There is hope if you know where to look. Humans have the ability to cause great evil, yes, but because of that, they also have the ability to create tremendous _good_. Your potential for good is directly proportional to your potential for evil. One cannot exist without the other. Could we understand light without darkness? Warmth without the cold? Goodness only has meaning because people _choose_ it. Do not despair that many people choose evil, for this only means one day they may choose good. The potential for a better world always exists because people's choice exists. By removing yourselves - and dragons - from the world, you are limiting their choices.

"You may think it impossible to influence others, but have you even _tried_? Convincing otherwise well-meaning Vikings with ignorance of dragons that dragons aren't evil doesn't count. It _is_ much harder to reach those on the path of darkness. It takes time and strategic effort. Have you even wondered why dragon hunters choose their profession? It's not like it's difficult for you to obtain that information. You have as an ally the former _leader_ of the dragon hunters. Have you ever thought to ask Viggo what motivates dragon hunters or what caused him to change sides? And what about asking Eret about dragon trappers? Or me and pirates? Or Dagur and... whatever it is he represented? And, no, it shouldn't be on us to voluntarily hand over this knowledge. It is not easy for us to speak about our greatest sins, especially when we are unsure if we will be shamed for it, as is so often the case in our experience.

"The only person who has bothered to speak to us about such things is Brennda, the one you ran off. She came to us with love and compassion. She never made us feel like outsiders. She showed us that our past isn't something we need to hide or be ashamed of. We can use our experiences to help others escape similar situations. Our pasts are part of who we are, and Brennda loves us because of this, not despite it. She accepts up as we are while showing us a better path forward. Many people give into the darkness because everyone else has chosen the same. Brennda did not give in despite what I put her through. She inspired me to keep fighting. And, together, we reached all these pirates and taught them how to bond with dragons. Alone, we cannot change the world, but we can create a ripple effect that will eventually spread across the earth given time.

"You need to stop putting everything on your shoulders, Hiccup. You have started something that is now well beyond you. You've introduced new possibilities with dragons, and you need to accept that some will use them for evil while others will expand the benefits past what you could do alone. Have faith in both people and dragons to spread your ideas and allow them to take root. Stop trying to control the outcome, for by doing so, you destroy the choices of each individual and deny them growth and progress. You desire certainty, but it is ultimately unsatisfying once you get it. Only in letting go and believing in others will you find what you truly need.

"So, I am asking you to join me. I want all of you to join me. Let every man, woman, and dragon make his own decision. Do you want to hide away what little you have or work with us to expand opportunities in the future? If you still wish to go along with your plan, please don't use force to accomplish it. That makes you no better than your adversaries. The same goes for you, Toothless. Your great power to command dragons should not be used on something like this. Everyone has a right to choose how they live. Most people take the easy path, but the cycle of darkness _can_ be broken. We just have to decide not to comply. Now, what do _you_ choose?" Harald ceased speaking, looking directly at Hiccup with a challenge in his eyes.

Silence permeated the deck of the _Tempest_. Hiccup's face was wrought with emotion, and finally he looked around at his riders. "Well, you heard him," he said. "Make your choice!"

"We have a choice?" Snotlout, standing in front of Hookfang, said in surprise.

"Yes, Snotlout. You have a choice."

Snotlout appeared relieved. "Oh, good. Then Hookfang and I are with Harald. Your plan is stupid." He marched over to us with Hookfang in tow.

Hiccup frowned. "Tell me how you really feel. What about the rest of you?"

The twins exchanged looks. "I'm not really into hiding," Ruffnut said. "It limits the amount of people we can prank."

"And they have Brennda," said Tuffnut. "She's much more chill than Hiccup." The twins and Barf & Belch moved onto the pirates' side. A few seconds later, Fishlegs and Meatlug joined them.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup said in surprise.

Fishlegs gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. Think of all the knowledge that would be lost if we just disappeared. We have a duty to pass on what we know."

Hiccup dipped his head. "Very well." He turned to Astrid. "What about you? I know you're not about to leave me, but I want to hear your input so we can decide this together."

Astrid smiled at him. "Thank you, Hiccup." She looked over at Harald, and her smile fell. "I think trusting _him_ \- all of them, really - is asking a lot. We have no idea what will happen if we join them." She paused. "But that's the point, isn't it? Harald is right. We limit ourselves if we only choose the sure thing. I, for one, am not through fighting. I've supported you because I know you want what's best for New Berk and dragons, but I never wanted to give up. If these pirates truly have learned how to bond with dragons, then that is incredible news for us. It means we _can_ change hearts and minds. We just need to use the right tactics... and we should listen to those are have knack for it." She met my gaze and smiled. I nodded at her in return.

"What will it be, Hiccup?" Nikora said, her expression unreadable. "If it were up to me, I would destroy you and be done with it, but for Harald's sake, I will offer give you another chance."

"For his-?" Hiccup started, his attention snapping to Harald. Something seemed to click in his mind. "You do care."

Harald smiled. "Do you see now? Here there are bonds between Viking and Viking and also Viking and dragon. Bonds like this do not mean someone is your ally, as you have learned, but they do mean there is potential for him to become an ally, for the bonds are a sign of goodness. _That_ is how you can know who is worth the effort."

Hiccup nodded. "I understand. I think I knew that about you from the beginning, but I had no idea how to deal with the complexity of the issues you were facing. I relied on Brennda for that, and I should never have lost faith in her. I am sorry, Harald. You too, Brennda. I am sorry for all the problems I have caused both of you."

"Well, I caused you a fair share of problems in the past. You can consider us even."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, friends don't keep score. We're starting over."

Harald smiled at him. "I can live with that."

"And as for joining you..." Hiccup walked up to Toothless. "What do you say, bud? Do you want to keep fighting for a better world with everyone?" Toothless bent back his head and roared. Then he pushed his face into Hiccup's chest. The young chief laughed and rubbed his head. "I hear you." He met Harald's strong gaze. "We're with you, Harald." He smiled at Toothless. "All of us."

I grinned at him. "Glad to have you aboard, chief." It was about time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, no more quitter Hiccup (or Toothless)! I didn't intend for Harald's speech to be so long, but there was a lot that needed to be said.


	25. Chapter 25

"Forgiving isn't something you do for someone else. It's something you do for yourself. It's saying, 'You're not important enough to have a stranglehold on me.' It's saying, 'You don't get to trap me in the past. I am worthy of a future.'" - Jodi Picoult

Chapter 25

"We will return to Auction Island," Nikora announced. "There we can discuss the details of our alliance."

Hiccup nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"HICCUP!" Everyone looked up at the shout from the sky. Dagur and Heather were racing toward the _Tempest_ on their dragons. It was the former who had spoken. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Dagur jumped off Sleuther when he neared the deck. "You can't attack them!" He waved his arms around wildly.

"No one's attacking anyone, Dagur," Hiccup said quickly. "We've already made amends."

Dagur blinked and dropped his arms. "Oh." He turned to me. "Good work, Brennda."

I smiled. "It wasn't me." My eyes flickered to Harald.

Dagur looked at Harald, eyes wide. "You?" A huge grin spread across his face. "Way to go! I knew you could do it!" He grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, which Harald handled better this time.

"Thank you," Harald said with a small smile. "I only spoke the truth." Once Dagur let him go, he glanced at me. "The truth is a good strategy."

I grinned. "Yes, it is."

"Dagur, you are welcome to stay with us until we reach Auction Island where we will discuss the situation further," Nikora said.

"You got it!" Dagur said brightly.

Nikora placed her hand on her stomach and walked away. "Viggo," Astrid said when he started to go after the queen, "Stormheart, is she...?"

"Pregnant?" Viggo said. "Yes, she is."

Astrid's eyes grew huge. "...you?"

Viggo smiled. "Unfortunately, no. If you want to know the father, you will have to ask her. I will not divulge her secrets."

"You told Harald," I pointed out.

Viggo smirked. "Brothers don't keep things from each other."

At that, Dagur turned to Hiccup with an extremely apologetic look. "I'm sorry, brother!" he cried. "I was with Brennda and Stormheart the whole time, and I didn't tell you!" He pointed at Harald, Viggo, and me. " _They_ told me not to tell you!"

"He goes from thanking us to blaming us," Harald muttered.

"It's alright, Dagur," Hiccup said.

"We did it for your own benefit," I said. "We didn't want Hiccup to turn on you... no offense, Hiccup."

"And we only did it because we knew Hiccup would come around eventually," Viggo added. He smiled at Hiccup's surprised look. "You may get lost at times, but you always find your way back."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you, Viggo. And I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"Think nothing of it. What's done is done."

"It's good to have you back, Hiccup," Heather said.

"I'll say," said Eret coming up to stand beside her. "Your speech was amazing, Harald. I really felt it."

Harald smiled slightly. "Thanks." Something caught his attention further along the deck, and he left us to approach Skulder. The archaeologist did not notice him until he was already hugging him.

"Hey!" Skulder cried. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I heard what you did for me," Harald said, not letting him go even as he struggled. "I love you too."

"Brennda!"

"Skulder, you should be honored," I said with a chuckle. "Harald doesn't show affection to just anyone." I paused. "And he's not going to let you go until you hug him back."

Grumbling, Skulder reluctantly wrapped his arms around the pirate in a hug. Harald finally let him go and smirked down at him. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" he said, to which Skulder mumbled something incoherent.

The ship slowed as it neared the docks. "Ooo... Auction Island!" Ruffnut said. 

"Let's go check it out!" said Tuffnut. The two of them hopped on their dragon and took off.

"I better go after them," Hiccup said, moving to Toothless. Others started going to their dragons or walking to the island on foot.

"Hey, Fishlegs," Harald said. "Do you want to know what we've learned about the Luminous Krayfin?"

Fishlegs brightened and scurried to him. "You've learned about Lumie?"

"Oh, yes. He's doing quite well, by the way." The two of them walked off together to continue their conversation.

"Still have a problem with him making friends?" I teased Astrid.

"Not at all," said Astrid. "As long as it's genuine."

I smiled. "Oh, it is." We started for the island together.

Astrid gave me a hesitant look. "Listen, Brennda, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I should have trusted you about Harald. And I should have given him another chance."

Her willingness to finally admit this pleased me. Still, I understood where she came from. "You were looking out for Berk."

"But in the end I didn't do a very good job, did I?"

We arrived at the island and started up the hill with our dragons. I gave Astrid an encouraging smile. "That's alright. You're skeptical, and that is very valuable. Everyone has their strengths. Harald is more negative too, and today that helped us out. You both help us see another side of a problem, which brings us closer to the truth. You just have to know when to concede."

Astrid smiled back at me. "You're right. Your strength is seeing something in people that's invisible to others. That's actually really cool. Maybe it is what will allow us to win in the end."

"Yeah, maybe." I loved the very idea.

***

The meeting on Auction Island went very well. We discussed basic strategies and battle plans. We agreed to meet once Heather figured out a precise date on the eclipse. It felt great to finally have everyone united. It felt like we could actually win this.

Harald and I continued to train the pirate dragon riders while also going on missions. We were all getting stronger together. And then, a week after Hiccup joined us, Heather gathered the main players from all three tribes in the meeting hall of Auction Island. She finally had an answer for us.

"The solar eclipse will take place in three weeks," she explained. "We have that much time to plan and prepare."

"What happens on the day of the eclipse?" Nikora inquired.

"The light from the eclipse should illuminate the map and show us where to search for the treasure."

"We no longer have possession of the map."

"But Toki doesn't know the date of the eclipse," Hiccup pointed out.

"As far as we know," said Harald. "He did steal Skulder's notes. He must know the eclipse is important. That's why he hasn't attacked us yet."

"He doesn't have the Night Lights," I said. "We still have something he needs. Now, I know we can't trust him, but I think the most efficient thing to do would to be to work together with him to first obtain the treasure and _then_ fight him."

"Why wait when we can take him out right away?"

"He probably has a plan for that. Besides, we need four chiefs - or leaders - to find the treasure." I looked from Nikora, to Hiccup, to Dagur. "I only count three."

Harald frowned. "We cannot trust Toki to abide by an agreement even to obtain the treasure. He can't have equal say."

"Agreed. Good thing _he_ is not the leader we need."

Harald's eyes instantly turned dark. " _No_."

"Randel is the captain, which makes him the leader. We need to appeal to him for a temporary truce."

"Randel prefers violence to cooperation. He will never go for it."

"He's not being violent right now," Astrid pointed out. "Clearly he is open to other methods. And if we just attack them, doesn't that make us as bad as them?"

Harald averted his gaze. "Not if we don't have another choice."

"Which we _do_ ," I said. "Look, I don't know if it's going to work, but we have to attempt a nonviolent method. If he accepts, that doesn't mean we should let out guard down. We should be prepared to fight at any time but only in defense."

"I think it's a good idea," Hiccup said. "It doesn't to try. If Randel wants the treasure that badly, he may go for it."

"But we should except him to turn on us the second we find the treasure," Nikora added.

I nodded. "Exactly. We hope for the best and plan for the worst."

"I'm in," Dagur said. "I'm all for fighting, but this sounds like an interesting challenge."

Harald slammed his hands on the table, drawing everyone's attention. The hatred in his eyes, though directed at no one, sent a chill down my spine. "Fine. If you all want to take your chances with someone not worth saving, be my guest. Just leave me out of it." Then he stood up and stormed out of the room. For a long moment, no one said a word.

"He really doesn't like his dad, does he?" Dagur said, shattering the silence that permeated the room.

"Randel put Harald through a lot," Nikora explained. "No father should ever treat their son that way. I'm afraid I can't even begin to imagine how to help him." She looked at me.

"I'm not sure what to do either," I admitted. "Although he hates Toki, he can have a rational discussion about him just fine. But when I even mention Randel, it's like I'm walking on ice." I sighed. I wished I knew the answer because I knew his behavior came from a place of deep-seeded pain. "Is there anyone here who understands what he's going through?" I looked around at everyone in the room.

"Actually, I think I do," said an unexpected voice.

***

** Harald **

Harald trudged through the forest where he used to go to think. He felt like a hypocrite, and he hated it. After making a big deal about trying to help people and give them a chance, he wrote his own father off as a lost cause. He had already forgiven and asked others to forgive people who had done much worse than him. Why did Randel cause such a primal reaction in him?

Harald stiffened when he heard someone behind him. "If you're here to talk to me about familial love, you can save your breath. This isn't the same thing." He turned around and was surprised to find Hiccup standing there. "Sorry. I thought you were Heather or Dagur."

Hiccup smiled slightly. "No. And you're right that your situation and their is different. The relationship between siblings doesn't compare to the relationship between a father and son."

Harald scoffed. "And what would you know about troublesome father-son relationships? I bet you and your dad got along perfectly."

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Not exactly, Harald. You really don't know the full story about how Berk came to accept dragons, do you?"

Harald frowned. "I know enough. And whatever problems you and Stoick had, they pale in comparison to mine. My father constantly criticized me, abandoned me, used me for my brain, tried to turn me into a killer, criticized me some more, and then tried to kill me. Not to mention Toki tried to kill Brennda under his watch."

Hiccup held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, I get it. If there were a competition for worst father of the year, yours would win by a landslide. But just hear me out, alright? I listened to you, and now I want you to listen to me."

Harald looked Hiccup up and down. There was something different about him. He had never looked at him like that before. Like he actually saw him. "Fine."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "So, what you said to me the other day had me thinking. We're a lot more alike than either of us wanted to admit at first. We both saved a dragon and bonded with it, we both prefer using our minds to our brawn, and we both have - had - fathers who didn't understand us growing up. You see, before I met Toothless, I did not feel like I fit in at Berk. I didn't have strong fighting skills and didn't particularly care to learn. I preferred to accomplish my goals using my intellect, and that gained my the disapproval of my father. Nothing I did seemed to please him. He wanted me to be a strong, tough warrior, and that just isn't me. Does this sound familiar?"

Harald shrugged. "I can relate."

Hiccup gave him a small smile. "I tried to be the Viking my dad wanted me to be and engage in the war against dragons, but when I actually shot down a dragon, I couldn't kill him. No, I _chose_ not to kill him because that wasn't who I wanted to be."

"You befriended him instead."

Hiccup nodded. "At first, it actually helped me out. I learned about dragons in secret and used this knowledge to subdue dragons non-violently during dragon training. It won me the admiration of my peers and my father. For the first time in my life, my dad was proud of me because I led him to believe I was great at fighting dragons."

Harald looked at him in astonishment. "Hold on, you deceived him? You gained admiration by putting out a false image?"

Hiccup smiled weakly. "I told you we have a lot in common. Anyway, everything backfired on me when I won the 'privilege' to kill a dragon in front of the entire tribe. My first instinct was to grab Toothless and run. I probably would have done it if Astrid hadn't found me and stopped me." He paused. "Now that I think about it, if Toothless and I had run off together, we may have engaged in some dubious activities to survive just like you. And if you had a supportive friend or two, you might have ended up following _my_ path." Hiccup lowered his head and smiled. "I get it now. People choose how they act, but their circumstances push them in a particular direction. If we want to change people's minds, we need to take those circumstances into consideration and alter them so they choose a better way."

Harald nodded. "Yes, that's right. Anyone is capable of evil given the right outside forces." He saw empathy and understanding in Hiccup's eyes, and it put him at ease.

"I'm sorry for going off track. I didn't run away, of course. I tried to show the village dragons aren't evil, but my dad spooked Hookfang and Toothless had to defend me. My dad captured Toothless and forced him to take him to the nest. I wanted to give up then, but Astrid encouraged me to keep fighting."

Harald smiled. "We wouldn't be anywhere without our women, would we?"

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "That's for sure. So, I taught my friends how to train dragons, and we flew off after the tribe. That's where we encountered the Red Death, of course. Seeing the dragons help us must have made my dad realize he was wrong, so he freed Toothless. Then Toothless and I were able to defeat the Red Death. After that, it was hard for anyone to deny that dragons are our friends."

Harald allowed silence to remain for a moment while he let everything sink in. "That is a fascinating story - and I'm glad you told it - but is there a point?"

"Oh, yes. The point. The point is that I know what it is like to desperately seek a father's approval without being able to get it."

Harald's eyes widened. "Y-You think _that's_ what's going on with me?"

"I know it is." Hiccup gave him a hard look that seemed to burn through his soul. "You use avoidance as a technique, Harald. You avoid people so you don't have to work on the relationship, and you avoid your emotions so you don't have to process them. I think you don't want to reach out to your father because you're afraid he'll reject you again. It's what you used to do with every relationship. You sabotaged yourself so you wouldn't have to be let down. You may have overcame that for the most part, but it's different with Randel because he's your _dad_. Your desire for approval is on a whole different level, and that's completely _natural_."

Harald clenched his jaw. He wanted to argue with him but couldn't. Something changed between them when Hiccup joined him. They had a mutual understanding he could not deny. "How did you fix it?" he asked in a low voice.

Hiccup appeared relieved he did not argue the point. "I didn't really 'fix' anything. I just decided my dad was wrong and I didn't need to change. I stood up to him... and he disowned me. But then I gave him proof that I was on the right track. The funny thing is, I only gained his approval when I stopped caring about it. My concern was being true to myself and doing what was right."

"I have been working on that. Perhaps I could try speaking to my dad again. Things might be different now." But would it be enough? He did not know, and it still scared him.

Hiccup smiled slightly. "Good. The only way to get over your fear is to face it head on. And to reduce the need for approval, realize that there is nothing you can do to earn it. The way your father treats you is not your fault, Harald. You do not deserve it. There is nothing wrong with you. Your father is the one with the problem. You can try to change his heart, but at the end of the day, the decision is his own. It's his loss if he can't see how great you are. And that's fine because you have a lot of people in your life who _do_ see it. They're the ones who really matter."

Harald stared at him, stunned. "Hiccup, that's-" He dipped his head, smiling. "Thank you."

Hiccup smiled back at him. "You're welcome."

Harald felt much more at ease now, and he slowly felt himself letting go of the past. His new clarity allowed better reasoning. "Now that I think about it, Toki likely acted on his own when he attacked Brennda. My dad seemed upset that he targeted me. And then he dropped the key, allowing me to free the dragons and escape. The way he looked at Brennda... I think he wanted me to save her life."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "Wow. Have your dad and Brennda spoken before?"

"A few times. He seems... different around. It's not the typical reaction she elicits from people. It almost seems like it's not her he sees but the connection between us."

"Maybe he can tell you love each other. That must affect him somehow."

Harald frowned as he thought back. "Perhaps it's because of... my mother. A long time ago, he told me he left my mother and me because he loves us and thought we would be better off without him. I didn't believe him then, but that was exactly my reason for avoiding Brennda."

"Do you think he loved your mom?"

Harald nodded. "It's a distinct possibility."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Then why is he working with Toki? Didn't you say Toki is the reason your mom... passed?"

Harald weighed the possibilities in his mind. "Maybe he doesn't know what happened. Cason certainly doesn't know. I think they both need to wake up to the truth."

"Too bad you don't have proof about what happened."

Harald dug his hand into his bag. "There is the letter my mom left me before she died. I don't know if it's proof, but it might be something." A lump formed in his throat when he thought about it. Though he carried the letter, he had not read it in years. Could he face his father feeling so vulnerable?

"You don't have to do this," Hiccup said in concern, seeming to sense his dilemma. "You don't need to get so person if it's too soon."

Harald sucked in a sharp breath. "No, you were right before. I have to do this. I have to face my past if I want to finally let it go." And that meant confronting his father. If Brenna was with him, he just might be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end! There's only a few more chapter left. Thank you for coming with me this far. It's been great.


	26. Chapter 26

" _I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow_" 

\- "True Colors" by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick

Chapter 26

Harald and I surveyed Hobblegrunt Island from the sky before descending. Randel and Cason had come alone on Cason's dragon. Harald had said nothing the entire trip, and I was unsure if I should break the silence. I was happy he decided to speak to his father, but I knew it still must be hard for him, so I wanted to give him the space he needed.

We landed several yards away from the man and boy and walked the rest of the distance. We stopped just short of Randel and Cason. They gave us a hard stare, which Harald returned. Figuring it was up to me to speak, I cleared my throat and said, "Thank you for meeting with us. It's good to see you, Cason." I smiled at the boy, but he glared at the ground.

"No, it's not," he mumbled. "I got you banished and almost got you killed."

"But she didn't die," Harald said in a steady voice, "and neither did I. Do you know why?"

Cason frowned at him. "You're incredibly lucky?"

"No. We relied on bonds formed with other Vikings and with dragons. We are not alone, and you don't need to be either, Cason. You should join us."

Cason's eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to join you? But you were right about me the whole time. I _was_ a spy."

Harald's eyes flickered to Turbo. "But you have also formed a bond with a dragon. That means you have potential to be one of us. You do not have to live like this. You have a choice."

When Cason appeared hesitant, Randel pushed him back with his arm and glared at Harald. "Enough of this," he growled. "I thought we were here to discuss the treasure."

Harald looked at him with the calmest expression I had ever seen on him around his father. "The offer is not for him alone. We want you to join us as well."

Now Randel appeared surprised. "Join you? Is this some kind of trick?" He looked around anxiously as if expecting Vikings to jump out at him.

"It's no trick," I said. "The purpose of searching for the treasure is to unite four opposing tribes. Right now, we have united three. We are asking you to work with us so we can all find the treasure together as intended. We will split whatever we find four ways, and you may choose to distribute your portion as you wish."

"If you do not want peace after that, it is up to you," Harald added. "We're simply requesting a truce until the treasure is obtained. There is no reason for unnecessary bloodshed."

Randel's eyes narrowed at his son. "And how am I supposed to trust you?"

Harald shrugged. "The same way we're supposed to trust you. We have no ill will towards you or your crew. We just want the treasure like you, and we're willing to share."

"I don't share."

"And do you think Toki shares? You do realize he's using you, don't you? He will turn on you as soon as he gets his hands on the treasure."

"I can deal with him!"

"He wouldn't do that!" Cason protested.

"I wouldn't underestimate him," Harald said. "He swindled me and my whole village... and he's the reason my mother is dead."

Cason glared at him. "That's not true! It was your fault!"

Randel appeared less certain. "How do you know?" he asked his son. "Just because it happened after he betrayed you-"

"Because of this," said Harald, pulling an old parchment from his bag. "This was left for me at our house."

Randel's eyes flashed. "A suicide note?"

I glanced at Harald. This was all news to me. "What does it say?" I asked.

Harald cleared his throat. "' _Dear Harald, I apologize for saying goodbye this way. I know you may hate me for leaving, but I am doing it for you. I hope you understand one day. Toki has destroyed me. He left me with no hope. I do not know how I am supposed to trust anyone again. And no one trusts me. I know you see it. Everyone thinks I was in on it. Life here will soon become unbearable. And how long until they turn their sights to you? If I stay, you will be forced to defend me, and that will make you as bad as me in their eyes. I need to make sure you are safe. You are a smart, young lad. I know you will be better off without me. I love you. Mom._ '"

Harald lowered the note, and I could see tears in his eyes. Randel and Cason both appeared shocked. "I did blame myself for a long time," Harald said softly. "She admitted she did it for me. Ironically, her actions had the opposite effect. Everyone hated me _more_ because of it. I only had hatred to cling onto." He paused. "But she was wrong. Even if she had been right that life would have been harder for me with her there, she was wrong. Leaving is never a sign of love. No one is better off with someone they love and who loves them. You may think you're doing it for love, but you're really doing it for yourself.

"What she did was wrong. No child should be without their parents. The responsibility lies with her. Still, it would not have happened without Toki. He had to know the results of his actions, but he did not care. I don't know where Cason fits into the picture, but I have to assume Toki went back from him and took him after he was born. That means he did _nothing_ to stop my mother's death. He didn't _care_. That is the kind of man you have allied yourself with." He looked from Randel to Cason with a hard expression.

"I didn't know," Randel said, his face a combination of shock and sadness. "I swear I didn't know. Toki said - Well, he's a liar. I should have known he was lying about this as well. I just wanted the treasure. But your mother, she-" He lowered his head. "She deserved better than this."

"You did love her, didn't you?" I said gently, touching the red necklace around my neck.

Randel's gaze confirmed my suspicions. "She deserved better than me."

"That was a choice you should have made _before_ you married her," Harald said firmly. "Before you had a son. Your duty was to us, no matter how imperfect you were. If you at least wanted to try, we could have figured it out as a family." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they shone with resolve. "But that's alright. I finally regret nothing in my past that I did or was done to me. After all... if anything had happened differently, I would not be where I am today." He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. He returned his gaze to his father. "At one point I thought you had ruined my life, but that was just an excuse for not trying to lead a different life. I won't let you control me anymore. So, I forgive you. I am free... and you can be too." He glanced at Cason. "Both of you."

I moved closer to Harald and took his hand in mine. "We understand it may be difficult to cut ties with Toki," I said. "All we ask is to get him to work with us to obtain the treasure. After that, if you decide to join us, we will protect you. If not, we will enact our right to self-defense."

Randel nodded. "I suppose what you say does make sense. I'll see what I can do."

Cason looked anxiously from me to Harald. "I just - he's my dad."

"And I'm your brother," said Harald. "Family means nothing... unless you _choose_ to find value in it."

With that, we went our separate ways. Thinking of something, I stopped and looked back at Randel. "By the way," I said, "I was pregnant when Toki attacked me. The baby didn't survive." I caught the surprise in his eyes. "I just thought you should know." Then I resumed walking with Harald. Once we were in the air, I smiled at him. "I'm proud of you. I didn't expect all of that."

"You were right," Harald said quietly. "I needed to let go of the past. I just didn't know how until now. I don't know if either of them will change, but at least I did my best."

"Yes, that is all you can do. Your mother would be proud as well."

Harald wiped his eyes, but he was smiling. "Thank you, Brennda. For everything. It feels great to finally be free."

***

Three weeks passed remarkably fast. Nikora, Hiccup, and Dagur worked together to form a strategy to defeat Toki and Randel. Harald and I played our part by continuing to train the pirate dragon riders. Our goal was to get Randel to work with us to obtain the treasure. If he turned on us afterward, the pirate dragon riders would attack. Also, Nikora and Lumie had been working on a move that could ensure our victory. I hoped it would not come to that.

The evening before the eclipse, Harald took me to Dragon's Edge so we could rest away from the stressors at Auction Island. I smiled as I watched Bolt, Elska, Leopold, and Ruffrunner all play with each other at the beach. Harald stood beside me, appearing oddly at peace. I caught sight of a sliver of moon in the night sky. Tomorrow it would be invisible... and then it would blot out the sun.

"Thank you," I said softly, turning to Harald. "This is nice."

Harald smiled at me. "This is where we met, remember? Not at this beach, but here on Dragon's Edge."

I nodded. "Of course I remember." So, that was why he chose this location. He really could be quite sentimental. "That day, everything changed, even if I didn't realize it." I looked at him thoughtfully. "You saved me, you know."

Harald's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

I smiled as I thought about it. "Everything you said to me then... it was all true. I was trying hard to please everyone so they would like me. They all had reasons to distrust me, and I needed security. I thought they would turn on me if I voiced any opposition or showed too much of my true self. But you saw past all that. You saw who I really was, and you _liked_ it."

Harald smiled. "You did the same for me. You saw past all my lies to who I am and accepted me. Perhaps that was why we were drawn to each other." He stepped closer to me and took my hands in his. "The illusions who showed the world did not work on each other. We were forced to be vulnerable, and because of that, we were able to bond with each other when we couldn't with anyone else."

"That's right. Everyone needs someone with whom they can be completely themselves." I let go of his hands so I could snuggle up to his side and wrap an arm around his waist. "We've really come a long way. Back then, I never dreamed I could stand up against Hiccup and accept banishment. I never would have had the courage to reach out to the other side and find common ground. You may think what I do is amazing, but the truth is, I never would have been able to do any of it without you to motivate me. You give me the strength and courage to keep fighting and to find a better way of doing things."

"I feel the same way about you." Harald wrapped both arms around me and then kissed the top of my head. "It's as if we were made for each other. Like all of this was meant to be."

I looked up at him with a smile. "Like fate?"

Harald appeared thoughtful. "No, that's too negative of a term. Let's call it 'destiny.'"

"What's the difference?"

"Destiny is something that should happen but won't if you don't work for it."

"Then maybe it's our destiny to unite our four tribes tomorrow."

Harald smiled. "Regardless, we will work our hardest for it.'" He paused. "Brennda, I want to ask you something." He pulled away from me, appearing uncharacteristically nervous.

"What is it?"

Harald dropped his arms to his sides and stood straight as he faced me. "We met three years ago, and everything that's happened since then has only brought us closer. I love you more than anything, and I want to keep having adventures with you. I want to sail and explore the world with you. I want to fight to improve the relationship between Vikings and dragons. I want to raise children with you and show them the best of the world. I don't know if I can have it all, but I want to try. More than anything, I want to be tied to you in every way possible. So, will you marry me?"

My eyes widened in surprise at the question. Then a huge grin spread across my face. _Finally_. "I want all those things too. Of course I'll marry you!" I ran to him and caught the relief on his face before I engulfed him in a hug. "I love you so much, Harald. If something happens tomorrow..."

Harald stroked all the way down my hair. Then he cupped my face and guided it to look at him. "It won't. We have all our allies with us. We can do anything together."

I smiled, my worries easing. "You're right. This is a start, not an ending."

Harald smiled before bringing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I closed my eyes and reveled in the taste of him. When we broke away, we were both breathing heavier. "Let's go back to your hut," he whispered seductively.

I started to nod but then caught myself. "Uh, Heather says right now I have a high chance of getting pregnant."

Harald gave me a teasing smirk. "Is that a bad thing?" His hand slipped under my shirt, and his thumb gently caressed my stomach, sending shivers throughout my body.

I thought it over for all of a second. I could find no reason to put off starting our future together. "No, not at all." I pulled his face down to mine and gave him another kiss that left me wanting more. Then I stepped away from him, grabbed his hand, and led him to my hut. 

Once inside, Harald pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. Then his lips traveled across my jaw and down my neck. "Our children will be perfect," he purred against my skin.

My hands dug into his hair and kept his face against my neck. "Perfect for us," I replied. It was always hard to think when we were this close, but I knew this one for sure. This was a time for beginnings. There was no need to worry about a thing.

***

"You know, maybe Heather was wrong about the date of the eclipse," I said as I exited my hut in the morning. "It sounds like complicated science."

"She wasn't wrong," Harald said beside me. He pointed to the sky. I shielded my eyes from the bright sun, but I caught a tiny dot of darkness in the corner. "It will take several hours to reach totality. We have time."

I nodded slowly. "Right. Let's go prepare." Well, there was no avoiding it now. If Toki didn't know the time of the eclipse beforehand, he did now.

Everyone had already gathered on Auction Island when we arrived. There was a flurry of activity as everyone prepared for the big day. Nikora headed straight for us when she spotted us. She held out a slip of paper to Harald. "This came for you," she said.

Harald took the paper and unfolded it. His eyes quickly scanned the words. "It's from my dad. He wants to meet before the sun disappears." He glanced at me, and I nodded. "We have to meet him."

"Let us hope this is not a trap," Nikora said.

I looked around at all the Vikings. "If it is, I'd say we have a good chance at overcoming it. Is Lumie here?"

"Fishlegs is fetching him. Are you sure he'll know to remain out of sight?"

"Oh yeah. He'll understand."

Satisfied, we parted ways. Harald and I found the pirate dragon riders, who were being instructed by Eret and Heather. "Hey, guys," Eret said. "This is crazy stuff, isn't it?" he pointed to the sky.

"I hope everyone understands it's a natural phenomenon and _not_ the wrath of Odin or a dragon eating the sun," Heather said, shaking her head.

"Indeed," said Harald. "How are our riders?"

"They're as ready as they'll ever be. Do you two want to say a few words before we leave?"

"Sure," I said. I faced the riders and cleared my throat. "Hello, everyone!" My loud voice caught their attention, and they stopped what they were doing to look at me. "The day is finally here. Hopefully it will end peacefully, but if not, we're counting on all of you to pull us through it."

"You've come a long way," Harald added. "We couldn't be prouder of all of you. Remember everything you have learned, and you will be fine. Your dragons are with you, and they want to win as well. Trust in each other, and lead us to victory!"

The riders cheered. Heather watched on with a smile while Eret wiped his wet eyes. "That was so beautiful," Eret said. "You're like their parents."

I rolled my eyes. "Not exactly."

"Morvin, are you ready to lead them?" Harald said.

Morvin saluted him. "You can count on me, Harald."

"I think everything is set here," Heather said. "We should find the other leaders and go over the plan one more time."

So, we did just that. Everyone remained calm and rationally while discussing our strategy. Finally, it was time to meet Randel and Toki on Hobblegrunt Island. We all set off on the _Tempest_ to present a formidable front. The pirate dragon riders hid within the depths of the ship while Lumie swam underwater right in the middle.

We spotted the ships littered behind the island long before we reached it. I did not remember Randel having this many pirates, but then I realized he must be using some of Grimmel's army. We really needed to negotiate well or we would be in for a bloody fight.

Upon landing, Hiccups dragon riders plus Dagur, Nikora, and my team of friends walked onto the land with our dragons at our side. We did not go far before we found Randel, Toki, and Cason standing side by side with a couple dozen warriors behind them. Unlike us, the only dragon on their side was Turbo.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward with Harald. The search for the treasure was finally underway. Whatever was to happen, there was no turning back now. The outcome of our adventure would be determined by our actions and decisions. Hopefully, we could achieve the optimal result for everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

"The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." – J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Lord of the Rings_

Chapter 27

"Ah, you survived," Toki said in a pleasant tone, his eyes on me. "How wonderful. I-"

"Don't bother giving an excuse as to why you had to do it," Harald said darkly. "I've heard it - and _used_ it - all before."

Toki smirked. "Very well. Let us get right to it. I need those dragons." He pointed to the Night Lights, huddled around their parents near Hiccup.

"That is not happening."

"And here I thought you wanted to negotiate."

"Not with you." Harald looked at Randel and then back at Toki. "We need four leaders to follow the map properly. You are no leader, Toki."

Toki looked like he wanted to protest, but Randel held up his hand. "That is fine," said the captain. "I am in charge after all." He shot Toki a sharp look before turning back to his son. "You've really united three tribes?"

"Tribes being a loose term, more or less."

Randel's eyes tightened. "Why?" Something about his look told me he genuinely wanted to know the answer. It seemed we perplexed him.

" _That's_ easy," Dagur said loudly. "Of _course_ I had to join my sister and Brennda. They're Berserkers, and we stick together! Sure, there was a time I would have forced _them_ to join _me_ , but that doesn't end in satisfying relationships. And I don't care who I align myself with as long as they're willing to stand with me today. I don't have a clean past myself, after all."

"Sure, let's listen to the deranged one," Toki said sarcastically.

"No, Dagur has a point," said Hiccup. "The past isn't as important as the future. Brennda and Harald have managed to make peace with the pirates here and teach them how to respect dragons. They have shown the way towards peace. That is why I have joined them."

"Peace," Randel snorted. "What does peace get you?"

"Safety and security, for one," said Nikora. "Not to mention companionship and a new depth of experiences."

Randel frowned at her. "Are you really willing to give up power and conquest for _friendship_?"

"Who said I have to give it up? There's no reason I can't have both. But if I had to choose..." Nikora's eyes flickered to Harald. "What point is there in power and riches if you are alone? We are meant to be with others. Denying this fact only harms you in the long run. The longer it takes to learn this lesson, the more damaged you will be."

Randel swept his arm over his pirates. "I have plenty of people with me, and we're not held back by friendship."

"Held back? Do you not understand that those who serve you willingly and out of friendship or love will fight twice as hard? How many of your men would risk their lives for you? And how many would betray you if they thought they could take your power? There is value in having a few smart, trusting relationships. It decreases stress and allows great efficiency."

"And they bring enjoyment to your life," I added. "Doesn't everyone want that?"

"Those who claim they don't need anyone are rationalizing their inability to make friends so they feel better about themselves," Harald said smoothly. "I would know - I as once in that boat. It's not too late to change."

"Enough of this," Randel growled. "No one is changing here. Let's get get back to business. You say you want to work together to find the treasure. Why shouldn't I steal your dragons and find it for myself?"

"You wouldn't dare try," Hiccup said with narrowed eyes, moving in front of the Fury family protectively. "Or else you will find out just how united we truly are."

Randel frowned. "If you want a battle-"

"We don't," I said. "That's the point. We don't want anyone on our side or yours to get hurt. You may not care about that, but you must care that you cannot guarantee a victory. Even if there's a slight chance you'll lose, isn't it better to be assured you'll have some part of the treasure by working with us?"

Randel looked around at all of our allies, scrutinizing our faces. Finally, he looked at Cason, who bit his lip and shifted nervously. "Fine. We will do it your way for now, but you need to limit the number of Vikings and dragons that join you."

"Well, since this is based on tribes, how about an even number of Vikings per tribe?" I suggested.

Randel nodded. "Make it three per tribe. And one riding dragon per Viking, not counting those." He pointed at the Night Lights.

"Alright, leaders, choose your two Vikings."

"You and Heather will be with me," Dagur said.

"I'll choose Astrid and Skulder," said Hiccup.

"Viggo and Eret may come with me," said Nikora.

"Toki and Cason will join me," Randel declared.

Harald frowned. "Shouldn't I be with your group?"

Randel shook his head. "You're not part of any group. You have ties to all four tribes, right? You descended from two and have lived with the other two. Plus, you are the rightful keeper of the map."

"I'm glad you finally acknowledge that."

"So, to prevent fighting, you will lead us. Come here. Toki, give me the map."

Toki narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you certain this is a good idea? If you give him the map, he could immediately run while the others attack."

Randel fixed his gaze on Harald as he approached him. He stared deep into his eyes for a long moment. "He won't."

Toki did not appear convinced. "How do you know?"

"I just know! I know him. He's never looked at me that way before. It means something." He cleared his throat. "The map, Toki. Unless you wish to dispute my authority." Toki grumbled but handed the map over to Randel, who gave it to Harald. "The eclipse will activate the map, right?"

"Yes," said Harald. He glanced up at the darkening sky where only a sliver of sun was visible. "We may need a Night Light to start the process. Ruffrunner, come here, please."

"Go ahead," Hiccup said gently, nudging the Night Light along. Ruffrunner scampered over to Harald and looked up at him expectantly.

Harald smiled at him. "Can I have a little fire?" He lowered the map, and Ruffrunner blew fire into the hole. The map slowly opened and lay flat in his palms. "Now we wait for totality."

Randel held up his hand when Toki moved closer. "Don't crowd him. I alone shall observe." He paused. "And one from the other side." His eyes fell one me, and I took this as my cue to move forward. 

I stood beside Harald, brushing my arm against his. I tried to read Randel's eyes, but there were too many emotions to decipher. He did seem particularly interested in me, looking from my pirate bandana to the red necklace Harald had given me. I wished there was a way to get him to voice his thoughts, but this was not the time. So, we waited in silence.

Then it happened. In a flash complete darkness covered the island. I glanced up at the sun and gasped at the beautiful sight. A black sphere covered the sun, but a sliver of shimmering light surrounded the edges. I glanced at the map to see images forming.

"It's working," Harald said in awe.

"Well?" Randel said impatiently. "Where is the treasure?"

"It's... here... on Hobblegrunt Island."

I almost laughed. "That's very ironic," I said.

"But _where_?" said Randel.

"In the center of the island," Harald replied. "I suspect there is an underground cave system of which we were previously unaware. There should be a place to set the map and open it."

Randel nodded. "Good. Let's get a move on."

I glanced back at my side to see them all observing the eclipse. "We'll take a few minutes to prepare. We should go when it's light anyway."

Randel frowned. "Fine."

Harald and I returned to our side with Ruffrunner. After observing the eclipse for a few more minutes, we organized ourselves into our groups. Everyone had their riding dragon with them except Harald, who chose to go with Raija and asked Elska to watch over Nikora. Leopold also perched on his shoulder. Finally, we were ready.

I joined Dagur and Heather as we followed Harald to the correct location. An eerie silence filled the air even though the light had returned. We left everyone outside our group behind, but they could be there within minutes. I should have felt fine with merely Randel, Toki, and Cason against us, but I knew they were formidable opponents. I prayed everything went well.

Harald stopped in a grove. He pushed back leaves and grass, finally revealing a large, flat stone with a circular indent. Ruffrunner lit up the map once more, and Harald placed the map in the stone. The ground rumbled, and the slap slipped down, revealing a set of old stairs leading down.

"The treasure is down there?" Randel said, frowning as he peered into the darkness.

"Yes," Harald said. "We should go down one at a time." He descended without giving anyone a chance to question him. Randel, Toki, and Cason followed. My group entered third.

The air underground felt heavy and damp. Luckily, there were four torches on the side of the wall. "One for each chief?" I said.

Harald nodded. "Take one and keep your group close." Noticing another indent, he lit the map and placed it in the wall. Upon retrieving it, he examined it once more. "It seems this place is laid out like a maze. There are several checkpoints to update the map and lead us in the right direction."

"There won't be any weird tricks, will there?" said Dagur.

"Considering the dragon requirement, I suspect so. The purpose is for us to work together, after all."

"Well, get on with it," Randel said. "The sooner we find the treasure, the better."

"Patience," said Toki. "There is no need to hurry. Any rash movements in here could prove disastrous."

"For once, you make sense," Nikora said. "Everyone be careful."

Now that the torches were lit, I could see that the tunnel split in two directions further ahead. "So, which way?" I asked, giving Harald an encouraging smile.

Harald glanced at the map. "Left." A look of determination crossed his face. "It begins now." With the, he led the way down the dark tunnel.

We walked in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Finally, we reached a dead end. However, the wall in front of us had a familiar circular indent. "I need a Night Light," Harald said. Dart was closest, so he had her breathe fire into the map, and then he placed the map into the wall. Images slowly formed on the wall.

"Now that's something else!" Randel said. "What does it say?"

"I've got this," Skulder said, moving to stand beside Harald. "Hmm... We need to work with our dragons to fly over the ledge. Ledge?"

"Up there," Harald said. He pointed to the spot where the wall should meet the ceiling. Instead, there was a small space that would probably just fit our biggest dragon.

"And what about those of us who don't have dragons?" Randel said skeptically.

I wanted to comment that he shouldn't be here if that were the case but held my tongue. "Turbo can help us all out!" Cason declared. He looked from Randel to Toki. "We're all a team, right?"

Randel nodded. "That will do."

Toki plastered on a fake smile. "Of course. Good job, son."

Cason smiled and turned to Turbo. "Be good for them, alright?"

The dragon seemed uncertain, but he allowed Randel to climb onto his back. Afterward, he helped Toki followed by Cason himself. One by one, the rest of us made our way over the edge. We were present with three tunnels on the other side.

"We're going down the middle," Harald said after consulting the map.

We continued forward. We found three more dead ends designed as puzzles to test us. For the second task, the chiefs had to work together to find the next tunnel. At the following dead end, dragons and Vikings were once more required to work as one to make it to the other side. I had to admit, I was impressed Randel and Toki were doing so well. They were unfamiliar with dragons, but they had no problem working with them.

Finally, we reached what should have been a dead end, but instead of a flat wall, there were two openings, one smaller than the other. This wall also contained a spot for the map, so Harald lit it up to uncover the directions.

"It says we need to separate from our dragons," Skulder said in surprise. "They take the large tunnel and we take the small tunnel."

"Maybe the point is to trust each other to come through on the other side," Astrid suggested.

"But what's stopping us all from taking the big tunnel?" Dagur asked.

Harald retrieved the map and opened it to examine it. "Ah. The treasure room is only accessible through the small tunnel."

"Then let's not waste time," Toki said, approaching the small tunnel. "Onward!"

The rest of us exchanged uneasy glanced. "Is this really a good idea?" Hiccup wondered.

"The map hasn't let us down yet," I said.

Hiccup watched Toki's retreating form. "It's not the map I'm worried about."

"We outnumber them, mate," Eret said. "As long as we stick together, we'll be fine."

So, we entered the small tunnel one at a time. We had to crawl for a little while (which was a bit of a challenge for those carrying torches), but then we arrived in a large, open room. I gasped at the piles of gold that littered the room. Then I noticed the wall with a spot for the map near us on the right and a large tunnel on the far end.

"We should consult with the map before doing anything," I said, nodding at the wall.

Toki narrowed his eyes at me. "Why? You just want to take it all for yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "I could care less about gold. What if it's booby-trapped unless we follow specific instructions?"

"She's right," Harald said. He frowned as he looked at the map. "Hopefully it has enough juice from Ruffrunner's last blast." I held my breath as he placed it into the indent. Fortunately, it seemed to work as images slowly formed on the wall.

"Alright," Skulder said, "let's see..." His eyes grew wide as he scanned the wall. "We're... _not_ supposed to take the gold!"

"What?!" Randel roared. "We came all this way for the gold! Why would we not take it?"

Skulder frowned at him. "It says there is a great treasure up ahead that will benefit dragons. If we take the gold, we won't have room."

"That's preposterous! We came here for gold, not dragons."

"The purpose of the map is to bring people and dragons together!" Harald insisted. "The gold is a reward for that. This might be a test on our loyalty to our dragons."

"Even if it's not, we can't risk it," I said. "Last time, destruction was caused by fighting over the gold. If we want peace, we have to follow the map's instructions."

"And we have to look out for our dragons," Hiccup said. "We can't give up whatever is in the next room."

"I agree!" Dagur said. "You can find gold anywhere. We need to see this through!"

"It would be wise to follow the suggested course if we want to avoid unintended consequences," Nikora said.

"You're all mad!" Randel said incredulously.

"I have an idea," Toki said with a small smirk. "I will gather gold while the rest of you can carry the dragon objects in the next room." He bent down to scoop up a handful of coins.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Heather warned.

But it was too late. Toki and Randel quickly filled their bags with gold. At Randel's urging, Cason did so as well. As soon as three piles were gone, the room started to shake violently. This only hastened the trio's actions.

"What's going on?" Dagur exclaimed.

At the sound of rattling overhead, I glanced up. A cage was being shaken loose. "You guys have to stop or you'll trap us all!" I cried. "Put it back!"

"Everyone, head for the tunnel!" Harald instructed, pulling out the map.

The rush of the crowd made it hard to see, but I did notice Toki, Randel, and Cason made it to the tunnel first. Harald was next, and he was a ways away from the rest of us. Toki rounded on him and swiped the map in his hands. Then he pushed him back, causing him to fall.

"No!" Randel cried. He dove for Harald and managed to slide him across the floor with the force of his body. Mere seconds later, the cage finally enveloped the room. With a pounding heart, I realized if Randel hadn't acted, Harald would have been crushed by the side of the cage.

Everyone exchanged shocked glances as they approached the cage bars. Toki watched us from the outside with a cold look. Cason, standing beside him, appeared horrified. "Now, why did you have to go and do that?" Toki said, giving Randel a disapproving look. "Now you're trapped as well."

Randel glared at him. "I told you," he growled as he got to his feet, "I will not allow you to harm my son."

Toki appeared unfazed by this assertion. "Your emotional attachments make you weak." He ignored the dismayed look from his own son.

"You're wrong!" Harald retorted. He allowed his father to help him stand up when he struggled. Thankfully, he merely appeared bruised. "You're the weak one! You have no one to rely on but yourself. You do not know love."

Toki shifted his gaze to him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Such foolish sentiment gets in the way of my goals."

"Love _is_ the goal, and it's not just a sentiment. It's not about feelings or simple affection. Love takes hard work, and only the strong are able to persevere. Those who reject love are the weak ones. There is strength in the bonds between people - and dragons. It is what makes life worth living!"

"That's right!" I said. "Love gives you strength to protect others and build a future together."

Toki stared at us with an unreadable expression. After a moment, he sneered, "What kind of future can you possibly have in a cage? I am the one who is free. Come, Cason." He turned around and started for the tunnel, but Cason did not budge.

"We're just going to leave them here?" the teen said. He bit his lower lip in worry.

Toki stopped and turned his head. "Yes. We do not have time to figure out how to get them out. What's important is leaving with the gold. Besides, they would only get in the way."

Cason frowned. "But it's not right. And Harald - he's my brother."

Toki's expression hardened. "I do not care. You need to come with me, Cason." He roughly grabbed his arm, causing him to wince.

"Let him go!" Harald growled.

"Don't you want me to bring him to safety? He'll never be able to free you on his own."

"He's better off taking his chances with us than with you."

"I - I can't leave them," Cason said. He stumbled when Toki forcibly dragged him towards the tunnel. "Harald!"

"Cason!" Harald shouted. He gripped the bars tightly, glaring at Toki.

"He won't hurt him," Randel said quietly. "He needs his dragon to escape."

"I'm more worried about what happens _after_ they get out of here." Harald turned around and crossed his arms, frowning at his father. "But since we're here, you and I need to talk."


	28. Chapter 28

" _Like a hand grenade thrown in a hurricane  
Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame  
Yesterday is gone  
Faster than the blast of a car bomb_

_And when the scars heal, the pain passes  
As hope burns, we rise from the ashes  
Darkness fades away  
And the light shines on a brave new day_

_Our future's here and now  
Here comes the countdown_" 

\- "Rise" by Skillet

Chapter 28

Randel gave Harald an uneasy look while the rest of us waited for him to speak. After a moment, he let out a heavy sigh. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked warily.

"You saved my life," Harald said bluntly.

Randel appeared surprised to hear this. "I didn't do a very good job if we die in here. I should have pulled you _out_ so we'd be free."

Harald shook his head. "You didn't have time to think. An action like that is based on instinct. You wanted to protect me."

"You care," I said softly, standing beside Harald. I glanced at the others and noticed them quietly watching us with interest.

"Yes, when did the change occur?"

Randel frowned. "There was no change, really. I've always cared; I've just had a lousy way of showing it."

Harald's eyes narrowed. "Trying to kill me is beyond 'lousy.'"

Randel winced. "I was angry and not thinking clearly. And I was probably only a danger to you minutes after the incident. After that, it was blind obsession that compelled me to chase you. If I actually caught you, I doubt I would have been able to kill you."

"You're saying the pursuit itself was the motivating factor? That's absurd."

"No, that makes perfect sense to me!" Dagur shouted from the back. "Obsession fuels itself."

Harald smirked slightly. "I stand corrected. But that does not explain your other abusive tendencies like trying to turn me to violence."

"I know you have no reason to believe me, but I was trying to look out for you," Randel said. "That's why I left you and your mom. Later on, I took you in when you had nowhere else to go, and I thought your chance to lead a normal life free from danger had passed. So, I needed to teach you what I knew. I thought violence was the answer. I wanted you to be tough so you could survive. And I treated you harshly so you would know how cruel people can be."

"Well, it worked. I had to unlearn everything you taught me." Harald's breathing deepened, so I moved closer to him. He took my hand and gave me a small smile. "But it's alright. As I told you before, I regret nothing. Because you showed me all the evil in the world, I am better able to appreciate the good. And I can help others do the same."

"We can help you if you want us to," I added. "Do you see now here you are wrong, even a little bit? Are you remorseful?"

Randel lowered his head. "I am, lass. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you. And I am sorry for everything I did to _you_ , Harald. I've regretted it for awhile now but had no idea what to do about it. I suppose rediscovering the map gave me something else to focus on."

"That leads me to another question," Harald said. "Why team up with Toki? If you needed someone to unlock the map, you could have tried to force me into it."

"At that point, I didn't want to risk damaging our relationship any further. Not that it could go much lower, but being around you would remind me of that. Anyway, I think Toki reminded me of you."

Harald's expression immediately hardened. "What?!"

"He means you're both highly intelligent and use your minds to solve problems instead of violence," I said quickly. "That's something that can be used for good _or_ evil."

Randel nodded. "That's right. And I recognized Toki is much worse than you. That was part of the appeal. There is nothing soft about him. Everything he does is cold and rational. I felt I could trust that."

"You were mistaken," Nikora said severely. "Those are the people you can trust the _least_."

Randel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yes, I see that now. And I see I was wrong about you, Harald. Despite all the harm I've caused, you've managed to find all these people who care about you and would risk their lives for you. I thought that was an attribute of the weak, but there's not a Viking here I would initially characterize as weak. Except maybe those two." He jerked his thumb behind him.

"Hey!" Hiccup and Skulder said indignantly.

"Many of these people have led hard lives and have reason not to trust others," Harald said. "We've been able to find comfort in each other and a happiness we didn't now was possible."

"Happiness, huh?" Randel said. "I can't remember the last time I was truly happy. I suppose I stopped thinking it was important."

"I did too at one point. I settled for pleasures that disappear too quickly. I warn you, once you know real happiness, it's hard to live without it." Harald smiled at me, and I squeezed his hand.

Randel looked at me almost in wonder. "You've really helped him out, haven't you, lass?"

I smiled. "I gave him the love he needed. I saw him for who he is and never gave up on him."

Randel nodded. "Thank you for that." His eyes fell on my necklace. "I gave that necklace to Harald's mother when I asked her to marry me. I didn't steal it. In fact, it was the first big purchase I made using money I earned. I was proud of it and even prouder to see her wear it."

"She wore it every day until she gave it to me," Harald said quietly. "She wanted me to pass it on to the woman I loved."

Randel's gaze softened. "I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed. I _should_ have stayed... for both of you. I guess it's too late now."

"Too late to change the past but not to make a better future. It's never too late for that." Harald looked past his father to the other Vikings, who nodded in agreement.

"Join us," I said. "We are diverse individuals with even more diverse pasts. But all that matters is our commitment to each other - and to dragons. We believe we're all better off when we work together. We simply want to live in peace with each other."

Randel rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I don't know how all of that will work out, but it sounds better than anything else I've known."

"So, you'll help us?" Harald said, examining his face.

Randel shrugged. "If you think I can help, then yes."

Harald smiled. "Good."

"Oh, there's one more thing I want to say to you." Randel stepped closer to him, so I let go of Harald's hand and moved away. He placed his hands on his shoulders while looking directly into his eyes. "I am proud of you, son. You clearly have more of a fulfilling life than I could have ever dreamed of. You have become exactly who you should be. I'm sorry I didn't see your greatness sooner. If you're the only good thing that comes from my life, then that's enough for me. I am proud to have you as my son."

Harald's eyes watered as he stared at he stared at his father in shock. "That's - Thank you. I've wanted to hear that for a long time."

Randel smiled slightly. "I'm sorry about that. You're right; I can't change the past, but I'll try to do better in the future. I can't promise I won't mess up, but know that I love you."

Harald's gaze warmed considerably. "I love you too... dad." He moved forward, and his father met him in a hug.

I smiled as I watched the two of them. When I suggested Harald make up with his father, I did not think it would turn out so well. I was happy for both of them. Everyone deserved a wonderful relationship with their parents.

"That's beautiful," Dagur said, swiping a tear from his eye. "I told you family is the best!"

Harald pulled back and smirked at Dagur. "Yes, you did."

"I see its importance now," Randel said, nodding to himself. "I won't forget."

I smiled at him. "Great! We're glad to have you with us."

"Now that that's settled," Viggo said, strolling over to us, "we need to figure out how to escape this cage."

Randel stared at him. "I know you. You're the leader of the dragon hunters."

Viggo smiled. "Former. Now I look after these two."

"He's my best mate," Harald explained. "I met him right after I ran from your crew. He helped me quite a deal."

Randel's eyes went wide. "Is that so?"

Viggo smirked. "We'll tell you that story later."

"Right, now we need to get out of here," I said. I moved to the center where the others stood. We all formed a circle so we could speak easier.

"We could try to fight out way out," Dagur suggested.

Hiccup shook his head. "I doubt it's that easy, and we don't even have our dragons. We need to stop and think. We should figure out why this cage dropped on us in the first place."

"Toki stole the gold!" Skulder declared.

"Oh, maybe I should give mine back!" Randel said, quickly emptying his bags. The gold clanged to the floor but nothing happened.

"We need to think a little harder," Hiccup said. "Why would taking the gold trigger the cage?"

"Didn't the map say we should leave the gold and choose the items that will help dragons instead?" Heather said.

"Perhaps the makers of the map viewed taking the gold as an act of betrayal towards dragons," I suggested. "That's why we were separated from them."

"But perhaps they can come to us!" Eret said excitedly.

"Unless Toki found a way to deal with them," Harald said darkly.

Hiccup shook his head. "They won't give up on us so easily. No matter what, they'll find a way to reach us eventually."

"Do you propose we wait for them to show up?" Nikora said, eyebrows lifted.

"Unless you have a better idea."

"It wouldn't hurt to examine the cage for weaknesses," Viggo said. "It is centuries old."

So, we split up to check the cage. For my part, I found no way to bend the bars and no place to sneak through. I returned to the others with no news to report.

"If the map is about second chances, there has to be a way to right this," Nikora said.

"Maybe we should-" Eret started.

"Hold on," said Harald. "I hear something." He slowly made his way to the front of the cage, and the rest of us quietly followed. Then I heard it too: the sound of beating wings and scampering feet. In the next moment, two dragons emerged from the large tunnel. Ruffrunner raced along the ground while Leopold flew above him, gripping the map in his claws.

"They did find us!" Dagur exclaimed.

"Good work, Leopold," Harald said with a smile. "You too, Ruffrunner." Leopold dropped the map by the cage, and then both dragons sat, looking pleased with themselves. "They must have stolen the map from Toki."

"But where are the others?" Hiccup said. "I hope nothing happened to them."

"We better get out of here quickly and find out," I said.

Harald reached through the bars and grabbed the map, but it would not fit in the cage. "This won't work."

"Maybe we don't need the map in here," Viggo said. "Have Ruffrunner light it up."

Harald nodded. "Right." He turned the map so the hole faced Ruffrunner. At his word, the Night Light blew fire into the map. Harald paused before opening it. "I wonder if the map should return to the wall."

I shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Ruffrunner, do you see that indent?" I pointed to the wall. "Push the map there."

Ruffrunner yipped in response. He rolled the map with his nose all the way to the wall. He struggled to lift the map up but succeeded with Leopold's help. As soon as the map was in place, I heard a click. Then the cage slowly lifted back into the ceiling.

"We did it!" Dagur exclaimed.

"The dragons' loyalty to us saved us," Hiccup guessed.

"That is something else," Randel murmured.

"Excellent job, you two," Harald said, moving forward to meet them. After retrieving the map, he welcomed Leopold onto his shoulder. "Now we better check on the other dragons." He took off down the tunnel, and the rest of us followed close behind.

The tunnel narrowed at the end, and I thought this might be why the other dragons did not come after us. However, upon entering the next cavern, this idea was shattered. Our dragons lay frozen on the ground, covered in Death Song amber.

"I'll get right on it!" Heather declared, pulling out a vile from her bag. "I brought solution just in case."

Hiccup nodded. "Good." He approached a frozen Toothless and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, bud. I bet you fought your hardest. Toki must have caught you off guard, huh?"

"How does he even know about Death Song amber?" Astrid questioned.

"Probably from Cason," Harald replied. "I suspect he learned about it in school."

Astrid frowned. "And you still want to help him?"

"I can't say he's not responsible, but he likely thought he had no other choice. Toki has him psychologically hooked - or he did. His resistance back there showed an opening. We have to give him the opportunity to live a different life. I understand what he's going through, and I won't let him think the future is set in stone." He sighed. "But I should have tried to reach him earlier. I shouldn't have resented him so much."

"You _were_ right about him," I pointed out. "And you were going through stuff yourself. It's not too late to save him."

"Cason is a good kid," Randel said. "He's just a bit too eager to please. But he has always been interested in dragons, much like you, Harald. He has the same kindness as you. Must be from your mother."

Harald smiled slightly. "Thanks."

By then, all the dragons had been freed. With pleased roars and growls, they returned to their trainers. I gave Bolt a quick hug and then looked around the room, noticing nothing except a second tunnel. "We must need to go that way."

Harald nodded. "Let's move on, but be _careful_ , everyone. Toki may have set a trap."

Ruffrunner bounded past him, running at full speed. Harald and I jogged to keep up. We reached a wall at the end of the tunnel. The Night Light pressed his nose against a circular indent.

"This must be where Toki lost the map," I said.

"So, he must have gone on ahead," Harald muttered. He had Ruffrunner light up the map and then placed it in the wall. The ground shook, and an opening suddenly appeared. We entered the new room one at a time.

This cavern was small than the treasure room, but it was not empty. I curiously approached the center of the room and examined the many oval shaped objects. Six were black and six were white. There was something very familiar about them.... "Wait, are these-?"

Raija and Toothless were suddenly there, sniffing the objects. They looked back and growled in confirmation. "I think they're eggs," Hiccup said with wide eyes.

"But what dragon lays black and white eggs?" Dagur said.

Hiccup continued to stare at the eggs. "Night Furies and Light Furies." He appeared amazed at the sight.

"Could they really be alive?" Astrid wondered.

"Dragon eggs are able to lay dormant for years," Nikora said. "They hatch with enough heat. And if these eggs were rotten, there would be a terrible smell."

"So, this is what will help dragons?" Viggo said thoughtfully.

"It would help those two species if they were endangered," I said, "which they are."

"That is some foresight," Harald mused. "I suppose it makes sense. They obviously revered these two dragons. They would not want them to die out, and they would only entrust the eggs to Vikings who proved their loyalty to dragons."

"He's not the last one," Hiccup said, barely above a whisper. A grin broke out across his face. "Did you here that, bud? Your're not alone!" Toothless looked at him with what appeared to be a smile. The Night Lights ran around the eggs excitedly. Raija only half-halfheartedly tried to stop them.

"We can celebrate this discovery later," Nikora said. "We need to go after Toki."

"But we can't leave these eggs here unprotected, and it will slow us down to bring them all along."

"Some of us could stay behind," Heather said. "Maybe one from each tribe. I'll volunteer."

"As will I," said Skulder.

"Me too," Eret said.

"I will stay behind with them," Randel said.

Harald looked at him in surprise. "You don't have to do that."

Randel smiled slightly. "I want to. Besides, I don't have a dragon to fight with. You go on ahead and stop Toki."

Harald nodded. "Right." He looked over the group. "We're continuing to the next tunnel. Hopefully, we can reach the exit before Toki finds a way to get out... or worse, traps us here."

Skulder gasped. "He wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Sadly, neither would I. There was no place for the map near the next tunnel, so we simply followed it. We had walked single file because there was barely enough room for us with the dragons. Ruffrunner seemed to have no fear as he led the way with Harald. He had to have a nasty encounter with Toki, so I marveled at his resilience.

Finally, we reached a room much smaller than the others. There was no place for the map and no noticeable exit. I glanced up and noticed the tall ceiling were a tiny bit of light shone through. "I think we need to fly up," I said.

"Do you think our dragons need to push something off of the top?" Hiccup said.

"I'll find out!" Dagur said. He took off for the ceiling with Sleuther. The two of them banged their heads against the top but nothing budged.

"Toki clearly got through," Harald said. "There has to be a way out."

"Wait! Let us try again!" Dagur and Sleuther struggled against the ceiling. Very slowly, a tiny bit more of light appeared.

"A boulder appears to be blocking the exit," Nikora said. "Toki may have replaced the original boulder with a heavier one."

"Then we should all push together," Astrid said. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"There is very little room up there," Viggo pointed out. "We should first allow the dragons to try without us."

"You okay with that, bud?" Hiccup said to Toothless.

The Night Fury growled in response. He led Raija, Stormfly, Bolt, Sanna, and Elska to the ceiling. Together with Sleuther, they pushed against the boulder. The light continued to increase until it filled the hole room. The dragons flew back to us, appearing tired but satisfied.

"Great work!" Harald said. "Now let's get out of here and find Toki!"

"Hold on," Hiccup said. "I'm going to stay and help the others carry the eggs out."

"But we need you to lead the Berkians," Astrid said.

Hiccup gave her a small smile. "You can do a good of a job at that as me - maybe even better. I need to make sure those Night Fury - and Light Fury - eggs are safe."

Astrid nodded. "Alright, I won't let you down." She turned to Harald. " _Now_ we can get out of here."

We all mounted out dragons (Viggo helped Nikora get on Elska) and flew straight up. The time of the final battle approached!

***

** Harald **

Harald immediately took in the chaotic scene above ground. Toki had taken no time to start attacking his enemies who remained behind. Some of the pirates appeared reluctant to listen to him but others did not care if he was not the captain. In addition, Grimmel and his men were clearly helping them out.

"What's the plan?" Dagur said once all the riders were gathered.

Harald took only a moment to come to a decision. "Dagur, Nikora, Astrid: command your troops and get the enemy off the island. Brennda, Viggo: help me find Toki so we can end this." He then resumed searching the area.

"Do you think he'll still be with Cason and Turbo?" Brennda wondered.

"It might give him the aerial advantage, but Turbo would be hard to control without Cason's support." And if he threatened Cason, that still would not make the dragon very cooperative.

"I'll search the ground battle," Viggo said. "You two look from the air."

Harald nodded, and Viggo flew off. He then spotted the pirate dragon riders flying in to strike, surprising many Vikings. Then the _Tempest_ began attacking enemy ships. All in all, it looked like everyone was putting up a decent fight. "Come on."

Harald and Brennda flew through the island, occasionally striking down opponents in their path. Finally, they spotted him. Toki sat on Turbo behind Cason; the dragon hovered in the air while he surveyed the battle. He had not yet spotted the couple.

"I'll deal with him," Harald said in a low voice. "Make sure Nikora is ready for the plan, and spread the warning."

Brennda looked at him in concern. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Harald gave her a smile. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to him. I won't do anything reckless... until you get back. And I'll have Raija and Leopold with me. Ruffrunner, you go with Brennda." Brennda reluctantly left with Bolt and Ruffrunner. Harald took in a deep breath before flying into Toki's field of vision.

"Ah, you made it out," Toki said pleasantly. "How clever."

Harald narrowed his eyes at him. "Let Cason go." The teen appeared frozen in fear.

Toki frowned. "I would, but then this dragon would be useless to me."

"You have the treasure. Leave us in peace."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, this place has grown on me. I think I want to rule it."

Harald glared at him. "That will never happen! We have a secret weapon that can wipe out everyone on this island. Leave now or face the consequences."

Toki shot Cason a sharp look. "Is this true?"

"I-I don't know," Cason stammered.

Then Toki's eyes widened. "The Krayfin! Get this dragon moving, kid." He hit Turbo on the side, causing him to growl at him. Still, the dragon started to fly across the island. Gritting his teeth, Harald followed.

At several points, Raija was able to fly in front of Turbo and block his path, but the Shockjaw merely flew around him again. Unless Harald was willing to hurt the innocent dragon, there was no way around this. Toki was clearly headed for the _Tempest_. Harald could make out the shape of Lumie to the side and in front. Just before Toki got to the water, he was blocked by a chain of Berkian dragon riders. Harald let out a breath of relief.

"I don't think so," Astrid said. "This ends now." As she spoke, the pirate dragon riders joined them, forming a circle around Toki and Harald. "You have nowhere to go. Your men are fleeing. Give up now before it's too late."

"Never!" Toki growled.

"Harald!" Viggo shouted. Harald flew above the circle of riders to meet his friend, who approached with everyone who had stayed behind in the cave. "The eggs are out. Brennda has warned everyone, Vikings and dragons. Nikora and Lumie are ready to strike. Just give the command."

Harald glanced back in the direction of the water and saw Brennda hovering between him and Lumie, who had Nikora on his back. Then he looked down at Toki. "This is your last chance," he said. "Leave."

"I don't think so," Toki said darkly. He wrapped and arm around Cason and forced the dragon to bring all of them lower in the air. "I know what you intend to do. You will indeed wipe me out, but are you willing to sacrifice this dragon and your brother?"

Harald clenched his teeth in frustration. That was not a choice he wanted to make! He looked back at Viggo. "What do I do?"

"That is up to you," Viggo said calmly. "It is your call."

Harald turned to Astrid. "You decide!"

"Oh no," said Astrid. "Don't pin this on me. We all agreed you're in charge."

"I cannot tell you what to do," said Viggo, "but let me offer you this piece of advice: do _not_ play by his rules."

"Harald..." Cason whimpered.

Harald returned his gaze to Toki, who appeared unaffected by the conversation, and suddenly, he understood. He knew how to save Cason without giving into Toki. He discreetly made a hand signal to Viggo by Raija's side. "I will not allow you to win, Toki," Harald said. "You are the one sacrificing Cason - your _son_ \- not me. If I were to surrender to you to save him, I would be sacrificing all of my allies for him, and that is something I cannot do."

Toki's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure about that?"

"I cannot sacrifice everyone here. That would be taking away their choice. The only one I have a right to make a decision for is myself. So, this is _my_ choice." Harald waited until he heard the sound of Lumie's giant wave. "Cason, strike him! Leopold, up!" The Terrible Terror immediately flew into the air.

Cason hesitated for a second before elbowing Toki in the side, causing him to let go of him. Harald guided Raija forward until he was nearly above him. Then he slowly stood up in her saddle. Just before the tsunami hit, he leapt at Toki, knocking him off Turbo's back.

The two of them fell through the air. Then the water struck, pushing them apart. Harald felt his body whipped around so much he no longer knew which way was up. He reached for something to grab onto, but it was no use. 

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. There is one chapter remaining!


	29. Chapter 29

" _There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe, somehow you will  
Now you will_

_You will when you believe  
You will when you believe  
Just believe, just believe  
You will when you believe_" 

\- "When You Believe" by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston

Chapter 29

"HARALD!" I shouted.

Viggo had given me the signal for the final attack, so I had passed it along to Nikora. Lumie jumped up in the air and came down hard on the water, creating a giant tidal wave that swept over the island. Harald knocked Toki off Turbo just before the wave hit, sweeping them both away.

I noticed Raija start to move towards the water, but Toothless was quicker. Hiccup and the Night Fury dove into the water together, a look of determination on both their faces. Finally, after seconds that felt like hours, they emerged with Harald slung over Toothless' back.

"This way!" Viggo instructed.

Everyone still in the air followed him to the _Tempest_. Upon landing on the deck, Hiccup carefully lowered Harald onto the wooden floor, and I could now see he was unconscious. My heart squeezed painfully in my chest. Leopold crawled to his side and touched his arm with his snout.

"Allvaldi!" Nikora shouted. Then she fixed her eyes on me. "What happened?"

"He-He saved me," said Cason, who leaned on Turbo for support due to his shaking.

"He beat Toki," I said quietly. "He did the one thing he didn't expect: sacrifice himself." Allvaldi was taking too long, so I knelt beside Harald and checked his vitals. My heart plummeted at the results. "He's not breathing, and he has no pulse..."

"Let me see," Allvaldi said gruffly upon his arrival. I moved back so he could work on Harald. I briefly retold the story when he asked.

"I-Is he...?"

"He's not dead... yet."

"But if he has no pulse-"

"His heart stopped beating, but that will take several minutes to kill him. The force of the wave likely did it. Theoretically, it's possible to get his heart working again with a great enough force."

A whine from Bolt sparked an idea. "Lightning can stop a heart, can't it?"

Allvaldi frowned. "Yes..."

"So, it might also start it up again."

Allvaldi looked from me to Bolt. "As a healer, I can't recommend it, but you people seem to do things with dragons I would never dare attempt. Go ahead, but you need to be quick."

"Everyone, stand back!" I shouted. In a matter of seconds, Bolt was the only living creature standing near Harald. "Bolt, I need you to send a lightning bolt straight to Harald's heart." The Skrill gave me a doubtful look. "Just trust me!"

Bolt fixed his gaze on Harald. He carefully released a bolt of lightning that struck Harald's body, causing it to jump. Then he moved back to allow Allvaldi to return to his patient. "I don't believe it," he said incredulously. "He has a pulse! But he's still not breathing."

"It's probably the water. Help him!" I fell to Harald's side and watched the healer push against his chest. After a minute of that, Harald suddenly bolted upright and coughed out water. A wave of relief washed through me. "Harald!" I clung to his side, careful not to restrict his breathing.

"Hey, Brennda," Harald said weakly. "What's going on?"

"You were dead!" Dagur cried.

"Dagur, the healer said he was _not_ dead," Hiccup said. "His heart stopped beating for a few minutes."

"You _should_ be dead," Allvaldi said, shaking his head. "Brennda's quick thinking and her Skrill's lighting brought you back."

"Thank you," Harald said, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his face into my hair. "You too, Bolt."

I held onto him tightly and listened to his strong heartbeat. "That was terrifying," I admitted. "I thought I might lose you."

"It's alright, my love." Harald brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead. "I'm alright. You saved me."

I pulled back to look at him. "Hiccup and Toothless too. They got you out of the water before you were injured."

Harald appeared surprised at the news. "Is that so?" He struggled to stand, so I allowed him to lean on me. Then I helped him turn to face Hiccup. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Hiccup smiled. "You're one of us. I couldn't let you die."

Harald dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Of course."

"Brother?" Cason said hesitantly. When I moved aside and nodded at him, the teen ran to Harald and flung his arms around him. "Y-You saved my life."

Harald returned the boy's hug, and Cason buried his face in his chest. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"That's beautiful," Dagur said, watching the scene with watery eyes. "What you did back there... That was incredible. Just like a Berserker."

Harald let Cason go and smiled at Dagur. "Thank you."

"He's right," Astrid said. She moved to stand beside Hiccup, who wrapped an arm around her. "That was one of the bravest things I've ever seen. You're a hero, Harald."

"Hero," Harald murmured as if testing the word out.

"That wasn't instinct," Randel said. He watched both boys with un unreadable expression.

Harald met his gaze. "No. That was deliberate."

Randel nodded. "It certainly worked."

"Yes, you did it," I said. "You finally beat Toki. You were right; he doesn't understand love. That was his downfall."

Harald looked at me with a sad smile. "But it would have been better if I won by making him understand. It didn't have to end this way."

The reality of his words had me grinning. "I love you."

Harald quirked an eyebrow. "I love you too, but what brought that on?"

"You wanted to save Toki - your archenemy - and you're disappointed that you didn't. That's exactly as it should be. Vengeance is only destructive. Everyone should be given the opportunity to choose, but not everyone will choose the light. You did your best, Harald. Toki's fate is his own fault."

"We can't save everyone," Hiccup added, "but that doesn't take away from those we _can_ save."

I smiled, looking from Cason to Randel. "Yeah, and two out of three isn't bad."

"So, we can stay?" Cason said hopefully.

"You are a student at the School of Dragons," Hiccup said. "You will always be welcome there." He paused and looked around at the various Vikings. "All of you are welcome there. In fact, why don't we go there now and report our success? Then we can figure out what to do with these eggs."

Everyone was in agreement. Randel appeared reluctant to follow us, but Cason's enthusiasm won him over. He did stop to pick up the few pirates still loyal to him who had sailed from the island in time while the rest of us checked the island for survivors. Then we were off.

***

"That is quite a story!" the headmaster exclaimed. The 12 of us who entered the cave had gathered in the main area of the School, and Hiccup related the day's events to him. "I can't believe you found Night and Light Fury eggs!"

"It is pretty remarkable," Hiccup said. "I wonder if Grimmel somehow knew they would be down there, and that's why he joined Toki."

"It would make sense," said Astrid. "Does anyone know if he perished in the last attack?"

"I didn't see him on the island," Dagur said.

Hiccup frowned. "So, he's still out there." He shook his head. "Well, we'll deal with him another day."

"What happens now?" the headmaster inquired. "Four groups united to find the treasure. Where do you go from here?"

Hiccup looked around at the other leaders. "I'm willing to discuss a permanent alliance." The other three verbally agreed.

"I have a suggestion about the details," I said, "if you don't mind me sharing."

"Go ahead," Nikora said. "You know these matters best."

I smiled slightly at the praise. "I don't think a formal treaty is necessary. As we've all learned, power is easily corrupted, and strict obligations could one day lead us into battles we'd rather avoid. Instead, we should promote friendship and trade between our people. We should help each other out because we want to, not because we have to. Official alliances should be formed on a case by case basis."

"That makes sense to me," Harald said. "Since we fulfilled the legend of the treasure by working with each other and dragons, we should also promote the protection of dragons. This School is a good place to do that."

"Great idea," Hiccup said. "All of you will be welcome at the School. I encourage you to send as many Vikings as are interested."

"That should help relations between our villages," I added. "It's much harder to judge and hate people when you're constantly interacting with them."

"So, it's agreed?" said Nikora.

"I'm in!" Dagur said loudly.

Hiccup turned to Randel. "What about you?"

Randel hesitated before speaking. "You want me to stay in the archipelago? I've never stuck around in one place for long."

"You've done a lot of things today you haven't before," I said.

Cason grabbed Randel's arm. "Come on!" he pleaded. "We have to stay. I'm not ready to leave yet."

"I wouldn't ask you to leave," Randel said, "but you don't have to stay with me."

Cason frowned but appeared thoughtful. He turned to Harald. "Can I stay with you?"

Harald's eyes widened, and he shot me a quick glance. "No. Brennda and I need our privacy."

Cason gave him an innocent look. "Why?"

Harald flushed. "Uh..." He turned to me for help.

"You're 16, right?" I said to the kid. To Randel, I said, "He needs you."

"Are you really going to abandon someone else who needs you?" Harald added.

Randel frowned. "Where would I stay? A ship has to move."

"It is quite possible to enjoy both land and sea," Nikora said. "There are plenty of uninhabited islands to choose from. I can teach you everything you need to know."

Randel gave her a slight smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it. And as to the informal alliance, I agree with everything said so far."

"Good," I said with a nod. "Now we need to figure out what to do with the eggs."

"It would be best if each baby dragon had someone to care for it, at least for the first few months," Hiccup said.

"There are 12 eggs, right?" said the headmaster. "There are 12 of you here. Why not each take an egg? It would split up the population of dragons onto four islands, which would be good for helping the species."

Hiccup smiled. "I like it. Everyone pick an egg."

All agreed, so one by one, we approached the pile of eggs near Hiccup. Harald, Nikora, Astrid, Skulder, and Eret chose Light Fury eggs while Viggo, Hiccup, Dagur, Heather, and I picked up the Night Fury eggs. Randel and Cason were the last two, and they stood before a single Night Fury and a single Light Fury egg.

"We can really take one?" Cason said in wonder.

"You have done quite well in your studies," said the headmaster, "despite recent events. I believe you will raise the dragon well."

Cason smiled. "Thanks." He looked over the two eggs, finally settling on the Night Fury.

Randel stared hard at the remaining Light Fury egg. "I don't know anything about raising dragons."

"Good thing we have a school for that," I said.

Randel looked at me in surprise. "You want me to join?"

"Are you serious about working with us or not?" Harald said. "If you don't have the required knowledge, find a way to obtain it. It's not that hard."

"I'll help you out!" Cason said cheerfully to Randel. "Our dragons can be friends."

Randel still seemed uncertain, but he carefully lifted the egg. "Alright, if you're certain."

"Good," Hiccup said. "I'm glad that's taken care of. Now there's only one thing left to decide." He looked at Harald and me with a serious expression. "Where do you two want to live? I know you were forced out of New Berk. I understand if you don't want to come back, but you are welcome there. You'll always be welcome there no matter where you live."

Harald smiled. "Thank you, Hiccup. We-"

"Oh, oh!" Dagur said excitedly. "If you're looking for some place to move, Berserker Island would love to have you!"

"And you may not want to, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed with us," said Randel.

"I would prefer you stay on Auction Island," said Nikora, "but you are free to go where you wish. As Hiccup said, you are free to travel between our islands as you please."

Harald smirked in amusement. "Look at this, Brennda. The two outcasts are wanted everywhere. They finally see our value."

"You've finally _provided_ value," Astrid said.

Harald ignored her and turned to me. "You know where I prefer to live and also that I would be happy living anywhere with you. I'm sure you could say the same thing, so I want you to decide. Preferences aside, I bet you can pick the place that will be best for us."

I smiled at him. "Okay, let's see..." I looked around at each leader. I had seen this coming and already given it plenty of thought, of course. The answer came to me immediately. First, I walked right up to Hiccup. "Thank you for the offer, Hiccup. And thank you for giving me a chance in the first place and allowing me to join the School of Dragons. I will see you at school, but I am afraid my time at New Berk must come to an end."

Hiccup nodded. "That's alright. I understand, Brennda."

Next, I approached Dagur. "Thank you for all of your support, Dagur. I know I said I'd return to Berserker Island one day, but the situation has changed."

Dagur gave me a sad smile. "Just make sure to visit often!"

I grinned at him. "We will." Then I turned to Randel. "It was nice to meet you, and I hope we can spend more time together in the future."

"Me too, lass," Randel said. "Take care of Harald."

I smiled. "Always." Finally, I walked up to Nikora, and Harald joined me this time. "We're ready to report for duty. Where will you have us?"

Nikora smiled at us. "Take a few days to rest. Then we will talk."

"Aye, captain," Harald said.

"I think we all deserve some rest," Hiccup said. "We accomplished a lot today."

"Yes, good work, all of you." Harald looked down in surprise when Ruffrunner nuzzled into his leg. "You need to go back to your family." Raija called for him, but Ruffrunner ran and hid behind my legs.

"I think he wants to go with you two," Hiccup said. "He seems pretty attached."

"Don't be fooled. He just likes being a pirate dragon."

"Oh, yes, _that's_ it," Astrid said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm fine if he wants to go with you," Hiccup said, "as long as his parents agree. You've taken great care of him so far. What do you think, bud?"

Toothless stalked forward and growled. Ruffrunner flattened his ears and whined. Raija said something to her mate, and then she she used a lighter tone on her son. The two of them conversed for a minute. Finally, Raija nuzzled Ruffrunner, and Toothless reluctantly did the same. Dart and Pouncer ran around him, chattering loudly.

"I'd say that's a yes!" Eret said.

"Thank you, Raija and Toothless," Harald said. "And thank you for not giving up on all of us humans. We promise we'll learn to do better." The dragons allowed him to rub their heads before they returned to Hiccup.

"Yes, we will," I said. I took Harald's free hand in mine and smiled at him. "Now, let's go home."

Harald briefly rested his face on my head. "Home sounds nice."

***

**7 Weeks Later**

It was a perfect day for a wedding. The snow had finally melted, and the sun warmed everything on Auction Island. Most importantly, I stood with the love of my life as Allvaldi performed the ceremony. Harald gazed at me with adoring eyes, and when the time came, he kissed me like both our lives depended on it.

I could hardly hear the cheers of all our friends as I was lost in the feeling of the moment. After pulling back, Harald brushed his lips against my ear and whispered, "I love you." Then he stepped away from me.

I blushed in response, earning a smirk from him. Suddenly not caring what anyone thought, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me. "I love you, my adorable pirate." I kissed him hard, an action which he enthusiastically returned. This time, even the dragons got into the cheering.

I only had a smile for the crowd when we finally broke apart. I could not hide my feelings of elation. After everything we had been through, Harald was finally completely and totally mine. Not too long ago, it sounded like an impossible wish. The whole world had been against us being together, including Harald himself. But we had proven everyone wrong and come out stronger for it. There was nothing that could stop us now.

A celebration followed the likes of which the archipelago had ever seen. Who would have thought two Viking tribes and two different groups of pirates (oh, and there were many species of dragons too) would mingle so well? And yet, despite our differences, we were able to find common ground. I would not have it any other way.

A lot happened in the month and a half leading up to the wedding, though it was all good news this time. Randel and his crew set up camp on Hobblegrunt Island. The captain worked with Nikora, Hiccup, and Dagur to lay the foundations for a budding villages. A few of his pirates and Nikora's even joined the School of Dragons. The students have been quite accepting of them. Everyone loved the tale of the great search for the treasure. We decided to hatch the Night and Light fury eggs one at a time so as not to overload everyone. So far, the chief of each island has a baby dragon to take care of, and they were adorable!

Speaking of babies, Mala discovered she had been pregnant since the beginning of the year. And I had managed to successfully conceive recently as well. Astrid was the only holdout, but she promised she would get right on it. In related news, Skulder finally mustered up the courage to ask Phlegma to marry him. She accepted, of course. Viggo told me in private he planned to ask Nikora the same question when the time is right. I am sure the love expert doesn't need any help.

Harald and I resumed our pirating adventures. We even started to incorporate the pirate dragon riders into our missions. The dragons certainly caught our targets off guard, and they offered our trading partners a new outlook on the creatures. It may seem odd for pirates to spread a positive message about dragons, but it works! Wild dragons have finally started to return to Auction Island. The island itself is regaining its former beauty, and the village functions quite smoothly.

Of course, there will always be work to be done. It is only a matter of time before the next villain steps up to threaten the relationship between dragons and Vikings. I chose to bask in the small break we were given and enjoy the moment. After plenty of dancing and mingling with our guests, Harald and I slipped away to the edge of the island.

Harald wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my stomach, while we looked out at the water. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Forkbeard?" he said into my ear.

I smiled at the title. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

Harald kissed the top of my head. "Good."

"There you two are," said Hiccup's face. We turned around to find him approaching with Astrid.

"Ran away from your own party?" Astrid said in a teasing voice.

"It's too much of a crowd for us for too long," Harald replied. "We needed to recharge."

Hiccup smiled. "I understand." He and Astrid came to stand beside me, and we all looked out at the ocean ocean once again.

"Did you ever think you would be out here celebrating with pirates?" Harald asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "No. Did you every think and you would be surrounded by - and at peace with - so many dragons?"

Harald smirked. "Not at all."

"I have to hand it to you, Brennda," Astrid said, "you really knew what you were doing. You are the pirate expert."

I grinned at her. "Thank you, Astrid. Being right never felt so good."

"She couldn't have done any of it without _me_ ," Harald said.

Astrid opened her mouth as if to argue but then smiled and shook her head. "You know what, Harald? You're right. Thank you for all your hard work."

Harald's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You're welcome."

"But don't get too comfortable. We have a long way to go if we want to improve the world for dragons _and_ humans everywhere."

"Well, we'll never be bored."

"It's not _all_ on us," I said. "We can't possibly change everyone's minds by ourselves."

"And we don't have to," said Hiccup. "Our goal is to start a movement, not end one. Hopefully, we can teach enough people the truth that it will eventually spread across the world."

"The truth is quite powerful," Harald said. "It has a way of sticking around."

I smiled. "We'll succeed for sure because our ideas are right. It may be an uphill battle, but peace is worth fighting for."

Harald pulled me closer to him once more. "Indeed, it is, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! Thank you for sticking with me for so long. I hope you enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. Right now I do not have any plans for another installment, but I do have a few ideas for one shots based in this world. Let me know if you have any requests. They can be one shots set in the past, the future, or within the series itself. I'll try my best to accommodate you!
> 
> As a reminder, I have screenshots and drawings up on DeviantArt under the username pedepaulie. Also, search "Heart of a Berserker" in YouTube, and you will find a playlist for each story in the series. If you need help finding anything, let me know.
> 
> You can probably tell I have serious problems with the ending of HTTYD: the Hidden World. I hope my ending here provided a realistic alternative. I wonder how different the world would look if the Enlightenment values of peace, cooperation, liberty, and free trade I argue are necessary for the characters to succeed spread earlier in the history of the world. Or perhaps the only difference would be the addition of dragons and Berk would take the path of Rome, which also held some of these values. One thing is for sure, as long as no one gave up and forced dragons to go into hiding, eventually life would improve for them as it has improved for humans since the Viking age.
> 
> That's really what irks me most about the Hidden World. It ignores history and takes a dismal view of humanity. It would be one thing if the film acknowledged Hiccup made a mistake and treated it as a warning for viewers, but this is not the case. Instead, it teaches the audience there is no point in fighting for progress because there will always be evil people in the world. While it's true we can't eradicate evil, we can certainly curtail it, which we have done.
> 
> We currently live in a world that is objectively safer, freer, and wealthier than at any point in human history. If you don't believe me, look up statistics. War, crime, and violence in general are all in decline and have been for some time. It is easy to become bogged down by the problems around us, but we can't lose sight of the big picture. We may still have a long way to go, but we have also made tremendous improvements. Peace is still possible, and it is worth fighting for. That was the message of the first HTTYD movie and a big reason so many people loved it. We need more reasons to hope, not despair.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Remember, no matter what life throws at you, never give up. You are resilient.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! You should have a general idea of what's to come. ;)


End file.
